A Proposta
by Adattare
Summary: [ADAPTAÇÃO] Sakura está chegando aos trinta e quer, desesperadamente, ser mãe. Todas as suas tentativas falharam, mas Sasuke tem uma solução que beneficiará os dois. [RATED:M][UN][SasuSaku]
1. Capítulo Um

_Olá gente, antes de começar a ler, quero que vocês leiam essa nota pra entender algumas coisas da história e para eu dar meu parecer. Essa história vai se passar, obviamente, depois da guerra e depois da viagem do Sasuke. Durante a leitura vocês vão encontrar muitas coisas que jamais aconteceriam no universo Naruto, mas quero que relevem porque adaptar um livro para UN é muito difícil, e eu fiz o máximo que podia sem mudar o contexto da história. Quero que lembrem - SEMPRE - também que essa história é de cunho erótico e para maiores de dezoito anos. Nos capítulos seguintes virão muitas palavras que pode ser que algumas pessoas não gostem. Por isso, se lemon/hentai não é seu estilo de fanfic, NÃO LEIA ESSA!_

 _No mais, espero que gostem da história, eu tô amando adaptar esse livro!_

 _Sinopse: Com a chegada dos trinta anos, Haruno Sakura está com seu relógio biológico tinindo e ainda aguarda o seu príncipe encantado aparecer. Ela está ficando sem opções, principalmente depois que seu melhor amigo gay desistiu de ser seu doador de esperma. Claro,há um banco de esperma em Konoha, mas Sakura tem medo de que haja alguma confusão com a doação e ela possa receber a semente de um nukenin ou algo do tipo. O maior mulherengo da vila e ex-companheiro de equipe, Uchiha Sasuke, está acostumado a sempre conseguir o que quer, principalmente no quarto. Quando Sakura rejeita suas investidas na festa de Natal do Hokage, ele fica determinado a (re)conquistá-la a qualquer custo. Ao saber sobre a difícil situação de Sakura, ele rapidamente faz uma proposta que beneficiará a ambos. Ele será o pai do filho da kunoichi, mas ela precisará concebê-lo naturalmente, com ele. Sem ninguém com quem namorar ou simplesmente fazer sexo casual, Sakura reluta em aceitar a oferta, mas o charme dele e o intenso desejo dela pela maternidade vencem a questão. Logo as seções para a concepção do bebê se tornam mais do que físicas. Sasuke não parece querer se afastar dela, enquanto Sakura começa a (re)pensar que ele pode realmente ser o homem certo._

 _A Proposta - Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Classificação: Romance, comédia, drama, amizade, hentai (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Um**

Haruno Sakura se afastou para admirar o resultado do seu trabalho pesado. Um breve sorriso de satisfação cintilou em meu rosto. De uma forma quase milagrosa, ela conseguiu transformar o quarto sujo e encardido do quarto andar em uma requintada sala de reuniões rosa.

Ela estava especialmente orgulhosa de si mesma, considerando que planejamento e decoração de festas não eram exatamente seu forte.

É claro que quando se trata de vender a imagem que qualquer grávida deseja em um chá de bebê, sua amizade com Hinata ajudou muito.

Inclinando a cabeça, ela notou que a bandeira _"É UMA MENINA"_ estava pendurada um pouco para a esquerda. Depois de fixá-la corretamente, seus dedos acariciaram suavemente os presentes, uma toalha rosa pálido delicadamente embrulhada com uma bebida refrescante e colorida, para entregar aos convidados.

Ela soprou um fio errante de cabelo rosa do rosto e tentou alisá-lo de volta para o coque. Sim, isto é exatamente o que ela quer para o seu chá de bebê... Se ela chegar a ter um. A dor aguda cruzou o caminho do seu peito até chegar ao coração.

Era uma sensação que ela estava ficando muito familiarizada, com seu trigésimo aniversário chegando e pairando sobre ela como uma nuvem escura, enquanto a maternidade, juntamente com o Sr. Homem Certo, continuavam se esquivando.

Ser uma mulher sem marido e sem filhos era ainda mais doloroso depois da morte de seus pais. Depois de perder a mãe, há dois anos, ela tinha jurado que iria substituir o amor que tinha perdido por um marido e um filho. Infelizmente, nada em sua vida parecia ajudar a alcançar este objetivo cuidadosamente planejado em sua cabeça.

Lutando para sair destes pensamentos deprimentes, ela olhou seu relógio, que tinha pertencido à sua mãe, para verificar quanto tempo ainda restava. Apenas 15 minutos antes dos convidados, principalmente seus colegas do hospital, começarem a chegar.

 _Tudo bem, Sakura. O espetáculo vai começar. A anfitriã do chá de bebê não pode deixar o monstro dos olhos verdes da inveja consumi-la e fazer com que perca o controle, se balançando sobre as mesas e lançando presentes como uma Bijuu! Controle-se!_

Ela agarrou a mesa até os nós dos seus dedos ficarem brancos. Enquanto as lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela rapidamente enxugou o rosto. Levantando seus profundos olhos verdes para o teto, pensou: _Por favor me ajude a passar por isso_.

\- Você sabe, eu tenho uma lixa de unha na minha gaveta da mesa se você quiser cortar os pulsos. Seria um inferno e muito mais rápido do que o que você está fazendo agora!

Ela pulou, agarrando seu peito. Se virou para ver sua melhor amiga, Ino, sorrindo para ela. Ela freneticamente limpou a lágrima remanescente dos olhos com as costas da mão.

\- Caramba, Ino, você quase me matou de susto!

\- Desculpe. Eu acho que você estava tão perdida no sofrimento e na sua auto desvalorização que não me ouviu dizer o seu nome.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela respondeu:

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu estava apenas checando para ter certeza que tudo estava perfeito, antes de todo mundo chegar aqui.

Ino revirou os olhos.

\- Testa, no que você estava pensando quando concordou em fazer isso? Isto é um lento suicídio emocional.

\- Como eu poderia recusar? Midori-chan que me incentivou a criar a Clínica das Crianças. Ela me ensinou tudo o que sei. Ela passou por três rodadas de Fertilização In Vitro. Se alguém merece um chá de bebê, é ela.

\- Sim, mas você não era a única que poderia fazer este evento. Quer dizer, ela teria compreendido totalmente, especialmente depois de tudo que aconteceu recentemente entre você e o Ren.

Seu telefone zumbiu sobre a mesa. Ela olhou para a tela e fez uma careta.

\- Falando do diabo.

\- Ele ainda está ligando e mandando mensagens de texto sem parar? - Ino perguntou.

\- Sim. Sorte a minha.

\- Deixa eu responder. Eu vou dizer aquele bundão que você vai entrar com uma medida cautelar ou algo assim.

\- Ele é inofensivo, Ino.

\- Você só precisa dizer a ele para quando virar homem, lhe dar um pouco de esperma. - Um riso escapou dos meus lábios.

\- Por mais tentador que isto seja, eu realmente prefiro dispensar. O esperma e um bebê que começou toda esta confusão, para falar a verdade. - Ino deu um grunhido frustrado.

\- O fato de você estar pensando em alguém para doar esperma é ridículo. - Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros de Sakura. - Você é tão linda e adorável, quando menos esperar, vai se surpreendida por um cara legal que vai te dar um filho.

\- Você manda muito bem nos elogios. Alguma vez você já pensou em trabalhar com pessoas? - Ela refletiu.

\- Ha, ha, espertinha. Eu não estava tentando te vender coisa alguma. É apenas a maldita verdade. Eu não sei quando você vai finalmente acreditar nisto. Na verdade, eu gostaria de saber quando os homens desta vila vão tirar a cabeça da bunda e ver isto também!

Ela jogou as mãos para cima, exasperada.

\- Ino, considerando a velocidade que meu relógio biológico está correndo, eu acho que é um pouco tarde para tudo isso.

\- Mas você não tem nem 30! - protestou Ino.

\- Eu sei disso, mas eu queria um bebê desde que eu tinha 20 anos. Eu quero, não, eu preciso ter uma família novamente. Perder meus pais e não ter irmãos ou irmãs... - sua voz sufocou com a emoção. Ino esfregou o seu braço com simpatia.

\- Você ainda tem muito tempo para os bebês. E um marido que possa vir junto também.

Revirando os olhos, ela disse:

\- Posso lembrá-la do desfile de idiotas que eu tive a infelicidade de sair nos últimos seis meses?

\- Oh, por favor, não eram assim tão ruins.

\- Só se sua classificação não observar curvas extremas ou algo assim? Em primeiro lugar, temos Seiji o tesoureiro que - ela fez aspas no ar com os dedos - estava praticamente separado, e cuja esposa rastreou nosso encontro e baixou no restaurante no meio da refeição.

\- Merda, eu me lembrei dele agora. Os chuunins não foram chamados?

\- Ah, sim. E eu tive que chamar o Ren para me buscar porque ambos foram presos por perturbar a paz!

\- Eu tenho que reconhecer que a semente era podre. - argumentou Ino.

\- Em seguida, houve o agente funerário que me agraciou durante todo o jantar sobre os prós e contras de embalsamamento, para não mencionar que eu acho que ele tinha um apego não muito saudável por alguns de seus clientes que haviam partido.

Ino fez um barulho de engasgo.

\- Ok, eu admito que necrofilia poderia adiar um novo encontro por algum tempo.

\- Algum tempo? Que tal uma maldita vida, Porca? - Ela estremeceu. - Graças a Deus, foi apenas um encontro, e ele não me tocou.

\- Portanto, duas sementes ruins. Há uma cidade inteira cheia de homens lá fora, Testão.

Ela colocou as mãos em meus quadris.

\- E eu acho que você está tendo amnésia seletiva sobre Raiden, o dentista? - Ino franziu o rosto como se estivesse com dor.

\- Ele ainda está preso sob as acusações de voyeurismo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Felizmente, o estado é muito duro na condenação de quem monta câmeras escondidas nos vestiário da academia!

\- Bem, esses são os casos extremos.

\- Francamente, algumas das meninas do meu departamento acham que eu preciso escrever um livro sobre más experiências de namoro!

\- Agora, espere um minuto. Você já saiu com alguns rapazes decentes, também.

Ela suspirou.

\- E no instante em que percebiam que eu não estava indo para a cama com eles, antes do aperitivo chegar, já corriam porta afora. E se realmente não faziam isso durante o jantar, então o fedor de um casamento e de um bebe, os enxotaria.

Ino sorriu.

\- Veja, você está lidando com isso da maneira errada. Você precisa dar uma ideia de jogar a precaução ao vento e ter sexo sem o objetivo de conceber.

\- Eu não penso assim. - Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Só porque Ren desistiu da idéia de doação de esperma, não significa que eu vou desistir. De alguma forma, de alguma maneira, eu vou ter um filho para amar.

 **xxx**

Uchiha Sasuke esfregou os olhos negros borrados. Ele espiou através de seus dedos o relógio na tela do computador. Porra, já passou das sete. Mesmo se ele quisesse terminar o relatório, o seu cérebro estava muito frito. Ele mal conseguia distinguir as palavras na frente dele.

Ele desligou o computador, seguro com o pensamento de que sua recente promoção a capitão da ANBU, significava que ele poderia esperar até amanhã e não teria nenhuma cadela enchendo seu saco por faltar.

Com um gemido, Sasuke levantou de sua cadeira e esticou os braços sobre sua cabeça. Ele agarrou sua carteira e se dirigiu para a porta. Quando ele desligou as luzes de seu escritório, seu estômago roncou. Provavelmente não havia nada em casa para comer, então ele teria que pegar algo no caminho para comer. Por um breve instante, ele desejou que houvesse uma mulher esperando por ele com uma deliciosa refeição caseira. Ele deu de ombros rapidamente para este pensamento distante.

Algumas boas refeições não valiam o incômodo de um relacionamento a longo prazo.

No final, ele estava muito feliz implorando jantares para Naruto ou Kakashi. Pelo menos até que eles começassem a lançar suas tiradas sobre como ele não poderia ser um solteiro para o resto de sua vida, e aos 29 anos, era a hora dele se acalmar e ter uma família.

\- Grande besteira! - ele murmurou baixinho com o pensamento. A atraente faxineira que estava no corredor levantou a cabeça.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso sedutor.

\- Boa noite Sr. Uchiha.

\- Boa noite Hana - ele respondeu, apertando o botão para o elevador, lutando contra o desejo de fechar a lacuna entre eles e iniciar uma conversa. Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo preto despenteado e balançou sua cabeça.

Falar com Hana provavelmente levaria a um encontro no armário de despensa, e tanto quanto ele gostaria disto, ele também estava ficando um pouco velho para esse tipo de aventura. O elevador parou no primeiro andar. Vozes aquecidas bateram em Sasuke no momento em que ele saiu, fazendo-o grunhir de frustração.

Porra, a última coisa de que precisava agora, depois de trabalhar até tarde e dispensar uma trepada com a faxineira, era entrar em alguma disputa doméstica. E pelo tom de voz do homem e da mulher, isso era exatamente o que estava lhe esperando.

\- Ren, eu não posso acreditar que você me encurralou aqui no trabalho! - A mulher assobiou.

\- O que eu deveria fazer? Você não responde às minhas ligações ou e-mails. Eu tinha que ver se estava tudo bem.

\- Quando eu lhe disse para me deixar em paz, eu queria dizer exatamente isso!

\- Mas eu te amo, Saky. Eu não quero perder você.

O som da mulher brigando subiu o tom.

\- Pare! Não se atreva a me tocar!

O lado protetor de Sasuke agitou com o tom da mulher, e o enviou violentamente ao encontro dois dois, virando a curva do corredor.

\- Ei! Tire suas malditas mãos dela! - ele gritou.

O casal se assustou com a visão dele. As lágrimas manchavam o rosto da mulher que agora estava vermelho carmim com a visão dele e ela abaixou a cabeça para evitar o intenso olhar de Sasuke.

Imediatamente, ele a reconheceu. Era Haruno Sakura, ex-colega de time irritante, e a mesma mulher que ele tinha tentado, sem sucesso, levar para casa depois da festa de natal dos Uzumaki. Do jeito que ela se recusou a olhar em seus olhos, ele sabia que ela também o reconheceu.

Sasuke voltou sua atenção para o cara, Ren, cujos olhos estavam arregalados de medo. Ele rapidamente deixou cair as mãos dos ombros de Sakura e deu vários passos para trás. Ren parecia que estava pronto para fugir pela saída mais próxima. Sasuke então percebeu o quanto ele devia estar intimidante, aparecendo com os punhos cerrados ao seu lado, seu queixo duro definido.

Ele tentou relaxar a sua posição, mas o seu sangue bombeava ainda tão duro em seus ouvidos que ele não conseguiu. Ren ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

\- Eu não tenho certeza do que você achou que estava acontecendo, mas nós estávamos apenas conversando.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

\- Eu acho que do jeito que ela estava chorando e implorando para você parar de tocá-la, era muito mais do que falar. - Ele começou a perguntar para Sakura se ela estava bem, mas ela explodiu por ele e fugiu para o banheiro. Ele olhou para Ren.

\- Olha cara, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu...

\- O que eu não entendi? Você obviamente não pode deixar sua ex-namorada ou ex-mulher ou o que ela for, partir, mesmo que ela não quisesse mais nada com você!

Riso nervoso irrompeu de Ren. Ele silenciou em minuto quando Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e deu um passo adiante.

\- Confie em mim, você esta errado, muito errado. Sakura não é a minha ex.

\- Então qual é o problema?

Ren limpou a garganta.

\- Tudo bem, você quer a verdade? Aqui está. Eu sou gay, e Sakura tem sido minha melhor amiga desde minha residência no hospital. - A boca de Sasuke caiu aberta.

\- Sério?

\- Sim.

\- Huh... Então eu realmente entendi errado. Desculpe por isso.

Ren deu de ombros.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu provavelmente teria feito a mesmo coisa se eu achasse que um idiota estivesse incomodando uma mulher. Bem, eu provavelmente não faria, se ele fosse duas vezes mais poderoso como você. - Ele olhou para Sasuke e depois para o banheiro e fez uma careta. - Droga, eu odeio quando ela fica brava comigo. Mas acho que ela nunca esteve tão zangada e ferida antes. Eu só não sei o que fazer para deixar tudo direito de novo, sabe?

Sasuke mudou em seus pés, sentindo que a conversa estava entrando em território emocional, coisa que ele tentava evitar a todo custo. Ele segurou uma das mãos.

\- Tudo bem, eu acho que é particular, não é da minha conta me meter.

Mas no momento em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, ele tinha certeza de que tinha caído em ouvidos surdos. A expressão angustiada no rosto de Ren disse que ele não ficaria sem ouvir uma longa e dramática história, a menos que ele literalmente tentasse correr dele.

Com um suspiro, Ren passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro. Em uma voz baixa, ele disse:

\- Ela é louca por crianças, e seu relógio biológico despertou nestes dois últimos anos, e tudo que ela pensa é em achar um pai para seu bebê. Como eu a amo muito, eu tinha prometido a ela que eu seria o pai e doaria um esperma a sua causa.

Ok, talvez não fosse essa a história de Sasuke esperava.

\- Não me diga. E você se acovardou quando ela desceu para fazer a escritura?

Ren fez uma careta para ele.

\- Ha, ha, idiota, realmente engraçado. Para sua informação, tudo seria feito em uma clínica.

\- Onde está a diversão nisso? - Sasuke ponderou, com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Cara, eu sou gay, lembra?

\- Desculpe. - Por razões que não poderia possivelmente imaginar, Sasuke ficou tão intrigado com a história que ele sentiu a necessidade de levar Ren a continuar a contar

\- Então o que aconteceu?

\- Meu parceiro não está pronto para ter filhos. Eu lhe prometi que Sakura já tinha avisado que eu não teria que me envolver depois, mas ele não vai ceder. É infernal escolher entre o homem que eu amo e minha melhor amiga.

\- Por que ela não pode simplesmente ir a um banco de esperma ou algo assim?

Ren riu.

\- Sakura enfiou na sua cabeça que haverá uma horrível confusão, onde a sua escolha de amostra de um doador principal será trocados por outro de um ex-nukenin ensandecido.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

\- Eu acho que eu posso entender o ponto dela.

Um zumbido explodiu no bolso de Ren. Ele pegou o telefone, em seguida, gemeu ao olhar o identificador.

\- Merda, é Satoru. Ele vai explodir se souber que vim aqui e estou tentando falar com Sakura. Eu realmente tenho que ir. - Seu olhar foi mais uma vez ao banheiro. - Eu odeio deixá-la assim …

\- Você pode ir. Eu vou acompanhá-la até a portaria e verificar se ela ficará bem.

\- Sério? Isso seria fantástico. Ele estendeu a mão. - Foi um prazer te conhecer…

\- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Haha, eu sei. Hiroda Ren. - Depois que apertaram as mãos, Ren sorriu.

\- Obrigado por toda sua ajuda e desculpe pela má interpretação da situação. - Sasuke o olhou sério. - Foi um prazer quase chutar sua bunda.

\- Ei, sacanagem! - Ren respondeu. Quando o telefone tocou, ele estremeceu e deu uma balançada no ombro, antes de levá-lo a orelha.

\- Baby, sim, desculpe, eu não vi suas mensagens. Eu estou no meu do caminho para casa agora. - Ele empurrou a portas de vidro e desapareceu na noite.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Sasuke começou a atravessar o lobby para a banheiro. Ele bateu na porta. Com uma voz estridente, Sakura gritou:

\- Vá embora, Ren! Não tenho mais nada a dizer a você! Para não mencionar que você simplesmente me deixou fodidamente embaraçada na frente de um dos maiores idiotas da vila!

\- Maior idiota, não é? - Ele murmurou baixinho. Não era exatamente um título que ele estava orgulhoso, especialmente vindo dela. Ele estava acostumado a ouvir das mulheres descrições muito mais lisonjeiras de si mesmo. Bem, pelo menos no início, antes que ele se afastasse. Depois disso, as coisas geralmente tomavam um rumo desagradável.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui até você ir embora!

Sasuke suspirou. Ela estava certamente determinada, para não mencionar que era teimosa como o inferno. Sua mente retornou para a festa de natal, como ela estava bonita e sexy em um vestido verde justo, que fluía pelas suas curvas, a deixando irresistível.

Quando ele a viu na sala com algumas amigas, ele estava determinado a passar a noite com ela. Seus sorrisos tímidos e seus olhares para ele através dos cílios, haviam o chamado a fechar o pequeno espaço entre eles. É claro que, no momento em que ele conseguiu chegar ao seu lado, suas amigas já haviam interferido e a colocado a par das fofocas sobre sua nova reputação duvidosa como um destruidor de corações e mulherengo.

\- Mulheres - ele murmurou sob sua respiração enquanto empurrava a porta do banheiro. Sakura estava esparramada no sofá, com uma toalha de papel úmida sobre os olhos. De um lado, a saia estava levantada até quase o quadril, lhe dando uma vista fabulosa de pernas e coxas.

Ao ouvir o som de passos, ela deu um gemido frustrado. Ela esfaqueou o ar na frente dela com o dedo indicador.

\- Eu juro que se você não me deixar em paz, eu vou te chutar tão forte nas bolas que não haverá mais qualquer pergunta sobre se é possível você ser pai de meus filhos!

Sasuke riu. Seu cabelo de um rosa claro não condizia sua ardente personalidade, que ela recentemente tinha lhe mostrado na festa de Natal. Toda a sua timidez tinha evaporado em um instante, quando ela lhe disse, em termos inequívocos, que não tinha mais o menor desejo de ser uma de suas conquistas ou uma ficada.

\- Na verdade, não é Ren.

Ao som da voz dele, Sakura afastou a toalha de seus olhos. Horror espalhou pelo seu rosto com a visão de Sasuke diante dela. Rapidamente, ela puxou a saia e passou a mão através de seu cabelo desgrenhado.

\- Eu não esperava vê-lo, Sasuke. - disse ela, humildemente.

Um sorriso espalhou em seu rosto.

\- Não, eu imagino que você estava esperando castrar Ren.

As bochechas e o pescoço de Sakura coraram até a raiz do seu cabelo.

\- Sinto muito você que tenha ouvido isso, e eu também sinto que você teve que entrar no meio da nossa discussão. Foi tudo extremamente embaraçoso e eu aprecio o que você tentou fazer.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não foi nada demais.

\- Bem, eu estou grata. E eu sinto muito por estragar a sua noite.

Nunca renunciando a uma boa oportunidade, Sasuke sorriu.

\- Você não arruinou a minha noite. Na verdade, a noite é uma criança, então por que você não deixa eu te pagar uma bebida?

Ela torceu a toalha de papel em suas mãos antes de jogá-la na lixeira.

\- Hum.. você é muito gentil em oferecer, mas foi um longo dia. Eu provavelmente devo ir para minha casa.

\- Nós poderíamos ir bem aqui na frente, no Haku's. - Em sua clara hesitação, ele sorriu.

\- Eu prometo que não é uma oferta para tentar te embebedar com álcool e em seu debilitado estado emocional te convencer a ir até a minha casa comigo. - Secretamente, ele esperava que uma ou duas bebidas pudessem ser capaz de descongelar seu verniz gelado e dar-lhe a chance de partir para o ataque e finalizar. Ele não ficou muito surpreso quando o choque inundou o rosto de Sakura.

\- Sério?

Ele cruzou os dedos sobre o coração.

\- Palavra de shinobi. - ele mentiu.

Os cantos de seus lábios curvaram-se como se ela estivesse lutando com um sorriso.

\- Ok, então. Depois do dia que tive, eu poderia tomar uma bebida com certeza. - Ela se olhou no espelho. - Ah, eu estou uma bagunça. Você poderia me dar alguns minutos para jogar uma água no rosto?

\- É claro. Eu estarei lá fora.

 **xxx**

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Sasuke, Sakura lançou todo o ar que estava segurando, em uma lufada muito exagerada. Sem fôlego, ela encostou-se ao balcão do banheiro. Tomar uma bebida com Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Você está louca? - Toda mulher na vila sabia da reputação que ele conquistou após voltar para casa e conhecia seu lema de "ame-as e deixe-as" e, a menos que ela quisesse que seu coração fosse partido - novamente -, ela o evitava completamente.

Os pensamentos do seu encontro com ele na festa de Natal brilharam como uma tempestade de raios em sua mente. Ele estava começando na ANBU, e ela mantinha seus olhos abertos para qualquer homem solteiro em potencial. Depois de pegá-lo olhando para ela várias vezes, ela tinha inocentemente perguntado a Ino se ela sabia de alguma coisa recente sobre Sasuke, já que desde a sua volta eles nunca mais se falaram. Ela tinha sacudido a cabeça tão rápido, que Sakura tinha certeza que ela ia ficar com uma vértebra solta no pescoço.

\- Eu sei que ele é extremamente sexy, Testa, mas você precisa ficar bem longe dele a menos que você queira ser mais uma da lista. - ela respondeu. As outras mulheres entraram na conversa com descrições detalhadas de algumas das façanhas infames de Sasuke com mulheres diferentes pela vila. Então, quando ele veio em sua direção com seu novo papo de galinha, ela o dispensou tão duramente, que ele saiu um pouco surpreso, um pouco intrigado e um pouco irritado.

Ela puxou sua bolsinha de maquiagem para fora da bolsa. Se olhando no espelho, reaplicou um pouco de pó solto no rosto. Com o resultado das lágrimas, foi necessário reaplicar novamente o rímel. Como toque de acabamento, ela passou um batom rosa nos lábios.

Ela olhou seu reflexo e gemeu. Por que ela estava se incomodando com seu rosto? Tudo o que ele se preocupa é como ela está do pescoço para baixo, de preferência, a área da cintura! Deus, de todos os homens no prédio, tinha logo que ser Sasuke para vir em seu socorro. Sr. Uchiha Qualquer Uma Serve.

Ele era o tipo de homem que não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado, por isso ele devia ter contas a acertar com ela. Sakura jogou a bolsinha de maquiagem de volta na bolsa. Com uma respiração profunda, ela foi para fora.

Fiel à sua palavra, Sasuke estava sentado em um dos bancos fora do banheiro. Ele levantou se no momento que a viu.

\- Pronta?

\- Claro.

Ele empurrou as portas giratórias e saíram pela calçada. Os seus saltos clicando ao longo do caminho. A corrente de ar quente do verão de Konoha passou correndo por eles, agarrando no fundo da sua saia curta e ela lutou durante todo o caminho para não pagar calcinha nas ruas.

\- Você vai sempre no Haku's? - ela perguntou, tentando puxar conversa.

Sasuke assentiu.

\- Algumas noites por semana eu e alguns dos caras do meu departamento, vamos tomar uma cerveja. Talvez jogar uma sinuca. - Ele parou, deixando-a passar na frente por entre algumas pessoas que se aglomeravam na viela movimentada. - E você?

Ela franziu o nariz enquanto atravessavam a rua.

\- Não muito. Eu não gosto muito do clima lá. - Quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ela disse rapidamente: - Eu quero dizer, é bom ir com você esta noite. É apenas um lugar que eu e minhas amigas não gostamos muito de ir.

Com seu habitual sorriso arrogante, Sasuke segurou a porta aberta do Haku's, para ela entrar.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Desde que você está comigo, você não terá que se preocupar com um bando de idiotas bêbados tocando em você.

\- Exatamente. Bem, talvez só um idiota bêbado. - Eu olhei para ele. - Depende de quanto você bebe.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram antes que ele tossisse uma risada.

\- Bem, eu vou tentar me controlar.

Uma jovem loira estava na recepção. Ela sorriu com a visão de Sasuke e ajustou o decote da camisa para lhe dar uma visão melhor de seus seios. Ele recompensou os seus esforços com um sorriso.

\- Podemos ter um mesa, Aya?

\- Claro, Sasuke. Siga-me.

Enquanto Aya quebrava seus quadris na frente deles, Sakura revirou os olhos para Sasuke que piscou em resposta. A recepcionista os indicou uma pequena mesa na parte de trás do balcão. Ela entregou um menu, e depois olhou diretamente para Sasuke.

\- Até mais!

Ele deu um breve aceno e então voltou sua atenção para o menu.

Provavelmente sentindo seu olhar, ele olhou para cima.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada. - ela murmurou.

\- Se o seu nada é sobre Aya, eu te disse que eu vinha muito aqui.

\- Eu não disse nada. - Ela respondeu.

\- Você não tem que dizer. O brilho deste olhar mortal que você estava me dando é o suficiente. - Ele sorriu para ela. - Como eu já sei o que você quer perguntar, Aya não é uma das minhas conquistas, e eu nunca a encontrei em qualquer lugar fora daqui. Além disso, seu pai é dono desse lugar, e eu não ousaria o desrespeitar.

Por alguma razão, ela descobriu que achava aquela declaração reconfortante. Ainda assim, Sakura conseguiu manter a sua melhor cara de jogadora e encolheu os ombros.

\- Não é da minha conta.

Ele suspirou quando um garçom veio até a mesa.

\- O que posso fazer vocês esta noite?

Sasuke acenou para ela.

\- Eu vou querer uma garrafa de saquê, por favor. - ela disse.

\- Uma Kirin.

O garçom anotou nosso pedido em sua caderneta e voltou ao bar. Ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e colocou a cabeça entre suas mãos. Um suspiro longo, exasperado escapou de seus lábios.

\- Dia ruim, hein?

Ela levantou a cabeça, e um sorriso triste cintilou seu rosto.

\- Não foi um dos meus melhores. Eu realmente não posso culpar apenas Ren pelo péssimo dia que tive. Ele já começou infernal com o chá de bebê que dei para Midori-chan.

\- Do departamento de clonagem? - ele perguntou, e ela assentiu. O garçom voltou com as bebidas. Ela tomou um gole do delicioso saquê e Sasuke tomou um gole generoso de sua garrafa. Um sentimento ansioso a abateu quando viu sua expressão curiosa, e ela temia que ele estivesse prestes a fazer uma pergunta pessoal.

\- O que aconteceu de tão errado no chá de bebê? Alguma maluca cravou um soco na mesa porque não acertou aqueles jogos bobos de adivinhar "o que está na fralda"?

 _Ok, então não era a pergunta que eu estava esperando._

\- Como diabos você sabe o que se passa em um chá de bebê?

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Porque eu fui em alguns chás de bebê? Da Kurenai, por exemplo. Confie em mim, eu passei algum tempo no inferno de um chá de bebê.

Ela sorriu.

\- Eu acho que você realmente conhece.

\- Então o que aconteceu? - Ele cutucou.

Com um encolher de ombros, ela respondeu:

\- Nada realmente. Foi apenas mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria.

\- Porque você quer ter seu próprio bebê?

Ela engasgou e quase cuspiu toda a margarita.

\- Espere, como você poderia ...?

\- Ren me falou. - Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto um vermelhidão quente dançava sobre suas bochechas e pescoço.

\- E...Ele falou? O... O que mais ele disse?

Sasuke tomou outro gole antes de responder.

\- Que era para ele ser supostamente o pai de seu bebê, mas ele desistiu.

Mesmo que ela só tivesse tomado um gole da sua bebida, a sala inclinou e girou em torno dela. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando se ver livre desse pesadelo que era o rumo que esta conversa tinha tomado. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

\- Eu vou matá-lo!

\- Você não precisa fazer isso.

\- Você está brincando comigo? - Sua voz subiu uma oitava. - Já foi ruim o suficiente quando ele ficou me mandando emails e ligando o tempo todo. Agora ele aparece no meu trabalho para me assediar. Mas o pior de tudo, de todas as pessoas, ele escolhe você para contar tudo, os detalhes mais privados da minha vida pessoal!

Sasuke se inclinou para frente, batendo os cotovelos contra os dela.

\- Eu, de todas as pessoas... O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

\- Nada.

\- Oh, não. Você não vai sair desta tão fácil.

\- É apenas o tipo de homem que você é, você não poderia entender meus problemas e os meus desejos.

Sasuke bufou.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Por causa da minha alegada reputação de mulherengo, eu não posso entender o que deve ser para você, desejar tão desesperadamente ser mãe, que você tente com seu melhor amigo gay, que ele transe com você?

\- Não foi isto o que eu quis dizer.

\- Então, me fale.

Ela se inclinou até seus rostos estarem a poucos centímetros de distância.

\- Desde que você pensa que sabe tudo, diga-me se você pode entender isso. Você sempre quis algo tão desesperadamente que você achou que fosse morrer se você não conseguisse? Que este simples pensamento te mantém acordado durante toda à noite. Você não pode dormir, você não pode comer, você não pode beber. Você está tão consumido por esse desejo, que nada mais importa, e você não tem certeza se vale a pena viver se você não puder conseguí-lo .

Lágrimas amargas ameaçavam descer pelos olhos dela, e ela mordeu o lábio para não chorar na frente dele. Enquanto Sasuke permanecia em silêncio, pois a vontade era dizer que sim, ele sabia e ela deveria - mais do que ninguém - se lembrar disso. Mas isso não fazia mais parte de sua vida.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça e se inclinou de volta na cadeira.

\- Vê? É este o meu caso. Um homem como você não pode querer entender o que é este meu desejo por um um bebê.

\- Não, eu entendo. Eu realmente entendo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele.

\- Eu realmente duvido que você esteja falando sério.

\- Talvez em uma certa medida ... - Um lento sorriso lascivo deslizou em seu rosto que enviou um calor em suas bochechas e a fez contorcer na cadeira. - Eu queria tanto você na festa de Natal que eu pensei que fosse morrer quando você se recusou a voltar para casa comigo. - O tom rouco de sua voz me assustou.

\- Perdão?

Ele puxou sua cadeira tão perto da dela, que ela lutou contra o impulso de recuar. Ela engoliu em seco com sua proximidade. O brilho lascivo piscando em seus olhos o fez parecer o lobo mau sobre a chapeuzinho vermelho.

\- Quanto mais claro que eu posso falar isto? Você estava tão sexy com aquele vestido verde. Seu cabelo estava solto e caia em ondas em torno de seus ombros. E você me manteve em suspenso, me dando aqueles sorrisos inocentes no salão.

Sua respiração chamuscou contra seu rosto antes que ele sussurrasse em seu ouvido.

\- Eu nunca quis tanto foder alguém como eu queria foder você.

Ela o empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

\- Deus, você é um bastardo de um egoísta! Estou abrindo a minha alma para você sobre o desejo de uma criança e você me diz que você me queria para... Para…

Sasuke cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Você já é bem grandinha, Sakura. Não pode dizer a porra da palavra?

\- Você é realmente nojento. - Ela agarrou as bordas do seu copo e estreitou os olhos para ele. - Se eu não precisasse tão desesperadamente do resto desse saquê, eu jogaria na sua cara arrogante!

Ele riu de sua indignação.

\- Agora isto são modos de falar com o futuro pai do seu filho?

Ela voou em seu assento como um elástico.

\- Perdão?

\- Estou falando de uma proposta para nós, boa para os dois, para conseguirmos algo que realmente, realmente queremos. Eu dou um pouco, e você dá um pouco.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Eu estou falando sobre oferecer meu DNA para você. Ren disse que você se recusa a ir a um banco de esperma, porque você pode acabar tendo Satanás desovando do seu útero, então eu acho que seria um bom candidato.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando as ondas de choque rolaram violentamente contra ela.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Sobre qual parte: eu ser um doador, ou que eu sou a melhor escolha do que a semente de Satanás? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

\- As duas... Mas, principalmente, que você gostaria de ser meu doador de esperma.

\- Sim, eu estou falando sério.

\- Você tem alguma ideia do que exatamente implica ser um doador de esperma? - Ela questionou.

Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia muito boa.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Como você pode agir de forma leviana sobre isso? É um enorme compromisso.

\- Me dê um tempo. Nós estamos falando sobre masturbação em um copo de plástico e não doação de um órgão.

\- É um pouco mais do que isso, na verdade.

\- Eu tive alguns companheiros na ANBU que fizeram. Nada muito intenso. - Sasuke deu de ombros. - Além disso, não é como se eu concordasse em casar com você e depois te desse um garoto. É apenas um pouco de DNA compartilhado entre conhecidos. E eu tenho certeza que Ren teria que assinar algo dizendo que ele não iria levar o garoto, certo?

\- Sim, nós tínhamos discutido um contrato quando Satoru não permitiu que Ren se envolvesse.

\- Eu aposto que eu sou um candidato muito melhor do que Ren era.

\- E como é isso?

\- Todo mundo quer um filho saudável, inteligente e atraente, certo? Bem, eu tenho que fazer exames na corporação anualmente. Minha família não tem histórico de qualquer doenças graves ou doença mental. Eu me formei como um dos melhores alunos da nossa classe da academia, sou capitão de um time ANBU e, em breve, diretor geral da corporação. Sem contar o fato de ser o último DNA vivo de um dos clãs mais poderosos do mundo. - Ele piscou para ela. - E eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu traria alguns poderosos genes, olhando para o quadro geral.

Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

\- Qual seu objetivo? Sem ofensa, mas além de sermos ninjas e ex-companheiros de equipe, nós mal nos falamos, eu nem te conheço mais, não sei mais nada da sua vida. E o que eu sei não é muito lisonjeiro. Independentemente de como você está displicentemente oferecendo uma parte de sua essência, é um enorme sacrifício para qualquer pessoa. E eu não posso imaginar a razão para você agir de forma tão altruísta.

Sasuke passou a mão sobre o coração.

\- Porra, Sakura, você realmente está me machucando. Quer dizer, eu coloquei minha vida em risco há menos de uma hora atrás, quando você e Ren estavam brigando, mas eu ainda sou um maldito egoísta.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Basta responder a pergunta.

Ele sorriu.

\- Ok, ok, você está certa. Meus motivos não são completamente altruístas.

\- Eu sabia! - Ela bufou.

\- Aqui esta minha proposta. Eu me ofereço para ser pai do seu filho, e você por sua vez, promete concebê-lo comigo naturalmente.

O medo irradiou sobre ela, a fazendo tremer.

\- Naturalmente? Como... Eu e você… Fazendo sexo?

\- A maioria das mulheres estariam achando esta ideia muito mais atraente do que você esta demonstrando. - ele meditou.

Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

\- Eu não posso fazer sexo com você!

\- Por quê?

\- Eu simplesmente não posso.

\- Você vai ter que me dar uma razão.

Ela torcia o guardanapo de papel em suas mãos, coisa que normalmente ela estava propensa a fazer quando ficava nervosa.

\- É que eu acredito que o sexo é algo sagrado e especial para ser feito entre duas pessoas que estão profundamente comprometidas uma com o outra e que se amam.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

\- E quantas vezes você passou pelo sexo profundamente comprometido com alguém?

Ela se recusou a encontrar a expectativa em seu olhar.

\- Uma vez. - ela sussurrou.

\- Puta merda! - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Isso é inacreditável.

Sakura atirou seu olhar ao encontro dele.

\- Eu tenho certeza que é difícil para você compreender alguém que não transa com tudo que se move! Bem, eu não transo com qualquer um. E sim, eu tinha vinte anos quando eu perdi minha virgindade com um cara que eu estava namorando há mais de um ano, que mais tarde tornou-se o meu noivo.

\- Eu não sabia que você era separada.

\- Eu não sou. Ele morreu em uma missão seis meses antes da data do nosso casamento.

Ela lutou contra o dilúvio de emoções que surgiram com a lembrança de Daichi.

Mais arrependimento do que dor. Quantas vezes ela se torturou por sempre adiar a data do casamento? Na época, ela pensava que estava sendo prática e sensata. Ela queria terminar o treinamento médico em crianças com problemas mentais, e então ela queria esperar que ele se formasse médico também.

Sasuke a arrancou dos seus pensamentos. Fazendo uma careta, ele disse:

\- Nossa, Sakura, eu sinto muito.

\- Obrigada - ela murmurou.

\- Há quanto tempo foi isso?

\- Quatro anos.

Ele engasgou com a cerveja que tinha acabado de tomar. Depois que ele se recuperou do acesso de tosse, ele perguntou:

\- Você não tem sexo há quatro anos?

\- Não... - ela sussurrou, correndo seu dedo ao longo de uma das profundas ranhuras na madeira da mesa.

Ela odiava ter que admitir isto a Sasuke, mas ele tinha que entender por que sua proposta era tão absurda. Mesmo com sua desesperada necessidade de um bebê, ela não estava desesperada o suficiente para justificar ter sexo casual com um notório mulherengo. Ou…

\- Puta que pariu, - ele murmurou. - Como você aguenta?

Ela estreitou os olhos para sua expressão incrédula.

\- Quando os últimos quatro anos de sua vida estão um inferno, o sexo realmente não entra no alto escalão da sua lista de prioridades.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- O que você quer dizer?

Ela olhou para o guardanapo, que agora estava desfiado em seu colo, e tentou manter suas emoções sob controle. A última coisa que queria fazer era ficar histérica na frente dele pela segunda vez na mesma noite.

\- Depois que Daichi faleceu, eu me fechei por um ano. Acho que você poderia afirmar que eu estava como um morto vivo. Eu levantava, ia trabalhar e voltava para casa. Então, assim que eu comecei a ver a luz do sol de novo, minha mãe foi diagnosticada com câncer. Ela era o meu mundo, e pelos próximos dezoito meses, minha vida inteira estava sendo consumida cuidando dela. - As lágrimas turvaram seus olhos. - E então ela simplesmente se foi.

À vista da expressão aflita de Sasuke, Sakura deu um riso nervoso.

\- Eu só posso imaginar agora que você estava desejando nunca ter me chamado para uma bebida, muito menos me feito qualquer proposta.

\- Isso não era exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

\- Ah, e o que era?

\- Se você quer saber, eu estava pensando como em todos esses anos eu nunca conheci uma mulher igual a você.

\- Supostamente deveria ter um elogio ai?

\- É claro que há. Eu não sou um idiota tão grande assim, você sabe.

Depois que ela revirou os olhos com ceticismo, ele pegou as mãos dela nas suas.

\- Você é como um paradoxo para mim. Um minuto você é como uma flor frágil e em seguida, você é dura e inflexível como o aço.

Ela não poderia evitar de manter a boca escancarada.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer algo tão profundo e sensível.

\- Eu tenho meus momentos. - ele respondeu, com um sorriso.

\- Por todos os meios possíveis, por favor, tente ter mais deles.

A expressão jovial de Sasuke ficou séria.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito sobre tudo que você passou nos últimos anos. Ninguém deveria ter que suportar tanto e fazer isso sozinha.

\- Você suportou. Mas obrigada. Todos temos nossos demônios, afinal.- ela murmurou, enquanto tentava não olhar para ele como se, de repente, tivessem crescido chifres. Era realmente possível que, por baixo sua personalidade egocêntrica houvesse realmente um bom coração? Um que realmente se preocupava com tudo o que ela tinha passado?

\- E eu também gostei muito das coisas que você falou sobre seu tempo sem sexo, depois de tudo que passou. É muito refrescante encontrar uma mulher com ideais a moda antiga.

\- Você está falando sério?

Sasuke manteve o rosto impassível.

\- Sim, eu estou. Também foi bom saber que sua rejeição pública na festa de Natal não foi apenas sobre mim, mas mais sobre suas crenças pessoais.

\- Honestamente, você poderia ser mais egoísta? - Ela respondeu, mas não pode deixar de sorrir para ele.

\- Piadas à parte, eu posso ver porque você quer ter o bebê.

\- Oh, você pode? - Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você já teve tanta morte e perda que você decidiu que quer um pouco de vida em você. - Ele apertou a mão dela. - Certo?

Ela respirou rouca, enquanto suas palavras ecoavam nela. _Como era possível que alguém como Sasuke conseguisse explorar tão fundo meu coração e minhas emoções,_ quando mesmo Ino, às vezes não entendia seu desejo profundo pela maternidade? Logo ele que não tinha ninguém no mundo, que teve um passado tão mais miserável quanto o seu.

\- Sim. - ela murmurou.

\- Então me deixe te dar isso. Me deixe te dar um bebê.

Ela lutou contra a vontade de se beliscar com o absurdo da situação. Como ela deixou de ser um desastre emocional desejando um bebê e chegou ao ponto de pensar em negar uma oferta masculina para cumprir meus sonhos?

O lado racional de sua mente protestava contra seu coração.

\- Você tem alguma ideia de como isso soa louco? Você é um Uchiha! Por que você, de todas as pessoas, esta oferecendo uma parte de si mesmo para eu alcançar meu sonho?

\- Eu já lhe disse por quê.

Ela soltou um gemido frustrado.

\- Então você quer dormir comigo. E esta é a sua única motivação?

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

\- Você subestima o seu fascínio e apelo sexual.

\- Se você quer realmente que eu comece a levar a sério a sua ideia, você vai ter que me dar uma razão melhor do que essa.

Sasuke se contorceu um pouco na cadeira e limpou a garganta antes de responder.

\- Bem, há uma outra razão…

\- E?

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu me lembro muito bem, de uma promessa que fiz a minha mãe quando eu ainda era pequeno, que eu teria filhos algum dia. Dessa forma, eu acho que posso manter a minha promessa com o mínimo de compromisso necessário.

Embora ele tentasse esconder, eu podia ver a dor fervendo nos olhos de Sasuke. Era óbvio o quanto ele amava a sua falecida mãe.

\- Eu sinto muito sobre sua mãe. - Ela murmurou.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Já faz muito tempo.

\- Mas por que ela fez você promete ter filhos? Quer dizer, ela simplesmente não assumiria que você gostaria de ter seus filhos um dia?

\- Na verdade, não.

Ela dei uma sacudida de nojo na cabeça.

\- Eu aposto que você sequer consegue ficar perto de crianças.

\- Para sua informação, eu sou padrinho dos filhos da Karin e do Suigetsu. Não sou o melhor do mundo, mas me esforço.

Ele pegou seu celular e rolou por algumas fotos antes de empurrar a tela em minha frente.

\- Oh! - Ela murmurou, enquanto observava os rostos sorridentes.

\- Eu não sabia que eles tinham se casado.

\- Também fiquei surpreso.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

\- Quantos anos eles tem?

Ele passou para a próxima foto.

\- Quatro e o Koji acabou de nascer, tem dois meses.

Sakura sorriu para o recém-nascido nos braços da jovem.

\- Ele é lindo.

\- Em nove meses, esta foto poderia ser você. - Sasuke disse suavemente.

Emoções incharam em seu peito, e ela sentia como se não pudesse respirar. Ela fechou seus olhos momentaneamente, tentando desesperadamente manter agarrado o fio frágil da sua sanidade. A resposta para todos os seus problemas estava sentado bem na sua frente. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era dizer sim, e ela finalmente poderia ser mãe. Era tudo muito complexo, e ela precisava desesperadamente se afastar de Sasuke para pensar claramente.

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos de novo, encontrou Sasuke olhando fixo para ela.

Sakura sorriu se desculpando.

\- Hoje eu tive um dia com muita coisa sendo lançada sobre mim. Eu vou precisar de algum tempo para pensar sobre isso.

\- Eu entendo. Leve o tempo que você precisar. Você sabe onde me encontrar.

Ela assentiu e então se levantou.

\- Obrigada pelas bebidas... E por me ouvir.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- A qualquer hora.

E então ela fez algo que surpreendeu até a ela mesma. Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha.

Quando Sakura se afastou, os olhos de Sasuke estava arregalados.

\- Boa noite. - ela murmurou antes de sair rapidamente do bar. O calor da tarde de verão bateu contra seu rosto, enquanto a noite se aproximava. Drenada emocionalmente e fisicamente, sentindo suas pernas bambas, ela tropeçou levemente sobre o pavimento irregular, ela tinha acabado de entrar no pátio iluminado, em direção a rua que seguia para seu apartamento, quando alguém agarrou seu braço. Ela se virou, usando toda sua força para socar o rosto do assaltante.

\- Porra, você tem um bom gancho de direita. - Sasuke gemeu, trazendo sua mão para o olho direito.

\- Oh Deus, eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia que era você! - ela se desculpou.

\- Não, está tudo bem. Eu fui um idiota em não chamar seu nome primeiro. - Ele a espiou através de um olho. - Deixe-me adivinhar. Você fez aquele o curso ridículo de Defesa Pessoal para Mulheres? Como se precisasse, claro.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

\- Sim! Bem, eles te ensinaram bem. Estou feliz por você não tentar o velho método SING. Eu não suportaria.

\- Oh, o método soco no peito e chute com o pé no nariz e na virilha? - Sasuke assentiu.

\- Chutando minhas bolas, a minha oferta poderia ser prejudicada.

Desesperada para mudar de assunto e se afastar das suas partes masculinas, ela perguntou:

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Meu caminho é por aqui.

\- Ah, está certo. - ela murmurou, se sentindo uma idiota.

\- E eu prometi ao Ren que eu iria te acompanhar e confirmar com certeza que você estava bem.

Ela tentou resistir a vibração de seu coração com seu ato de bondade.

\- Obrigada. Isso foi muito doce de sua parte. Eu posso ir sozinha.

\- Eu posso levá-la. - Quando ela olhou para ele com ceticismo, ele sorriu de lado.- Você sabe, para provar que o cavalheirismo não está morto e etc.

\- Ok, então.

Seus sapatos ecoavam na calçada, enchendo a quadra silenciosa com seu barulho.

\- Então, hum, você mora aqui perto? - Ele perguntou.

\- Não, eu estou a cerca de trinta minutos daqui, no distrito Kobuki.

\- Isso não é muito longe para um ninja. Quer dizer, você sabe, quando vamos pelos telhados.

Ela abaixou a cabeça para não rir na frente dele de sua péssima tentativa de conversa fiada. Sakura não devia ter escondido sua diversão tão bem, porque de repente ele perguntou:

\- O que é tão engraçado?

Ela sorriu.

\- Ah, eu só estava me perguntando quando você iria mencionar sobre o tempo.

\- Foi tão ruim assim?

\- Está tudo bem.

Ele curvou os lábios para ela.

\- Eu acho que estou fora de meu jogo, eu normalmente não preciso conversar muito com as mulheres que saio. - Quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Confie em mim, Sakura, isto foi um elogio.

\- Oh, eu vou por aqui - Ela apontou para cima, uns telhados para a direita. - Bem, chegamos. Ren estaria orgulhoso de saber que estou sã e salva. - Ela grunhia, enquanto ajeitava a sandália no pé para não tropeçar. - Se ele estiver vivo amanhã, depois de fofocar tudo para você, como ele fez. Vou ficar surpresa se ele não tiver colocado um outdoor na torre do Hokage, dizendo: "Por favor, transem com minha amiga!

Sasuke segurou uma risada.

\- Vá devagar com ele. Ele se preocupa com você.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa com a ternura no seu tom.

\- Eu sei que ele se preocupa.

Eles ficaram meio sem jeito por um momento, sem se encararem.

\- Bem, obrigada novamente por esta noite e por me trazer até aqui .

\- Foi um prazer.

Enquanto ela caminhava até o fim do beco, Sasuke começou a ir embora, mas então ele parou. Ele se virou para trás e balançou a cabeça.

\- Oh, merda! Foda-se!

Ele a pegou totalmente desprevenida, a empurrando contra a parede. Passou os braços em volta da sua cintura, colando-a contra ele. Eletricidade vibrava nela com seu toque, e o seu cheiro invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-a sentir vertigens.

Ela se contorcia em seus braços.

\- O que é você est-

Ele a silenciou, inclinando-se e esmagando seus lábios contra os dela.

Ela protestou, empurrando suas mãos contra seu peito, mas o calor de sua língua deslizando pelos seus lábios abertos a deixaram fraca demais para reagir.

Os braços de Sakura caíram molemente pelo seu corpo.

As mãos de Sasuke varriam a sua cintura e de volta para cima. Ele emaranhou seus dedos através do seu curto cabelo, enquanto sua língua mergulhava em sua boca, acariciando-a e provocando. As mãos dela subiram para envolver seu pescoço, puxando-o ainda mais perto.

Deus, tinha passado um longo tempo desde que alguém a beijou, e ele tinha tomado de uma vez o que Daichi levou uma semana para ter coragem de fazer. Sasuke a manteve presa contra o parede, usando seus quadris, enquanto continuava o ataque a sua boca.

Apenas quando Sakura pensou que não conseguia mais respirar e poderia desmaiar, ele largou seus lábios. Olhando para ela com os olhos semi abertos e bêbado com o desejo, Sasuke sorriu.

\- Talvez isso irá ajudá-la com sua decisão. - E então ele se afastou e caminhou de volta pela viela, a deixando quente, chateada e sozinha contra a parede fria.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Espero que tenham gostado. E se encontrarem algum erro ou tiverem alguma ideia de alguma parte que poderia ter sido melhor adaptada, me avisem! Ficarei feliz com toda a ajuda! Ah, e comentem pra dizer se gostaram da história também, é claro! 3_

 _Beijos e até semana que vem._

 **#JehSanti**


	2. Capítulo Dois

_Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Classificação: M (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Dois**

Durante o dia seguinte na hora do almoço, Ino passou pela porta da sala de Sakura e jogou sua carteira em cima da mesa.

\- Não me devolva e sob qualquer circunstância não me deixe aproximar das máquinas de venda automática. Eu tenho um vestido pronto para uma festa em uma semana, e irei de saladas e aipo até lá.

Ela riu, sua mente ainda distante. Ela ainda estava se recuperando dos eventos da noite anterior e neste momento era impossível se envolver sobre o novo vestido de festa de Ino e seu drama por dieta.

Ela havia passado a noite rolando na cama, enquanto sua mente girava com a proposta de Sasuke. Mas, principalmente, foi mantida acordada pelos seus lábios que ainda queimavam dos beijos escaldante do moreno.

Seu corpo, durante a maior da noite, doía com a vontade, até que finalmente desistiu e abaixou, pegando na gaveta do criado mudo o vibrador. Após jogar-se na cadeira, Ino inclinou a cabeça para Sakura.

\- O que há com você?

\- Nada. - ela mentiu.

Ino a olhou, enquanto abria seu almoço.

\- Mentira. Você se parece com o inferno.

\- Obrigada. Eu vou assumir que é o stress da dieta de baixo carboidrato que está falando, e não apenas você sendo intencionalmente mal-intencionada, ok?

\- Ha, ha. Parece que alguém está em uma ressaca emocional hoje. - Ino respondeu, no meio de uma garfada de alface.

\- Não, não é nada disso. - Ela rabiscou negligentemente no calendário da sua mesa. Embora ela não tivesse certeza se estava pronta para dizer qualquer coisa para Ino sobre a noite com Sasuke, ela também sabia que iria explodir se não contasse a ninguém. E ela sabia que precisava do conselho da sua melhor amiga, se fosse realmente levar a oferta dele a sério.

\- Porca?

\- Hum? - Ino não olhou para cima. Em vez disso, ela olhou para sua salada com uma expressão de nojo. - Você sabe, eu mataria agora por algum tempero bem condimentado.

\- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ino tirou o olhar das folhas em um potinho e olhou para ela.

\- Oh merda. Eu não gosto do seu tom. O que aconteceu? Você faliu a Clínica? Não, espere, eu vou ser demitida?

Sakura acenou com a mão com desdém.

\- Não, não, não é nada disso. É só ... - ela respirou fundo. - Depois do chá de bebê, eu sai para tomar uma bebida com Uchiha Sasuke .

\- Oh Jesus, você não fez isto! Sakura, eu te avisei sobre ele! - Ino segurou seus olhos fechados. - Por favor, não me diga que ele se aproveitou do seu fraco estado emocional depois do chá de bebê?

\- Dê-me um pouco de crédito! - Ela bufou. Os olhos azuis de Ino se abriram.

\- Então o que aconteceu?

Ela comecei a contar tudo, deste o aparecimento de Ren até chegar na proposta de Sasuke.

Quando chegou na parte de conceber naturalmente, Ino literalmente voou fora de sua cadeira, fazendo a salada voar junto.

\- Puta merda, Testa!

\- Eu não disse que sim.

Os olhos de Ino se arregalaram.

\- E por que não?

\- Por que não? Você se assustou dois segundos atrás, apenas por pensar que eu tinha ficado com ele!

\- Isso é diferente. Eu sei que você quer um homem serio para ter um relacionamento, e Uchiha Sasuke não é um homem certo para isto. Mas ele certamente é o cara certo para ser usado como um maldito garanhão. - Quando ela não respondeu, Ino se inclinou sobre a mesa. - O que realmente está te preocupando?

Ela se recusou a olhar para cima.

\- Bem... Você sabe.

\- Essa é a sua resposta? Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma razão possível para dizer não! Me deixe esclarecer melhor a situação para você: você tem uma oportunidade perfeita de conseguir o que mais quer neste mundo, um bebê, de um homem inteligente, poderoso, saudável e de ótima aparência, combinando perfeitamente com uma mente que exala sexo.

Ela corou e balançou a cabeça.

\- Você conhece a minha experiência, ou falta dela, com os homens. Eu nem sei como começar.

\- Ah, eu tenho um milhão de diferentes cenários em mente agora em como você pode começar. - Ino respondeu, balançando as sobrancelhas.

\- Eca! - Ino riu.

\- Ok, ok, eu não vou te torturar com mais insinuações.

\- Obrigada.

\- Mas... - disse Ino, segurando a mão de Sakura - Só se você prometer aceitar a oferta de Sasuke.

Ela empurrou seus dedos para longe em frustração.

\- Confie em mim, há uma voz muito insistente e irritante na minha cabeça me dizendo para marchar até seu trabalho neste instante e dizer-lhe que sim. Como se fosse algum golpe estranho e torto do destino que o fez aparecer na noite passada, fazendo esta loucura ter inicio.

\- Parece que é a voz da razão falando com você, e eu não posso concordar mais com ela. Ele está se oferecendo para te dar a experiência de sua vida, em mais de uma maneira. Quero dizer, se eu não fosse apaixonada por Sai por mais de cinco anos, eu teria reconsiderado pegar Sasuke depois que ele voltou também.

Sakura cruzou seus braços sobre o peito.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. - respondeu Ino sonhadora. - É como eu te disse antes, ele é extremamente sexy. Quem não gostaria de experimentar isto pelo menos uma vez na vida?

\- Então o que você está dizendo é que Sai não é extremamente sexy?

Ino riu.

\- Sai é apenas sexo com um baixo teor de gordura em trigo fino. Mas eu semeei algumas aveias selvagens em volta, por isso estou totalmente satisfeita com o que eu tenho.

Ela se inclinou para agarrar seu recipiente e talheres abandonado. Agitando o hashi para mim, e disse:

\- Você, por outro lado, tem um saco de aveia que necessita urgentemente ser semeada.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Vamos deixar as minhas aveias de fora disso, por favor.

\- Vamos lá, testa. Você não está nem um pouco curiosa para saber como seria fazer sexo com ele?

O calor aumentou no rosto dela, enquanto pensava no beijo de Sasuke contra a parede. Se ele pudesse deixá-la quente e ardendo em uma sombria viela, o que ele poderia fazer na cama?

\- Claro que eu estou. Eu estou prestes a atingir meu auge sexual, então eu não estou totalmente morta na área de desejo.

\- Então, qual diabos é o problema?

Sakura franziu os lábios, pensativa.

\- Ok, aqui está uma, eu sei, péssima analogia para você. Sasuke é como participar do kyōtei¹ do sexo, e eu preciso de alguém mais…

\- Corrida de cem metros?

\- Eu ia dizer pista lenta, espertinha.

Ino riu.

\- Desculpe. Não consegui evitar. - Ela endireitou-se na cadeira. - Continue.

Ela girou o lápis distraidamente.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que Daichi e eu tínhamos a mesma velocidade. Claro, eu já brinquei com alguns caras, cheguei algumas vezes até a terceira base, mas nada muito serio. Daichi teve apenas uma outra garota antes de mim. Nós sempre namoramos, e ele foi paciente e esperou meu tempo.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

\- Sasuke não me parece ser o tipo paciente, que entenderia meu tipo. Ele é mais parecido com o tipo, "uau", "demais", do que "obrigada por tudo minha senhora".

\- Você nunca vai saber a menos que você tente. E o inferno, testão, ele não é um neandertal que vai agarrá-la pelos cabelos e arrastá-la para dentro de sua caverna. - Ino fez uma pausa e lambeu os lábios. - Embora esse cenário tenha um potencial bem pervertido.

\- Porca, por favor. - eu gemi.

\- Tudo bem. Aqui estão as orientações gerais. Independentemente de saber se você esta amando ou não a pessoa, o sexo é principalmente comunicação. Então deixe ele saber o que quer ou não quer. Ele, obviamente, quer você muito desesperadamente, se está disposto a oferecer seu DNA apenas para poder rolar no feno com você, então eu tenho certeza que ele vai estar mais do que disposto a fazer do seu jeito. E além do mais, você já foi apaixonada por ele, deveria ser mais fácil.

Imagens de bondade fugaz de Sasuke e sua preocupação com ela brilharam na sua mente. Ele nem sempre foi o completo idiota que ele era agora.

\- Eu acho que então…

Ino suspirou.

\- Ok, Sakura, vamos esquecer tudo sobre a pressão de sexo e sobre que tipo de homem deve ser Sasuke. Só por um momento, pense apenas no que seria a sensação, talvez já no próximo ano, de estar com seu próprio bebê em seus braços.

Lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos com este pensamento, e a levou de volta para o que Sasuke tinha dito na noite passada.

 _Um bebê, isto que eu tinha que focar_.

Claro, Sasuke agora era praticamente um estranho para ela, mas seria a mesma coisa, se não pior, se ela usasse um doador de esperma. Ela estava tendo a oportunidade de conhecer o pai de seu bebê profundamente, coisa que nunca iria acontecer se fizesse em uma clinica. Ela não tinha muitas opções, por isso, se quisesse ter o bebê, este plano fazia mais sentido.

\- Mais uma vez, você provou que é muito boa com pessoas, porque acabou de me vender a proposta de Sasuke, eu vou aceitar!

Ino gritou enquanto rodeava a mesa, jogando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço, ela sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Oh testão, basta pensar sobre a criança linda que você e Sasuke vão fazer juntos. Ele ou ela será um destruidor de corações infernal um dia!

Ela sorriu. Uma imagem cintilou em minha mente, de uma menininha com olhos verdes penetrantes e o cabelo escuros de Sasuke. Ela estava prestes a fazer seu sonho virar realidade.

 **xxx**

Alguns dias mais tarde, quando olhou para cima, Sasuke estava enquadrado em sua porta. Colocando a mão sobre o telefone, Sakura fez sinal para ele entrar.

Enquanto ele varria os olhos pelo escritório, ela relutantemente desviou a atenção de suas belas feições e voltou para a voz na linha.

\- Sim, eu vou resolver isso. Obrigada novamente.

Ela desligou e anotou as informações na agenda. Depois que terminou, sorriu para ele.

\- Estou feliz que você pudesse se encontrar comigo hoje.

\- Eu sempre fico feliz em encontrar tempo para te ver, Sakura.

Era irritante saber que apenas seu sorriso era suficiente para fazê-la corar, deixando suas bochechas vermelhas na hora.

\- Estou assumindo, desde que você me chamou aqui, que está pronta para aceitar a minha oferta. - Ele inclinou-se, apoiando suas mãos sobre a mesa. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu. - Eu tenho certeza que você pensou longamente e pesou todas as suas opções.

\- Sim. - ela murmurou, enquanto seu corpo estava se tornando muito consciente da proximidade dele. Ela realmente odiava ele ter tanto efeito sobre ela.

\- Foi o pensamento de me ver nu que finalmente selou o acordo?

Com seu sorriso travesso, ela revirou os olhos.

\- Você acha que consegue reunir um mínimo de maturidade, considerando a gravidade da situação?

Sasuke riu e se sentou na cadeira em sua frente.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar.

\- Seria interessante, observando nossos melhores interesses, celebrar este acordo sobre um ponto de vista de negócios. Primeiro, nós precisamos nos submeter a exames de sangue para garantir que não haja chances de DST ou outros problemas de saúde.

\- Posso garantir a você que eu estou limpo, mas fico feliz em me submeter.

\- Obrigada. - Ela passou uma pasta de documentos para ele. - Eu também pedi para um advogado fazer isto .

Ele olhou para a pasta, antes de olhar de volta para ela.

Um contrato, hein?

Ele recostou-se na cadeira e pegou a pasta aberta.

\- É um desses contratos como em um livro bizarro, onde destacamos o que estamos dispostos a fazer ou não fazer durante o sexo? Como nossos limites rígidos e palavras seguras?

Sakura sentiu um incêndio de embaraço se espalhar pelas suas bochechas.

\- Absolutamente não!

Sasuke riu.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Só para você saber, eu não sou muito chegado nestas coisas loucas como chicotes e correntes.

\- Isso é tão bom de ouvir! Agora você pode, por favor, levar isto a sério?

Ela se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa.

\- Este contrato descreve o que é esperado, ou eu suponho que eu deveria dizer, o que não se espera de você em relação ao que acontece depois que você se torna pai do meu filho.

Enquanto Sasuke deslizava sobre os primeiros parágrafos, ela continuou.

\- Honestamente, o contrato é mais uma proteção a você. Ele garante que eu nunca posso exigir de você as obrigações financeiras, tais como apoio à criança ou registro de paternidade.

\- A seção Cinco parece não ter nada a ver com finanças. - Sasuke respondeu, estendendo o contrato para ela, que não precisou olhar sobre o que ele estava falando. Ela sabia exatamente o que o parágrafo implicava.

\- A Seção Cinco me protege no caso de você tentar me processar por custódia ou tentar tirar a criança.

\- Você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

\- Bem, não. É apenas o que meu advogado disse…

Os olhos de Sasuke escureceram ainda mais.

\- Este parágrafo diz que eu nunca poderei ter contato físico ou verbal com o meu filho.

\- Eu não acho que você queira. Você disse antes que não quer mais ter filhos ou a responsabilidade.

\- Isso é verdade, mas e se acontecer de mudar de ideia? Se daqui há alguns anos ou antes, eu queira ver como ele ou ela esta? E se o garoto quiser me ver um dia?

\- Eu não sei. - Ela abaixou a cabeça e encostou na mesa. - Quando o bebê era para ser de Ren, eu conhecia todas as respostas. Nós nos conhecemos e nos amávamos desde que tínhamos 20 anos. Seus pais queriam netos, então eu sabia que ele estaria envolvido de alguma forma, independentemente do que Satoru quisesse.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de expectativa de Sasuke.

\- Com você, tudo está no ar.

Eles se encararam por um momento. Sasuke tirou uma caneta do bolso do seu uniforme.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos fazê-lo à sua maneira.

Ele começou a rabiscar sua assinatura em todo o contrato.

\- Espere. - ela exclamou. Ele olhou para ela com surpresa.

\- Qual é o problema?

\- Se você esta realmente levando a sério sobre o bebê, podemos negociar.

\- Tudo bem. Mas só altere a parte sobre eu poder ver a criança. Eu não quero participar de trocas de fraldas ou de alimentação noturna, está bem?

Ela sorriu.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Então, como devemos proceder?

\- Na verdade, eu estava esperando ser o mais breve possível, bem, tão logo os resultados de nossos testes saiam. Eu devo estar ovulando na ocasião.

\- Hein?

Ela corou.

\- É o momento em que fica mais fácil para engravidar.

\- Portanto, nós vamos transar vinte e quatro horas, sete dias por semana? - Sasuke perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Não. Isso não é como conceber obras.

\- Que pena. - ele falou.

Sakura retornou seu lugar para olhar para o calendário.

\- Daqui uma semana, na segunda-feira está bem para você?

\- Parece bom para mim.

Mordendo o lábio, ela hesitou antes de explanar para ele o resto das orientações necessárias para conseguir o bebê. Ela estava com vergonha de falar sobre algumas dela na frente dele.

\- Fala logo, Sakura. - ordenou Sasuke, seu tom misturado com diversão.

Ela momentaneamente estreitou os olhos para ele, pois ele era muito bom em ler sua linguagem corporal.

\- Ok, então aqui está o negócio. É melhor se não fizermos sexo todos os dias durante o meu período fértil. Ter relações sexuais todos os dias pode ser contra-producente para conceber. Então você estaria disposto a me encontrar novamente na quarta-feira e, potencialmente, sexta-feira?

\- Uma programação de sexo? Como você é eficiente. - ele ponderou.

\- Por favor, fale sério.

Um sorriso perverso brilhou em seu rosto.

\- Bem, minha "caneta" esta sempre comigo. Pronta e ereta, sempre que você precisar de mim.

\- Obrigada. - ela respondeu, com um sorriso apertado. - Agora que estamos devidamente conversados, onde devemos nos encontrar?

\- Eu estou pensando que, como você quer manter isso o mais profissional possível, o ideal provavelmente é usar algum terreno neutro, como um quarto de hotel, em vez de uma de nossas casas.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Isso soa bem.

\- Posso então fazer uma reserva no Grand Hyatt em nosso nome?

A boca de Sakura caiu aberta.

\- O Grand Hyatt? – Repetiu.

Sasuke riu.

\- Eu não sou um cara estilo pousadas ou albergues, Sakura.

\- Oh, não, isso é bom. É que eu pensei que desde que você esta me ajudando e tudo, eu iria cuidar da diária do hotel, e várias noites no Hyatt é um pouco fora do meu orçamento.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, eu vou cuidar disso.

\- Mas…

\- Eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu tenho muito mais dinheiro do que você, então deixe que cuido disso. Além do mais, você precisa economizar o seu dinheiro para cuidar da criança.

Mesmo que ela não gostasse desta situação, não podia negar que ele tinha razão.

\- Tudo bem então. Você pode pagar.

\- Obrigado.

\- Então segunda-feira à noite às sete?

\- Combinado.

 **xxx**

Ao som da campainha, ela vestiu o roupão e correu até a porta, para deixar Ino entrar.

Ela mal abriu a porta e Ino perguntou, - Como você está se sentindo?

Ela gemeu.

\- Eu vou me encontrar com Sasuke em uma hora, e eu sinto que posso vomitar a qualquer momento. Eu preciso de um entorpecente forte para passar por esta noite!

\- Eu imaginava isto. - Ino respondeu, enquanto entrava no hall. - Não tenha medo. Agora estou aqui para te dar apoio e garantir o quanto você esta fabulosa.

Ela deu um abraço rápido em Ino.

\- Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim.

\- Não é nada.

\- Além disso, você tem me ajudado com meu relacionamento ao longo destes anos. Eu realmente tenho uma divida com você!

Elas caminharam pelo corredor até o quarto.

\- Então, o que você vai vestir? Ino perguntou.

Ela apontou para um vestido preto, bastante recatado, pendurado na porta do armário. Ino sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não, não, não! Este é discreto demais para o objetivo desta noite!

\- Honestamente, porca, nós vamos nos encontrar com um objetivo certo. Por que importa o que eu vou vestir? Não é como se eu fosse usá-lo muito tempo.

Ino revirou os olhos.

\- Não seja boba, testuda. Os homens são tão visuais. Você tem que pegá-lo ansioso para rasgar suas roupas e te violentar no momento em que te ver.

\- Mas vamos jantar primeiro... - Sakura protestava, enquanto Ino já tinha se enfiado no seu armário e acendido a luz.

\- Melhor, deixá-lo a meio mastro o tempo todo e querendo te comer de sobremesa!

\- Eu realmente não acredito que você pensou e muito menos disse isso!

Ino deu um suspiro de desprezo.

\- Bem, uma de nós tem que pensar nessas coisas.

Sakura a ignorou e voltou para o banheiro, para fazer a maquiagem. Estava passando um blush rosa nas bochechas, quando Ino finalmente irrompeu pela porta.

\- Ooh, um presente! - Ela estendeu um vestido curto, marfim de chiffon, tomara que caia.

As paredes lilás do banheiro, de repente começaram a fechar dentro dela. Sakura balançou a cabeça freneticamente para Ino.

\- Não, definitivamente eu não posso usar isso.

\- Por que não? É sexy, sem ser vulgar, e é sua cor favorita. Além disso, ele vai mostrar a bunda fabulosa que você tem!

Uma queimadura lenta e emocional irradiava através do seu peito, e por um momento, ela estava tão abalada que não podia falar. Quando finalmente encontrou voz, ela estava tensa com a emoção.

\- Esse é o vestido que eu usei na minha de festa de noivado com Daichi.

A expressão radiante de Ino momentaneamente vacilou, mas ela rapidamente retornou com o sorriso.

\- Perfeito! Você deve usá-lo em uma ocasião totalmente nova. Aquela foi uma noite feliz, e hoje também é, porque começa um novo capítulo na sua vida, aquele em que você se tornará uma mãe.

Ela olhou para o vestido por um momento. Uma imagem cristalina veio na sua mente. Sua mãe segurando seu coração, e sorrindo amplamente. A voz dela ecoou novamente em sua mente, ouvindo o que ela disse naquele dia na loja.

- _"Oh Sakura, meu doce, esse vestido é para matar! Você vai roubar a respiração de Daichi."_ \- Ela fechou os olhos, tentando tanto saborear aquela memória e manter suas emoções sob controle. Quando ela teve certeza de que não iria chorar, abriu os olhos e sorriu para Ino. - Você está certa. Ele precisa de uma nova memória, e esta é a ocasião certa para isto.

\- Esse é o espírito! - Envolvendo seus braços em torno dela, Ino a apertou com força. - Droga, eu tenho orgulho de te chamar de minha melhor amiga. Você é tão forte e resistente com tudo o que passou, e então decidir ter seu próprio bebê independente desta forma. Você é o meu alicerce!

Sakura sorriu. _Quem imaginaria que ter sexo casual, faria você ficar assim, sentimental._

\- Eu estou tão feliz por você, e também que finalmente serei tia.

\- Madrinha, lembra?

Ino torceu o nariz.

\- Eu não sei se eu quero toda esta responsabilidade moral e ética que vem junto em ser madrinha. Eu sou mais a tia travessa que foge com eles para assistir filmes pornográficos e compra bebida quando é menor de idade. - Ela riu. - Nós vamos ter que trabalhar essa sua mentalidade, especialmente antes que você se torne mãe!

\- Morda sua língua, mocinha. Tenho que levar Sai a um novo estágio, antes que pense em ter filhos.

Sakura voltou a se maquiar enquanto Ino começava a trabalhar em seu cabelo.

\- O que você acha? Deixo ele preso?

\- Não, Sasuke gosta do meu cabelo solto e ondulado. - ela respondeu, enquanto aplicava um pouco de sombra no olho.

\- Ah, não é que minha menina está pensando no que Sasuke quer. Você vai ter ele comendo na palma de sua mão em algum momento!

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Por que eu sinto como Scarlett O'Hara em "E o vento levou", quando ela de repente se lamenta por que que as mulheres têm que agir como bobas para pegar um marido?

\- Bem, tecnicamente você não está fazendo tudo isso por um marido, você só quer que Sasuke tenha uma ereção... ou duas.

Seu corpo sacudiu com o riso, fazendo-a passar o delineador no lugar errado.

\- Ino, caramba, olha o que você me fez fazer!

\- Eu? Eu não falei nada demais, apenas constatei os fatos.

Após limpar o delineador borrado, ela virou o pulso e olhou para o relógio.

\- Merda! Temos que começar a nos mexer, ou eu vou chegar tarde!

 **xxx**

Ela olhou para o seu telefone pela milionésima vez.

\- Merda, merda, merda!

Ela já estava 15 minutos atrasada, e sua mensagem para Sasuke não teve resposta. Ela temia que ele ficasse chateado e fosse embora. Afinal de contas, ele não tem que esperar pelas mulheres, que normalmente estavam bem dispostas e capazes ao seu menor comando.

Seu telefone soou enquanto avistava o concierge do hotel olhando com expectativa para uma nova hóspede. Apalpando dentro da bolsa, ela o arrancou fora. Um olhar para baixo, ela leu a mensagem e seu coração se acalmou e depois reiniciou disparando.

" _Com certeza é melhor você chegar aqui. Rápido. Esta noite não vou me conformar com uma ducha fria."_

\- Senhora? - O concierge perguntou.

Com seus pensamentos consumidos por Sasuke, ela nem percebeu que a porta do hotel estava aberta e um rapaz olhava com expectativa para ela.

\- Oh, eu sinto muito.

Ela comprimentou-o e seguiu para dentro. Seu olhar varreu a massa de rostos estranhos no saguão. Quando não conseguiu ver Sasuke, esticou o pescoço, procurando através da sala lotada. Finalmente, seus olhos o encontraram, e ela deu um sorriso hesitante. Ele caminhou com determinação em sua direção. Com sua expressão frustrada, ela apertei suas mãos.

\- Oh, Sasuke, eu estou atrasada, me desculpe pelo atraso. Ino me perturbou e...

Ele a silenciou, esmagando seus lábios nos dela. Ele manteve esse beijo muito mais casto do que a noite no beco, uma vez que estavam no meio do lobby de um hotel cheio. Quando ele se afastou, ela deu um tapa no seu braço.

\- Você realmente tem que parar de fazer isso! - Ela protestou.

\- Beijar você?

\- Não, me interromper.

\- Me desculpe, mas eu não consegui evitar. Você hoje esta fodidamente linda!

Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Ok, então, você está perdoado.

Sasuke sorriu.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Você está com fome?

\- Um pouco. - ela mentiu. O pensamento de comer já lhe dava vontade de vomitar. Seus nervos ainda estavam muito fora de controle.

\- Vamos. - Ele descansou sua mão contra a parte baixa das suas costas e a guiou em direção ao restaurante do hotel.

Um garçom vestido com um smoking os sentou em uma mesa com uma belíssima vista para o pôr do sol sobre o monte dos Hokages. Ele anotou o pedido das bebidas e depois se retirou.

Quando ela foi pegar o menu, seus dedos roçaram nos dedos de Sasuke. Ele olhou para cima e deu aquele sorriso típico, terrivelmente sexy. Uma mistura de desejo com ansiedade a queimou, pulsando por todo seu corpo e ela desviou o olhar de volta para o menu.

" _Respire, Sakura. Você pode fazer isto!"_

\- O que parece bom? - ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

\- Oh, eu não sei. - Sakura murmurou, mantendo seus olhos firmemente presos no menu.

Comida era o pensamento mais distante neste momento na mente de Sakura. Tudo o que ela podia pensar era sobre o que ia acontecer depois do jantar. Qual seria a sensação? Ela gostaria de finalmente ter intimidade com alguém de novo? Acima de tudo, ela se preocupava em atingir as expectativas que ele havia estabelecido para ela.

Ela nunca se sentiu mais grata, do que o momento em que o garçom voltou com a garrafa de Shochu.

Ela se inclinou e tomou um gole longo e ardente, sugando todo o conteúdo do pequeno copo. Ela estremeceu quando o álcool atingiu seu estômago.

No momento em que o garçom anotava o pedido de comida, ela bebeu mais um copo e pediu outra bebida.

\- Eu acho que eles tem uma excelente marca de Shochu aqui, hein? - Sasuke perguntou com um sorriso apertado.

Ela balançou a cabeça com entusiasmo.

\- Totalmente.

Enquanto Sasuke lançava uma conversa detalhando sobre sua promoção a vice-presidente da corporação e como ele estava ansioso com todas as viagens, ela trabalhou em terminar a garrafa da bebida feita de arroz. Ela mal processava suas divagações sobre como trabalhar em Suna e dentro do país era importante para os negócios da vila. Em vez disso, ela se concentrou em entornar a coragem líquida através daqueles copos pequeninos. Sem perder o ritmo, ela acenou ao garçom pedindo outro.

Sasuke se interrompeu no meio da frase e arqueou suas sobrancelhas negras.

\- Você está tentando ficar bêbada até sua bunda bater no chão para que possa suportar fazer sexo comigo?

\- Não, não, não é nada disso! - Ela choramingou.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa.

\- Você mal bebeu metade da garrafa de saquê na semana passada. Agora você está virando essa como uma pessoa que estava em reabilitação e caiu em tentação.

Ela respirou fundo, decidindo que era melhor ser honesta com ele.

\- É só que… Eu estou um pouco nervosa com isso tudo.

\- Sobre nós dormindo juntos?

Ela assentiu. As sobrancelhas de Sasuke dobraram.

\- Você está com medo que eu vá machucar você ou fazer algo que você não queira?

\- Não, não é nada disso.

\- Então o que é? - Ele exigiu.

\- Eu tenho medo de ser uma decepção para você.

Sua boca se abriu em descrença.

\- Como você poderia pensar isso?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Porque você já esteve com um monte de mulheres... E eu não tenho experiência. Eu só estive com um homem, e fora ele, eu não sei o que os homens querem.

\- Primeiro de tudo, apesar do que a fábrica de boatos diz, meu número é relativamente baixo, Sakura. Não é como se eu tivesse comido metade da cidade, ou eu fosse o Masayuki Suo da Lady Maiko². E em segundo lugar, o sexo tem basicamente a mesma premissa, não importa com quem você esteja. Diferentes pessoas trazem diferentes gostos e desejos para a mesa.

Ela brincou com a fita que enrolava a garrafa de Shochu.

\- Eu acho que tenho medo de que uma vez ficando comigo, você não irá querer seguir com o nosso acordo.

\- Como se eu estivesse tão decepcionado pela experiência, que eu nunca mais quisesse dormir com você de novo?

\- Sim. - ela murmurou.

Então Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e caiu na gargalhada, quando parou, seu lábio ainda tremia um pouco.

\- Não é engraçado. - Sua diversão rapidamente se desvaneceu.

\- Ah Sakura, me desculpe se eu machuquei o seus sentimentos. É só que eu não poderia imaginar que você realmente acreditasse em algo assim.

\- Bem, eu acreditei. - Ela suspirou. - Eu acredito.

Ele levantou o dedo indicador.

\- Permita me deixar isso bem claro. Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que você consiga me decepcionar. Eu nunca desejei tanto alguém, como desejo você.

Ele se aproximou dela, sua respiração chamuscando a pele sensível do seu ouvido.

\- Eu fico duro só de olhar para você.

As bochechas de Sakura queimaram com suas palavras.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso!

Sasuke sorriu.

\- É a verdade. O momento que eu te vi hoje à noite eu queria varrer com você para o quarto.

Tomando sua mão, ele levou sob a toalha de mesa e a trouxe para seu colo.

\- Veja o que você faz comigo!

Sua boca correu seca com suas palavras, e ao fato de que ele já estava a meio mastro como Ino queria. Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios. O jeito que ele a estava olhando, a fez formigar o corpo da cabeça aos pés, especialmente entre as pernas. Deus, ele era tão sexy, um pouco sexy demais para seu gosto. Se ele era capaz de deixá-la tão quente e incomodada apenas sentada na mesa, ela não podia imaginar como seria estar na cama com ele.

Nesse momento, a vontade dela ganhou dos seus nervos.

\- Eu acho que estou pronta para ir lá para cima, se você estiver.

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke dispararam em surpresa.

\- Mesmo sem o jantar?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar. Você tem medo de perder a coragem? - Ele perguntou.

Com a quantidade absurda de álcool bombeando através do seu sistema, ela deu a ele um sorriso sensual.

\- Não, eu só estou pronta para transar com você. - No momento em que as palavras escaparam de seus lábios, ela engasgou e abaixou sua cabeça. - Oh meu Deus, eu realmente disse isso?

\- Se você continuar falando assim, eu não vou ser capaz de andar até lá em cima, sem mostrar minhas condições ao salão inteiro. - Ele rapidamente sinalizou para o garçom o pedido da conta.

Uma vez que ele tinha pago, ela levantou da cadeira e o salão girou.

\- Oh merda, eu estou tonta.

Sasuke agarrou seus ombros para estabilizá-la.

\- Vai ser capaz de andar?

\- Eu acho que sim. Mas se eu vou ou não voltar a beber de novo é discutível.

Ele riu enquanto passava o braço em volta da sua cintura e a levava para fora do restaurante. Ela inclinou a cabeça contra o peito dele, desfrutando o cheiro amadeirado de sua colônia. Quando ele começou a ir em direção aos elevadores, ela olhou para cima e perguntou:

\- Não precisamos fazer o check-in?

Ele pegou a chave do quarto no bolso da jaqueta e acenou.

\- Tudo resolvido.

\- Você não é o único com um plano. - ela respondeu, rindo, em seguida, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já tivesse dito. Quando Sasuke olhou para ela, com diversão, ela balançou a cabeça. - Sério, nunca, nunca vou beber de novo.

\- Não, você fica muito bonita quando está bêbada. - disse ele, socando o botão do elevador.

As portas se abriram, e eles entraram. O solavanco do elevador fez as pernas dela parecerem borrachas, e ela se agarrou mais apertado em Sasuke. O elevador soou quando chegou ao andar.

\- Depois de você. - Sasuke insistiu, quando as portas se abriram.

\- Obrigada. - Mas quando saiu, Sakura virou para a direita e depois para a esquerda, sem saber para onde ir.

\- Por aqui. - Sasuke a instruiu, pegando-a pelo braço.

Quando eles chegaram no quarto, seu olho parou na placa bronze de identificação na porta, e ela agarrou a manga do terno de Sasuke.

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui? Esta é uma suíte de lua de mel.

\- Sim, eu percebi quando eu reservei. Me falaram que era o mais bonito que eles tinham. - Ele sorriu. - Além disso, eu pensei que você ficaria mais confortável, fazendo o que temos que fazer se parecêssemos casados.

Ela piscou com incredulidade.

\- Isso é tão doce. Você pensou em tudo, não é?

\- Qualquer coisa para deixá-la mais confortável.

O coração de Sakura acelerou com suas palavras.

\- Obrigada. - Sasuke abriu a porta.

\- Depois de você.

Sakura entrou na suíte e engasgou. Uma trilha de pétalas de rosas vermelhas entrelaçadas faziam o caminho da sala de estar para o quarto. Na mesa de centro, uma garrafa de champanhe gelada em um balde de prata, e ao lado duas taças longas de champanhe.

Uma taça gigante transbordando de morangos mergulhados no chocolate fizeram seu estômago rosnar. Ela voltou seu olhar e depois seguiu as pétalas de rosas para o quarto, onde fileiras de velas esperavam ser acesas. Havia um pacote rosa embrulhado sobre a cama. Ela olhou de volta para Sasuke, que estava tirando seu casaco.

\- Você fez tudo isso por mim?

\- Eu gostaria de levar o crédito, mas a equipe que fez todas estas coisas de velas e rosas. - ele respondeu, jogando o cartão-chave sobre a mesa. Como ela continuava com a expressão confusa, ele riu. - O que você esperava? Uma cama de solteiro e uma rapidinha? Eu sei que isso é apenas para procriar, mas me dê um pouco de crédito.

\- Não... Mas eu não imaginava isso. - Ela sorriu timidamente. - Obrigada por ter tido tanto trabalho para me agradar.

\- Foi um prazer.

\- O que tem na caixa? - Ela perguntou, apontando para a cama.

\- Um presente para você.

\- Para mim?

Ele balançou a cabeça e entregou o pacote.

\- Antes de você abri-lo, tenho que te falar uma coisa. Você já sabe que não precisa fazer nada, apenas respirar, já é suficiente para me dar uma furiosa ereção…

\- Sasuke... - ela protestou.

Ele riu da sua indignação.

\- De qualquer forma, eu sou o tipo de homem que gosta de uma lingerie, então eu pensei que você poderia usá-la e me fazer feliz.

Sakura abriu a tampa da caixa. Depois de afastar o papel rosa de seda, seus olhos bateram em um tecido de cetim verde esmeralda. Seus dedos tremiam quando os colocou dentro da caixa para tirar a camisola baby-doll. O corpete verde era intrincado com pequenas pedras douradas e flores bordadas, que iam até suas coxas e também uma calcinha fio dental combinando.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- É lindo. - ela murmurou. O pensamento dele comprando e pensando nela era esmagador. Será que ele faz isso com todas suas conquistas, ou elas vem com suas próprias lingeries?

\- Obrigada.

O rosto de Sasuke abriu um sorriso largo.

\- Eu não sei se ela é bonita. É mais sobre como você fica tão sexy quando está de verde. Foi assim com o vestido verde na festa de Natal e como você está vestida hoje à noite.

Ele ternamente afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo rosa do rosto.

\- Essa cor faz destacar ainda mais seus cabelos e seus olhos.

\- Mas como é que você descobriu o meu tamanho?

\- Ino me ajudou com isso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Por que eu não estou surpresa? Eu vou ter que me lembrar de agradecer a ela por isso.

Sasuke riu.

\- Bem, se isso te fizer sentir melhor, ela jurou que cortaria minhas bolas fora se eu arruinasse esta noite para você.

\- Ela não fez isso.

\- Ah, sim, ela fez.

\- Entre Ren e Ino, eu não acredito que você ainda queira continuar com isto…

\- Está tudo bem. Eu trabalho bem sob pressão. - Sasuke brincou. Ele fez sinal com a cabeça para o banheiro.

\- Agora, afaste esta carranca do rosto e vá se trocar.

Ela riu.

\- Ok, então.

Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, trancando-a por segurança. Sakura abriu o zíper do vestido, e deixou escorregar pelo seu corpo em um sussurro de chiffon caindo no chão. Depois de trocar a calcinha pelo fio dental, ela tirou o sutiã e colocou a camisola. Não havia botões ou zíperes, apenas um laço de cetim para amarrar no meio e mantê-la no lugar.

Quando terminou, ela olhou para seu reflexo no espelho.

\- Oh céus!

De alguma forma, a camisola tinha transformado-a em uma completa gatinha sexual. Ela praticamente podia ouvir a voz de Ino gritando em seu ouvido: _"Vá pegá-lo, baby!"_

Com a mão pairando sobre a maçaneta da porta, ela puxou algumas reconfortantes respirações antes de abrir.

Sasuke estava de costas para ela, quando saiu do banheiro. O quarto cintilava à luz de velas e uma música suave saia de um som no canto. Ela não podia acreditar ele estava cuidando das coisas desta maneira. Em sua mente, ela o imaginava jogando-a para cima, como o lobo mau e a devorando antes que ela conseguisse fechar a porta.

Ela ficou sem jeito no meio da sala, esperando ele a notar. Sakura trocou seus pés, esfregando os braços nus. Finalmente, ela pigarreou. Quando Sasuke se virou, seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Puta merda, Sakura.

Conscientemente, ela puxou a bainha do babydoll, tentando se cobrir um pouco mais.

\- Como eu estou? - Perguntou, virando lentamente para ele dar sua aprovação.

Ele fechou o espaço entre os dois em duas passadas largas. Os seus braços rodearam a cintura dela, e a puxou contra ele. Sua respiração provocante contra seu rosto enquanto ele sussurrava.

\- Infernalmente sexy.

\- Obrigada.

Amparada por seu elogio, ela se inclinou e levou seus lábios aos dele. Desta vez, ela deslizou a língua em sua boca, avidamente buscando seu calor. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da cintura, direto para sua bunda. Ela engatou uma de suas pernas sobre o quadril dele, moendo a necessidade dentro dela. Ela gemia com a sensação deliciosa dele através da fina calcinha. Enquanto ele se movia contra ela, Sakura queria sentir mais dele, sua pele nua na dela. Ela arrancou seus lábios momentaneamente para longe dele.

\- Você não vai tirar nada?

\- Eu estava esperando você tirar de mim.

\- Oh... - ela murmurou. Felizmente, ele já tinha tirado as luvas, então ela não tinha que se preocupar com isso. Seus dedos trêmulos alcançaram os botões de sua camisa.

Ela se atrapalhou com o primeiro antes de desfazer o resto. Ela puxou sua camisa e arregalou os olhos com a visão do seu peito esculpido. Sem questionar se podia, ela passou a mão sobre o meio do seu peito, até os gominhos da barriga, chegando até a fivela do seu cinto, fazendo com que Sasuke sugasse o ar e os músculos do seu estômago se apertassem.

Desfrutando o efeito que o mais leve toque causava sobre ele, ela olhou para cima e sorriu.

\- Belo tórax. - Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela balançou a cabeça. - Óbvio, você é um ninja.

Ele riu.

\- Não, aprecio o elogio, gastei muitas horas de treinamento para chegar a esse resultado.

\- _Hmm, eu imagino transar com ele apenas com o hitai-ate…_ \- ela pensou consigo mesma. O peito de Sasuke balançou com riso, e ela percebeu com horror, que escorregou e falou em voz alta.

\- Jogue suas cartas certas e eu poderia usar um dia só para você.

Ansiosa para ver mais dele, ela rapidamente soltou a fivela e empurrou o cinto para fora da calça.

Depois de jogar no chão, ela o olhou. Seu olhar aquecido queimava dentro dela, e ela sentia um calor inundando as bochechas e descendo até o pescoço. Ela estendeu a mão para empurrar a camisa de seus braços. Ela escorregou para o chão.

Agora, tudo o que restava eram as calças de Sasuke, e para ela era o mais intimidante, ou pelo menos o que estava dentro. Uma vez que desabotoou o botão, seus dedos se atrapalharam no zíper.

Quando ela empurrou para baixo, sua mão roçou contra sua ereção. Ele resistiu dentro da cueca, à espera de ser liberado para seu toque.

Ela se inclinou contra ele, pressionando seu corpo no dele, para enfiar sua mão na parte de trás da calça, descendo pelo seu corpo. Suas mãos momentaneamente pararam para apertar sua bunda antes de puxar a calça. Deslizou para baixo de seu corpo no mesmo movimento que as suas calças.

\- Não vai ter elogios para a minha bunda? - Sasuke questionou, sua voz atada com diversão.

Quando ela chegou ao chão, elevou a cabeça para ele.

\- Muito torneada.

Ele riu.

\- Obrigado.

Colocando a calça atrás das suas pernas, ela subiu lentamente de volta. As unhas arranhando suas panturrilhas e coxas. Sasuke não desviou seus olhos da ex-companheira de time. Mais uma vez, ele colocou a mão dela na sua bunda, enquanto levava seus dedos para o cós da sua cueca. Assim que ela começou a liberar sua ereção, ele empurrou sua mão. Quando ela olhou para Sasuke com surpresa, ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Nesta nossa primeira vez, vamos focar apenas em você.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _E aí pessoal? Gostaram? Espero que sim, o próximo capítulo tá de arrepiar os cabelinhos do sovaco! HAHAHA_

 _E se vocês forem boazinhas e comentarem bastante, quem sabe não trago antes do previsto? Ein? Ein?_

 _Beijos e até o próximo! 3_

 **#JehSanti**


	3. Capítulo Três

_Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ATENÇÃO: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS DE CONTEÚDO ADULTO._

 _Classificação: M (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Três**

Então, ele trouxe seus lábios nos dela, mergulhando a língua em sua boca. Sakura colocou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele massageava sua língua com a dela.

Sasuke deixou um rastro quente de sua boca sobre a orelha dela, enquanto sua mão subia para embalar o corpete.

\- Você tem o par mais surpreendente de peitos. - Um riso nervoso escapou de seus lábios. - O quê? - Perguntou.

\- Você falou igual um Chuunin com tesão.

Ele sorriu.

\- Porque falei peitos? E como devo chamá-los?

\- Seios talvez?

Seus dedos mergulharam dentro do corpete, colocando sua mão na carne quente dela. Quando seu polegar sacudiu para frente e para trás no mamilo, ela engasgou. Ele sorriu com a sua resposta.

\- Ok, você tem os seios muito bonitos. Está melhor?

Ela acenou com a mão.

\- Mmm, muito melhor. - ela respondeu, sem fôlego.

\- Eu mal posso esperar para enfiar minha boca neles.

Ela gemeu quando ele trouxe a outra mão ao peito negligenciado e começou a amassar ambos. Em uma declaração que surpreendeu a ela mesma, Sakura perguntou:

\- O que é que te faria parar agora?

\- Hmm, este pouco de tecido. Você se importa se nos livrarmos dele?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Sasuke levou seus dedos para o laço de cetim no decote.

Lentamente, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, ele soltou a fita. Ele deu um leve puxão e a camisola se abriu. Seu olhar caiu para os seios dela, e ele lambeu os lábios. Ela sentiu o calor subindo entre as pernas, e trocou os pés, pressionando as coxas juntas de alívio.

Sua cabeça pendeu para trás quando a boca dele fechou sobre um mamilo. Ele sacudia e girava a língua no seio e depois sugou profundamente.

Sua mão acariciavam o outro seio, enquanto sua língua trabalhava com o bico em sua boca que estava como uma pedra de excitação. Ela não podia lutar contra o grito de prazer que escapou de seus lábios.

Os dedos dela automaticamente foram para o seu cabelo, puxando e agarrando os fios quando o prazer tomou conta dela. Sasuke lambeu uma trilha molhada para o outro seio, antes de reivindicar o mamilo. A dor entre as suas coxas cresceu, e ela sabia que se ele a tocasse lá, ele iria facilmente encontrá-la encharcada em sua necessidade por ele.

Como se ele pudesse ler a mente dela, Sasuke serpenteou uma mão pelo seu estômago. Seus dedos leves provocando através da sua barriga, fazendo com que seus quadris tremessem em suas mãos.

Ele hesitou antes de finalmente mergulhar suas mãos entre as pernas dela.

Ela ofegou contra seus lábios, enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam contra a carne sensível sobre a calcinha. Os quadris dela arquearam involuntariamente contra sua mão, esfregando-se contra seus dedos.

\- Eu já posso nos livrar deste tecido também?

\- Uh-huh. - ela murmurou quase incoerente.

Ele riu enquanto seus dedos puxavam a calcinha pela cintura, deslizando devagar para baixo.

Assim como ela tinha feito com ele, seu corpo desceu com a calcinha até o chão, exceto que ele beijou e mordiscou um trilha pelas as coxas e pernas. Ela sentia que a qualquer minuto seus joelhos fraquejariam e ela cairia. Felizmente, Sasuke segurou a parte de trás de suas coxas para mantê-la firme, enquanto ela levantava os pés para a calcinha sair.

Ajoelhado diante dela, os dedos de Sasuke mergulharam entre suas pernas, procurando seu clitóris inchado. O momento em que ele começou a acariciar, ela gritou e agarrou seus ombros apertado. Seu polegar continuavam esfregando, enquanto seus dedos deslizaram para dentro das dobras molhadas. Eles rodavam contra as paredes apertadas, deixando-a em um frenesi de desejo. Ela mordeu o lábio para tentar manter o gritos de êxtase enterrados na garganta. Mas foi inútil quando ele continuou o ataque em seu núcleo, trazendo-a cada vez mais e mais perto de gozar.

Quando a onda de seu primeiro orgasmo caiu sobre ela, Sakura cravou as unhas nas costas de Sasuke e empurrou a pélvis com força contra sua mão. Sasuke se levantou do chão. Ele manteve as mãos apertadas na cintura dela, enquanto ela tentava se orientar.

\- Você é tão quente quando goza. - ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

Ela corou com suas palavras, sua respiração ainda em pequenos suspiros irregulares. Gentilmente, ele a guiou até a cama e depois a deitou suavemente. Se empurrando com os cotovelos, ela subiu mais um pouco no colchão. Sasuke pairava sobre ela, um desejo ardente brilhando em seus olhos negros. Ela estremeceu sob seu olhar.

Cobrindo seu corpo com o dele, ele afastou as pernas dela. Ele, então, começou a beijar o pescoço, para baixo através do vale dos seios, e sobre a barriga.

Quando a sua cabeça mergulhou entre as pernas dela, seus olhos fecharam em êxtase.

Desta vez, quando seus dedos entraram, era a sua língua que girava em torno do clitóris dela, sugando-o em sua boca. Ela apertou com força suas mãos nos lençóis.

\- Oh, Sasuke. - ela gritou. Imediatamente, a mão dela voou para sua boca. _"Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca gritei na cama antes."_ \- Seus dedos mantinham um ritmo rápido, enquanto ele continuava a lamber e chupar o seu centro. - Ah, sim! Sim, Sasuke... Por favor - ela murmurou, torcendo os lençóis mais apertado em suas mãos. Seus quadris mantinham um ritmo maníaco, enquanto ele mergulhava seus dedos e sua língua dentro e fora dela.

Finalmente, ele a levou até o limite e ela gozou violentamente. Quando ela começou a retornar, ela percebeu que uma de suas mãos haviam abandonado o lençol e tinha torcido o cabelo de Sasuke. Depois que ela o soltou, ele arrancou suas cuecas, dando uma visão completa de sua ereção gigantesca. Ele se levantou do meio das pernas dela e sorriu.

\- Então, qual é a melhor posição para fazer um bebê?

" _Mas o que...? Ele estava seriamente me perguntando qual a melhor posição para fazer..."_

\- Hum, bem, supostamente papai-mamãe.

\- Parece bom para mim.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, se posicionando entre suas coxas. Quando seu pênis cutucou a abertura dela, Sakura ficou tensa e agarrou seus ombros. Sasuke a beijou com ternura sobre a testa.

\- Eu vou levar isso suave e lentamente, ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e apertou os olhos bem fechados.

\- Não, olhe para mim, Sakura.

Obedecendo ao seu comando, ela olhou para ele. Gentilmente, ele começou a entrar devagar. Ela ofegava de prazer, em vez de dor, enquanto ele a preenchia.

\- Hmm. - ela murmurou, quando ele finalmente se enterrou completamente.

\- Deus, me sentir dentro de você é incrível. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você. - ela respondeu.

Ele riu e ficou parado por um momento, permitindo que ela se acostumasse com o seu tamanho.

\- Sim, mas, para mim, é mais sobre ser capaz de sentir tanto. Eu nunca estive dentro de uma mulher sem preservativo antes.

\- Sério?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Acho que você me fez perder minha virgindade de preservativo.

\- Oh... - ela murmurou.

Lentamente, ele tirou e empurrou de volta para ela.

\- Porra! Oh, sim, isso é muito quente - ele gemeu em seu ouvido. Uma vez que ele encontrou um ritmo, ela ergueu os quadris para encontrá-lo. Eles se moviam em uma quase unidade, suas respirações vinham rasgadas.

Mas, depois de alguns minutos, Sasuke surpreendeu, mantendo seu ritmo lânguido. Ele foi suave e doce, quase como o amor que ela costumava ter com Daichi. Uma dor emocional queimou através de peito dela, e Sakura estremeceu. Ela não gostou desta mudança de sentimentos que estava acontecendo. Isto deveria apenas ser sexo para procriação, e não fazer amor. Quando ela olhou nos olhos de Sasuke, viu como ele estava se segurando. Pegando seu rosto em suas mãos e sorriu.

\- Você não tem que se segurar por mim.

\- Tem sido um longo tempo desde que você fez sexo, e eu não quero machucar você. - ele respondeu, praticamente rangendo os dentes com o esforço.

\- Eu não sou virgem, então você não vai me machucar. - Com a continuidade do ritmo lento, quase metódico, ela percebeu que teria que fazer alguma coisa, para fazê-lo parar de se segurar. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não se sabia se iria ter a coragem de fazer o que era necessário.

Desenhando uma profunda respiração, ela bateu com força na sua bunda.

\- Anda! Uchiha Sasuke, é melhor você realmente me foder, quando você falar que vai fazer isto!

A cabeça de Sasuke levantou de uma vez, quando ela lhe deu um tapa.

\- Nossa, Sakura, eu não posso acreditar que você disse isso.

O rubor tingiu as bochechas dela como de costume, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Não me trate como uma flor frágil. Eu quero que você aproveite isso.

\- Tudo bem, então. - ele praticamente rosnou. Ela gritou quando ele a virou, deixando-a montada nele. Ele ficou imóvel, enterrado profundamente dentro dela, esperando que ela tomasse as rédeas.

Timidamente, ela balançou contra ele, até que começou lentamente a acelerar o ritmo. Inclinando-se para trás, ela descansou as mãos sobre suas coxas. Ela montou duro e rápido, se esfregando contra ele, até que ele encontrou o local certo para mandá-la ao topo novamente.

\- Sim! Oh, Kami! - Ela chorou.

Sasuke levantou da posição deitada. Ele tomou um dos seios em sua boca e chupava profundamente, enquanto agarrava os quadris apertados. Ele mudou o ritmo de movimento contra ele, puxando-a quase fora do seu pau, e em seguida fazendo-a descer de uma vez.

Ela o sentia ir cada vez mais fundo, e tanto quanto estava gostando da sensação, Sasuke estava gemendo de prazer contra seu seio. Apenas quando ela pensou que iria gozar novamente, Sasuke a empurrou de costas e trouxe suas pernas para cima contra seu peito, deixando os pés dela repousando em seus ombros.

Ela choramingava quando ele batia de volta dentro dela. Ele sorriu de satisfação para ela, e ela sabia que estava sorrindo de volta para ele. Ela disse a ele que queria ser fodida, então ele deu exatamente isto. Forte!

Quando ele batia nela, suas bolas batiam contra sua bunda. Ele gemia, enquanto esta posição o levava ainda mais fundo novamente.

Os gritos de prazer de Sakura pareciam combustível para Sasuke, enquanto ele empurrava de novo e de novo. Ela sentiu a tensão em seu corpo e percebeu que ele estava chegando perto. De repente, ele abriu as pernas e os levou de volta à posição original, cara a cara e envoltos um no braço do outro. Quando o último orgasmo dela apertou suas paredes em volta do pau de Sasuke, ele empurrou uma última vez e, em seguida, gozou dentro dela.

\- Ah, porra, Sakura! - ele gritou antes de cair em cima dela. Eles ficaram emaranhados juntos, tentando respirar. - Nunca duvide de si mesma novamente. - Sasuke murmurou em seu ouvido.

\- Sério? - Ela se afastou e perguntou.

Ele a puxou de volta e sorriu.

\- Completamente.

\- Obrigada. Você foi realmente incrível.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse tão vocal na hora do sexo. - Ele empurrou o cabelo do rosto dela. - Certamente você não é tímida na cama, não é verdade?

Mortificada com o que ela poderia ter dito ou feito no calor da paixão, ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Sasuke.

\- Oh, minha nossa…

\- Sim, eu realmente gostaria de dizer que você é muito, muito verbal. Claro, eu também adorei quando você gritava o meu nome. - ele meditou.

Quando ela continuou escondendo o rosto dele, ele cutucou de brincadeira.

\- Vamos lá, Sakura. Não fique envergonhada. Você estava inferno de sexy.

\- Sério? - Ela chiou.

\- Sim.

Depois de exalar um suspiro de satisfação, ela se afastou sorrindo timidamente para ele.

\- Eu acho que me empolguei porque eu não sabia que podia ser assim.

\- Você não teve sexo como este com seu noivo?

\- Sim, mas eu o amava.

Quando as sobrancelhas de Sasuke franziram, ela corou.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que eu pensei que nunca fosse gostar de sexo a menos que eu estivesse apaixonada pela pessoa.

\- Bem, eu estou feliz que consegui provar que você está errada. - ele meditou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ela poderia dizer que Sasuke não era um cara muito carinhoso após o sexo, o que apenas confirmou sua imagem como um garanhão.

Ela o observou enquanto ele olhava para o teto, ou para os lençóis retorcidos. Ele provavelmente não dormia com a maioria dos mulheres que ele ia para a cama.

Ele limpou a garganta.

\- Quer ir comigo para o chuveiro?

\- Ainda não. Eu tenho que esperar antes de fazer isso.

\- Por quê?

Ela corou.

\- Tem certeza que você realmente quer saber tudo sobre isso?

\- Claro que eu quero.

Ela não podia acreditar que, depois de fazer sexo com Sasuke, ela ainda não conseguia dizer algumas palavras ou explicar alguns aspectos para o sucesso da concepção.

Ele a cutucou com o cotovelo.

\- Vamos lá, Sakura. O que é isso?

\- Tudo bem. Eu li em um dos meus estudos que você deve esperar vinte ou trinta minutos antes usar o banheiro ou tomar banho. Você sabe, para ajudar o esperma a ficar dentro e tudo.

\- É isso? Eu pensei que pelo jeito que você estava agindo era algo verdadeiramente embaraçoso. - Sasuke sorriu.

\- Confie em mim. Falar essas coisas para você é humilhante.

\- Ok, que seja. Então o negócio com o esperma é algo do tipo: "Você não pode nadar por 30 minutos depois de comer", este tipo de coisa?

\- Eu acho que sim. - ela murmurou.

\- O que mais você tem que fazer?

\- Sasuke. - ela protestou.

\- Vamos lá. Você consegue dizer. Você acabou de dizer esperma na minha frente, e eu não corri para as colinas. Eu acho que posso lidar com isso.

Um riso escapou dos lábios dela.

\- Bem, eles dizem que se você colocar um travesseiro sob os quadris, ajuda a inclinar o colo do útero.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

\- Ok, você me pegou. Você disse a palavra intolerável, útero. Eu estou saindo daqui.

Ela o golpeou de brincadeira, enquanto ele fingia se levantar da cama. E beijou a sua testa.

\- Porra, você consegue ficar sexy, mesmo envergonhada.

\- Sim, certo.

\- Sério, Sakura, eu cresci com a presença de uma mulher só. Depois com Orochimaru eu tinha que ouvir algumas coisas sobre experimentos de clonagem e reprodução que deveria deixar traumas em qualquer cara psicologicamente por anos. Prometo não há nada que você pode, eventualmente, dizer que vai me assustar.

Ela riu.

\- Sim, bem, então fui apenas uma menina, que levou cerca de um ano que eu pudesse falar sobre o meu período menstrual na frente do meu namorado.

Sasuke então pegou um dos travesseiros extras que o estava sustentando e deslizou sob as cobertas, até chegar nos quadris dela. Então içou seu quadril no ar, e colocou os travesseiros sob eles.

\- Tudo bem, então, é hora de ajudar os meninos a ficarem!

Ela riu e se contorceu contra ele.

\- Eu mesma poderia ter feito isso.

\- Estou feliz em ajudar. - Ele mexeu o travesseiro debaixo dela, mas não removeu sua mão.

\- E eu nunca deixaria passar a oferta de pegar no seu traseiro.

\- Você nunca para? - Ela bufou.

\- Me dê mais uma rodada, e você vai me implorar para não parar.

\- Nós vamos ter que ver isso.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso antes de lançar o lençol.

\- O Round Dois começa no chuveiro em quinze minutos.

\- Tudo bem. - Sakura respondeu.

Ela ficou assistindo ele caminhar gloriosamente nu até o banheiro e ligar a água. Um tremor de antecipação caiu sobre ela, com o pensamentos de ter sexo com ele novamente. Calor encheu suas bochechas e se arrastaram pelo pescoço, enquanto lembrava tudo o que ela havia dito e feito. Mas ele gostou, então isso era tudo que importava. O tempo parecia passar dolorosamente devagar, enquanto esperava para levantar. Ela se perguntava se ainda haveria qualquer água quente para ela.

Finalmente, ela jogou as cobertas para fora e correu para o banheiro.

O vapor envolvia o banheiro quando ela entrou e ouviu Sasuke cantarolando.

Ela abriu a porta de vidro do chuveiro e entrou.

\- Uau, esse chuveiro é enorme.

\- Suíte de lua-de-mel, lembra-se? Eles esperam que os casais fiquem aqui juntos durante longos períodos de tempo.

\- Acho que sim. - ela respondeu.

Ele entregou o sabonete. Ela esguichou um pouco na mão e começou a ensaboá-lo quando sentiu as mãos de Sasuke em sua cintura. Quando ele começou a puxá-la contra ele, ela se afastou. Diante da sua expressão intrigada, ela sorriu docemente.

\- Eu acredito que você disse que era tudo sobre mim, a primeira vez. - Ela abaixou a mão para pegar o seu pau. - Agora é sobre você.

Sasuke sorriu.

\- Se você esta dizendo, senhorita.

A mão dela, lisa com sabão, deslizou para cima e para baixo, trabalhando em uma rocha dura. Ele deu um gemido de prazer quando a outra mão alcançou as suas bolas, massageando-as suavemente.

\- Hmm, técnica muito boa para uma garota que afirma não ter muita experiência.

\- Ah, mas eu só comecei, Sr. Uchiha.

\- Porra. - Sasuke murmurou quando ela caiu de joelhos. Ela correu suas mãos até suas coxas, passando o sabonete.

Quando ele estava totalmente lavado, ela afastou as suas pernas. Com a mão agarrando-o, ela o lambeu seguindo uma trilha de seu umbigo até a sua base. A água em cascata sobre as costas, enquanto ela lambia seu pau. Ela rodou a língua em torno dele provocativamente, fazendo com que Sasuke gemesse.

\- Você está me matando.

Sua respiração engatou quando ela o levou para dentro da sua boca. Ela desenhou ele para dentro e para fora, enquanto a outra mão trabalhava nas bolas. Uma sensação de orgulho a encheu, quando Sasuke fechou seus olhos, batendo de volta a cabeça de contra o azulejo. Suas mãos foram para os cabelos dela, e ele torcia os dedos entre os fios curtos, enquanto ela balançava para cima e para baixo sobre ele.

Quando ela começou a sentir que ele estava chegando perto, Sasuke a afastou.

\- Não quero desperdiçá-los, querida. - respondeu ele, quando olhou para seu pau.

Sasuke agarrou seus ombros e a arrancou do chão. Girando em torno dele, ele a empurrou contra os azulejos.

Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto engatava uma de suas pernas sobre seu quadril e se apertava dentro dela.

\- Você me deixou tão excitado, que acredito que o desempenho no segundo round seja um pouco mais curto do que o planejado.

\- Tudo bem. - ela ofegou. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço apertado, pressionando seus seios fortemente contra seu peito. A água foi aspirada junto, quando ele começou a se mover.

Depois de vários golpes profundos, ela gritou.

Sasuke olhou em seus olhos.

\- Eu não estou te machucando, estou?

\- Não, está tudo bem.

\- Só bem? - Ele brincou.

Ela sorriu.

\- Ótimo, maravilhoso, magnífico, oh, Kami, oh Kami!

Ele riu.

\- Você é muito engraçadinha.

Ele aumentou o ritmo, enquanto seus gemidos varriam o banheiro. Apenas quando ela estava chegando perto, Sasuke agarrou sua bunda e tirou sua outra perna do chão, embalando-a sobre ele. Ela suspirou de prazer quando ele bateu as costas contra a parede do chuveiro.

\- Me segura apertado. - ele instruiu.

Ela enrolou as pernas apertadas em torno dele, levando-o mais profundo, quando ela falou.

\- Minha nossa, sim!

Ele gemeu contra a clavícula dela.

Sasuke se movia freneticamente contra ela. As costas de Sakura queimavam de bater contra a parede do chuveiro com suas estocadas, mas todo o resto estava bom demais para ela reclamar. Em vez disso, ela ofegou contra sua orelha, clamando seu nome quando o orgasmo veio rasgando.

Assim, enquanto ela se apertava em torno dele, ele gozou, prendendo-a com força contra a parede.

\- Merda! - ele murmurou. Ele virou a cabeça para sorrir para ela. - Sim, muito bom, Haruno.

Ela riu.

\- Obrigada, Sr. Uchiha. Será que você poderia pensar em me soltar agora? Eu acho que os azulejos me queimaram.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Merda, eu sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem.

Quando ela estava de volta em seus pés, suas pernas pareciam de borracha como se elas não conseguissem segurá-la. A posição atual não estava realmente na lista de "como" conceber, então ela sabia que precisava voltar para a cama.

\- É melhor eu ir deitar na cama.

\- Para os meninos. - ele meditou com um sorriso.

\- Sim, para os meninos.

Depois de pegar uma toalha, ela cambaleou para fora do chuveiro, direto para a cama. Se secou rapidamente, e pegou a camisola que tinha guardada em sua bolsa e a deslizou sobre a cabeça. Olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira que mostrou que já passava da meia noite. Ela bocejou, se perguntando como iria se levantar de manhã para trabalhar. Arrumando os lençóis, ela escorregou para a cama. Sasuke saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Conscientemente, ela levantou o lençol do seu lado.

\- Será que eu poderia me deitar do seu lado? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso.

Um sorriso tímido curvou os lábios dela.

\- Eu permito. - Ela respondeu. Ela não pode afastar os olhos quando ele deixou cair a toalha e deslizou em sua cueca. Mas, então, o coração dela afundou quando ele começou a vestir as calças.

\- Você não vai ficar?

Ele se voltou para ela.

\- Eu não planejei ficar. Mas você pode. O quarto está pago pela noite.

\- Oh... - ela murmurou, incapaz de esconder seu desapontamento.

Ela sentiu o calor do olhar de Sasuke, antes que ele suspirasse _._ A cama afundou com seu peso quando ele se sentou.

\- Sakura, você sabia que tipo de homem eu era antes de chegarmos a isso. Eu não costumo…

\- Não, está tudo bem.

\- Você com certeza não soa ou parece bem sobre isso.

\- É só que você fez todas estas coisas, de lingerie com laço e champanhe. Tudo tornou-se menos negócios e mais ... - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Mas eu entendo agora. Será sempre apenas sexo com você.

Sasuke gemeu e passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado.

\- Eu deveria ter percebido que isso iria acontecer. - ele murmurou.

\- Eu estou bem, ok?

Com seu olhar cético, ela suspirou.

\- Isso tudo é uma montanha-russa emocional maluca para mim, e eu sinto muito. Tenho certeza de que você odeia as mulheres que ficam toda exigente e emocional.

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Às vezes.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

\- Eu achei o máximo.

\- Na verdade, sou eu. Eu odeio esta obrigação de união.

Com um frustrado grunhido, ele baixou as calças e começou a voltar para a cama. Quando sua mão agarrou o lençol, ela levantou a cabeça com surpresa.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- O que diabos esta parecendo que estou fazendo? Eu estou indo para a cama. - Ele resmungou.

\- Mas eu pensei…

\- Eu acho que uma vez que você está caminhando para ser a mãe do meu filho, eu posso abrir uma exceção no seu caso.

Um grito estrangulado surgiu em seus lábios. A última coisa que ela queria dele era piedade. No momento em que Sasuke foi para a cama, ela se afastou dele o mais longe possível. Em um acesso de raiva, ela se virou, puxando os lençóis, deixando-o no frio em mais de um sentido.

\- Sakura? - Quando ela se recusou a responder, ele saiu do seu lado, encostando nela. - Por que você está tão chateada? Eu não vou ficar?

Ela virou para encará-lo.

\- Eu não quero que você fique por obrigação ou pena, Sasuke. Eu quero que você fique, mas porque você quer.

\- Porra! Eu não quis dizer com este sentido. Eu só queria dizer que eu deveria ficar, desde que você era diferente das outras... Alguém especial.

Ela momentaneamente suavizou sua expressão.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, realmente.

\- Tudo bem, então.

\- Posso ter um pouco da coberta agora? Estou congelando a minha bunda.

\- É claro. Quer dizer, nós não podemos ter qualquer problema com esta sua bunda fabulosa agora, podemos?

\- Essa sua boca é um problema. - ele disse, enquanto deslizava sob a coberta.

Surpresa a inundou quando ele ficou de conchinha contra ela, e ela não conseguiu evitar que o suspiro de satisfação escapasse de seus lábios.

 **xxx**

A luz do sol entrava através das cortinas abertas, aquecendo o rosto de Sakura. Ela rolou, protegendo seus olhos com o braço. Por um momento, ela esqueceu que não estava no conforto de sua própria cama. E, em seguida, a lembrança a bateu.

Ela estava em uma cama king size na suíte de lua de mel do Grand Hyatt. Quando ela se virou, viu que Sasuke já havia partido, sem falar adeus.

Uma pontada de tristeza cruzou o seu peito, mas ela tentou argumentar consigo mesma que já era quase um milagre ele ter ficado a noite. Ela não podia esperar que alguém como ele, fosse acordar e dar um beijo de despedida.

Era esta a maneira certa de entender a situação. Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava das sete.

Se ela quisesse chegar a tempo no trabalho, ela precisava começar a se movimentar rápido.

Escorregou no vestido da noite anterior, se lamentando que não tinha pensado em trazer uma roupa a mais para usar. Em quase trinta anos, ela nunca tinha experimentado a "caminhada da vergonha", e agora ela iria ter esta experiência. Afinal, quem no mundo usava aquele tipo de vestido às sete da manhã?

Felizmente, o corredor estava em silêncio, enquanto ela corria pelo carpete floral até os elevadores. Quando chegou lá embaixo, só o pessoal do hotel circulava no lobby. Ela tentou manter a cabeça erguida enquanto passava por eles. Ela conseguiu manter sua dignidade até passar pelo concierge. Ele olhou para suas roupa e cabelos desgrenhados e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

\- Um minuto, senhora. - o rapaz disse, enquanto abria a porta do lounge.

Ela interiormente gemeu e desejou que nunca mais esquecesse uma mochila novamente.

 **xxx**

Ela mal tinha entrado na sua sala, quando Ino invadiu porta a dentro:

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você não me ligou!

Segurando a mão dela, Sakura avisou:

\- Eu nem tomei café ainda. Eu estava tentando adiar o inicio da inquisição, por pelo menos, trinta minutos.

\- Hmm, alguém esta irritado. Será que você não dormiu o suficiente na noite passada? - Ino perguntou, meneando suas sobrancelhas.

\- Não, a título de constatação de fato, eu realmente não dormi.

Ino gritou e depois deixou-se cair na cadeira.

\- Uma bebida, testuda! Eu preciso desesperadamente de uma bebida!

\- Então seja uma boa melhor amiga e me traga um café. - ela gemeu.

Com um _hmpff_ , Ino se levantou de sua cadeira.

\- Tudo bem. Mas é melhor você me dar todos os detalhes, até os eróticos, quando eu voltar!

Quando Ino saiu pela porta, Sakura apoiou as coisas na bancada, sentou e ligou o computador.

No meio da leitura de seus compromissos para o dia, o telefone soou em sua bolsa. Ela agarrou e começou a rolar pelas mensagens. Quando viu uma de Sasuke, seu coração saltou para a garganta.

" _Desculpe, eu não disse adeus. Você parecia muito tranquila para te acordar. Nos vemos na quarta-feira -U.S."_

Ela não podia lutar contra o sorriso bobo que encheu suas bochechas. Ele não era o idiota enorme que ela estava imaginando. Ele realmente se importava o suficiente para enviar uma mensagem e verificar como ela estava.

Rapidamente, seus dedos voaram sobre o teclado.

" _Obrigada. Eu dormi muito bem ontem à noite... Bem, depois de tudo. Eu estou aguardando nosso encontro na quarta-feira. ^^ H.S."_

Ino entrou pela porta com uma caneca fumegante de café.

Enquanto Sakura soprava para esfriar, pequenas ondas subiam sobre o líquido escuro, Ino fez um beicinho com os lábios.

\- Testão, eu realmente estou triste, porque você não me ligou a caminho de casa esta manhã? Quero dizer, eu quase morri durante toda a noite e esta manhã para saber como foi! Eu deixei Sai praticamente louco ontem à noite, perguntando o que ele achava que estava acontecendo.

Ela saltou da cadeira, derramando café no chão.

\- É sério que você disse a Sai sobre o meu acordo com Sasuke?

Ino revirou os olhos.

\- É claro que eu falei. Você não acha que ele tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo? E quando você aparecesse grávida?

\- Eu acho que você tem razão.

\- Eu acho que até no final da noite, ele estava tão impaciente quanto eu, para ouvir você. Eu acho que sua maior preocupação era em certificar se você estava bem, e que Sasuke não tinha amarrado você até sujeitá-la a alguma merda de tara sexual ou algo assim.

Passando as mãos nos quadris, ela deu a Ino um olhar exasperado.

\- E o que você esperava? Que eu mandasse uma mensagem de cada golpe e gemido que estivesse acontecesse em tempo real?

\- Isso teria sido interessante. Eu não tenho certeza de como os gemidos e golpes poderiam ser traduzidos nas mensagens.

\- Você é impossível. - ela murmurou, engolindo um pouco de café.

O líquido quente queimou em uma trilha acolhedora de cafeína em sua garganta, direto para o estômago.

-Então como foi?

Um flashback dos acontecimentos da noite anterior cintilaram através da sua mente como um filme pornô, e ela não pode deixar de corar.

\- Maravilhoso.

\- Então foi tudo como imaginou que seria com ele?

Ela assentiu.

\- Foi mais.

Saboreando cada detalhe, Ino se inclinou para frente até que ela e sua cadeira estavam quase caindo chão.

\- Então, quantas vezes você gozou?

\- Ino!

\- Oh, vamos lá, Sakura. Com as horas loucas do Sai trabalhando na ANBU, eu tenho que viver através de você - argumentou Ino.

Calor inundou suas faces.

\- Ok, tudo bem então. Quatro... Não, espere, cinco. Houve a do chuveiro, também.

Os olhos azuis de Ino se arregalaram, e ela bateu nas mãos alegremente.

\- Testuda, isto que é mais que uma foda fantástica!

\- Só você para bater palmas para orgasmos!

\- Eu não posso evitar! Eu estou tão feliz por você.

Um suspiro sonhador escapou dos lábios de Sakura, então ela contou a Ino alguns dos detalhes que não foram tão humilhante. Quando ela chegou à parte sobre Sasuke passar a noite, as sobrancelhas de Ino franziram.

\- O que está errado? Você não achou que foi doce?

\- Sim, é, mas…

Ela torcia as mãos freneticamente.

\- Fale logo!

\- Eu só quero que você seja cuidadosa, Sakura. Você dormiu com ele uma vez, e já está começando a investir muito emocionalmente.

\- Eu não estou!

\- Sim, você está. Você ficou brava quando ele tentou sair ontem à noite, e você já está toda emocionada apenas com uma mensagem de texto esta manhã. Eu só não quero ver você se machucar, ok?

Sakura deixou cair a cabeça para trás contra o encosto de cabeça da cadeira modelo presidente e suspirou.

\- Você está certa. Estou me envolvendo muito. - Ela soprou um fio de cabelo fora do seu rosto e olhou sobre Ino. - Por que para mim tudo tem que ser tão difícil? Mulheres em toda parte tiram suas calcinhas e tem relações sexuais aleatórias, mas não, não eu. Eu tenho que investir emocionalmente com um filho da puta qualquer, que só está disposto a transar comigo apenas para seu próprio prazer!

Ino riu.

\- Não seja tão dura consigo mesmo. Mesmo eu tenho que admitir que o filha da puta, como você o chama, tem um sério jogo sedutor. Inferno, eu mesmo poderia ter sido tentada a me envolver um pouco mais, se ele tivesse me levado para jantar, me dado lingerie, e ficado a noite toda.

\- Eu preciso de uma nova estratégia. Eu vou ter que manter as coisas em um nível puramente físico a partir de agora. Eu vou entrar, bater a escritura, e sair rapidamente para longe dele.

\- Essa é minha garota!

 **xxx**

Na quarta-feira, quando Sakura entrou no escritório de Sasuke no prédio da ANBU, ele olhou por cima de sua papelada e varreu todos os aspectos de sua aparência. Ela sabia que estava muito diferente de como ele a deixou na outra manhã, praticamente nua sob os lençóis com seus curtos cabelos cor de rosa espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

Hoje ela parecia em cada molécula do corpo, uma mulher profissional e experiente, com saia lápis cinza, blusa com babados branca e saltos. E usava o cabelo em um coque frouxo.

Mas mesmo tão elegantemente vestida como estava, ela poderia muito bem ter ido despida, pela forma como ele a encarava.

 _"Entrar e sair rapidamente, e você não se machuca"_ , ela tentou se lembrar.

Ela encontrou os olhos de Sasuke semi abertos e corou.

\- Oi. - Ela disse, timidamente.

\- Olá. A que devo o prazer da visita?

" _Respire profundamente, Sakura. Você pode fazer isso."_

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era dizer não... E então, potencialmente a constranger infernalmente, por sugerir tal coisa no meio do dia. Sem mencionar que ele poderia apresentar uma acusação de assédio sexual.

Ela olhou ao redor.

\- Humm, você não está ocupado neste momento, está?

\- Não, eu estou lendo relatórios de uma investigação. Por quê?

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria realmente se aproximar dele com esta proposta. A partir do momento que ela fez o teste de ovulação no banheiro, sua mente gritava como louca, até chegar ao ponto de realmente levar a sério o pensamento de ir até prédio que Sasuke trabalhava e fazer esta proposta, enquanto estavam no meio do expediente.

Durante toda a subida no elevador, seu subconsciente trabalhava com as possibilidades dele a chamar de vagabunda descarada por realmente considerar uma rapidinha no meio do dia.

Ela ignorou as vozes em sua cabeça.

\- Bem, você sabe, eu tirei minha temperatura um tempo atrás.

Sasuke franziu suas sobrancelhas.

\- Você veio até aqui para me dizer que você esta doente?

Com um riso nervoso, ela respondeu:

\- Não, não, não é nada disto. É só… - Ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seus nervos. Não adiantou muito para ajudar seus joelhos trêmulos. Especialmente que ela tinha que falar sobre suas intimidades novamente. - Você sabe, eu fiz esses testes para saber quando estou ovulando e quando estou mais fértil. E bem... É agora.

Ele olhou para ela, sem pestanejar e quase sem respirar por alguns momentos, antes de um sorriso curvar em seus lábios.

\- Ah, então você veio até aqui para foder?

Ela se encolheu.

\- Você sempre tem que ser tão grosso?

Ele riu.

\- Eu sinto muito. Você prefere que eu chame isto de uma tarde de delicias? - Ele brincou, parecendo apreciar o fato de que ela agora estava se contorcendo em seus calcanhares.

\- Por favor, pare. - ela murmurou. Testando a sua coragem, ela pisou mais perto de sua mesa. Milagrosamente, as pernas que pareciam de borracha, não a decepcionaram. Se ele ia agir como um bundão enlouquecido por sexo, para ela estava ótimo, desta forma, realmente não havia chances que ela tivesse sentimentos por ele.

Este era o Sasuke desprezível que ela se lembrava, não aquele que dormiu de conchinha com ela na outra noite. Ela percebeu que precisava arquivar este comportamento dele em sua mente, para se lembrar sempre que começasse a escorregar para o lado emocional e se envolvesse mais com ele.

Com muita força de vontade, ela se aproximou mais um pouco da sua mesa. Quando ela encontrou o olhar malicioso de Sasuke, ela suspirou.

\- Poderia por favor, tentar agir como na noite passada?

\- De que maneira?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

\- Eu não sei... Só não gosto disso.

\- Sinto muito, Sakura. É que eu não estou acostumado a me sentir como um pedaço de carne no meio do dia.

\- Me desculpe se te fiz sentir assim. Seria muito melhor ter esperado até a noite. Você não pode imaginar o quão difícil isto é para mim. Ter que vir até aqui e fazer esta proposta foi absolutamente aterrorizante, para não mencionar humilhante. Mas tanto quanto eu odeio isso, eu preciso de você para conceber. E eu preciso de você AGORA.

Sasuke se mexeu na cadeira, e ela poderia afirmar que seu apelo teve um efeito sobre ele.

\- Eu tenho que admitir que sua necessidade por mim nisto, cria um inferno em mim, Sakura. - ele meditou. Apontando para a porta, ele instruiu: - Tranque a porta.

 _Corri para trancar e garantir que ninguém iria nos interromper. Quando voltei para o seu lado, Sasuke apertou o botão em seu telefone. A voz de sua secretária soou pelo alto-falante._

\- Sim, Uchiha-sama?

\- Otani-san, por favor, adie minha reunião das 15h00. Surgiu algo inesperado e preciso resolver. - _Ele piscou para mim._

\- Sim, senhor.

\- E certifique-se de que eu não serei perturbado pelos próximos trinta minutos.

\- Certamente senhor.

Uma vez que ela teve certeza que ele tinha desligado, ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Meia-hora? Alguém pensa muito de si mesmo e sua resistência.

Sasuke riu.

\- Nunca duvide da minha resistência. - Girando sua cadeira de volta, ele rodou com ela até seus joelhos baterem nos dela. Desejo ardia em seus olhos quando ele trouxe as mãos para cima e entrelaçou os dedos em torno da cabeça dela. - Ok, então. Eu sou todo seu, querida. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me levar.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

\- Mas você não… - Ela parou, seu olhar brilhando para o sofá de couro. Ele balançou a cabeça para trás e para frente.

\- Você é a única que precisa de mim. A bola está no seu campo.

Mortificação e raiva dispararam nela. Ele faria isso mais difícil para ela do que tinha que ser.

\- Tudo bem, - ela bufou. Sem olhar em seus olhos, ela baixou a saia até os joelhos. Sasuke respirou fundo quando lhe deu uma vista de minha calcinha de renda.

\- Droga, essas são sexy. - ele murmurou.

Depois que ela tirou a calcinha, ela subiu um pouco a saia até os quadris, deixando sua roupa em ordem e deu um passo na direção dele. Ela amaria arrancar aquele sorriso para fora de seu rosto bonito. O brilho divertido em seu olhos negros deixavam claro que ele estava amando o constrangimento dela, e muito. Com mais força do que precisava, ela abriu as pernas dele com um dos seus joelhos. Então ela se inclinou sobre ele, levando seus dedos até seu cinto. Sua ereção já saltava em suas calças. Depois de rapidamente abrir sua calça, ela começou a baixar em seu colo.

\- O que é isto? Sem preliminares? - Sasuke perguntou, sua voz vibrando com humor.

Ela fez uma careta para ele.

\- Isto não um encontro. É sobre conseguir o que eu quero. - ela respondeu, sua mão deslizando dentro da sua cueca, apertando sua ereção em torno dos seus dedos.

\- Desculpe baby. Mas se eu não te encontrar, você não consegue o que quer.

Revirando os olhos, Sakura guiou sua ereção entre as coxas. Enquanto ela deslizava lentamente e deliciosamente pelo seu pau, Sasuke gemia e trouxe seus lábios para o pescoço dela. Uma vez que ele estava completamente dentro de dela, ele foi deixando um rastro úmido do pescoço até a orelha, e começou a chupá-la.

\- Hmm, alguém está tão molhada e pronta para mim, mesmo sem um toque. Devo ter algum efeito sobre você, baby.

Ela passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos, levantando sua cabeça para atender ao olhar dela. Com um sorriso, ela disse:

\- Não fique se achando. É claramente biológico. São os hormônios e o estrogênio e não você, que tem me deixado…

Ele agarrou os quadris dela apertados, seus dedos espalhados sua carne.

\- Diga isto.

Ela hesitou antes de sussurrar.

\- … Molhada.

Sasuke rosnou e enfiou sua língua na boca de Sakura. Ela mudou o ritmo para montá-lo mais rápido.

Suas mãos saíram dos quadris para o cós da saia. Depois que ele arrancou a camisa para fora da saia, seus dedos trabalharam eficientemente nos botões de pérolas minúsculas. Ela mordeu o lábio quando sua mão escorregou dentro do corpete do sutiã para acariciar um dos seios. Com seu polegar apertando o mamilo, ela não poderia evitar o gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

Ela se odiava ainda mais, enquanto Sasuke sorria triunfante para ela. Ele estava determinado a provar que isto era mais do que apenas procriar, e ela tonta, havia dado isto para ele de bandeja.

Raiva a empurrou para seu pau ainda mais forte, com a esperança de acabar com isto mais rápido. Mas Sasuke deve ter previsto que era esta a intenção dela. Ele agarrou suas nádegas com firmeza em suas mãos e, em seguida, se afastou para a beira da cadeira, tirando sua ereção de dentro de dela. Ela gritou e levou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele para não cair.

\- Fique quieta! - disse Sasuke. Em um movimento rápido, ele estava de pé, com as mãos dela apertadas em volta de seu pescoço. Sua risada esquentou a orelha de Sakura. - Solte um pouco, querida. Eu ainda gostaria de respirar.

\- Desculpe. - ela choramingou. Ele gentilmente a colocou na beira de sua mesa, e depois trouxe seus lábios aos dela.

Ele a beijou avidamente, e encaixou dentro dela novamente. Ela moveu seus quadris e mais uma vez enrolou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, deixando-o ir ainda mais profundo.

Ambos gemeram com a sensação.

\- Porra, Sakura. - ele murmurou enquanto empurrava dentro dela.

Mantendo um ritmo constante, ele se afastou dos lábios dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Descendo até os seios, ele começou a lamber e chupar um mamilo.

Ela fechou seus olhos. Sua resolução de não sentir nada desapareceu quando ela ofegou, empurrando ainda mais seu mamilo em sua boca. Quando ele mudou para o outro, ela sabia que estava muito perto de gozar.

\- Sasuke... - ela ofegava. Ele levantou a cabeça do seu seio para a ver gozar.

\- Te ver gozar me deixa ainda mais louco. - ele disse. Ele empurrou mais algumas vezes e gozou. - Puta merda. - ele gritou.

Eles permanecemos imóveis por alguns segundos, tentando se recuperar. Sasuke levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso preguiçoso para ela.

\- Como sexo casual, foi muito, muito surpreendente.

\- Sim, foi. - ela respondeu, a respiração ainda ofegante.

\- Alguma chance de sua temperatura ficar boa hoje de novo?

\- Não, eu acho que não.

\- Droga!

Ela riu.

\- Sinto muito.

Sasuke a beijou, antes de levantar se afastando. Enquanto ele puxava sua calças, ela deslizou para fora da mesa. Ela ajustou o sutiã e depois arrumou a saia.

\- Oh, minha calcinha. - ela murmurou, olhando em volta no chão.

\- Está aqui. - disse Sasuke, se curvando ao lado da mesa. Ele olhou o fio dental rendado preto com os botões de rosa antes de entregá-la.

\- Pena que eu não consegui vê-la com apenas isso.

\- Há sempre uma próxima vez. - ela brincou sorrindo.

Ele riu e começou a enfiar a camisa dentro das calças. Ela colocou a calcinha e depois alisou o cabelo.

\- Humm.. Você se importaria se eu usasse seu sofá por um tempo?

\- Para os meninos? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Claro que não. Preciso me preparar para minha reunião de qualquer maneira.

\- Então, nos vemos na sexta-feira?

Sasuke piscou e, em seguida, bateu na sua bunda.

\- Até lá, então.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Espero que tenha valido a espera. A história fica cada capítulo mais envolvente... Vou responder todos os comentários durante a semana, ok?  
_

 _Até domingo que vem! s2_

 **#JehSanti**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

_Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Classificação: M (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Quatro**

 **Duas semanas mais tarde** , ela tentava com todas as fibras do seu ser, não olhar pela centésima vez para o circulo vermelho marcado no calendário em sua mesa.

Seu período estava atrasado. Dois dias, duas noites, dezessete horas e cinquenta e dois minutos atrasados para ser precisa. Desde que ela sempre foi como um relógio, seus nervos desgastados estavam trabalhando de forma acelerada. Claro, era fisicamente possível, que pela primeira houvesse um atraso, que era absolutamente normal.

Mas era também possível que seu corpo estivesse tão pronto para ser mãe e aliado com Sasuke que era uma potência sexual, que eles tinham conseguido um sucesso imediato?

Se a data circulada no calendário não fosse suficiente para a mandá-la a beira do precipício, seu coração hoje a mandaria.

Ela se perguntava por que sentiu a necessidade de marcar esta data, como se houvesse alguma chance de um dia esquecê-la. Ela havia sido queimada e marcada em seu coração e na sua alma.

Hoje era o aniversário de dois anos da morte da sua mãe. Assim, quando as lágrimas de angústia picaram nos seus olhos, Ino pôs a cabeça na porta.

\- Vamos, garota. Vou levar você para almoçar.

Ela sorriu. Ela não se incomodou em esconder o fato de que estava chorando. Ino sabia da importância do dia também.

No ano passado, elas tinham se dobrado com álcool e chocolate e, em seguida ela passou a noite a segurando na cama enquanto ela chorava incontrolavelmente.

\- Você é um doce em oferecer, mas na verdade, eu não me importo de apenas ficar aqui.

\- E que tipo de melhor amiga eu seria se eu te deixasse aqui sozinha? Principalmente hoje?

\- O tipo que reconhece quando eu necessito deste desligamento emocional durante esta épocas, em que preciso me afastar da minha família e amigos? - Ela perguntou esperançosamente.

Ino bufou.

\- Não, isso não está acontecendo. Você precisa de uma garrafa de saquê, um pouco de comida que engorde muito, e uma sobremesa gotejando em chocolate e calorias. E eu vou ter o imenso prazer de fornecer.

Sakura sabia que seria inútil discutir com Ino. Além disso, ela realmente queria sair do escritório e tentar não ficar pensando em varias coisas por um tempo. Então, ela levantou da cadeira e sorriu.

\- Tudo bem então. Se você está pagando, então eu vou comer, beber e ser feliz!

\- Essa é minha garota.

Enquanto desciam no elevador, Ino perguntou:

\- Você não se importa de Sai se juntar a nós, não é?

\- Claro que não. Eu não o vejo há muito tempo.

\- Você e eu. Ugh, eu acho que vou ter que começar a correr para o prédio da ANBU em meu horário de almoço para uma rapidinha.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Você é terrível.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, Sai já estava em uma mesa, nos esperando. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira para abraçar Sakura.

\- Como você está passando, Feia? - questionou.

Sakura lutou contra a vontade de sorrir ao ouvir seu apelido de infância na boca de Sai. Daichi odiava quando ele a chamava assim é quando Sai descobriu, fez questão de continuar com a ofensa carinhosa só pra irritar seu noivo. Felizmente, ela sabia que sua questão estava relacionada com o aniversario da morte da mãe dela e não sobre o atraso do seu período menstrual.

\- Eu estou me segurando. Alguns dias são melhores do que os outros.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e bateu em suas costas. Quando ele retomou seu assento, Ino a empurrou para Sakura se sentar ao lado dele. Ela sabia que Ino não queria que ela sentasse sozinha.

\- Não, não, vocês dificilmente conseguem se encontrar. - Sakura protestou.

\- É melhor assim. Eu posso olhar nos olhos de Sai sentada na frente dele.

\- Acima de tudo, ela vai conseguir me molestar por baixo da mesa. - Sai respondeu, com uma piscadela.

Sakura riu e deslizou para o seu lado. Ino se sentou na frente deles. Após a garçonete sair com os pedidos de bebida, ela sentiu uma forte dor abdominal, e ela agarrou seu cardápio mais apertado. Ino imediatamente percebeu sua angústia.

\- Qual é o problema?

Ela cortou seus olhos sobre Sai e depois voltou seu olhar para Ino e sacudi a cabeça. A última coisa que ela queria era discutir questões femininas na frente a de um homem, sendo ele Sai ou não. E mesmo que ele fosse mais do que apenas o noivo de Ino, ser também um bom e confiável amigo, ela ainda ficava incomodada em falar sobre esses assuntos.

\- Oh nada.

\- Merda, você não está com cólicas, esta?

Ela sentiu o aquecimento no rosto, enquanto tentava se esconder atrás do menu.

\- Eu disse que não é nada.

Ino revirou os olhos.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, testuda. Sai sabe de tudo sobre vaginas e ovários, pode parar de agir toda envergonhada na frente dele.

\- Eu não estou agindo envergonhada... Estou envergonhada!

Me ignorando completamente, Ino me apontou para Sai.

\- Você sabe que a testuda esta transando com Sasuke para engravidar?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Bem, ela esta dois dias atrasadas do seu período menstrual.

Sakura fechou os olhos, desejando que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse inteira. Sai limpou a garganta, tentando aliviar a tensão.

\- Se você está com cólicas, isto pode ser uma coisa boa. Algumas vezes, quando o ovo implanta na parede uterina, você pode experimentar de dor moderada a grave, que é semelhante a cólicas menstruais. Li isso em um livro sobre gravidez.

Ino deu um sorriso radiante a Sai. Sakura se perguntou porque ele estaria lendo um livro sobre gravidez, mas achou melhor não perguntar.

\- Querido, você fica tão sexy quando fala com este jargão médico.

Sakura bufou, quando Sai se inclinou sobre a mesa para dar a Ino um beijo demorado.

\- Vocês são seriamente doentes. - Uma vez que eles tinham se afastado, ela sorriu para Sai. - Mas obrigado pela informação. Eu estou torcendo para que seja isto.

\- Eu estou torcendo por você, também. Você será uma mãe maravilhosa, Feiosa. Sabe, você merece um pouco de felicidade. - Sai respondeu apertando a mão dela.

\- Obrigada. Eu realmente agradeço.

Ela foi interrompida pelo zumbido do telefone na bolsa. Ela olhou para a mensagem de texto e sorriu.

" _Eu não sei se você ainda está falando comigo ou não, mas eu estou pensando em você hoje. Ninguém, além da minha própria mãe, significava tanto para mim como a sua mãe significou. Ela sempre me amou e me aceitou exatamente como eu era. Sem falar que ela fazia os melhores biscoitos de chocolate malditos que eu já comi ! Eu a amo e sinto sua falta, Saky!"_

Era uma mensagem de Ren. Ele até usou o apelido dela. Quando ela começou a responder sua mensagem, Ino limpou a garganta. Sakura respondeu a ela, levantando o olhar.

\- Desculpe, é uma coisa que…

Ino fez sinal por cima do ombro de Sakura. Quando ela se virou, Ren estava com um buquê de lírios, a flor favorita da mãe dela. Lágrimas encheram os seus olhos, assim pulou fora da cadeira, jogando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

\- Oh por Kami, eu não acredito que você está aqui!

\- Estou feliz que você está me abraçando, em vez de tentar chutar minhas bolas.

Ela se afastou dele rindo.

\- Eu acho que deixei as coisas bem ruim entre nós, hein?

\- Cara, eu pensei que fosse um caso perdido, quando fiquei entre você e aquele cara-o-todo-poderoso-Uchiha. O que ele pensava? Que eu era seu namorado e ia chutar a minha bunda?

Ino riu.

\- Seu nome é Sasuke, mas acho que pode se referir a ele como o potencial pai do bebê de Sakura.

Os olhos de Ren se arregalaram, e ele cambaleou para trás.

\- Você pegou aquele cara para ser seu doador de esperma?

Ela atirou a Ino um olhar assassino antes de voltar seus olhos para Ren.

\- Não, não exatamente.

Ela fez um sinal para Ren sentar com eles.

\- Eu acho que preciso me inteirar sobre algumas coisas. - Ren acenou para a garçonete antes de se sentar. - Eu vou precisar de uma cerveja... Na verdade, vá em frente e me traga o barril!

 **xxx**

Sasuke saiu do elevador depois de sua última reunião da tarde. Com a nova promoção, seus dias estavam cronometricamente contados, a partir do momento em que ele entrava na sua sala, até o último minuto do dia.

Felizmente, faltava apenas meia hora para que ele pudesse ir embora.

Ele parou na mesa de sua secretária.

\- Alguma mensagem, Otani-san?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, mas a Sra. Haruno está esperando pelo senhor em seu escritório.

O pau de Sasuke se contraiu com a menção de Sakura. A última vez que ela esteve em seu escritório, eles tinham feito uma rapidinha inesquecível.

Ele estava esperançoso que ela tivesse voltado para uma nova tentativa.

Ele lambeu seus lábios com antecipação e abriu a porta do seu escritório. Qualquer esperança que ele tinha foram frustradas no momento em que viu Sakura esparramada no sofá, chorando histericamente.

Sua garganta se fechou em horror, e ele lutou para respirar. Ele estava acostumado a cenas como estas, quando estava crescendo. Com todas as experiências frustradas de Orochimaru, ele já tinha visto e ouvido quase tudo. Mas, geralmente, sempre que uma tempestade infernal de estrogênio aparecia no horizonte, ele e Kabuto fugiam que nem o diabo da cruz, indo para o vilarejo mais próximo atrás de um bar.

Não importa o quão bem sucedido na vida shinobi ele fosse, havia uma coisa que ele não podia lidar: fêmeas emocionais.

Sakura olhou para cima ao vê-lo em pé na porta. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ela voltou a chorar novamente.

\- Ah, merda. - ele murmurou, passando a dedos pelo cabelo. O usuário do sharingan hesitou antes de caminhar lentamente até o sofá. Enquanto ele olhava para ela, seus pés balançavam para trás e para a frente. Finalmente, ele pegou um de seus lenços com monograma do bolso do colete e entregou a ela.

\- Sakura, o que há de errado?

\- Eu estou menstruada! - Ele fez uma careta.

\- Hum, eu sinto muito. Eu tenho analgésicos na minha mesa, se você esta com cólicas ou algo assim.

Ela assoou o nariz e olhou para ele.

\- Você não entendeu? Eu estou menstruada, então eu não estou grávida.

\- Ah... - ele murmurou, finalmente, compreendendo o motivo do seu desespero.

\- E eu sei que ficar grávida pela primeira vez seria uma sorte danada, mas não posso deixar de pensar, e se eu não puder engravidar? Quero dizer, claro que meu ginecologista diz que eu sou saudável e capaz, mas e se tiver algo de errado comigo? - Sasuke abriu a boca, mas Sakura manteve sua argumentação, sua voz levantando uma oitava. - Ou se eu tiver este enorme bloqueio mental, que pode me atingir fisicamente e eu não conseguir engravidar? E se eu perdi todos meus anos férteis e agora eu estou ficando estéril e serei assim para o resto da minha vida? Ela começou a chorar novamente, o peito arfante com seus soluços fortes atormentados.

Sasuke estava enraizado no chão, em silêncio, debatendo sobre se deveria girar sobre os calcanhares e correr para a porta.

O que diabos ele poderia fazer com ela assim? Relutantemente, ele caiu ao lado dela no sofá. Sem ele mesmo oferecer, Sakura se jogou para ele. Suas bochechas encharcadas de lágrimas, pressionadas contra seu pescoço, enquanto seu corpo tremia contra ele. Ele, momentaneamente, congelou, e ela poderia muito bem estar sendo confortada por uma estátua de mármore. Ele limpou a garganta e tentou se orientar.

\- Shh, está tudo bem. Não chore. - disse ele, a acariciando de volta. Esse parecia ser o incentivo que Sakura precisava, porque ela então apertou os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Desde que ele não sabia o que diabos mais podia fazer, ele a deixou chorar.

Uma eternidade pareceu passar antes que ela se afastasse.

Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu corpo ainda estava tremulo.

\- Você está bem agora? - ele perguntou hesitante.

Uma expressão mortificada brilhou em seu rosto.

\- Oh Deus, eu sinto muito, realmente me perdoe! Eu não posso acreditar que eu vim aqui para ficar histérica na sua frente!

\- Está tudo bem.

\- Não, não esta. Merda! Quando eu vi... Quando eu descobri que não estava grávida, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em ficar com você. Eu passei direto pela sala da Ino. - Ela estremeceu. - Deus, eu estou tão envergonhada que você tenha me visto agindo como uma psicopata! - ela gemeu, enterrando a cabeça em suas mãos.

Tentando aliviar o clima, Sasuke disse:

\- Você sabe, você meio que está me deixando confuso aqui.

Sakura levantou a cabeça.

\- O que?

\- Eu acho que no fundo você está mais preocupada com a perspectiva de ter que fazer sexo comigo de novo.

Ela riu.

\- Não, isso não tem nada a ver. - cutucando ele e brincando, ela perguntou: - Não me diga que você está realmente se subestimando no departamento do sexo?

Ele sorriu.

\- Um pouco.

\- Eu não acredito nisto. - Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. - Não, Sasuke, o sexo com você foi a maior surpresa de todas nesta loucura que foi este nosso acordo.

\- Uma surpresa? Isto com certeza não foi a melhor forma de tentar afagar meu ego masculino, ou foi?

\- Pare de buscar elogios, Sr. Uchiha. - Sakura segurou seu rosto com as mãos, arrastando o dedo ao longo da mandíbula perfeitamente esculpida. - Além disso, eu imaginei que havia feito um bom trabalho em acariciar seu ego na última vez que ficamos juntos.

Quando seus olhos se arregalaram, ela riu.

\- E em sete a dez dias quando estiver fértil de novo, estou ansiosa para me encontrar novamente na cama de um tal deus do sexo, se você estiver disposto.

\- Oh, eu estarei disposto. - Ele levou uma de suas mãos à boca e beijou seus dedos.- Eu poderia estar disposto agora.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Sete a dez dias!

Ele gemeu.

\- Você gosta de me torturar, não é? É uma pena, bem, eu prometo que também vou fazer isso com você.

Sakura deu um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Eu realmente quero agradecer você, embora minha crise histérica hoje... Não foi só por não estar grávida.

\- Não foi? - Ele perguntou, com cautela.

Em uma respiração irregular, ela disse:

\- Hoje é o aniversário de dois anos do falecimento da minha mãe. Estes dias são sempre difíceis, mas depois de descobrir que eu não estava grávida... Foi uma espécie de golpe duplo.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

\- Eu sinto muito. Você sabe como perdi minha mãe... Seu aniversário, dia das mães, o dia do massacre, são dias infernais para mim.

Sakura olhou com admiração para ele, e Sasuke também estava surpreso com ele mesmo.

Ele nunca tinha imaginado partilhar algo tão pessoal, mas havia algo em Sakura que lhe dava vontade de se abrir e compartilhar coisas com ela, coisas que ele normalmente não se atreveria a contar para ninguém.

\- Você era muito próximo dela? - ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Sasuke se mexeu desconfortavelmente, quando um carretel de memórias amorosas passaram como um filme em sua mente.

\- Sim, eu era. Bem, e era bem mais próximo de Itachi. Mas minha mãe… -

Um pequeno sorriso curvou em seus lábios. - Ela tinha vinte e oito anos anos, quando eu nasci. Eu não fui o tão esperado filho para perpetuar o sobrenome da família, fui um bebê fora de época.

\- Eu aposto que ela mimou muito você. - Sakura refletiu.

\- Realmente, e irmãs dela me mimavam muito também.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Jesus, eu não sei como não me tornei gay, crescendo no meio de tanto estrogênio.

Sakura riu.

\- Não, em vez disto virou um mulherengo libertino.

\- Ei, não fale assim. - ele respondeu, cutucando o joelho dela com o seu.

\- Que tal um mulherengo com um coração de ouro?

\- É um pouco melhor.

Ela sorriu.

\- Obrigada por me dar seu ombro para chorar.

\- Estou feliz que pode ajudar.

Eles ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos, se encarando.

Finalmente, Sakura limpou a garganta e se levantou.

\- Eu acho que é melhor eu ir para casa, relaxar minha cabeça.

Quando ela começou a passar por ele, Sasuke agarrou seu braço.

\- Por que não vai para casa comigo esta noite? - Por um momento, ele achou que outra pessoa estava falando. Sua voz soava estranha, para não mencionar que sua sugestão era uma coisa completamente estranha para ele. Ele raramente convidava mulheres para sua casa, era sempre na casa delas ou em um quarto de hotel.

Somente parceiras sexuais de longa data cruzavam esta barreira. Mas Sakura o estava transformando em um completo tolo emocional, fazendo com que ele quebrasse todas as suas regras. Primeiro, ele ficou a noite inteira com ela, e agora ele estava pedindo a ela para ir para sua casa. Se ele ficou surpreso, Sakura estava em completo estado de choque.

\- O… O quê?

\- Você sabe, para você não ter que ficar sozinha com tudo o que te aconteceu hoje.

\- Você tem certeza?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Eu poderia fazer alguns bifes na grelha, ou uma massa com lagostins ou camarão para nosso jantar.

\- Você cozinha? - Ela perguntou, incrédula.

\- Sim, espertinha, eu cozinho.

\- Estou impressionada. Eu não tinha ideia de que você era uma ameaça tripla. Eu quero dizer, habilidades culinárias, ninja poderosíssimo, e claro que não podemos esquecer seu talento impressionante no quarto.

Ele riu.

\- Sou cheio de surpresas, baby.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, e Sasuke tinha certeza que ela estava travando uma batalha consigo mesma sobre se deveria aceitar sua oferta.

\- Tem certeza que você não se importaria?

\- Eu tenho certeza. Nós podemos apenas dar um tempo e relaxar.

\- Isso soa perfeito.

\- Encontro você lá fora em dez minutos?

Sakura assentiu.

\- Quer me dar as instruções de como chegar na sua casa ou eu te sigo?

\- Vamos juntos, amanhã te acompanho até o hospital.

\- Ah, não, isso é muito trabalho.

\- Sakura, tudo bem. Por que você não me encontra lá embaixo em quinze minutos?

\- Ok, perfeito.

 **xxx**

A cabeça de Sakura estava em polvorosa por todo o caminho do elevador, até chegar ao hall.

 _Você está quebrando todas as regras se for até sua casa! Lembre-se do seu mantra: entrar, fazer sexo e sair?_

Concordando em deixar ele cozinhar para ela e consolá-la, com certeza não fazia parte do acordo.

 _Você vai se arrepender._

Ela tinha se tornado a sua pior inimiga.

\- Basta! - Ela gritou quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

As duas mulheres que aguardavam o elevador chegar, lhe deram um olhar estranho. Uma vez que ela estava lá embaixo, ela ficou andando de um lado ao outro do lobby.

Justo na hora em que pensou não ir com Sasuke para preservar a sua própria sanidade, ele apareceu diante dela.

\- Desculpe por fazê-la esperar.

\- Hum, não, está tudo bem.

Ela o seguiu para fora, pela porta lateral até o pátio coberto.

Seguiram a pé por uma rua mal iluminada.

\- Estou impressionada em ser escoltada em tal alto estilo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Lá vem você com essa boca de novo.

\- Se importa se formos andando?

\- Não. Está uma linda noite.

Quando eles viraram a primeira esquina, Sakura procurou em sua bolsa por um grampo. Depois de amarrar suas curtas mechas para trás, ela fechou os olhos e deixou a brisa passar por ela.

Eles não estavam longe do hospital quando Sasuke pegou outro caminho. Quando ele entrou em um bairro mais antigo e tradicional, Sakura virou-se para ele, surpresa.

\- Você mora aqui?

Ele riu.

\- O que você quer dizer?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu não sei. Eu acho que te via vivendo em um prédio moderno e elegante de solteiro.

\- Bem, se você quer saber a verdade, eu alugava, como você diz, um apartamento elegante e moderno, no centro da cidade. Mas a esposa do Juugo, que é corretora de imóveis, me convenceu de que eu precisava parar de jogar dinheiro fora alugando e fazer um investimento em alguma propriedade. De alguma forma ela me convenceu a comprar a casa vizinha da Karin, neste bairro. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

\- Eu acho que a intenção delas era serem capazes de manter um maior controle sobre mim, mas está equilibrado, porque eu recebo um monte de refeições gratuitas.

Ele apontou para a esquerda, uma casa em estilo colonial de dois andares com uma enorme varanda na frente.

\- Essa é a casa da Karin e do Suigetsu.

\- É linda.

\- É sim. - Sasuke respondeu, falando outra vez. - Ela precisa de uma grande casa para manter aqueles monstros dentro.

\- Monstros?

\- Meus três sobrinhos.

Sakura riu, chocada com a relação familiar que o Uchiha estabeleceu com os ex-integrantes da equipe Taka.

\- Entendo.

Sasuke parou na frente de uma casa oriental tradicional de madeira de dois andares com colunas brancas. A mandíbula de Sakura caiu quando olhou para a casa tão diferente do estilo de Sasuke. Tudo o que faltava era uma cerca branca com brinquedos espalhadas, e ela seria a casa típica de uma família suburbana.

Depois de Sakura sair do transe, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a grama bem aparada e flores multicoloridas.

\- Uau, você fez tudo isso? - ela perguntou, apontando para o gramado impecável.

Sasuke bufou.

\- Oh Deus, não. Eu não consigo fazer nada crescer, exceto um pouco de mofo dentro da minha geladeira. Yasuhiko-sama é o único com o dedo verde. Ele não faz apenas isso, mas agora que ele se aposentou, tem como a nova missão da vida, cuidar dos quintais dos seus pupilos.

\- Quem é essa pessoa? - Sakura questionou, não reconhecendo o novo personagem que havia sido inserido na conversa.

\- Ah, você não chegou a conhecê-lo. Eu conheci Yasuhiko-sama durante a minha jornada. Ele assumiu o papel de meu mestre e hoje em dia é como um pai para mim e para os outros integrantes do time Taka.

\- Oh, não sabia. Isso é realmente doce da parte dele. - Ela seguiu Sasuke até a frente da casa e entraram pela porta. Ele deu um soco no código do alarme quando começou a apitar. Ela tentou não demonstrar sua surpresa, quando ela olhou a planta da sala de estar toda aberta. As janelas iam do chão ao teto, deixando a luz natural banhar todo o ambiente, com vigas de madeira atravessando todo o teto.

Considerando o que ela tinha pensado dele, ela esperava móveis funcionais e modernos, mas frio. Nada como o calor das cadeiras estofadas, a namoradeira ou a colcha antiga sobre o sofá.

\- Você tem um decorador? - Ela perguntou, enquanto o seguia até a cozinha.

\- Não, eu fiz tudo sozinho. Bem, Ayuki e Karin ajudaram, é claro. Elas tinham como meta me mimar em todas as áreas domésticas. - Ele se virou e examinou a expressão dela. - Então, você gosta?

\- Gostar? Eu amei! Você foi muito além de apenas investir em alguma propriedade. Esta é uma casa que para qualquer um seria motivo de orgulho.

Um lento sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Obrigado. Vindo de alguém como você, significa muito.

\- Alguém como eu?

Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, parando para puxar os fios na nuca de seu pescoço.

\- Oh, você sabe, alguém que é uma pessoa real e que sabe apreciar mais um lar do que uma casa.

Sakura abriu a boca para responder, mas um baque alto os interrompeu.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

\- Eu provavelmente deveria avisá-la sobre Kiichi.

\- Você tem um companheiro de casa?

Ele riu.

\- A não ser que você considere um Akita caramelo de 36 kg que come fora de casa e ronca mais alto do que um urso um companheiro.

\- Oh, você tem um cachorro! - Sakura gritou. Ele deu-lhe um olhar estranho.

\- Droga, eu não achei que você ficaria tão excitada com meu cachorro velho e fedido.

Ela sorriu. Sasuke não parava de surpreendê-la. Era outra pessoa, outro homem, parecia um completo estranho ou alguém que acabara de conhecer.

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu amo cachorros! Eu queria ter um por muito tempo, mas minha agenda sempre foi tão louca, que eu tinha medo de que ele ficasse sozinho demais.

\- Eu entendo. Eu realmente levo Kiichi até o Inu Hoikuen duas vezes por semana.

\- Você leva? - ela perguntou, lutando para não sorrir, mas não conseguiu evitar.

Com uma carranca, ele respondeu:

\- Sim, sim, eu sou um viadinho total.

Sakura levantou-se na ponta dos pés para mexer no cabelo de Sasuke, brincando:

\- Ah não, na verdade eu acho que você é um doce em fazer isso por Kiichi.

Então, ela levou sua mão até seu peito.

\- E isso só prova o que eu realmente acreditava o tempo todo, você tem um coração ai dentro.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir que eu estou subindo um pouco na sua estima. Eu odiaria que nosso futuro filho ficasse traumatizado, porque sua mãe pensava que seu pai era um demônio sexual insensível e imbecil.

Seu rosto entristeceu quando ela tirou a mão dela do seu peito. Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar envergonhado.

\- Eu não queria incomodá-la, mencionando o bebê.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu estou muito sensível hoje.

Ele segurou seu queixo e lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

\- Vai acontecer, Sakura. Pode ser no próximo mês ou no próximo ano, mas você vai engravidar.

Lágrimas desceram pelos seus olhos.

\- Obrigada.

\- Mesmo que a gente morra tentando, vamos fazer isso acontecer.

Ela riu.

\- Porque será que eu acho que você gosta desta parte de morrer por sexo.

Seus olhos se fecharam em êxtase exagerado.

\- Eu não posso imaginar uma melhor forma de partir.

Eles foram interrompidos por um uivo baixo, lamentando na porta do porão.

\- Acho que é melhor eu deixar Kiichi entrar, antes que ele tenha um colapso nervoso. - Sasuke disse.

Ele girou a maçaneta, e Kiichi entrou guinando e escorregando. Ele imediatamente pulou de joelhos em Sakura, mas ela apenas riu descontraída.

\- PARA BAIXO KIICHI, NO CHÃO! - Sasuke berrou.

\- Está tudo bem, - disse ela, enquanto Kiichi passava sua língua cor de-rosa sobre sua bochecha. - Ele está apenas contente em ver alguém.

\- Ele é um repetente da escola de obediência. - Sasuke murmurou.

\- Ah, eu tenho certeza que ele realmente é o melhor garoto do mundo inteiro! Você não é, meu querido? - Sakura disse, sua voz levantando uma oitava. Kiichi demonstrou todo seu apreço, batendo seu rabo contra a perna de Sasuke. Ele entrou em êxtase, quando ela começou a coçar atrás das suas orelhas, fazendo barulhos de grunhidos e, finalmente, ele se deitou no chão.

\- Ok, rapaz, é hora de ir para fora.

Kiichi se recusou em partir do lado de Sakura. Sasuke revirou os olhos com exasperação.

\- Fora. Agora!

Sakura beijou o topo da cabeça de Kiichi e depois levantou-se.

\- É melhor você sair, antes que nós dois tenhamos problemas, - disse ela, apontando para a porta dos fundos.

Kiichi relutantemente começou a atravessar a cozinha, suas unhas arranhando o piso de madeira.

Sasuke abriu a porta e o deixou no quintal. Ele balançou a cabeça quando Kiichi se distraiu com uma borboleta.

\- Ótimo. Ele já está totalmente apaixonado por você.

\- Eu não posso fazer nada para evitar que todos me amem, inclusive os animais. - Sakura brincou.

Sasuke se virou para ela e sorriu.

\- Alguém está arrogante hoje à noite. - Seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão de suas pernas. - Oh merda, eu sinto muito.

Sakura olhou para baixo para ver os buracos irregulares, onde as unhas de Kiichi haviam rasgado suas meias.

\- Não é grande coisa.

\- Você quer quer que te leve para se trocar?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Isso seria ótimo, obrigado.

\- Me acompanhe.

Sakura seguiu um passo atrás de Sasuke, quando eles começaram a descer o corredor.

Ela não estava muito entusiasmada com a perspectiva de seguí-lo até a suíte principal, então ela parou em frente de uma parede cheia de fotografias.

\- São todos de sua família?

Sasuke se virou e então assentiu.

\- Sim, Ayuki, fez isso para mim. Segundo ela, um presente para aquecer minha casa. Ela arrumou as fotos da minha família e depois fez este arranjo na parede.

\- Ela fez um ótimo trabalho. - Enquanto Sasuke mergulhava para dentro do quarto, Sakura continuou olhando para as fotografias.

Sasuke era a imagem perfeita de sua falecida mãe. Várias das fotos eram de seus pais quando eram mais jovens e mais velhos.

\- Eu amei esta foto do aniversário de casamento dos seus pais. Sua mãe era tão bonita. - ela chamou.

\- Obrigado.

\- E seu pai era bonito, também.

\- Eu te avisei que iria trazer alguns genes atraentes para a mesa!

Ela revirou os olhos em sua arrogância.

\- Seu pai parece realmente um doce e um bom homem.

Sasuke enfiou a cabeça para fora da porta do quarto.

\- O que é que isto significa?

Sakura encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu não sei. Eu acho que eu tinha uma impressão de seu pai sendo como Tajomaru¹, e você seguindo os seus passos.

Sasuke riu quando lhe entregou um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta azul marinho e branca.

\- Nem tanto, mas ele fica bem próximo à Hiretora². - disse, sorrindo. - Meu pais começaram a namorar quando eram chuunins. Eu não tenho certeza se ele já dormiu com alguém mais, além dela.

\- Isso é tão romântico. - Sakura jorrou.

\- Sim, mas pode ser solitário. Yasuhiko-sama perdeu a esposa há cinco anos. Se ele não está perseguindo a Karin e o Suigetsu, ele está me ligando ou vindo me visitar e me chamando a responsabilidade. Eu sei que ele gostaria que ter alguém novamente ao seu lado o tempo todo, mas ele simplesmente não consegue deixar Keiko-san partir. Eu continuo a lhe dizer para seguir em frente, mas ele se recusa.

Sakura se irritou com o seu tom exasperado.

\- Talvez ele não esteja pronto ainda. Talvez um amor tão forte quanto o deles, não é tão fácil de achar como você pensa. - ela respondeu.

\- Eu sei que não. Mas Jesus, eu sei é que ele precisa diminuir suas expectativas de que eu esteja sempre a sua disposição quando ele me ligar.

Sakura jogou as mãos para cima, exasperada, incapaz de manter a paciência.

\- Ele foi um bom mestre para você ou não? Ele é importante ou não?

\- Sim, é claro que ele foi. Ele é.

\- Então ele não deveria ter que te ligar para implorar para passar por aqui. Você que deve se preocupar em chamá-lo e ver como ele está. Talvez lhe devolver alguns dos sacrifícios que ele fez enquanto você estava naquela fase.

\- Eu sei, é apenas…

\- Confie em mim quando digo isso Sasuke, ele não vai estar aqui para sempre. Eu fiz tudo o que podia para minha mãe enquanto ela estava viva, e às vezes a culpa ainda me consome. Eu não gostaria que você seja assombrado por arrependimentos mais uma vez.

\- Porra, Sakura, você me fez sentir como um babaca.

Com sua raiva evaporada, de repente ela se sentiu envergonhado por falar assim com ele. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

\- Eu sinto muito. Eu só sei que você tem um coração muito bom, isso é tudo.

\- Então, se você acredita tanto em mim, eu vou melhorar, ok?

Ela olhou para ele através de seus cílios e sorriu.

\- Ok.

Ele limpou a garganta e acenou para o quarto.

\- Você pode ir se trocar no banheiro.

\- Obrigada. Eu provavelmente terei que lavar meu rosto também, depois do meu choro. Eu estou provavelmente uma bagunça.

\- Você gostaria de tomar um banho, enquanto eu faço o jantar?

\- Você está insinuando que eu estou cheirando mal? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso.

Sasuke riu.

\- Não, eu só pensei que poderia fazer você se sentir melhor. Se você quiser, você pode usar a banheira de hidromassagem.

Sakura fechou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Isso seria fabuloso.

\- Vamos lá, então.

Ela seguiu para o quarto. Com suas paredes azuis e luz branca, dava uma sensação arejada e acolhedora. Ela lutou contra o impulso de rir em como tinha imaginado seu quarto, com lençóis de seda, um espelho sobre a cama, e as paredes pretas ou vermelhas.

Era exatamente o contrário. Uma cama de dossel enorme no meio do quarto. A única coisa que se destacava era como era limpo e tudo tão organizado.

\- Você deve pagar uma fortuna para sua faxineira. - ela meditou.

\- Eu não tenho uma.

\- Você faz tudo isso sozinho?

\- Sim, eu gosto de limpeza.

Depois de espreitar no banheiro, Sakura pensou:

\- Parece que você é obcecado por limpeza, hein?

\- Eu posso ter uma leve obsessão compulsiva sobre tudo estar em ordem.

\- Hmm... - ela falou.

\- E o que é que isso quer dizer agora? - Perguntou ele, levando sua mãos para seus quadris.

\- Nada.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você fez alguns cursos de psicologia durante seu treinamento, e os especialistas dizem que, na maioria das vezes, pessoas obcecadas com limpeza na verdade, estão tentando esquecer uma vida de caos emocional?

\- Eu não disse isso.

Ele bufou.

\- Você não tem que bancar o Dr. Tiba. Agora, se você já fez a sua análise completa de mim, eu vou deixar você ir e tomar o seu banho.

\- Eu agradeço isso.

Depois que fechou a porta atrás de Sasuke, ela se voltou para a água. Tirando suas roupas, ela tentou relaxar do dia estressante. Uma vez que a banheira estava cheia, ela ligou os jatos. Ela sentou na água borbulhante e suspirou com contentamento. Ela tinha apenas encostado a cabeça para trás, quando a porta se abriu.

Com um grito, ela correu para cobrir os seios com as mãos. Sasuke riu.

\- Jesus, Sakura, não há necessidade de pânico. Eu já vi tudo antes, lembra?

Calor correu para suas bochechas.

\- Eu sei. Você me surpreendeu, só isso.

Ele levantou sua bolsa.

\- Você deixou isso na cozinha, e eu pensei que poderia precisar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Obrigada.

Sasuke deixou a bolsa sobre o gabinete.

\- Ok, eu realmente estarei ocupado, então prometo te deixar em paz.

Sakura riu e, em seguida, recuou para a banheira depois que ele fechou a porta. Ela provavelmente poderia ter ficado por horas, mas quando seus dedos começaram a enrugar e um cheiro maravilhosos começou a flutuar em sua volta, ela achou que era hora de sair.

Depois de secar e vestir as roupas de Sasuke, ela puxou seu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo.

Quando ela pegou sua bolsa, seu telefone tocou. Ela havia perdido uma mensagem de Ino.

 _"Ainda não te vi desde nosso almoço. Espero que você esteja bem."_

Sakura lutou contra os soluços desesperados que ameaçavam alcançá-la. Com os dedos trêmulos, ela mandou uma mensagem Ino.

 _"Estou no meu período. Estou no Sasuke. Te ligo amanhã."_

Levou apenas um segundo para Ino responder.

 _"Então, desculpe, querida. Eu estou aqui se você precisar. Te amo."_

Sakura não podia deixar de ficar surpresa com a reação de Ino. Ela esperava que Ino exigisse saber o que diabos ela estava fazendo com Sasuke, em vez de atirar flores de volta para ela.

Ela própria, estava tão confiante que não iria encorajar passar qualquer tempo com Sasuke, que não envolvesse a tentativa de ter o bebê. Com um suspiro, ela enfiou o telefone de volta na bolsa e depois saiu do quarto.

 **xxx**

Quando ela chegou à sala de estar, ela podia ouvir Sasuke cantarolar acompanhado do rádio de cozinha. Ela olhou em torno e viu com assombro, que ele realmente sabia cozinhar.

Como era possível que este poderia ser o mesmo Sasuke arrogante, egocêntrico, mulherengo que, as vezes a deixava louca?

Era como se ele fosse duas pessoas diferentes que habitavam o mesmo corpo.

Sasuke a pegou olhando, e ela sorriu timidamente para ele, enquanto trocava os pés descalços na cozinha. Ela inalou profundamente.

\- Algo cheira maravilhosamente bem.

A expressão satisfeita cresceu em seu rosto.

\- Eu decidi por uma massa com camarões. Eu imaginei que poderíamos comer no jardim, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Parece ótimo.

Ele abriu a porta de trás, e ela saiu. Kiichi veio galopante até ela.

\- Sente garoto! Nem pense nisso! - Sasuke gritou.

Kiichi relutantemente cutucou as pernas de Sakura.

\- Bom menino. - ela respondeu, recompensando-o coçando atrás das suas orelhas. Quando ela olhou em torno dos jardins e do quintal, seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão de uma piscina.

\- Isso tudo é tão bonito.

\- Obrigado.

Ele estendeu uma cadeira para ela, e ela se sentou na mesa. Ele já tinha arrumado a mesa completa até com guardanapos de linho. Um olhar ao prato cheio de camarões fez seu estômago roncar.

Quando Sasuke sentou na mesa, ela sorriu para ele.

\- Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente pelo banho e a roupa. Eu me sinto como uma nova pessoa.

\- Disponha.

Depois de dar uma mordida na massa, ela olhou para cima para encontrar Sasuke olhando para seu peito. Conscientemente, ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios, tentando esconder o fato de que eles estavam excitados contra a camiseta. Ela limpou a garganta, e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, você está olhando para os meus seios como um garoto adolescente com tesão?

Ele deu um sorriso tímido.

\- É meio difícil de resistir, quando eles estão marcando a camisa.

Ela bufou exasperada.

\- Bem, não sei como você enxergou, já que são tão pequenos… - Ela olhou para baixo e estremeceu. - Quero fazer um implante.

\- Jesus, por que você iria querer fazer isso? Seus seios são incríveis.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

\- Isso é uma coisa que apenas um homem diria. Não lembro em qual momento eles pararam de crescer, minha ginecologista diz que é completamente normal. - ela explicou, dando mais uma colherada. - Você não tem ideia de como foi passar a adolescência com Hinata e Ino exibindo seus magníficos peitos. Pelo menos vão crescer um pouco quando eu estiver grávida.

Sasuke lambeu os beiços.

\- Eles vão ficar maiores?

\- Sim, seu pervertido, eles devem crescer um pouco.

Ele riu.

\- Desculpe, mas eu sou um homem que ama seios completamente, de modo que esta perspectiva realmente me excita.

\- Um homem que ama seios completamente ao contrário do que? Um homem que gosta de bunda ou um homem que gosta das pernas?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Bem, é evidente que tanto a sua bunda como suas pernas são incríveis também.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Oh, muito obrigada. Aqui eu achando que elas eram horríveis, e você estivesse traumatizado depois de vê-las. Ainda bem, agora vou conseguir dormir bem a noite.

\- Eu vou esquecer esta ironia e sarcasmo, em consideração ao dia que você teve. Em vez disso, eu vou te oferecer mais vinho. - observou ele.

Ela levantou a taça.

\- Obrigada. É delicioso.

Enquanto ela se servia, Sakura olhou para fora, a luz do sol desaparecendo e brilhando através da água.

\- Eu tenho confessar que estou com muita inveja de sua piscina.

\- É realmente o que me fez comprar este lugar. Como eu disse antes, nadar sempre foi minha paixão, e depois que eu me desfiz da antiga casa dos meus pais, eu queria ter uma piscina.

Ele tomou um gole de vinho e então voltou um intenso olhar para ela.

\- Então, qual era sua paixão quando era mais jovem?

\- Hmm, provavelmente é um clichê total, mas cantar. - Ela passou a dedos sobre a borda de sua taça de vinho. Em seu âmago, ela gostaria de dizer _"você"_ , mas conseguiu se conter. - Bem, eu acho que ainda é minha paixão.

\- Sério?

Sakura ficou chocada com a expressão ansiosa no rosto de Sasuke.

\- Sim, minha família era muito fã dos clássicos e country. Eu cresci cantando com meus pais cantando o dia inteiro pela casa. E também, eu e meus primos adorávamos cantar nos festivais. - Sakura riu. - Eu acho que chamaria isso de karaokê, mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Por que é quase impossível para mim imaginar você cantando em um lugar lotado de pessoas.

\- Oh, eu não apenas cantava em festivais. Eu cantava nos templos, também.

Sasuke sorriu conscientemente.

\- Ah, você é uma menina espiritualista. Isto explica muita coisa.

Ela parou agitando o macarrão em torno de seu garfo e lançou-lhe um olhar.

\- O que você quer dizer com isto?

\- Agora eu consigo entender porque ficou daquele jeito sobre dormir comigo, ou por que você não tem quaisquer parceiros sexuais em seu passado, além do seu noivo.

\- Ter moral e espiritualidade não são coisas ruins. - ela respondeu brava.

\- Eu não disse que era. Na verdade, é o que eu mais gosto em você.

Sakura bufou.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Bem, eu estou. - Ele moveu a mão por cima da mesa para passar seus dedos contra os dela. - Até que eu realmente reparei em você, eu nunca imaginei que inocência podia ser tão sexy.

Embora seu rosto aquecesse com os elogios, ela não podia evitar o sorriso que curvou em seus lábios.

\- Você realmente é escorregadio, não é?

Sasuke puxou a mão da dela e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

\- Eu não imaginei que estava sendo escorregadio. Eu estava apenas tentando te elogiar.

Sakura mastigou pensativamente um pedaço de camarão.

\- Eu acho que isto é tão natural em você, que nem percebe que está fazendo isso. Eu acho que você conseguiria fazer até em coma.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, todos os enfermeiros estariam te bajulando, mesmo os do sexo masculino. Você provavelmente iria acabar sendo realmente super bem cuidado. Sem mencionar, provavelmente, sobre a briga diária sobre quem iria dar seu banho de esponja.

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e caiu na gargalhada. Quando ele olhou para ela, seus olhos negros brilhavam com diversão.

\- Nossa, Sakura, eu não acho que nunca ri tanto com alguém, quanto eu tenho feito com você.

\- Eu suponho que isso é um elogio, certo?

\- Ah, sim, um grande elogio.

Sakura mordiscou a ponta de seu garfo, tentando decidir se ela teria a coragem de fazer a pergunta que vinha ameaçando-a por um tempo.

\- Então, você já se apaixonou por alguém?

Sasuke se engasgou com a mordida de camarão que estava em sua boca. Ele sucumbiu a um ataque de tosse antes de tomar um gole de vinho.

\- Porque esta pergunta? - ele respondeu, com a voz estrangulada.

\- Nenhum motivo específico. Você só quer evitar a questão.

Ele fez um barulho frustrado na parte de trás de sua garganta. Depois de olhar para a água cintilante, ele finalmente disse,

\- Sim, eu já me apaixonei. Você está feliz agora?

\- Isso é tudo que eu vou saber?

\- Você estava esperando por alguns detalhes picantes?

Sakura sorriu.

\- Talvez.

\- Bem, eu acho que é o suficiente por hoje. - Ele pegou seu prato vazio e começou a se levantar da cadeira, quando ela estendeu a mão e tocou levemente seu braço. Sakura podia ver a luta em seus olhos, para não mencionar que ele mantinha seu queixo apertado. Ele parecia se debater internamente sobre a possibilidade de ser honesto com ela. Não querendo lhe causar dor, ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem. Você não tem que me dizer. Foi rude em perguntar.

\- Não, não, eu vou te dar os detalhes. - respondeu ele, sentando-se de volta na mesa.

O queixo de Sakura caiu. Ela não podia deixar de se inclinar para a frente, em expectativa, esperando para ouvir cada palavra. Entre ouvir sobre seus pais e agora sua vida amorosa, tantas peças de quebra-cabeça de Sasuke estavam se juntando.

\- Seu nome era Ami, e eu a conheci no meu treinamento com Orochimaru. Nós treinávamos juntos, ela havia perdido toda a família em um ataque ao vilarejo que ela morava. Ela foi minha primeira namorada, minha primeira experiência sexual, e... - Ele mexeu em sua cadeira. - Foi a primeira menina que eu quebrei o coração.

O próprio coração de Sakura doeu por uma garota que ela nem sequer conhecia. Mais uma vez ela queria dizer que não, a primeira menina que ele quebrou o coração, na verdade, foi ela. Mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

\- Por que você quebrou seu coração?

\- Nós namoramos até chegar o momento de enfrentar Itachi. Eu fiquei muito obcecado e ela acabou me largando depois de eu ser muito babaca. Mais do que qualquer coisa, eu não queria ficar amarrado. Então, eu tenho este olho que esta sempre perambulando.

\- E vocês nunca mais se viram?

Sasuke esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto.

\- Porra, eu não posso acreditar que estou te dizendo tudo isso.

\- Por favor, acabe.

\- Sim, três anos mais tarde, eu a encontrei no casamento de um amigo, e começamos a nos ver novamente. Eu estava viajando com Yasuhiko e acabamos reatando. Eu voltei pra vila e ela veio morar em Konoha, virou professora na academia. Depois de outro ano juntos, a coisa lógica a fazer era…

\- Ficar noivos.

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Mas tanto quanto ela queria uma proposta, eu não seria o homem certo a fazê-lo. O pensamento de ficar amarrado a ela pelo resto da minha vida, me deixava fisicamente sufocado. - Seu corpo deu um leve tremor. - E então eu fiz algo muito, muito ruim, e ela rompeu comigo.

\- O que você fez? - Sakura questionou suavemente.

\- Ela entrou em minha casa e me viu fazendo sexo com outra mulher.

A mão de Sakura voou para a sua boca, e ela olhou para Sasuke em horror.

\- Isso é... Tão cruel. - Sua expressão escureceu.

\- Sim, no caso de você não ter recebido o memorando, eu sou um idiota, se lembra?

\- Mas você pode ser tão gentil e atencioso. O próprio fato de que eu não estou em casa sozinha, chorando com um litro de álcool prova isso. Em vez disso, estou sentada aqui comendo o jantar que você cozinhou e vestindo suas roupas. Essa é a verdadeira compaixão. - Ela balançou a cabeça, triste. - Esses são os razões por que é tão difícil imaginar que você poderia fazer algo tão insensível a alguém que você amava.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

\- O passado é o passado, eu acho. Pelo menos ela encontrou outra pessoa e esta casada há oito anos.

\- Você a viu?

\- Não. Karin costumava encontrá-la nas cerimônias do templo com o marido e os filhos. - Sasuke sorriu timidamente. - Ela parecia adorar esfregar isso na minha cara.

\- Ela provavelmente ainda estava brava com você por arruinar uma coisa tão boa.

\- Provavelmente. - Sasuke esvaziou o resto da garrafa de vinho em seu copo. - Portanto, agora que você já ouviu a minha história triste, e você?

\- Você já sabe a minha.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não estou falando de estar apaixonada. Eu estou falando sobre quebrar o coração de alguém. - Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de vidro. - Com este rosto e este corpo, não é possível que você não tenha quebrado o coração de pelo menos um cara.

\- Eu nunca disse que não. - Sakura protestou.

\- Aha! Então conte tudo. - disse Sasuke.

\- Certamente não é tão obscena como a sua.

Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Eu não iria imaginar isto, puritana deste jeito. Eu acredito mais que o fato de você não dormir com eles, quebrou completamente seus corações.

Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Da última vez que chequei, o seu coração estava acima de sua cintura, e não abaixo dela.

Sasuke riu.

\- Ok, ok. Eu entendi. Então, qual é a história?

\- Tudo bem. Aqui está a versão resumida: seu nome era Kazuma, nós tínhamos dezoito, e eu estava afim de seu melhor amigo.

\- Ai, você deixou Kazuma-san chupando os dedos.

\- Eu nunca quis machucá-lo, mas a partir do momento que eu fiz vinte anos, nunca houve mais ninguém no mundo para mim, apenas Daichi.

\- Será que você não saiu com ele para deixar Daichi com ciúmes?

\- Não, no começo eu pensei que Kazuma iria me fazer esquecê-lo. Íamos todos juntos para a academia dar aula, mas Daichi sempre agiu como se eu fosse apenas mais uma amiga. Kazuma era o tipo de cara que me trazia flores e me ligava de manhã para ver como eu estava. Ele também respeitava meus limites sobre o sexo.

\- Pobre Kazuma-san. - Sasuke brincou.

Sakura riu.

\- Agora, eu não disse que ele não estava recebendo nenhuma satisfação sexual.

\- Apenas não era uma satisfação plena.

Ela torceu o nariz.

\- Se você tem que colocar dessa forma, eu acho que sim.

Sasuke sorriu.

\- Então o que aconteceu?

\- Mesmo que ele fosse tudo que eu poderia querer em um namorado, eu não sentia nada. Não era justo com ele, assim eu terminei tudo. Ele estava tão devastado que pediu para Daichi vir e falar comigo.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, lutando contra o sorriso sonhador espalhando em suas bochechas.

\- Daichi veio pisando no meu apartamento, me enfrentando furioso e exigindo como diabos eu poderia quebrar o coração de seu melhor amigo. Após ouvi-lo gritar e espernear por cerca de cinco minutos, eu finalmente gritei que eu era apaixonada por ele.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram.

\- Puta merda! Isso enlouquece a cabeça de um cara. O que ele fez?

Sakura riu.

\- Disse que ele também era apaixonado por mim, mas que não queria machucar Kazuma. Portanto, esperamos alguns meses para começar a namorar, e depois ficamos inseparáveis.

\- E Kazuma ficou bem com ele?

\- Ele não estava feliz, mas ele encontrou outra pessoa.

Sasuke olhou para ela por um momento e depois sorriu.

\- Depois de descarregar essa merda pesada, eu acho que nós precisamos de mais vinho.

\- Sim, eu também acho que nós precisamos.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _E aí, o que acharam? Agora vamos começar a ver eles se aproximando cada vez mais... Será que isso vai dar certo? HAHA A partir desse capítulo foi ficando MUITO difícil de adaptar pra UN, por toda a história do passado do Sasuke e da Sakura, que é bem distante da realidade de Naruto rs mas tô fazendo o que posso. Abram suas mentes!_

 _Obrigada pelos comentários, vou responder todos hoje!_

 _Beijos e até domingo que vem!_

 **#JehSanti**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Classificação: M (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

Como Sasuke não retornava, Sakura entrou em busca dele. Ela encontrou a cozinha vazia, mas ouviu vozes vindo do corredor. Ela esticou a cabeça ao virar no canto da parede para ver com quem Sasuke estava falando.

Três rapazes de cabelos avermelhados, estavam vestidos com calções de banho e levavam equipamentos apropriados para a piscina. Seus rostos estavam abatidos. O menor, que não poderia ter mais de cinco anos, pisou o pé e bufou.

\- Mas tio Sasuke, você prometeu que podíamos vir nadar a qualquer hora!

\- Eu sei, Kogen, mas você vê, agora não dá.

O mais alto balançou a cabeça.

\- Cara, isso não é legal da sua parte.

\- Olha, eu disse a vocês que poderiam voltar amanhã. É que apenas esta noite não é possível. - Sasuke argumentou.

Sakura saiu para o corredor e limpou a garganta. Quatro pares de olhos voltaram para ela.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Então é por causa dela que não podemos nadar! - O menino do meio exclamou.

\- Ooh, tio Sasuke tem uma namorada! - Kogen disse, dissolvendo-se em risos.

Sasuke gemeu em frustração.

\- Sakura, estes são os monstros que eu mencionei anteriormente: Koan, Korei e Kogen.

Dando um passo à frente, Sakura acenou e lhes deu um sorriso brilhante.

\- Oi gente.

\- Oi, - murmuravam. Eles pareciam quase hipnotizado por sua presença. Isto fez Sakura se perguntar se eles já tinha visto uma mulher antes na casa de Sasuke.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para eles.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Alguma chance de vocês terem estes nomes por causa dos imperadores japoneses?

O mais alto revirou os olhos.

\- Sim, infelizmente nossos pais tem amor por essas histórias chatas.

Sasuke deu um grunhido exasperado.

\- O que ele quer dizer é que Karin tem uma obsessão doentia por histórias e mitologias orientais. - Apontando para o mais alto, ele disse: - O maior de treze anos é Hozuki Koan. Meu sobrinho do meio, Hozuki Korei, tem onze, e Hozuki Kogen, ou Kogie, tem cinco. - Ele se voltou para ela. - E apresento a vocês, minha amiga, Haruno Sakura.

\- É um prazer conhecer vocês. Parece que vocês estavam com tudo pronto para nadar, certo?

\- Sim, até que o garoto namorador aqui decidiu estragar tudo para nós. - Koan respondeu, carrancudo para Sasuke.

Espetando o dedo no ar, Sasuke praticamente rosnou.

\- Lave esta boca.

Sakura escondeu sua diversão por trás de sua mão. Uma vez que ela se recuperou, ela disse:

\- Em sua defesa, o seu tio não sabia que eu ia ter um dia ruim hoje e precisava de companhia. Mas eu não me importo nem um pouco se vocês ficarem e nadar.

Sasuke sobrancelhas subiram em surpresa.

\- Não?

Ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Kogie gritou:

\- Sério?

\- Claro, por que não.

\- Tudo bem! - Korei exclamou antes de esbarrar em Sakura ao passar correndo. Koan e Kogie colados em seus calcanhares. Sakura riu de sua excitação, enquanto Sasuke balançava a cabeça.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você concordou em deixá-los ficar.

\- Eles estão aqui para nadar, então eu duvido que eles vão nos incomodar.

\- Ultimas célebres palavras. - Sasuke murmurou enquanto conduziu Sakura de volta ao jardim.

À vista de Kogie prestes a saltar na parte rasa, Sasuke correu e o agarrou.

\- Ei, ei, pequeno homem. Não ouse entrar sem suas boias nos braços.

\- Mas aquelas boias são para bebês! - Ele gemeu, contorcendo-se contra o peito de Sasuke.

\- Eu não vou discutir isso. - Ele sentou Kogie e abriu um caixa marrom, tirou duas bóias de braços de algum tokusatsu e deslizou nos braços de Kogie. - Sua mãe ia chutar minha bunda se ela aparecesse e você não estivesse usando isto.

Kogie olhou carrancudo para Sasuke antes de correr e saltar na piscina.

\- Tio Sasuke, você me empurra das suas costas de novo? - Korei perguntou.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura.

\- Você se importa?

\- Claro que não. Na verdade, eu adoraria vê-lo em ação.

Ele sorriu antes de se inclinar para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

\- Eu usaria a _speedo¹_ que eu te prometi, mas eu acho que assustaria os meninos.

Ela riu e o empurrou para longe.

\- Vá se trocar logo, seu arrogante.

Enquanto ele desaparecia dentro da casa, Koan nadou mais perto de onde Sakura estava sentada.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito.

\- Então, há quanto tempo você é a namorada do tio Sasuke?

Ela lutou contra o rubor rastejando em suas bochechas, pela sua franqueza.

\- Ele é só meu amigo.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente que ele achava que ela estava falando merda com ele.

\- Eu gostaria de ter amigas tão bonitas quanto você. - ele disse com um sorriso.

Sakura não podia deixar de rir.

\- Eu te agradeço Koan. Você é muito encantador, não é?

Ele estufou o peito, e Sakura podia jurar que estava vendo Sasuke aos treze.

\- As meninas parecem pensar assim.

\- Hmm, eu acho que, tirando seus cabelos e olhos, você pode ter pego a capacidade de paquera do seu tio Sasuke.

Sasuke escolheu esse momento para voltar. Ele olhou entre ela e Koan com uma expressão curiosa.

\- O que vocês dois estão falando?

\- O quanto Koan parece com você. - Ela deu a Sasuke um sorriso travesso e piscou. - E age como você.

Sasuke cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu.

\- Koan, você está paquerando a minha amiga?

Koan empalideceu um pouco.

\- Não, eu só estava conversando com ela. Quero dizer, você nunca, jamais, trouxe meninas aqui ou para a nossa casa.

Agora foi a vez de Sasuke ficar afobado.

\- Tanto faz. - Ele mergulhou na piscina e nadou até onde Korei o esperava com expectativa. Sakura observou Sasuke ensinar Korei e depois deu uma conferida em sua boa forma.

Entre dar instruções, e jogar um alegre Kogie no ar e deixá-lo espirrar para baixo, Sakura tentou respirar normalmente e evitar a vibração em seu coração com a visão de Sasuke interagindo tão facilmente com seus sobrinhos. Quando ele saiu da piscina e veio caminhando até ela, não conseguia deixar de olhar com espanto para ele.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram com sua expressão.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu nunca imaginei vê-lo interagindo com crianças.

\- Oh, sim, na verdade eu sou como aquele personagem do _Hideo Amamoto²_ , certo? - Ele bufou em resposta.

\- Você não se dá crédito suficiente. Por alguma razão, você não gosta de admitir o quanto você se preocupa com eles.

\- É mesmo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Se você fosse tão anti-crianças, você não teria oferecido para deixá-los entrar e nadar, e você teria deixado Kogie entrar na água sem suas bóias. Além disso, você gastou pelos menos 20 minutos dando aulas de natação a Korei.

Sasuke furiosamente enxugou seu cabelo molhado, uma carranca formando em seu rosto.

\- Sakura, eu não sei o que você está insinuando agora, mas eu não tenho condições de ser um pai de verdade, ok?

\- Você não deve se sentir tão negativo sobre si mesmo. - protestou ela.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um grito veio da piscina. Kogie estava remando para a escada, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Depois que ele saiu, ele correu para Sakura e Sasuke.

\- Ele tentou me afogar! - Kogie gritou, apontando para Koan.

\- Foi apenas um segundo. Pare de ser um bebê tão grande. - Koan respondeu.

\- Mas eu não conseguia respirar! - Kogie choramingou, enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos com os punhos.

\- Fique calmo homenzinho. Você vai ficar bem. - disse Sasuke. Sua resposta fez Kogie chorar mais e ganhou-lhe um olhar de Sakura.

\- O que foi? - Sasuke questionou.

\- Vem cá, meu bem. - Sakura falou, abrindo os braços. Kogie rapidamente sentou em seu colo e, em seguida, passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço. - Shh, você está bem agora. - Ela virou brava para Koan. - Eu acho que você deve a seu irmão um pedido de desculpas.

Os olhos de Koan se arregalaram quando ele olhou de Sakura para seu tio, mas Sasuke apenas deu de ombros.

\- Hum, eu sinto muito, Kogie.

\- Você promete não fazer isso de novo? - ele perguntou, sua voz abafada no pescoço de Sakura.

\- Sim, eu prometo.

Sakura esfregou as costas de Kogie em amplos círculos.

\- Veja, está tudo resolvido agora. Você quer voltar para a piscina?

\- Não. - ele esnobou.

Korei revirou os olhos para Koan, que, em seguida riu.

\- Sim, se eu estivesse pressionado contra estes peitos, eu não gostaria de sair também. - Koan disse enquanto Korei concordou com a cabeça. Mesmo que ele falasse em voz baixa, tanto Sakura e Sasuke ouviram. Enquanto Sakura lutava para evitar que o rubor rastejasse pelo suas bochechas e pescoço, Sasuke foi até a borda da piscina.

\- Tudo bem, agora. Como você está sendo desrespeitoso com minha amiga, vocês devem voltar agora para sua casa junto esta boca imunda cheia de tesão. - ele rosnou. Os olhos de Koan e Korei se arregalaram, mas eles não falaram nada.

Derrotado, eles foram para os degraus da piscina.

\- Espere, Sasuke, você não pode mandá-los embora para casa por isso. Eles estão sendo apenas meninos. - Sakura argumentou. Ele se virou.

\- Você está brincando comigo?

\- Eu tenho certeza que eles se sentem muito mal por terem sido rudes e estariam dispostos a se desculparem. - Ela olhou incisivamente para os meninos. - Não é?

\- Sim, senhora. - disse Korei.

Koan assentiu.

\- Eu estou muito, muito triste por dizer algo assim sobre você, Sakura-san.

\- Obrigada.

Para completar, Koan olhou para Sasuke.

\- E eu sinto muito por ter sido desrespeitoso com sua namor... - Ele parou ao ver o brilho do olhar mortal que Sasuke lhe deu. - Com sua amiga, completou.

\- Eu também. - disse Korei.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e sorriu.

\- Veja, problema resolvido.

Kogie levantou a cabeça.

\- O que significa tesão?

Sakura não podia deixar de rir com o absurdo da situação, especialmente quando os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, e ele olhava desesperadamente para Sakura tentando se explicar.

\- Não é algo que você precise saber ainda, e seu tio não deveria ter dito isso, respondeu ela.

-Ooh, tio Sasuke, você está em apuros. - Kogie disse, abanando seu dedo para Sasuke.

Sakura sorriu.

-Sim, tio Sasuke foi um menino muito ruim. Deveríamos lavar a boca dele com sabão, não deveríamos?

Kogie riu.

\- Sim, nós devemos.

\- Olá? - Uma voz de feminina chamou de dentro da casa.

\- Mamãe! - Kogie chorou, pulando do colo de Sakura e correndo para a entrada.

Sakura começou a se levantar, mas Sasuke a bloqueou, empurrando a toalha para ela. Quando ela começou a protestar, ele fez uma careta e acenou para seu peito. Ela olhou para baixo e corou. Kogie tinha encharcado sua camisa branca, e dava para ver claramente o seu sutiã branco rendado.

\- Oh, merda! - Ela olhou descontroladamente ao redor do pátio em busca de uma fuga. Sasuke estendeu a mão.

\- Venha cumprimentar Karin.

\- Você está brincando? Eu não vou me encontrar com ela parecendo uma garota de camiseta molhada. - ela sussurrou em pânico.

\- Você não vai ter muita escolha. Kogie já deve ter falado que tem uma mulher aqui comigo e, em minutos, ela vai saber que é você.

Ele se aproximou e colocou a toalha em volta dela.

\- Basta fingir que você foi nadar.

\- Certo. - ela murmurou, relutante.

Assim como Sasuke previsto, Karin apareceu na porta, segurando a mão de Kogie. Com a visão de Sakura, ela se aproximou deles. Com seus cabelos vermelhos repicados e olhos da mesma cor, penetrantes, Karin e Sasuke poderiam ter sido um ótimo casal.

Ela deu um tapinha nas costas Sasuke.

\- Bem, Sasuke, eu não teria deixado os meninos virem se eu soubesse que você tinha companhia.

\- Você lembra da Sakura? Ela era do time sete, minha ex-colega de equipe. - Sakura estendeu a mão e deu Karin seu melhor sorriso.

\- É um prazer revê-la.

\- O prazer é meu.

Como Karin continuou a inspecionando, Sakura limpou a garganta.

\- Seus meninos são absolutamente adoráveis. Estou muito feliz que eu pude conhecê-los. - Karin sorriu.

\- Obrigada. Eu só espero que eles tenham se comportado bem. - Ela, então, olhou para Sasuke com um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês tinham se reaproximado.

Sasuke bufou com a franqueza da integrante do antigo time Taka.

\- Sim, há uma exigência agora na vila onde ex-companheiros devem se reaproximar.

Karin cutucou pela brincadeira.

\- Bem, não vamos impor nossa presença a vocês por mais tempo.

Ela fez sinal a Koan e Korei para saírem da piscina. Eles relutantemente se arrastaram para fora e começaram a se secar com a toalha. Karin enrolou a toalha mais apertado em torno Kogie.

\- Agora, o que nós dizemos ao tio Sasuke por nos deixar nadar?

\- Obrigado. - que ecoou como um coro de músicas que fez Sasuke e Sakura sorrirem.

Em seguida, Koan e Korei olharam para Sakura.

\- Obrigado por falar com tio Sasuke para nos deixar ficar... Duas vezes. - disse Koan, com um tom rosa na suas bochechas.

Sakura sorriu.

\- Vocês foram muito bem-vindos.

Karin olhou dos meninos para Sakura, e então ela deu a Sasuke um olhar afiado.

\- Bem, vocês dois tenham uma noite encantadora.

\- Obrigado.

Eles acompanharam Karin e os meninos até a porta. Uma vez que eles se foram, Sasuke gemeu e esfregou os olhos, enquanto fingia desmaiar na cadeira.

\- Kami, eu estou tão feliz que eles se foram.

\- Ah, eu odeio vê-los partir. Eles são realmente meninos doces.

Ele riu.

\- Oh, sim, eu deveria ter pedido a eles para passarem a noite. Tenho certeza de que Koan teria adorado dividir a cama com você e seus peitos. - Ele balançou a cabeça com desgosto. - Aquele pervertido.

\- Ele tem treze anos. O que você esperava? Você não demonstrava, mas duvido que não pensava nessas coisas quando tínhamos essa idade. - Sakura respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Não, eu era um pervertido discreto.

\- Achei o máximo. Eu juro que ele se parece e age como você.

Ela riu.

\- Ele é ligado na tomada.

O telefone celular de Sasuke começou a tocar, e quando ele olhou para baixo, fez uma careta.

\- Nossa, é da corporação de Suna. Eu tenho que atender. Fique a vontade, ok?

\- Sem problemas. - Sakura respondeu, coçando as orelhas de Kiichi.

Assim que Sasuke deixou a sala, Kiichi pulou no sofá com ela.

\- Vamos procurar um filme bem romântico para assistir comigo?

Ele lambeu-lhe a mão. Ela pegou o controle remoto sobre a mesa e começou a procurar nos canais.

\- Oh, - ela murmurou quando viu que um dos seus favoritos, _Narayama-Bushi Ko³_ , estava passando.

Ela se aconchegou mais fundo no sofá, continuando a passar as mãos nos pelos brilhantes de Kiichi.

Depois de algum tempo, seus olhos ficaram pesados, e antes que ela pudesse se controlar, ela cochilou.

 **xxx**

\- Sim, estou ansioso em vê-lo no próximo mês, Sr. Taishi. - Sasuke disse antes de desligar. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira com um suspiro pesado. Na verdade, ele não estava muito entusiasmado com a perspectiva de deixar a vila por um mês inteiro, mas era uma determinação contratual, que veio junto com sua promoção.

É claro que ele ainda não tinha pensado em como falar de sua partida iminente para Sakura. Ele não tinha certeza de como ela iria reagir com sua viagem, no meio das tentativas para engravidar.

Talvez ele pudesse convencê-la a encontrá-lo na viagem, por alguns dias, se a tentativa da próxima semana não desse certo.

Espere, o que diabos ele estava pensando? Sakura não era sua namorada ou sua esposa. Perguntar a uma mulher se queria cruzar o país era passar a um novo nível de compromisso, mesmo que fosse mais por beneficio dela do que dele.

\- Desculpe, eu sou o pior anfitrião do mundo. Não imaginei que fosse levar tanto tempo. - disse ele, quando entrou na sala de estar. Ele derrapou até parar com a visão de Sakura dormindo no sofá com Kiichi ao lado dela.

Por um momento, ele não sabia o que fazer. Deveria acordá-la e levá-la até seu carro? Ou devia oferecer a ela o quarto de hóspedes? Ou deveria levá-la para sua cama?

Não era como se não tivessem dormido juntos antes.

Ele olhou para Kiichi e deu um grunhido frustrado. Quando Kiichi olhou sonolento para ele, Sasuke balançou o dedo.

\- Você sabe muito bem você não pode subir nos móveis.

Kiichi respondeu bocejando e em seguida, se aconchegando ainda mais fundo ao lado de Sakura.

Sasuke inclinou-se sobre o sofá, com a mão passando levemente pela bochecha de Sakura.

\- Acorde, Sakura. - ele disse suavemente.

\- Hmm? - ela questionou, sem agitação.

\- Você precisa ir para a cama.

\- Não. Muito cansada. - ela murmurou.

Ele esfregou seu braço.

\- Você vai dormir melhor na cama.

Ela deu um curto roncar em resposta. Sasuke revirou os olhos. Claro, ela teria que fazer isso mais difícil para ele.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou colocar você na cama.

Ele alcançou debaixo de suas pernas e depois passou os braços em volta dela. Com um gemido, ele a levantou do sofá. Sakura olhou para ele com olhos de entreabertos.

\- Você é meu cavaleiro em armaduras brilhantes, agora?

\- Oh, sim, eu sou o inferno de um cavaleiro agora. - ele resmungou.

\- Você está me fazendo quebrar todas as minhas regras.

\- Hein?

Seus olhos se fecharam, e ele pensou que ela tinha voltado a dormir.

\- Você me faz sentir muito... Eu deveria apenas usar você para o sexo como você me usa.

Seu peito se apertou com suas palavras. Isso era realmente o que ela pensava dele? Mesmo que normalmente fosse verdade, ele não gostava de ouvir isto da boca dela... Pelo menos não agora.

\- Sakura, abra os olhos e olhe para mim.

Ao seu comando, seus olhos verdes sonolentos focaram nos seus.

\- Não. Você não pode pensar que eu estou usando você, tudo bem? Eu sempre quis fazer sexo com você, mas eu nunca, nunca quis te usar.

Ela colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço apertado, seus lábios encostados em sua bochecha.

\- Você é um bom homem, Uchiha Sasuke, mesmo que você não queira admitir.

\- Você acha?

Sua cabeça balançou preguiçosamente.

\- Eu nunca teria imaginado que você iria cuidar de mim como você fez esta noite, especialmente quando não havia nenhuma promessa de sexo. Mas você fez.

Sasuke revirou os olhos enquanto deitava Sakura em sua cama.

\- Isso faz de mim um verdadeiro cavalheiro, hein?

\- Hum, hmm, - ela murmurou, aconchegando-se sob as cobertas.

\- Estou feliz que você pense bem de mim assim, Sakura.

\- Só não parta meu coração. - ela disse suavemente.

Ela já estava ressonando, quando ele respondeu:

\- Eu estou tentando o meu melhor para não fazer isto.

 **xxx**

Dez dias após o seu jantar e de ter dormido na casa de Sasuke, Sakura ainda se esforçava em manter seu livro de regras firme na sua cabeça.

Mensagens diárias, e-mails e telefonemas de Sasuke ainda faziam com que Ino acreditasse em ressuscitar Sasuke como um namorado em potencial.

E agora, a data vermelha marcada em seu calendário lhe dizia que era hora de começar a segunda rodada de projeto bebê. Desta vez, Sasuke insistiu que ela fosse até a sua casa. Os parâmetros de "Apenas Negócios" do seu arranjo haviam sido quebrados, então não havia nenhum encontro em um hotel.

Depois de correr para casa para se refrescar, ela dirigiu-se para a casa de Sasuke.

Ele atendeu a porta com cueca estilo boxer e uma camiseta.

\- Desculpe, eu acabei de sair do chuveiro.

\- Sim, eu fiz o mesmo, respondeu ela, enquanto o seguiu para dentro da casa.

Ele sorriu para ela por cima do ombro.

\- Você deveria ter tomado banho aqui, e poderíamos ter matado dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Sakura riu.

\- Eu acho que você está certo.

\- Você está com fome?

\- Um pouco.

\- Eu posso pedir comida chinesa.

Sakura fingiu estar horrorizado.

\- Quer dizer que você não vai cozinhar para mim esta noite?

Sasuke riu.

\- Desculpe, querida, não esta noite. O trabalho me deixou esgotado.

\- A promoção de novo?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Mesmo que o reconhecimento seja fabuloso, eu estou começando a desejar não ter aceitado.

Depois de cavar em uma de suas gavetas, ele puxou um menu e entregou a Sakura.

\- Me fale o que você quer comer. - Em vez de olhar para as opções de comida, Sakura estava intrigada no que havia de diferente em Sasuke. Então ela percebeu o que era.

\- Boxers? Quando você começou a usar isso?

Ele se encostou ao balcão da cozinha.

\- Bem, eu fiz um pouco de pesquisa, e descobri que as boxers são melhores para as bolas e contagem de espermatozoides.

\- Eu entendo. - ela respondeu, lutando contra o forte rubor rastejando em suas bochechas.

\- Sim, o artigo diz que ela parece ajudar os nadadores com sua mobilidade, e queremos o ouro olímpico desta vez.

O batimento cardíaco de Sakura acelerou, e ela prendeu a respiração.

\- Então, você começou a usar boxers para me ajudar a conceber?

\- Isto aí. E eu também li que é melhor para armazenar os espermas e deixá-los mais potente.

Ele se levantou do balcão e veio para ficar na frente dela.

\- Então eu evitei qualquer tipo de atividade sexual que pudesse resultar em perder alguns nadadores.

\- Oh... - ela murmurou.

\- Isso te surpreende?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu apenas assumi que estava vendo alguém ou…

\- Batendo punheta?

Quando Sakura não respondeu, Sasuke afastou seu cabelo do rosto e acariciou sua bochecha.

\- Não há mais ninguém, apenas você, nem mesmo a minha mão desde que ficamos juntos pela última vez.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela entendeu o significado.

\- Eu acho que estes dez dias foram realmente longos hein?

Sua expressão ficou triste.

\- Francamente, eu estou prestes a explodir.

Sakura riu.

\- Estou realmente impressionada com o quão sério você esta levando nosso acordo.

\- Sempre que eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, minha intenção é fazê-la bem e dar o meu melhor. E isso inclui fazer sexo.

Ela bateu em seu braço de brincadeira.

\- Você é tão encantador.

Sasuke riu.

\- Você vai ver o quão encantador eu sou, se eu não puder tirar sua calcinha agora.

\- E a comida? - Ela questionou.

\- É só para abrir o apetite. - respondeu ele.

O menu tremeu em suas mãos e caiu no chão.

\- Parece bom para mim.

Olhando nos olhos um do outro, a eletricidade na sala mudou. De repente, parecia que Sasuke não poderia tê-la nua rápido o suficiente.

Ele agarrou a bainha do vestido e em seguida, puxou-o, empurrando sobre sua cabeça. Ela estava feliz que escolheu cuidadosamente sua roupa de baixo, enquanto seus olhos percorriam vagarosamente seu sutiã e calcinha verde e dourado. Mas ele não olhou por muito tempo. Em vez disso, ele agarrou sua cintura e a içou para sentar sobre a bancada de mármore. Seus dedos tiraram seu sutiã e jogaram de lado, enquanto Sakura envolvia suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Os lábios de Sasuke avidamente encontraram os seus, enquanto sua língua se lançava dentro e fora de sua boca. Suas mãos em concha sobre seus seios nus, amassando-os como ele sabia que ela gostava. Ela recompensou seus esforços com um gemido contra seus lábios. As mãos de Sasuke deixaram seus seios para segurar o cós de sua calcinha.

Ele arrancou para baixo de suas coxas até o chão. Ele, então, abriu as pernas dela, colocando seus joelhos sobre os ombros. Quando sua língua se lançou em seu interior, Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás.

\- Mmm, oh Deus, sim!

\- Diga meu nome, baby. - Sasuke murmurou contra seu sexo. Com ele continuando seu ataque e provocando seu clitóris, ela muito rapidamente o recompensou com:

-Sim, Sasuke! Ah, sim, oh sim, Sasuke!

Sua pernas trêmulas espalharam mais para permitir a ele mais acesso. Ela foi recompensada com Sasuke deslizando seus dedos dentro e fora dela enquanto sua língua lambia e brincava com suas dobras. Seus dedos agarraram a borda da bancada quando ela gozou forte. Quando a ereção de Sasuke, em vez de seus dedos, cutucou sua abertura, seus olhos se abriram, e ela o empurrou de volta.

\- Não, não isso! Aqui não!

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke dispararam em sua testa.

\- Não me diga que você têm uma aversão ao sexo na bancada da cozinha? Eu prometo que elas estão limpas.

Sakura sentiu o aquecimento rosto.

\- Não é isso.

Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo já penteado de suor.

\- Sakura, você acha que poderia ir direto ao ponto? Quer dizer, eu estou aqui com uma ereção furiosa e um enorme tesão, e tudo o que eu quero é me enterrar profundamente dentro você.

\- Eu só não quero olhar para trás e perceber que meu bebê foi concebido em um balcão da cozinha, ok?

Sasuke olhou para ela por um momento antes uivar com uma gargalhada.

\- Se minha memória não falha, eu transei na minha mesa do trabalho, depois que você trabalhou comigo sobre a cadeira.

\- Você falou que não iria para o sofá! - Argumentou.

\- Mas você não acha que os bebês foram concebidos em lugares piores?

Sakura cruzou os braços sobre os seios nus em um acesso de raiva.

\- Não estamos falando de bebês de outras pessoas. Nós estamos falando sobre o meu.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Haruno Sakura, você vai ser a minha morte de várias maneiras. - Quando ele puxou ela para junto dele, ela começou a protestar, mas ele balançou a cabeça. - Basta segurar se segurar, princesa. Eu vou levar você de volta para o quarto, ok?

Ela sorriu.

\- Eu vou fazer valer a pena, eu prometo.

Quando ele a levantou do balcão, ela agarrou suas pernas apertadas em torno de sua cintura, enquanto ele a segurou firme em torno de seus quadris.

\- Hmm, exatamente o que você está sugerindo?

Ela virou a cabeça para a direita, parecendo estar perdida em pensamentos.

\- Quando acabar a partida, eu irei dar bastante atenção oral para a sua posse mais valorizada.

Sasuke gemeu.

\- Você acabou de fazer valer cada passo de merda que este cavalo tem que dar para te transportar até a minha cama.

Sakura riu.

\- Achei o máximo.

\- Você é tão mandona e exigente. Eu não posso acreditar que você me convença a fazer estas coisas por você.

\- Isso é porque você quer transar comigo. Admita. Eu suavizei você em relação ao sexo.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

\- Você está tentando dizer que eu sou um bichinho de estimação no quarto agora?

\- Claro que não, seu bobo. Eu só queria dizer que eu tenho um efeito sobre a forma de você pensar e agir sobre o sexo, assim como você me mudou. Você é gentil, doce, e prestativo, em vez de pensar apenas em seu próprio prazer. As suas mulheres no futuro irão me agradecer.

Sasuke não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele a jogou sem cerimônia em cima da cama. Ela ofegou em choque com a sua aspereza.

\- Com vocês: o Sr. Uchiha, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. - ela brincou. Ele deu uma sacudida afiada de sua cabeça. - O episódio na cozinha, me fez esperar tempo demais para foder, Srta. Haruno. Você pode considerar-se avisada que não haverá mais Sr. Bom Rapaz!

Ela teria mentido se falasse que suas palavras, juntamente com o brilho do desejo queimando em seus olhos não a excitaram.

Ele afastou seus joelhos com suas mãos, ampliando suas pernas. Sua expressão ficou predatória e escura, quando ele se posicionou sobre ela. Com um duro impulso, ele dirigiu-se para dentro dela. Empalado por ele, ela estremeceu com sua contundência. Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Parece que o seu corpo gosta desta minha atitude primitiva. Acho que teve um efeito muito bom sobre você.

\- Eu não estou negando isto. Você que está. - ela ofegou.

Ele continuou a bater nela, o bater da sua pele ecoando pela sala junto com grunhidos animalescos de Sasuke. Ela sabia que ele estava batendo forte assim para provar um ponto para si, e ela queria mais do que tudo, provar para ele que tinha mudado.

Então, ela levou as mãos ao rosto, levando seus lábios aos dele. Ele momentaneamente silenciou suas batidas, quando ela disparou sua língua em sua boca, docemente acariciando sua língua com a dela.

Ela passou as mãos através de seu cabelo, puxando os fios na base do pescoço. Ele gemeu baixo em sua garganta. As mãos de Sakura passaram levemente pelas costas de Sasuke. Em vez de arranhar suas unhas em sua carne, ela varreu círculos lentos sobre suas costas. Agora era a sua vez de estremecer. Ela segurou suas nádegas, o pressionando ainda mais dentro dela, ao levantar os quadris.

\- Lento e doce agora, por favor? - ela pediu. Seus olhos se abriram, e um sorriso curvou em seus lábios.

\- Quando você pede desta maneira, como posso dizer não?

 **xxx**

Com uma rodada completa, junto com a manutenção de sua promessa de atenção oral, Sakura acordou aconchegada na curva do braço de Sasuke. Pressionando a orelha contra seu peito, ela ouviu o barulho suave dos seus batimentos cardíacos.

Ela tinha quase voltado a dormir quando a voz de Sasuke despertou-a.

\- Você está acordada?

\- Mmm-hmm... - murmurou.

\- Há algo que eu preciso te dizer, e eu realmente preciso que você esteja totalmente acordada para isto, Sakura.

Suas palavras a encharcaram com o mesmo efeito que um copo de café. Ela levantou-se para espiar a sua expressão preocupada.

\- Por que eu tenho a sensação de você está prestes a soltar uma grande bomba em mim?

Sasuke exalou uma respiração irregular.

\- Por causa da minha nova promoção, eu tenho que ir para a Suna, ajudar a treinar um novo esquadrão lá.

Interiormente, o alívio tomou conta de Sakura. Um milhão de cenários devastadores tinham corrido em sua mente. A maioria deles envolvia ele não querer mais vê-la ou fazer parte do seu projeto de engravidar.

\- Quanto tempo vai ficar fora?

\- Esta é a parte que você não vai gostar... De duas semanas a um mês.

Sakura ofegou.

\- Mas isso significa que você não vai estar aqui na próxima vez para... - Ela abaixou a cabeça. - Bem, você sabe.

Sasuke esfregou seu polegar em sua bochecha.

\- Mas eu poderia estar. Eu só não sei quanto tempo isso vai demorar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo.

\- Você entende?

\- Não é como você estivesse viajando de férias ou algo assim. É uma missão que você tem que cumprir. Eu sei que você tem uma vida além de mim e meu esquema de ter um bebê. - Ela sorriu. - Além disso, não é como se eu pudesse mantê-lo acorrentado à cama para minhas próprias necessidades.

Seu peito vibrou com o riso embaixo dela.

\- Oh, Sakura, eu não sabia que tinha esta tara tão bizarra. - Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ele sorriu para ela. - Quando você quiser me algemar na cama, você simplesmente me avisa. Eu vou ficar feliz em ser algemado por você.

Sakura escorregou para longe dele.

\- Acho que estamos indo muito bem deste jeito. - Seus dedos passaram sobre as coxas de Sasuke.

\- Agora, por que sua resposta não me surpreende? Se você acha balcões de cozinha ofensivo para conceber, tenho certeza de que qualquer noção de submissão está descartado.

\- Você me disse antes que também não curte este tipo.

\- Isso é verdade. Mas para você, eu faria uma exceção.

Revirando os olhos, Sakura se inclinou, sua língua lambendo o seu pescoço e ao longo de sua mandíbula. Quando ela estava quase na boca, ela se afastou.

\- Você acha que aguenta outra rodada?

Sasuke sorriu.

\- Claro, por que não?

Naquele momento, Kiichi saltou para a cama com a roupa de baixo de Sakura entre seus dentes.

-Kiichi! Não, me devolva! - Ela gritou, agarrando da sua boca. Uma vez que ela roubou as calcinhas dele, o nariz molhado cutucou contra a coxa de Sakura, tentando empurrá-la de volta de Sasuke.

\- Kiichi, seu vira-lata velho! Abaixe-se! - Sasuke gritou.

Sakura caiu sobre a cama rindo. Entre os comentário de Sasuke e palhaçadas de Kiichi, ela mal podia respirar. Kiichi começou a lamber o rosto dela, e ela teve que empurrá-lo.

\- Não, rapaz, para. - ela engasgou.

\- Para baixo! - Sasuke gritou, tentando agarrar a coleira de Kiichi. Quando finalmente ele teve sucesso em arrancá-lo da cama, Sakura virou-se para Sasuke.

\- O que vai acontecer com ele enquanto você estiver fora?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

\- Mesmo que ele odeie ficar durante a noite, eu acho que vou deixá-lo no Inu Haikuen.

Sakura olhou ao lado da cama para Kiichi. Ele fez a cara mais triste de cão de caça que ele conseguiu imaginar.

\- Ah, pobre bebê. - Ela se virou para Sasuke e sorriu. - Eu poderia cuidar dele para você.

Sasuke resmungou.

\- Por que diabos faria você querer fazer isso?

\- Porque eu o amo, e eu odeio pensar nele infeliz durante duas a quatro semanas.

\- Você está falando sério, não é?

Sakura assentiu.

\- Você não confia em mim com o seu cão?

Ele riu.

\- Claro que sim. E se você realmente quer ficar com este rabo fedorento por duas a quatro semanas, ele é seu.

Ela olhou para o lado da cama de novo.

\- Você ouviu isto menino? Você vai vir e ficar comigo enquanto papai vai para Suna.

Kiichi bateu sua cauda apreciativamente enquanto Sasuke riu.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você me chamou de pai desse pulguento.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto ela arrastava seus dedos acima de sua coxa e depois tomou seu pênis mole na mão.

\- Você prefere te chamar de papaizão, não prefere?

Ele lambeu os lábios em antecipação.

\- Ah, sim, isso é bom.

\- Qual parte? Te acariciando aqui ou te chamando de papaizão? - Ela brincou.

\- Mmm, ambos. - ele respondeu.

Uma vez que ela tinha trabalhado para ele ficar com o mastro cheio, ela guiou-o para seu já núcleo molhado. Sakura sorriu para Sasuke.

\- Ok, então, Papaizão, vamos tentar mais uma vez fazer um bebê.

 **xxx**

Sakura roeu as unhas já desgastadas. Sentada na bancada do banheiro, com as pernas balançando para frente e para trás. Todo o seu corpo cantarolava com energia nervosa. Ela atraiu uma respiração frenética, tentando se acalmar e controlar as emoções, mas nada menos do que uma garrafa de saquê do tamanho de um aquário a ajudaria neste momento.

Ela cortou seu olhar sobre o lugar onde Ino descansava no sofá, olhando três varas diferentes de teste de gravidez.

\- Quanto tempo faz? - Sakura guinchou.

Ino gemeu.

\- Cerca de cinco segundos de merda desde a última vez que você me perguntou! Por Kami, testuda, você vai me dar um ataque do coração!

\- Eu sinto muito. Parece uma eternidade desde que eu fiz xixi sobre aquelas malditas varas. Eu estou perdendo minha cabeça.

Alguém tentou entrar no banheiro, e Ino saltou, se encostando contra a porta.

\- Desculpe, está quebrado. Tente outro.

A pessoa resmungou, mas depois recuou. Sakura ampliou seu olhos.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você está bloqueando o banheiro para o meu teste de gravidez!

\- Você quer uma garota estranha aqui, no meio de seu grande momento?

Um riso de nervoso borbulhou de Sakura.

\- Não, eu não quero. Mas nós não sabemos se realmente vai ser um grande momento ou não. Ino sorriu.

\- Você esta com uma semana de atraso, desta vez, testa. E não esqueça que Sasuke teve um cuidado extra com seus nadadores. Eu acho que as chances estão a seu favor nesta segunda vez!

\- Por mais que eu queira que seja, eu tenho um sentimento que Sasuke vai ficar um pouco desapontado por não ter mais tentativas, especialmente porque ele deve estar armazenando energia, enquanto está fora da vila.

\- Quem diz que tem que acabar?

As sobrancelhas de Sakura dispararam com surpresa.

\- Com que objetivo, já que não vou precisar mais então... Eu vou estar grávida.

\- Sim, e continuar transando mais, poderia obter algo que você nunca esperava.

\- E que seria?

Ino deu-lhe um sorriso.

\- Um marido.

A sala girou em torno dela, fazendo com que a cabeça de Sakura batesse de volta contra o espelho.

Ela levou a mão à testa agora dolorida.

\- Não diga coisas como essa para mim quando eu já estou prestes a explodir.

Quando Ino não respondeu, Sakura abriu os olhos.

\- O que esta acontecendo?

\- Eles estão começando a mudar de cor!

Sakura respirou fundo antes de se inclinar para a frente no banheiro tensa.

\- E?

\- Puta merda, tem duas linhas e os outros dizem 'Sim'!

Caindo fora do balcão para o chão ladrilhado, Sakura cambaleou para Ino e agarrou-a pelos ombros. Perplexa, ela perguntou:

\- Mas... Então isso significa que...?

Lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Ino.

\- Isso significa que você está grávida!

\- Você tem certeza? Você não leu as caixas erradas ou algo assim?

\- Não, eu tenho certeza, e os testes deram positivos!

Sakura congelou enquanto seu corpo tentava desesperadamente processar as emoções. Eles ricochetearam através dela em uma velocidade assustadora, fazendo com que seu corpo começasse a tremer. Ela não podia piscar, muito menos respirar.

Todos os dolorosos anos depois das mortes de Daichi e de sua mãe, que ela tinha passado esperando, rezando, e desejando um filho convergiram para este momento. Era fisicamente e emocionalmente avassalador. Grávida... Ela estava realmente grávida.

Ino sacudiu a suavemente.

\- Respire, Sakura, você tem que respirar.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Sakura. Sua mão foi cambaleante para o seu abdômen.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que está realmente acontecendo.

\- É bom você acreditar. - Ino brincou, enquanto limpava suas próprias lágrimas com a parte de trás de sua mão. A expressão exultante de Sakura começou a se desvanecer.

\- E se os testes estivem errados? Quer dizer, se –

Ino sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Você poderia comprar mais dez testes para provar para si mesma, mas você agora está realmente grávida.

Em busca de um lenço, Sakura enxugou os olhos.

\- Você não vê? Tem sido tanta decepção e tristeza em minha vida que é difícil para mim entender que algo que eu quero muito pode realmente acontecer.

\- Sakura…

\- Você não entende o que isto tem sido para mim. Tantas vezes eu comecei a ter esperanças que teria a verdadeira felicidade, só para que ela corresse de mim. Primeiro com Sasuke e todos os anos em que ele me magoou. Depois, quando finalmente me reestabeleci, Daichi e eu estávamos pensando em começar uma família logo. Ele brincou sobre casar rápido, para que pudéssemos ter filhos logo após o casamento. Eu não queria nada mais do que ter um filho dele, e então ele se foi. Então eu perdi minha mãe. - Seu lábio tremeu. - Eu estou com medo que tudo isso vai desmoronar de novo, Ino.

\- Não tenha medo. - Ino apertou Sakura em seus braços. - Estou aqui com você, e tudo vai ficar bem. É finalmente o seu momento, Sakura. Você só precisa manter a fé e acreditar. - Sakura fechou os olhos e deixou o otimismo de Ino derramar sobre ela.

\- Eu quero acreditar. Muito, muito, muito.

Ino se afastou para dar Sakura um sorriso tranquilizador.

\- Bem, é melhor acreditar, porque é a verdade. Agora, se olhe no espelho e diga as palavras.

\- Você esta falando sério?

\- Faça isso!

\- Tudo bem. - Sakura olhou para seu rosto pálido no espelho, com o rímel fazendo listras pelas suas bochechas. - Eu estou grávida, e vou ser mãe.

\- Droga, se endireite! Agora, quando é que você vai dizer ao novo papai a boa notícia?

\- Ah, eu não sei. Mesmo que nos falamos diariamente pelo telefone e via skype desde que ele se foi, eu não quero fazê-lo dessa maneira.

Com a expressão perversa no rosto de Ino, Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Eu sei o que você está se perguntando, e a resposta é não. Não fizemos sexo pelo telefone!

\- Como você é decepcionante. - Ino fez beicinho.

Revirando os olhos, Sakura disse:

\- De qualquer forma, para voltar ao ponto original, eu acho que é melhor eu esperar até ele chegar em casa.

\- E quando é isto exatamente?

\- Em algum momento na próxima semana.

\- Ótimo. Até então, você terá tido tempo para ver seu médico, e você saberá, sem sombra de dúvida, se pode dizer a ele as ótimas notícias. - Ela abriu a porta do banheiro. - Eu digo que devemos explodir daqui em cinco minutos e ir comemorar com bebidas não-alcoólicas e chocolate!

Sakura sorriu.

\- Soa como um plano para mim.

 **xxx**

Uma semana depois, Sakura saiu da sala de seu obstetra/ginecologista para a sala de espera, e olhou para os rostos cheio de expectativa de Ino e Ren. Ela não conseguia esconder o sorriso radiante.

\- Eu estou muito, muito grávida!

Estalando fora de suas cadeiras, ambos irromperam em aplausos e Sakura deu um longo abraço no grupo animado. No caminho para fora da clínica, o telefone zumbiu em sua bolsa. Ela cavou-o e suspirou.

 _"Na estrada. Voltando para casa. Quer me encontrar no Haku's às seis?"_

Ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem de volta para Sasuke.

 _"Claro. Parece bom. Vejo você, então."_

Na sua próxima resposta, Sakura derrapou em uma parada abrupta e olhou em seu telefone. Tanto a ansiedade e saudade agarrou fundo com suas palavras.

 _"Bom. Eu estou apenas esperando o momento que posso beijar e lamber cada centímetro quadrado do seu corpo fabuloso esta noite."_

\- Qual é o problema, testuda? - Ino perguntou.

\- Nada... Apenas uma mensagem que recebi.

Ren bufou.

\- Apenas uma mensagem meu rabo! Pela expressão tonta em seu rosto, eu estou assumindo que é do Grande Papai Uchiha! - Ren brincou.

Sakura riu.

\- Sim, era dele. Ele está a caminho de casa.

Espreitando por cima do seu ombro, Ren engasgou.

\- Droga, garota, ele esta ansioso para lamber cada centímetro do seu corpo? Saky, se isto não é uma delicia de um homem pervertido.

\- Quer parar? - ela gritou, empurrando o telefone longe de seus olhos. Sua reação fez com que Ren e Ino estivessem rindo como loucos, quando eles saíram do consultório.

Desastrada com a porta da frente do hospital, ela não tinha certeza de como responder ao texto de Sasuke. Finalmente, ela digitou um rápido _"Até lá, então."_. Quando ela teclou enviar, ficou com uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago que, contar para Sasuke não ia ser tão fácil como ela pensava.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Speedo - Sunga estilo tanga, usada por nadadores. Mais fina na frente do que as usuais sungas quadradas._

 _Hideo Amamoto - Ator, pintor e artista japonês da década de vinte que ficou famoso por seu personagem Yahashi, do filme Yojimbo de 1961._

 _Narayama-Bushi Ko - A Balada de Narayama. Drama épico de 1983._

* * *

Olá, pessoal! O que acharam desse capítulo? Finalmente nossa rosada está grávidinha! Como papa Sasuke vai reagir à isso? Muitas emoções está por vir!

Gostaria de me desculpar imensamente pela demora pra postar esse capítulo. Domingo foi um dia horrível pra mim, dia dos pais sempre é, mas esse, em especial, foi um horror... Fiquei muito mal e precisei sair e desanuviar a mente, acabou que voltei pra casa já de madrugada e sem condições (hehe) de postar nada. Hoje eu passei o dia trabalhando e só tive tempo de betar esse capítulo agora! Pra me desculpar, prometo postar outro capítulo no meio da semana, que tal?

Espero que vocês comentem muito porque essa fic, por mais que seja muito procurada, está com pouquíssimos reviews, e isso me desanima um pouco... Prometo que vou responder todos os reviews desse capítulo quando for postar o outro porque acabei me atrapalhando e não sabia quem eu já tinha respondido ou não. Se alguém ficou sem resposta, me perdoe! Vou responder metodicamente a partir desse!

Até o próximo capítulo, beijos!s2

 **#JehSanti**


	6. Capítulo Seis

_Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Classificação: M (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Seis**

Quando avistou os portões da vila, Sasuke lutou contra a vontade de gritar de alegria. Para ele, realmente não havia melhor lugar que sua casa. Ele bateu o pé, impaciente enquanto esperava os guardas noticiarem seu retorno.

Quatro semanas de distância haviam parecido uma eternidade.

Embora sua vontade era apenas pegar alguns cachorros quentes, junto com um pack de cervejas em uma loja de bebidas, ele tinha planos muito mais importantes para o jantar e até mesmo planos maiores para a noite toda.

Após dada a permissão, ele acelerou em uma corrida a partir do portão, agarrando a sua bolsa o mais rápido que podia. Olhando para o relógio do telefone, ele tinha quarenta e cinco minutos para chegar no Haku's.

Ele teria gostado de ter tido tempo para refrescar-se, mas sua capa amarrotada e calças amassadas teriam que servir. Milagrosamente, ele entrou no bar um pouco antes das seis.

Quando Aya o viu, seu rosto se iluminou.

\- Ei estranho! Fico feliz em ver que você está de volta.

Ele sorriu.

\- Obrigado. É bom estar em casa. Você não pode imaginar como eu senti falta deste buraco velho na parede. Você não consegue encontrar a mesma cerveja ou hambúrgueres por lá.

Aya riu.

\- Então eu preciso reservar uma grande mesa para toda a trupe de "Bem Vindo de Volta"?

\- Hum, não, na verdade, eu vou me encontrar com alguém.

\- Alguém ou alguma mulher?

Ele tossiu.

\- Uma mulher.

Sasuke não podia deixar de sentir surpreso quando o sorriso de Aya arregalou.

\- É a bela moça de cabelos rosados que estava aqui com você antes?

Sua boca se abriu.

\- Espere aí, como é que você adivinhou que era ela?

Ela sorriu.

\- Eu sabia que havia algo entre vocês dois quando te vi com ela. Ela é completamente diferente das outras mulheres que eu vi você acompanhado.

\- Mas nós não estávamos mesmo namorando. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Não nem mesmo estamos namorando agora.

\- Oh, por favor. - Aya acenou com a mão em desdém para ele e pegou dois menus. Ela o levou para a mesma área isolada que ele tinha sentado com Sakura antes. Desta vez, ela deu-lhes a mesa de canto para trás, assegurando que eles tivessem bastante privacidade. - Vocês realmente formam um belo casal. - ela disse, antes de deixá-lo mais uma vez de boca aberta.

A única resposta de Sasuke aos elogios de Aya foi dar um frustrado grunhido. Ele sentou-se na mesa e pegou o telefone. Depois de percorrer vários e-mails e mensagens, ele olhou para cima para ver Sakura entrando pela porta.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou conter a aceleração do seu batimento cardíaco. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Nenhuma mulher jamais teve tanto efeito sobre ele. O tempo longe parecia ter a deixado ainda mais bonita do que ele lembrava, mas havia algo de diferente nela, algo mais suave, mais vulnerável. Era um inferno esta ligação. Quando Aya disse algo a Sakura, ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Sem pestanejar, Sasuke assistiu Sakura enquanto ela seguia Aya até a mesa.

Seu vestido escorregava sobre seus quadris, acentuando as curvas que ele já estava familiarizado. Seu cabelo longo e rosa caia em cascadas sobre seus ombros. Ele rangeu os dentes quando notou alguns dos outros homens acompanhando Sakura, enquanto ela passava por eles.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse certeza, ele queria gritar para eles que ela pertencia a ele. Seu rosto se iluminou quando ela encontrou seu olhar

\- Hey!

Quando ele começou a se levantar da mesa, ela correu e jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer "Olá", mas ela jogou seus lábios contra os seus. Quando ela aprofundou o beijo, Sasuke tentou manter a sua mãos apenas apertando a cintura de Sakura. Porra, ele tinha esquecido a sensação de seus lábios, sua língua, e a forma como seu corpo moldava contra o dele.

Um assobio atrás deles assustou Sakura, que se afastou para eterna consternação de Sasuke. Aya sorriu para eles e piscou.

\- Agora quem precisa dos amigos, quando você pode conseguir um regresso para casa como essa, hein?

As bochechas de Sakura ficaram vermelhas, mas ela riu. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado de Sasuke, ela perguntou:

\- Eu sou o suficiente para uma festa de "Bem Vindo ao Lar"?

Ele sorriu.

\- No momento, o inferno que sim, posso te garantir.

Aya apertou no meio deles, para colocar seus talheres sobre a mesa.

\- Eu acho que vou deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos agora.

\- Obrigado Aya, disse Sasuke.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando Sakura se sentou ao lado dele na mesa, em vez de sentar em frente.

\- Sentiu muito a minha falta, hein?

Seu riso fez seu coração vibrar com o calor.

\- Sim, na verdade eu senti.

Sasuke olhou em seus olhos verdes cintilantes.

\- Eu senti, também. Inferno, muito mais do que eu queria admitir.

\- Eu ou o sexo? - Ela perguntou.

\- Ambos. - ele respondeu honestamente.

Ela riu.

\- Achei que seria apenas do sexo.

\- Você se subestima como de costume. - Apoiando o braço no parte de trás da cadeira, ele se virou para olhar melhor para ela. - Mas eu não posso me ajudar e evitar que você pense que é só ausência do sexo, quando eu lhe digo "puta merda" como você esta linda esta noite.

\- Não, está tudo bem. - Suas bochechas coraram. - É graças a você.

Sasuke se inclinou para acariciar seu pescoço, inalando o cheiro delicado de seu perfume. Comoveu-se em doce agonia.

\- O caminho que o seu vestido faz, abraçando todas as suas curvas e seu cabelo caindo solto e ondulado, apenas me implora para correr meus dedos por ele, e me faz querer esquecer o jantar e levá-la para casa de uma vez.

Quando ela endureceu, ele levantou a cabeça.

\- O que há de errado?

\- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

\- Qualquer coisa. Bem, desde que não seja referente a você não voltar para casa comigo esta noite.

\- Estou grávida - Ela desabafou.

O ar arquejou para fora dele, e ele sentiu como se tivesse sido chutado no virilha.

\- Ok, não é bem o que eu estava esperando.

\- Eu descobri há uma semana, mas eu queria esperar até que você voltasse para dizer. Eu pensei que isso era muito importante para falar por telefone.

Agora ele sabia por que ela parecia tão diferente. A gravidez a tinha deixado absolutamente brilhando de felicidade pura. Um sentimento de orgulho imenso irradiava através dele, por saber que ele tinha uma parte nesta felicidade.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso genuíno.

\- Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa, Sakura. Eu estou emocionado por você.

Lágrimas de felicidade brilharam em seus olhos.

\- Oh Sasuke, eu nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente por você tornar esse sonho possível! - ela gritou, jogando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço novamente. Ela apertou-o com força.

\- Eu ainda não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu depois de apenas dois meses de tentativas. Você sabe como somos abençoados e felizes? Algumas pessoas tem que tentar por meses e meses, até mesmo anos.

\- Sim, isso teria sido miserável. - ele brincou. Um riso de menina escapou de seus lábios. - Eu lamento que nós não conseguimos para... bem, você sabe, fazer tanto sexo quanto você gostaria.

Apenas a menção desta palavra em seus lábios deliciosos o fez contorcer na cabine.

\- Eu também, especialmente desde que eu praticamente fui um monge nas últimas semanas.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Quer dizer que você se manteve com as boxers e nenhuma atividade de qualquer tipo?

\- Bem, eu posso ter tomado conta dos negócios, uma vez ou duas vezes, ele respondeu, timidamente. - Mas me abstive toda a semana passada em preparação.

Agora depois de todo esse trabalho, ele estava indo embora com o rabo entre as pernas e extremamente frustrado. Seria realmente apenas ele e sua mão naquela noite.

Sakura segurou seu rosto com as mãos.

\- Oh, pobrezinho! Você tem sido realmente acima das minhas expectativas com esta coisa toda.

Quando ela passou os dedos sobre seus lábios, ele agarrou sua mão.

\- Por favor, Sakura, não. Eu estou neste momento fodidamente frustrado.

Um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo provocante e doce se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu apenas ia falar, desde que você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, eu acho que te devo uma ou duas rodadas para colocar um sorriso de volta em seu rosto.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Sasuke sentiu como se ele tivesse sido chutado na virilha.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

\- Você não quer me levar a sério?

\- Claro que sim! Eu quero empurrar o seu vestido por cima de suas coxas, rasgar este fio dental rendado, que eu imagino que você está vestindo, e fode-la desesperadamente aqui em cima desta mesa.

Sakura respirou fundo e arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu tomo isso como um sim.

Sasuke sorriu.

\- Ei, tem sido quatro semanas, baby. Você tem sorte de eu não vou arrasta-la para o banheiro para uma rapidinha.

Quando seu nariz enrugou de desgosto, ele não conseguia segurar o riso.

\- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Eu vou me controlar. - Passando a mão por baixo do vestido, ele apertou sua coxa. - Pelo menos enquanto estivermos em público.

Ele ficou surpreso quando ela não bateu na mão dele. Em vez disso, ela apenas sorriu convidativa.

\- Podemos pelo menos comer primeiro?

\- É claro que sim. Você está comendo por dois agora, certo?

Sakura bufou.

\- Supostamente sim. Mas a maneira que eu tenho comido, você pensaria por alguns instantes que eu estava esperando trigêmeos ou algo assim.

Sasuke acenou para o garçom. Depois de Sakura terminar de despejar tudo que ela queria, Sasuke não conseguia esconder sua diversão.

\- Você seriamente vai comer tudo isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça quando o garçom saiu.

\- Não importa o quanto vou comer, desde que eu posso supor, vou estar queimando um monte de calorias mais tarde, certo?

Ele riu.

\- Claro que sim!

Para o resto do jantar, ele se comportou. Em vez disso, ele se concentrou em como Sakura ficava alegre e animada quando falava sobre o bebê e a gravidez. Ele nunca tinha ficado com alguém tanto tempo com um sorriso no rosto. Ele começou a imaginar se seu rosto não poderia se machucar.

Ele momentaneamente endureceu quando ela mencionou que tanto Ino e Ren a tinham acompanhado na primeira visita ao médico.

\- Então, agora ele esta participando de tudo do bebê, desde que ele não é o pai, é isso?

O garfo de Sakura congelou no meio do ar, enquanto seu rosto enrugava.

\- Ele só queria vir e me apoiar desde que você estava fora da cidade.

\- Isso foi tão legal da parte dele. - disse Sasuke, incapaz de manter o sarcasmo fora de seu tom.

\- Se você não quer que ele vá no primeiro ultra-som, eu não vou convidá-lo.

Sasuke não sabia por que diabos isso o incomodava. Não era como se ele tivesse planos de se envolver na vida do bebê... Certo? Para alguma razão, apenas o pensamento de Ren estar na vida do seu bebê caiu como um cobertor pesado de possessividade em torno dele. Tremendo, ele tentou se livrar desse sentimento. Além disto, Ren parecia um verdadeiro cara, e ele, obviamente, não tinha que se preocupar sobre ele tentar entrar em competição pelo lado da cama de Sakura.

\- Sasuke, você não me respondeu?

Ele encontrou o olhar intenso de Sakura.

\- O que?

\- Eu perguntei de novo se você queria que fossemos apenas nós dois no primeiro ultra-som.

Engolindo em seco, ele finalmente respondeu:

\- Hum, sim, com certeza.

Qualquer dúvida sobre a sua decisão se desvaneceu com a expressão de pura felicidade que brilhou no rosto de Sakura. Sabendo que ele era a razão por trás disso, ele se sentiu aquecido direto até sua alma. Era um sensação de que ele achava que poderia vir a desfrutar e experimentar mais de uma vez.

\- Ótimo. - Ela respondeu, mordiscando sua última batata frita.

Ele não podia deixar de sorrir quando olhou para o prato vazio.

\- Você gostaria de uma sobremesa?

Ela apertou os lábios em sua provocação.

\- Não, eu estou bem, por agora, obrigado.

\- Então, será que podemos dar o fora daqui e voltar para a sua casa antes que eu tenha um caso permanente de bolas azuis?

Sakura riu.

\- Eu acho que sim. Basta você ficar contente que eu tenha sorvete no freezer, ou estaríamos fazendo um pit stop.

Sasuke gemeu, enquanto jogava um maço de notas sobre a mesa.

\- Você ama me torturar, não é?

Passando a mão até sua coxa, Sakura parou pouco antes de tocar seu pênis. Quando ele chupou em uma respiração afiada, ela apenas levantou a mão e pegou sua bebida. Rodando o canudo ao redor, e levando até aos lábios, enquanto trabalhava dentro e para fora de sua boca enquanto bebia.

\- Hmm, isso é tão bom.

Sua boca se abriu em choque. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso com ele. Sua doce e inocente Sakura, a mãe de seu filho, estava sendo uma total pervertida. E, de alguma maneira, ele estava gostando muito disto.

Quando ela finalmente olhou para ele, ela começou a rir.

\- Me desculpe. Eu não consegui evitar.

\- Apenas certifique-se que esta atitude seja mantida pelo resto da noite - Sasuke respondeu, empurrando-a para fora da mesa.

 **xxx**

Depois que eles saíram do Haku's, Sasuke seguiu Sakura até sua casa. Quando ela parou no portão, abriu e lhe deu passagem. Ele olhou ao redor da varanda.

\- Onde está Kiichi?

Sakura riu.

\- Eu o deixei brincando no porão, antes de sair para encontrá-lo. Quer que eu vá buscá-lo agora?

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto eles saiam andando pelo corredor.

\- Não, eu posso esperar para vê-lo até depois que eu te devore pelo menos uma vez.

Sakura fez um barulho.

\- Pobre Kiichi. Seu papai sempre pensando em suas próprias necessidades em primeiro lugar.

Sasuke riu.

\- Ele é um cara que me entenderia totalmente.

\- Sério?

\- É melhor acreditar, pois quando aparecia alguma cadela no cio, ele não pensava duas vezes antes de pensar no seu pau e correr para longe de mim.

\- É isso o que eu sou para você? Uma cadela no cio? - Sakura questionou, fingindo indignação.

\- Claro que não... Bem, você pode ter sido, antes que eu tivesse te deixado grávida.

Balançando a cabeça para ele, ela abriu a porta da frente e a segurou aberta para Sasuke entrar.

Quando ela se virou para fechar e trancar a porta, Sasuke a segurou com força, a agarrando por trás e a prendendo contra a porta de madeira. Ele enterrou o rosto do lado de seu pescoço, antes de envolver seus braços em volta da sua cintura, pressionando sua ereção contra seu traseiro. Se esfregando contra ela, ele gemeu.

\- Deus, Sakura, eu quero tanto você que dói.

A sensação de sua necessidade contra ela, foi o suficiente para encharcar seu núcleo. Ela tinha emocionalmente, sentido a falta dele, mas a dor que crescia entre suas pernas foi a forma de seu corpo lhe mostrar o quanto sentia a falta dele fisicamente.

Uma de suas mãos deslizou de sua cintura até seu peito para tocar seu seio. Quando ele amassou profundamente como ela geralmente gostava, ela gritou em dor, em vez de prazer.

Com a reação dela, Sasuke instantaneamente ficou tenso. Ele girou em torno dela para encará-la, suas sobrancelhas enrugadas de preocupação.

\- Sinto muito, Sakura. Você costumava gostar quando eu fazia isso.

Ela cobriu o rosto dele com as mãos, esfregando os polegares ao longo de sua mandíbula tensa.

\- Não é culpa sua. Eu deveria tê-lo avisado que meus seios estão... - Ela mordeu o lábio e tentou imaginar como iria explicar isso. - Bem, eles estão realmente sensíveis agora por causa da gravidez.

Mesmo que ela tentasse lutar contra, ela sentiu seu rosto ruborizar em constrangimento.

\- Oh, eu vejo. - Quando ela se obrigou a olhar para Sasuke, ele estava olhando com curiosidade para seus seios. Depois que ele coçou o queixo, Sakura perguntou.

\- O que foi?

\- Há algo… Como leite neles ou algo assim?

Ela riu.

\- Não, não, não é nada disto.

Embora ele parecesse aliviado, ele ainda não a estava tocando.

Lentamente, ela agarrou a bainha de seu vestido e puxou-o sobre sua cabeça.

Ela segurou o olhar ardente de Sasuke quando chegou por trás de suas costas e desenganchou seu sutiã. Depois que ela deixou cair no chão, ela levou as mãos dele e trouxe até seu peito.

\- Basta ser gentil, ok? - Ela trabalhou com mãos sobre seus seios, ilustrando o padrão e a pressão que devia usar. - Mmm, isso é bom... - disse ela.

Enquanto os dedos dele rolavam e brincavam com seus mamilos e bicos endurecidos, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente para ela.

\- Muito bem. - murmurou. Enquanto ele continuava brincando com seus seios, ela estendeu a mão para soltar e desamarrar seu uniforme. Depois, começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa. E por fim começou a tirar a fivela do cinto. Ela não devia estar se movendo rápido o suficiente, porque as mãos de Sasuke deixaram seus seios para arrancar e jogar suas calças.

Na visão de suas amarrotadas cuecas boxers, que ele usava só para ela engravidar, ela sorriu.

Tomando sua mão, ela o levou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto.

Ele usou a mão livre para acariciar seu traseiro. Era como se ele não conseguisse parar de tocá-la nem por um segundo.

Quando entraram no quarto, ele deslizou suas mãos de suas nádegas para sua cintura, puxando-a para ele. Ela colocou os braços ao redor seu peito, desfrutando a sensação de sentir sua pele nua em seus seios.

A boca de Sasuke foi direto para a boca dela, em um beijo frenético e desesperado, enquanto ela o guiava até a cama. Ela levou as mãos ao peito e empurrou-o, fazendo-o esparramar sobre a cama.

Em vez de deitar-se, ele sentou, agarrando os quadris de Sakura e puxando para mais perto dele.

Depois de passar alguns minutos delicadamente lambendo e chupando seus mamilos, ele beijou a partir do vale dos seus seios, até para baixo sobre seu estômago.

Seus dedos ágeis arrancando a calcinha dela, deixando-a nua e sentindo-se vulnerável em frente a ele. Quando ele não começou a beijar ou lhe acariciar Sakura olhou para ele. Sua respiração engatou à vista dele olhando para a sua barriga.

\- O que há de errado? - Ela perguntou.

\- Nada. - ele murmurou.

\- Você não espera que eu já esteja mostrando a barriga, não é?

\- Não, claro que não. Mas o seu corpo já está mudando de algumas maneiras. Eu posso ver isto.

Levemente, ele roçou seu abdômen com seus dedos. Ele estava com uma expressão quase hipnotizada.

\- Então há uma parte de mim ai, hein?

\- Sim. - ela disse suavemente.

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo para ela.

\- Caramba! Isso é bastante surpreendente quando você para pensar sobre isso.

A pequena vibração de seu coração partiu em um galope com suas palavras.

\- É.

Quando Sasuke se inclinou para beijar sua barriga, Sakura derreteu. O gesto trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. Ela mordeu tanto o lábio inferior para não chorar, que o gosto metálico de sangue encheu sua boca.

Assim, quando ela pensou que poderia passar por cima da abismo emocional, ele balançou sua língua sobre seu clitóris, enquanto seus dedos procuravam seu núcleo.

Ofegante, ela levou a mão ao seu cabelo e puxou os fios. Todos os pensamentos escaparam de sua mente, exceto o requintado tormento de sua língua, uma vez que lambia e chupava seu sexo.

Não demorou muito para ela jogar a cabeça para trás e gritar seu nome, quando gozou.

Com seu corpo ainda se recuperando, ele agarrou a cintura dela, a girando e empurrando para a cama. Sakura lutou contra o onda de tontura que disparou sobre ela, que infelizmente não era o tipo de orgasmo habitual, mas outro aspecto da gravidez que a assolava.

Com um sorriso de fome, Sasuke pressionou-a contra o colchão.

Mas então, quando se posicionou sobre seu corpo, ele congelou. Se balançando para se sentar sobre os joelhos, entre suas pernas.

\- O que há de errado? - Sakura perguntou.

Ele coçou a cabeça.

\- Hum, eu não sei bem como dizer isso.

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Sakura perguntou,

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Aqui é a coisa. Eu estou… Com medo.

Sakura sentiu como se suas sobrancelhas fossem se atirar para fora da sua testa.

\- Perdão?

\- O que eu quero dizer é, eu estou com medo de fazer algo que irá prejudicar o bebê. Como esmagá-lo com o meu corpo no seu, ou empurrar muito profundos ou alguma merda assim.

\- Oh, entendo. - ela murmurou.

Ela lutou contra a vontade de rir do absurdo da situação. Nunca em um milhão de anos que ela teria imaginado Sasuke com medo de sexo.

\- Bem, o meu médico não disse nada sobre abstenção do sexo, então eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem.

Esperança brilhou nos olhos de Sasuke.

\- Você acha?

Ela já não podia conter sua risada.

\- Sim, eu tenho certeza.

\- Ah, então isso é engraçado agora?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Se você pudesse ver o olhar em seu rosto.

Carrancudo, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Bem, me desculpe, por querer proteger o nosso filho.

Sakura levantou-se e tomou o rosto de Sasuke em suas mãos.

\- Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter rido. É que a maioria dos casais, casados ou solteiros, não param de fazer sexo quando a gravidez acontece.

Quando ele começou a discutir, ela colocou um dedo sobre os seus lábios para silenciá-lo.

\- Mas eu agradeço a sua preocupação e interesse. Cada vez que estivemos juntos, você sempre foi atencioso para não fazer nada que possa me machucar. Tenho certeza que você vai continuar fazendo a mesma coisa agora.

Ele fez uma careta.

\- É só... Eu estou preocupado porque já faz algum tempo para mim. Se eu for totalmente honesto, é um dos mais longos períodos que fiquei sem sexo na minha vida adulta, e eu estou preocupado em ser demais, e eu me deixar levar.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. Confie em mim, eu vou deixar você saber se algo estiver errado.

Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar cauteloso antes de assentir.

\- Agora, por que você não faz amor comigo? Deliciosa e lentamente. - disse ela.

Sasuke soltou uma baforada de ar.

\- Eu posso tentar.

Sakura não podia deixar de rir com a expressão determinada em seu rosto.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que o Sr. Uchiha Sasuke do Sexo Extraordinário está duvidando das suas habilidades no quarto.

Com este insulto, Sasuke deitou sobre o corpo dela rapidamente.

\- Lá vem você com essa sua boca de novo. - ele respondeu, com a voz baixa e rouca.

\- Hum, hmm. - murmurou Sakura, trazendo seu rosto para junto do dela. Ela precisava de seus lábios quentes nos dela desesperadamente. Deslizando sua língua em sua boca, ela acariciou sua língua, fazendo-o gemer profundamente no fundo da garganta.

Sakura alcançou a mão entre eles e tomou sua ereção em sua mão. Ela acariciou-lhe com força e rápido, fazendo com que a mandíbula de Sasuke apertasse.

Depois de trabalhar o seu comprimento glorioso por mais alguns momentos, Sasuke grunhiu, seus quadris batendo para frente e para trás em sua mão.

\- Sakura. - ele murmurou.

Ela, então, orientou sua ereção para seu núcleo. Ele entrou lentamente, tediosamente, centímetro por centímetro, até que ela se encheu com ele. Ela percebeu então, o quanto tinha sentido a falta dele a preenchendo completamente. Quando ele puxou para fora, Sakura engasgou com a sensação de vazio. Os olhos frenéticos dele encontraram os seus, e ela sorriu.

\- Está tudo bem. Continue apenas fazendo isto.

\- Eu vou tentar. - respondeu ele, mergulhando para dentro dela.

Sakura agarrou os ombros de Sasuke, alargando as pernas. Seu ritmo tornou-se requintadamente lânguido. Em cada curso, Sakura levantava seus quadris para encontrá-lo. Eles se moviam juntos em perfeita harmonia, ofegante e desenhando as respirações na mesma medida.

Sasuke pegou a mão de Sakura e trouxe-a entre eles.

\- Toque si mesma. - ele instruiu. Constrangimento a encheu com seu pedido.

Quando ela começou a sacudir a mão, Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

\- Se você não vai se tocar, então me toque... Toque nós dois.

Um tremor passou por ela em suas palavras, e ela sentiu-se não apenas cedendo mas sentindo descontroladamente ligados. Timidamente, ela deslizou sua mão para baixo para onde se juntavam, sentindo-o deslizar dentro e fora dela. Ela correu os dedos sobre seu pênis, liso de seus cremes compartilhados.

Sasuke gemeu em aprovação.

\- Sim, querida. Oh Kami! Isto é muito bom.

Depois de trabalhar sobre ele, ela finalmente levou sua mão de volta para seu clitóris e começou a se acariciar e esfregar. Fechando os olhos, deixou a sensação passar por cima dela. Era quase demasiada a sensação de Sasuke empurrando para dentro e para fora juntamente com ela se estimulando. Não demorou muito para que um orgasmo viesse construindo e ondulando através dela.

\- Sasuke! Oh Sasuke! - ela gritou.

\- Ah, porra, Sakura, eu não acho que eu vou aguentar muito mais tempo. - Sasuke disse, entre os dentes. Ela trouxe seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o com força e paixão enquanto ele estremecia e gozava dentro dela. Ele caiu contra ela como normalmente fazia, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele.

\- Droga, para o inferno! - Ela amaldiçoou. Sua expressão era de horror quando ele encontrou seu olhar.

\- Cristo, eu machuquei você?

Sakura revirou os olhos.

\- Sasuke, você quer parar de se preocupar? Eu estou bem.

\- Tem certeza?

Ela sorriu.

\- Talvez pronta para a sobremesa.

Ele bufou.

\- Eu pensei que o que fizemos agora era a porra da sobremesa!

\- Hmm, bem, isso foi muito, muito quente, mas eu estou mais no humor de algo frio e doce.

Quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, ela riu.

\- Mas o que nós fizemos foi muito doce também!

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Um pote de sorvete está chamando seu nome, hein? - Sakura assentiu.

\- Então deixe-me ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro e ir buscá-lo para você.

\- Ooh, pegar sorvete depois do sexo... Isto é romântico! - Ela meditou.

\- Lá vem você com essa sua boca de novo. - respondeu Sasuke, enquanto saia da cama e partia para a cozinha. - Ainda bem que eu estou prestes a preenchê-la com sorvete, hein? - Sasuke piscou para ela por cima do ombro. - Eu poderia pensar em algo melhor para enfiar na sua boca.

Ela jogou um travesseiro para ele por sua audácia.

\- Vá buscar o sorvete de creme, e eu vou pensar em deixá-lo voltar para a cama.

\- Oh, você vai me deixar entrar. Na verdade, eu aposto que você vai me implorar.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, Sakura não pôde deixar de tremer em antecipação ao que o resto da noite guardava.

 **xxx**

\- Bom dia para você também. Ou devo dizer bom dia para ambos. - ela disse, sua voz misturada com diversão.

A risada de Sasuke cantarolou em seu ouvido.

\- Me desculpe, eu acordei você. Eu não podia deixar de ficar tão ligado quando acordei ao lado de uma deusa do fogo, nua.

\- Você está pensando que por ser tão lisonjeiro, eu vou deixar você me pegar de jeito novamente?

\- Eu com certeza, espero que sim.

\- Hmm, eu pensei que aquele sexo que fizemos na noite passada era o seu prêmio de consolação. Eu não me recordo que esta manhã fazia parte do negócio.

\- Então você quer me provocar e se fazer de difícil, hein?

Sasuke serpenteou a mão na sua barriga e finalmente entre as pernas. Ela chupou uma respiração.

\- Isso foi um sim? - Ele perguntou, seus dedos acelerando o seu ritmo.

\- Definitivamente não é um não. - ela murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra seu ombro.

Assim como ela sentiu chegando em um orgasmo, a familiar náusea agarrou-a.

\- Não, não, para! - Ela chorou. Sasuke olhou para ela com surpresa.

\- O que há de errado?

\- Eu. - Ela bateu a mão sobre a boca, rezando para não vomitar sobre ele. Ela subiu sobre suas pernas e correu ao banheiro. Ela quase não conseguiu chegar, antes de seu estômago se apertar. Ela agarrou os lados do assento sanitário e vomitou violentamente. Mais e mais, até seus estômago relaxar. Exausta, ela caiu de joelhos. Quando ela olhou para cima, Sasuke estava enquadrado na porta. Ele tinha conseguido deslizar em sua cueca, e ela notou que seu episódio tinha matado a libido dele.

\- O enjoo matinal?

\- Umm, hmm. - ela gemeu.

\- Posso fazer alguma coisa?

\- Não, eu... - Ela levantou novamente. Arrastando o braço através de sua boca, ela não ousou olhar para Sasuke. Era muito embaraçoso ele tê-la visto desta forma. Olhando para frente, ela disse: - Eu estou bem. Realmente. Volte para cama.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Sasuke saiu do banheiro. Sakura não podia culpá-lo. Ela só podia imaginar se este aspecto pouco atraente da gravidez seria apenas mais um motivo para afastá-lo. O que ele iria querer com alguém como ela, quando ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que ele queira?

Pressionando sua bochecha contra a tampa da privada, ela sentiu a bile subindo em sua garganta novamente. Ela silenciosamente desejou que não vomitasse de novo.

Depois Sasuke apareceu na porta. Sakura olhou para cima para vê-lo com um copo de água e um saco de bolachas de água e sal em suas mãos. Quando ela olhou para ele em estado de choque, ele lhe deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Eu pensei que isso pode ajudar.

Ele não tinha fugido. Em vez disso, ele tentou fazer algo para ela se sentir melhor. O gesto enviou fortes emoções a Sakura, que cambaleou como um carrossel descontrolado.

\- Obrigada. - ela sussurrou. Em vez de deixar sobre o balcão e sair pela porta, ele pegou a toalha de mão e correu sob a água fria. Ele então abaixou ao lado dela, tomando o rosto de Sakura em suas mãos.

\- Sasuke, você não... - ela protestou.

\- Shh, deixe-me cuidar de você. - Carinhosamente, ele bateu o pano em suas bochechas e na testa. O gesto atingiu seu coração, e seu imenso amor por ele irradiava em seu peito. Se ela ainda tivesse dúvida sobre a profundidade de seus sentimentos, foi cimentada exatamente neste momento. Ela fechou os olhos para ele não ver suas lágrimas.

\- Você está se sentindo bem? - Incapaz de falar, ela balançou a cabeça. - Eu sinto muito por você ter que vomitar - disse ele.

Seus olhos se abriram.

\- Mas não é culpa sua.

Ele sorriu.

\- Bem, eu me sinto um pouco culpado, já que eu deixei você neste estado.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Mas eu que pedi. Se alguém for culpado, sou eu.

\- Tem sido ruim até agora?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Todas as manhãs... Algumas tardes. - Ela estremeceu. - E, em seguida, alguns cheiros.

Sasuke torceu o pano em suas mãos.

\- Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. Sinto-me tão impotente, apenas vendo você sofrer.

Seu peito apertou de novo em suas palavras.

\- É suficiente o que você esta fazendo, ficar aqui, me confortando assim. - Ela estendeu a mão para tocar sua bochecha. - Você tem um coração tão bom e muito amor para dar. Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso.

Ele olhou para ela em descrença seu peito subindo e descendo asperamente. Ela podia vê-lo emocionalmente se fechando em frente a ela. Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu acho que você me dá muito crédito. Além disso, só um idiota completo te deixaria sozinha, quando estava passando mal.

Ele se levantou do chão e jogou o pano sobre o balcão.

Mordendo o lábio, Sakura percebeu que isto, era provavelmente o melhor que ela sempre iria conseguir dele, apenas bastante cuidado e preocupação em manter sua consciência limpa.

Não seria nunca o suficiente para fazê-lo amá-la ou assumi-la. Ela realmente precisava aceitar e assumir o fato de que ela tinha que resguardar seu coração. Ela só podia se entregar fisicamente, mesmo que ela esperasse desesperadamente que a intimidade física levaria a um elo emocional mais forte com Sasuke, isto não iria acontecer.

Então, ela respirou fundo e se levantou do chão.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho.

Ele girou de volta para ela, surpreso.

\- Você acha que tem condições de fazer isto?

\- A náusea e a ânsia nunca duram muito. Estou me sentindo melhor agora. - Ela sorriu. - Você quer se juntar a mim?

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Eu não estou prometendo nada. - Ela afastou a cortina do chuveiro e ligou a água. - Além disso, nós dois precisamos estar prontos para sair daqui a pouco, porque eu espero que você me compre algo para o café da manhã. Você sabe, para transar depois e tudo. - Ele sorriu.

\- Eu acho que posso fazer isso.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desculpem a demora, de novo! O que aconteceu dessa vez foi que eu achei que esse capítulo estava betado e como eu sempre posto nesse horário, ontem eu resolvi postar nessa mesma hora e quando vi não tinha nada betado.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Continuem lendo e comentando sempre, isso me faz postar mais rápido!

Beijos!

 **#JehSanti**


	7. Capítulo Sete

_Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Classificação: M (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Sete**

Uma hora mais tarde, Sakura calçava suas sandálias, enquanto Sasuke prendia o nó de sua capa.

\- O que você quer comer? - ele perguntou, enquanto saia da varanda.

\- Hmm, que tal o tradicional? Eu estou com desejos de tsukemono, peixe grelhado, sunomono e chá verde.

\- Então será o tradicional.

Enquanto abria o portão, o telefone de Sasuke tocou. Ele olhou para o identificador de chamadas e fez uma careta.

\- É Yasuhiko-sama.

\- Você não falou com ele desde que voltou?

\- Não.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você não o avisou que estava em casa são e salvo. Aposto que ele está preocupado por noticias.

\- Obrigado por me fazer sentir culpado. - Sasuke refletiu.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele brincando, quando ele respondeu ao telefone.

\- Ei, Yasu-san... Sim, eu cheguei na noite passada. Desculpe não ligar. Eu estava um pouco cansado.

Sakura bufou com sua mentira. Ele não estava muito cansado para ter uma rodada de sexo com ela.

Quando ela encontrou o olhar de Sasuke, ele mostrou a língua para ela, que riu.

\- Estou pensando em ir ver você. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Eu sei que você realmente está trabalhando duro em seu jardim de rosas, mas agora não é na verdade, o melhor momento.

Sakura limpou a garganta, e Sasuke olhou para ela.

\- Me leve de volta para casa e vá ver o seu mestre. - ela murmurou. Ele balançou a cabeça. - Sim, ele sente falta de você e –

\- Yasu-san, eu fico feliz em ver você, desde que você não se importe que eu leve uma amiga comigo.

Espere, o que? Ele foi, na verdade, vai levá-la ao encontro de seu mestre?

Isso era um nível de compromisso, que ela nunca imaginou dele. Sasuke deve ter registrado sua surpresa, porque ele sussurrou:

\- Você não se importa?

Ela balançou a cabeça, e ele sorriu.

\- Tudo bem. Nos veremos em dez minutos. - Depois que ele desligou o telefone, ele virou-se para Sakura. - Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem com isso?

\- Por que eu me importaria?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei. Yasu-san é ... bem, ele é um trabalhador braçal, camponês, ex-shinobi que ama arrumar seu jardim e brincar com seus netos.

Sakura sorriu para o seu relatório.

\- Considerando que a maioria da família da minha mãe são trabalhadores braçais, acho que vai ficar bem. Além disso, ele é avô do meu filho.

\- Eu só não queria perder meu sábado escutando-o trabalhar e falar sobre suas diferentes espécies de rosas ou histórias de guerra.

\- Eu acho que parece divertido.

\- Você precisa sair mais, querida.

Sakura experimentou o aperto familiar em seu peito com sua atitude irreverente. Seu sorriso desapareceu.

\- Eu acho que, no fundo, você realmente não quer me apresentar a ele.

Sasuke desviou o olhar da rua para olhar para ela.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Você não quer ter que explicar nada a ele sobre o que nós não somos. Sem mencionar que você não vai ter de fingir que sou sua namorada.

\- Bem, eu realmente não tinha planejado apresentá-la como minha namorada. Eu ia mentir e dizer que estávamos trabalhando em um projeto juntos para o Hokage.

\- Oh. - Sakura murmurou.

\- Você não achou que eu estava indo para como quem não quer nada e soltar a bomba nele sobre o bebê, não é? Eu acho que iria assustá-lo um pouco.

\- Você está pensando em dizer exatamente o que para ele?

\- E o que eu posso dizer? Ei Yasu-san, esta é a menina que me perguntou se eu poderia engravidá-la, porque seu relógio biológico estava passando. Talvez uma vez e outra, ela me deixe ver a criança, se ela quiser, porque eu assinei um contrato onde eu não tenho que ter quaisquer obrigações parentais ou financeiras.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Você sabe que esta parte do contrato já existia antes, por causa do Ren. Além disso, eu nunca iria manteria o bebê longe de seu avô... Ou seu pai.

Sasuke olhou para ela com surpresa.

\- Quer dizer que você não faria objeção que eu tenha uma maior participação na vida do bebê?

Coração de Sakura bateu tão forte no peito que ela tinha certeza que Sasuke iria ouvir. Ela lutou para encontrar sua voz.

\- É claro que eu não me importaria. Eu quero que você faça o que te fizer confortável.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então, ele suspirou.

\- Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. Ter uma parte maior não significa que eu vou ser um típico pai e ajudá-lo a se levantar de manhã. E eu tenho certeza como o inferno que não vou trocar fraldas ou me levantar no meio da noite para alimentá-lo ou qualquer coisa assim.

Sakura mordeu o lábio para não sorrir. Ela continuava afastando pouco a pouco seu verniz endurecido. Era um pequeno passo, mas ela tomaria o que ele podia dar.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não espero que você faça nada disso. Eu só queria que ele ou ela soubesse ao menos quem é seu pai.

\- Isto está ótimo para mim.

Sasuke parou na entrada de uma casa de tijolo modesto. Assim como em sua casa, o quintal era de tirar o fôlego.

\- Você não estava brincando quando disse que Yasu-san tinha dedo verde. - ela meditou enquanto observava o jardim florido. Sasuke sorriu.

\- Espere até que ele mostre o seu jardim de rosas.

\- Ele tem um jardim apenas de rosas?

\- Sim, com diversas espécies.

\- Isso é incrível. Talvez ele esteja disposto a me dar algumas dicas de jardinagem. Eu adoraria ter mais flores crescendo na janela do quarto do bebê.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele estaria mais do que feliz em ajudar.

Quando Sakura fez seu caminho até a entrada da garagem, ela tropeçou. Sasuke serpenteou um braço em volta da cintura para estabilizá-la.

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu tenho tido um pouco de tontura recentemente. Outro efeito colateral maravilhoso do inicio da gravidez.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir que não foram nossos esforços na última noite que deixou você assim. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Ela bateu em seu braço de brincadeira.

\- Você é terrível.

\- Bem, olá, olá! - Um homem grisalho os chamou ao lado da casa.

Surpresa inundou Sakura quando Sasuke não deixou cair o braço de sua cintura.

\- Ei, velhote.

\- É bom ver você, meu filho. - O mestre de Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso. Ele protegeu os olhos do sol e olhou para Sakura. - E quem é essa moça bonita?

\- Esta é Haruno Sakura. Minha antiga colega de time. Nós trabalhamos juntos. - Sakura estendeu a mão e sorriu.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo Yasuhiko-sama.

\- Por favor, me chame de Yasu. - ele respondeu, sacudindo a mão. - Você gosta de rosas, Sakura?

\- Sim, eu gosto. Eu estava admirando todas estas lindas flores bonitas.

\- Venha então. Deixe-me lhe mostrar o meu jardim de rosas. Ele estendeu o braço como um cavalheiro do passado, e Sakura deslizou seus braços por ele. Eles passeavam pelo jardim da frente, enquanto Sasuke os seguia atrás. Quando eles viraram a esquina, Sakura engasgou com o arco-íris de cores.

\- Ah, é de tirar o fôlego!

\- Obrigado. Eu estou trabalhando para integrar novas espécies.

O telefone de Sasuke tocou. Depois que ele pegou do bolso, ele gemeu. Yasuhiko e Sakura olharam para ele.

\- É do trabalho. É melhor eu atender. - Sasuke andou até o canto da casa.

\- Vá em frente, filho. As rosas ainda estarão aqui quando terminar.

Yasuhiko respondeu, bem-humorado.

Sakura delicadamente apontou uma rosa vermelha, antes de se abaixar para sentir o cheiro. A inebriante fragrância perfumou seus sentidos, e ela suspirou de prazer.

\- Estas são tão bonitas.

Yasuhiko sorriu com orgulho.

\- Essas são Don Juan. Elas também são conhecidos como rosas escalada, porque elas crescem bem em eixos e laterais como de edifícios. A coisa agradável sobre elas é que são tão resistentes, não precisam serem podadas, para voltar ano após ano.

Yasuhiko traçou o seu dedo sobre um dos espinhos.

\- Minha esposa já falecida, na verdade, que plantou estas. Eu trouxe da minha antiga vila.

O coração de Sakura doeu com sua expressão triste. Ela estendeu a mão e esfregou o braço de Yasuhiko com ternura.

\- Sasuke me contou sobre seu falecimento. Sinto muito pela sua perda. De certa forma, eu sei o que se sente ao perder alguém que é seu mundo inteiro.

\- Você sabe? - Yasuhiko perguntou baixinho.

\- Minha mãe morreu de câncer há dois anos. Ela era tudo para mim, especialmente depois que meu pai morreu no fim da guerra. - Ela deu-lhe um sorriso triste. - Às vezes parece que eu nunca vou superar isso, como apenas vou ter esse buraco no meu coração para o resto da minha vida.

Yasuhiko balançou a cabeça.

\- Sim, é exatamente como me sinto. - Ele levou sua mão ao peito e apertou com força. - Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo.

O silêncio pairou em torno deles, enquanto Sakura admirava o jardim de Yasuhiko. Ela tinha acabado de inalar, o que ela imaginava ser uma rosa amarela do deserto quando Yasuhiko a assustou.

\- Então, você e meu filho trabalham juntos?

\- Nós dois estamos no mesmo prédio, mas ele realmente trabalha alguns andares acima de mim, na ala da polícia especializada.

\- Eu entendo.

Sakura olhou por cima da rosa que estava admirando, e encontrou Yasuhiko dando-lhe um olhar astuto.

\- E vocês dois esperam que eu acredite que não há nada entre vocês, mas que vocês apenas trabalham junto? - Ele perguntou, com um sorriso.

Sakura corou.

\- Bem, não, eu quero dizer, é complicado.

\- O amor não é sempre complicado?

\- Eu-eu acho que sim. Mas nós nos conhecemos há anos, de modo que ele não está apaixonado por mim, quero dizer, nós não estamos apaixonados.

Yasuhiko apertou os lábios.

\- Você vê esta rosa?

Sakura assentiu.

\- Ela não parece que vai florescer, não é?

Inclinando a cabeça, Sakura olhou para o botão fechado.

\- Não, não parece.

\- Ah, mas é aí que as aparências enganam. Por vezes, aquelas que florescem mais rápido, desaparecem rapidamente. É nestas, que é difícil o desabrochar, que saem algumas das flores mais belas.

Ele cortou um longo caule da Don Juan e entregou a Sakura.

\- Você pode me dizer que você e Sasuke não estão apaixonados, mas as aparências enganam.

Ela engasgou e quase deixou cair a rosa. Ela abriu a boca para discutir com Yasuhiko, mas Sasuke retornou neste momento.

\- Desculpe por isso.

\- Está tudo bem, filho. Eu estava gostando de conhecer Sakura melhor. - Yasuhiko respondeu. Sakura abaixou a cabeça para evitar seu olhar intenso. - Vocês dois ficam comigo para o almoço?

\- Eu estava realmente a caminho do café da manhã, quando você ligou.

\- Psh, quem quer café da manhã fora, quando você pode ter uma refeição caseira? Tenho tortas de carne.

Sakura observou como os olhos de Sasuke se iluminaram, e ela sabia que podia renunciar seu desejo de peixe frito.

\- Isso soa delicioso. - ela disse.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente, e ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Ok, então, nós vamos ficar.

\- Maravilhoso! - Yasuhiko exclamou, apontando-os para a porta dos fundos.

Sakura sorriu.

\- Eu tenho que admitir que estou muito impressionada com as habilidades culinárias de vocês.

Yasuhiko olhou para Sasuke sobre seu ombro.

\- Oh, você já cozinhou para Sakura?

Ela lutou contra o impulso de rir com o que parecia uma vermelhidão rastejando através das bochechas pálidas de Sasuke.

\- Sim, só alguns camarões. Nada empolgante.

\- Ele está sendo modesto. Estava delicioso.

Yasuhiko segurou a porta aberta para eles.

\- Eu acho que nós, lobos solitários, fomos forçados a aprender a cozinhar pela nossa situação, eu por ser um viúvo e Sasuke por ser um orfão solteirão convicto.

\- Tenho certeza que o que você tem preparado vai estar delicioso. - Sakura disse.

Yasuhiko pegou uma luva de forno.

\- Sasuke, por que você não leva Sakura para a sala de jantar e coloca outro prato na mesa, enquanto eu pego a comida?

\- Posso te ajudar? - Sakura ofereceu.

Ele sorriu.

\- Isso seria maravilhoso.

Depois que tudo estava na mesa, todos se sentaram. Yasuhiko pegou suas mãos.

\- Sasuke, você pode agradecer?

A boca de Sakura se abriu em choque. Nunca em um milhão de anos, ela teria atrelado Sasuke a qualquer coisa remotamente perto de religiosa, muito menos ser confiado a ele dizer a benção.

Quando lhe estendeu a mão, ele piscou.

\- Feche a sua boca, Sakura. Você vai pegar uma mosca assim.

Ela beliscou os lábios e lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

Mas quando ele pegou a mão dela e roçou os dedos carinhosamente sobre os nós dos dedos, sua raiva evaporou.

\- Caro Senhor, por aquilo que estamos prestes a receber nos somos verdadeiramente agradecidos. Amém.

Quando eles levantaram a cabeça, Yasuhiko repetiu:

\- Amém.

Sakura deu Sasuke um sorriso tímido e murmurou.

\- Curto e doce. - Ele apenas riu e colocou o guardanapo no colo.

No momento que Yasuhiko tirou a tampa da panela, o estômago de Sakura retorceu. Ah, não, agora não. Por favor, agora não! Ela silenciosamente implorou. À medida que o aroma de carne invadia suas narinas, as náuseas a alcançaram. A bile subiu em sua garganta, e ela segurou a mão sobre sua boca.

\- Desculpem. - ela murmurou antes de pular da mesa, derrubando sua cadeira na processo.

 **xxx**

Sasuke lançou um olhar nervoso a seu mestre. Ele engoliu em seco, enquanto Yasuhiko encarava a retirada abrupta de Sakura. Ao som do porta do banheiro batendo, Yasuhiko levantou uma sobrancelha em expectativa.

Sua mente girava qual a melhor forma de tentar arrumar uma possível explicação sobre o comportamento de Sakura e ainda manter seu segredo. Ele finalmente sorriu desculpando-se.

\- Eu deveria ter mencionado que ela era vegetariana, e que o cheiro de carne a faz passar mal.

\- Não fale merda para mim.

\- Perdão? - Sasuke perguntou, inclinando-se em sua cadeira. Esta certamente não era a resposta que ele esperava. Sua mentira parecia muito plausível para ele.

Bem, exceto pelo pequeno fato que Sakura tinha ficado feliz ao aceitar o convite para um almoço de torta de carne a menos de dez minutos atrás. Yasuhiko balançou a cabeça.

\- Ela está grávida, não é? - O próprio estômago de Sasuke agitou, e ele lutou contra o impulso de fugir da mesa junto com Sakura.

\- O que levaria você a pensar isso? - Ele resmungou. Ele com certeza esperava que Sakura não tivesse mencionado algo a Yasuhiko, enquanto eles estavam olhando as rosas. Se alguém ia soltar a bomba sobre sua paternidade, este alguém era ele.

\- Por causa de minha falecida esposa. Ela não poderia ficar no mesmo ambiente com carne quando ela estava grávida de meu falecido filho. Mesmo o mais fraco cheiro era suficiente para mandá-la ao banheiro. O pior foi quando estávamos na cidade e passou um carrinho de cachorro quente.

Yasuhiko sorriu melancolicamente.

\- Eu nunca mais vi ninguém ter esse tipo de reação, desde minha Kaede, nem mesmo Karin ou Ayuki.

Sasuke lançou um olhar para o corredor.

\- Sakura está gravida só de seis semanas. Mas o enjoo matinal, ou eu acho que eu deveria dizer náuseas, está com força total nela.

\- Eu suponho que a criança é sua?

\- Claro que é. - Sasuke rosnou.

\- Certamente você pode ver por que eu iria questioná-lo. Afinal, você apresentou-a como uma amiga do trabalho e agora você está me dizendo que ela está grávida de seu filho.

\- Eu não sabia muito bem como te apresentar.

\- Você está pensando em se casar com ela?

\- Não é tão simples assim.

As sobrancelhas de Yasuhiko arquearam com surpresa.

\- Não é? Eu pensei que quando você tem uma mulher grávida, você faz a coisa honrosa e se oferece para casar com ela. Por que diabos você estava dormindo com ela, se você não a ama ou vê um futuro com ela? Ou você ainda teima em ser o idiota que usa as mulheres para seus próprios propósitos egoístas?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e agarrou a borda do laço da toalha de mesa.

\- Por Kami, Yasu-san, não precisava ter falado deste jeito. Eu não imaginava que você pensava assim a meu respeito!

\- Sinto muito, mas você esta com vinte e nove anos de idade. Você não teve nenhum relacionamento desde que você terminou com Ami.

Yasuhiko sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

\- Se eu posso ser completamente honesto, eu poderia dizer que Ami e Sakura se parecem muito uma com a outra. Eu certamente não quero ver Sakura se machucar, como aconteceu com Ami, especialmente se ela está carregando meu neto.

\- Olha, pode parar de me fazer como o vilão da historia. Sakura queria um bebê, então eu concordei em ajudá-la.

Yasuhiko abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe fora d'água. Uma vez que entendeu a noticia, um sorriso divertido curvou em seus lábios.

\- Ah, você é como um cavalo garanhão ou algo assim?

\- Não é engraçado.

\- Desculpe, filho. Eu não pude resistir. - Ele afagou o braço de Sasuke.

-Bem! Piadas à parte, eu só quero que você pense muito sobre o que você está fazendo. Eu posso ver que você se importa profundamente com Sakura, e ela com você.

Sasuke se mexeu na cadeira e olhou para suas mãos.

\- Eu não sei como me sinto.

\- Você sabe o que Kaede diria, não é?

Com estas palavras de seu mestre, Sasuke levantou rapidamente de sua cadeira e foi servir uma bebida. Ele puxou uma garrafa de saquê do armário.

\- Não a traga para isso. Ela já me atormentou o suficiente. Sempre perguntando por que eu parti o coração de Ami, ou por que eu não podia me estabelecer, casar-me com uma garota legal e religiosa, e fazer um monte de crianças. - Ele convenientemente deixou de fora a parte sobre como ela o tinha feito prometer em seu leito de morte ter filhos um dia.

\- Você não percebe que ela sabia que um filho iria realmente fazer você feliz.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

\- Mas ela nunca viu o meu verdadeiro eu, ela só acreditava nas partes boas. Se ela realmente tivesse parado para pensar sobre isso, ela teria percebido que eu nunca quis ficar amarrado ou preso com a mesma mulher dia após dia.

Mágoa irradiava nos olhos de Yasuhiko.

\- É isso que você pensa dos quarenta e cinco anos que eu estive com Kaede?

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou para a mancha de água do jantar no teto da sala. Ele desejou que ele nunca tivesse atendido seu telefone ou concordado em vir. Acima de tudo, ele desejou nunca, nunca ter imaginado que trazer Sakura com ele seria uma boa ideia. Ela tinha razão quando antecipou os problemas que sua presença traria.

Sasuke suspirou e olhou para Yasuhiko.

\- Não, não, Yasu-san, não é isto que penso do seu relacionamento. Mas nós somos pessoas diferentes.

\- Sakura pode ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você. - Um bufo irrompeu dos lábios de Sasuke.

\- Como diabos você poderia saber disso? Você esteve com ela apenas uma hora!

\- Eu posso ser um homem velho, mas não sou cego. Ela é o pacote completo, filho. Ela é tão bonita por dentro como é por fora. Como você pode não se surpreender com o tanto que esta jovem mulher é especial? Porque se eu fosse da sua idade, eu estaria fazendo tudo em meu poder para fazê-la especialmente minha, principalmente se ela estivesse levando meu filho.

Sasuke abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ao ouvir o som da porta do banheiro ranger, ele fechou.

\- Nem uma palavra. - ele sussurrou para Yasuhiko. Quando Sakura apareceu, seu rosto estava positivamente fantasmagórico, exceto pelo rubor de constrangimento em suas bochechas. Ela sentou-se em sua cadeira e timidamente olhou através da mesa para Sasuke.

\- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Eu estou bem. - Ela virou-se para Yasuhiko. - Yasuhiko-san, eu sinto muito por estragar seu almoço assim.

Ele levantou seu dedo indicador para silenciá-la.

\- Você não fez tal coisa. - Ele chegou do outro lado da mesa para apertar sua mão. - Além disso, fez muito feliz o coração deste homem velho ouvir que ele vai ser avô de novo.

\- Merda, velho, eu pedi para não dizer uma palavra! - Sasuke exclamou, enquanto os olhos de Sakura alargavam tão grande como pires.

\- Você disse a ele? - Ela exigiu.

Yasuhiko balançou a cabeça.

\- Agora, não fique chateada com ele. Eu que adivinhei. Quando a minha falecida esposa estava grávida de nosso filho, ela sofreu terrivelmente com os enjôos matinais, bem, nós jocosamente chamávamos da doença do dia todo, porque não era apenas pelas manhãs. E cheiro a incomodava terrivelmente.

Sakura agarrou seu abdômen.

\- É horrível.

\- Se eu fosse de apostar, eu ia colocar um bom dinheiro que você está carregando um menino. Afinal, minha esposa apenas experimentou isto com nosso filho.

Sakura deu um sorriso sonhador.

\- Um menino seria maravilhoso, mas eu vou ficar feliz também com uma menina, contanto que ele ou ela sejam saudáveis, é tudo o que importa.

Yasuhiko afagou-lhe a mão.

\- Ah, mas você precisa de um menino. Dessa forma, o nome da família Uchiha vai continuar.

Ele virou-se para Sasuke.

\- Você vai dar ao bebê seu sobrenome, não é?

\- Kami-sama, velho! Dá um tempo!

\- Eu sou um legitimo religioso japonês, filho, eu não vou aliviar em cima da legitimidade do meu neto.

Sasuke sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. Ele imediatamente pegou seu copo e virou o resto do saquê. Com o contínuo escrutínio do seu mestre, ele mudou de posição na cadeira.

\- Bem, Sakura e eu não discutimos isso.

\- Você não quer carregar no nome dessa família? - Yasuhiko virou seu olhar intenso em Sakura. - Você sabe que Sasuke é o último da linhagem.

\- Ah, vamos, Yasu-san, não é como se eu me importasse com isso. - Sasuke argumentou.

Yasuhiko cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em um acesso de raiva.

\- Tudo bem então. Se você não vai dar ao bebê o seu nome, eu vou dar-lhe o meu!

Quando Sakura chiou em frente a ele, Sasuke sabia que ela estava chateada com a tensão expressa entre os dois homens de temperamento forte que se enfrentavam.

\- Você poderia por favor parar com isso? Você está deixando ela assustada.

A expressão de Yasuhiko imediatamente suavizou.

\- Sakura, eu sinto muito se ofendi ou perturbei você. Eu sou ferozmente protetor de minha família, e agora que você está carregando meu neto, você é uma parte disso.

Sasuke viu como a expressão de Sakura passou de apreensão para positivamente radiante.

\- Isso é muito gentil de sua parte se importar tanto. Meu bebê vai ter muita sorte de ter você como um avô. - Ela deu um respiração. - Mas antes de eu engravidar, Sasuke e eu definimos claramente alguns parâmetros sobre qual seria seu papel.

\- Então você tem alguma objeção do bebê ter o nome de Sasuke? - Yasuhiko exigia.

\- Bem, não... Quer dizer, eu não me importaria. - Antes que Sasuke pudesse se controlar, ele olhou com raiva sobre a mesa para Sakura. Ela rapidamente balançou a cabeça. - Mas eu não quero pressionar Sasuke em nada. Sem ofensa, Yasuhiko, mas ele não é o tipo que se obriga a algo. Eu não quero que Sasuke se sinta desconfortável.

Yasuhiko pigarreou e recostou-se na cadeira.

\- Tudo bem então. Eu não passo de um velho antiquado, fora da realidade, ultrapassado! - Sakura riu.

\- Ah, não, você não é. Na verdade, você me lembra muito o pai de minha mãe. Ele realmente foi mais que uma figura paterna para mim depois que meu pai morreu. Meu avô é muito tradicional. E não é muito fácil quando mexe com a sua família.

\- Ele soa como o meu tipo de homem.

\- Eu acho que vocês dois vão se dar muito bem. Ele compartilhou as mesmas questões e preocupações quando soube que eu estava solteira e grávida. - Sakura torceu o guardanapo no colo. - Na verdade, ele tinha algumas poucas palavras escolhidas a dedo para mim.

Sasuke experimentou uma pontada de protecionismo com o desconforto de Sakura.

\- Você não me contou isso.

\- Tudo está bem agora. Na verdade, ele é muito criativo quando se trata de madeira, e ele está esculpindo para o bebê um cavalo de balanço.

\- Essa é uma boa maneira de fazer as pazes. - Yasuhiko refletiu.

Sakura sorriu.

\- Sim, é.

Yasuhiko apareceu pensativo. Então ele se levantou.

\- Venha, Sakura, há algo que eu gostaria que você e o bebê tenham. Ele estendeu a mão, e Sakura sorriu, deslizando a dela na sua. Sasuke viu quando ele a tirou da cadeira de sala de jantar e levou-a pelo corredor. Ele sentou-se atordoado, ainda incrédulo com o efeito que Sakura tinha em Yasuhiko. Sasuke não o tinha visto tão animado em meses. Era como se ela tivesse trazido um pedaço dele que estava morto de volta à vida, algo que nem mesmo ele ou os outros do time Taka tinham sido capazes de fazer.

A curiosidade levou-o a levantar-se da cadeira e procurá-los. Ele os encontrou no quarto de Yasuhiko. Sakura estava no meio do quarto, olhando fixamente para o closet. Barulhos vinham lá de dentro, e Sasuke ouviu o velho praguejar baixinho. Finalmente, Yasuhiko apareceu com uma caixa amarelada, desvanecida pelo tempo, e um sorriso radiante em seu rosto.

\- Para o meu neto. - disse ele, entregando a Sakura a caixa. Ela passou a mão livre para seu quadril e desafiou:

\- E se for uma menina?

\- Confie em mim. - Quando Sakura bufou em protesto, Yasuhiko riu. - Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ele vai funcionar para minha neta muito bem também.

Sakura abriu a tampa da caixa. Sasuke se inclinou para a frente quando ela gentilmente tirou para fora o papel de seda. Um pequeno grito escapou de seus lábios. Gentilmente, ela tirou um vestido de bebê branco com rendas intrincadas e pérolas.

\- É lindo.

\- É a roupa de batismo do meu primeiro filho. - disse Yasuhiko. Sasuke respirou fundo. As palavras de seu mestre juntamente com Sakura segurando um pedaço do passado o fazia sentir como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Se havia alguma dúvida de como Yasuhiko se sentia por Sakura e seu filho, foi cimentada pela roupa minúscula em suas mãos. Ele tinha certeza absoluta, de que estava pronto para este nível de emoção e comprometimento.

\- Yasu-san, Sakura nem é católica. - Sasuke protestou.

Sem tirar os olhos de Sakura, Yasuhiko balançou a cabeça.

\- Ela poderia me fazer feliz e batizar o bebê .

Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior.

\- A verdade é que eu sou budista. - Com a ingestão aguda da respiração de Yasuhiko, ela ergueu a mão.

\- Mas, considerando que você e Sasuke são católicos e que o bebê vai ser meio católico, eu suponho que eu possa fazer isto. Se isso o fizer feliz.

Um largo sorriso apareceu no rosto de Yasuhiko.

\- Com certeza me faria.

\- Então, eu ficaria honrada.

\- Obrigado, querida. - disse Yasuhiko abraçando Sakura muito apertado.

\- Obrigado acima de tudo por ser uma luz tão linda do mundo... E na vida de Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para Yasuhiko em horror. Será que ele tinha perdido a cabeça? Sakura não era uma luz em sua vida... Ela era? Ele tentou ignorar as lágrimas deslizando nos olhos verdes de Sakura quando ela saiu dos braços de Yasuhiko. Ela beijou-o ternamente na bochecha.

\- Obrigada por querer ser uma parte da minha vida e na do bebê.

A troca contínua de emoções entre Yasuhiko e Sakura fez sentir como se todo o ar na sala tivesse sido sugado para fora. Bastava respirar para dentro e fora, que sentia como se um lutador de sumô estivesse sobre ele. _"Uma bela luz na vida do meu filho"_ ficava repetindo uma e outra vez em sua mente. No fundo dele, uma pequena voz concordou com seu mestre. Sakura o fazia queimar com o desejo em um minuto e diverti-lo no próximo. A maneira como ela interagiu com Kiichi e seus sobrinhos bateu fundo em seu coração.

Ela era o tipo de mulher que se tivesse fisicamente doente, ela estaria lá para cuidar dele, e se ele caísse em tempos difíceis emocionalmente, ela seria sua rocha. Como ele tinha sido tão fodidamente cego? O olhar de Sasuke descontrolado esquadrinhava o quarto.

Não, ele só precisava sair do quarto de Yasuhiko, da casa de Yasuhiko, e então talvez ele fosse capaz de pensar. Ele limpou a garganta.

\- Eu odeio ser um desmancha-prazeres, mas realmente preciso ir. Eu tenho um monte de coisas para cuidar após ficar fora o último mês.

Yasuhiko balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu entendo, filho. Estou tão feliz que você veio.

Ele sorriu para Sakura.

\- Que você também veio.

Demorou um momento antes que Sasuke conseguisse responder:

\- Eu também.

Sakura agarrou o vestido de batizado junto a seu peito, enquanto ela arrastava Yasuhiko para fora do quarto. Sasuke seguindo de perto em seus calcanhares.

\- Agora que estamos familiarizados, não há nenhuma razão para você ser uma estranha. Você sabe onde eu moro, então você não precisa esperar Sasuke te trazer.

Kami, duas horas com a menina, e Yasuhiko já estava dando Sakura acesso completo para vir sempre que quisesse. Por tudo o que sabia, seu mestre iria descer todos os álbuns de fotografias de sua família ou os álbuns recuperados do distrito Uchiha de sua infância para entreter Sakura. O que seria um pesadelo.

Yasuhiko deu a Sakura um último abraço antes de girar para Sasuke.

\- Não suma.

\- Eu vou tentar.

Quando Sakura começou a descer os degraus da varanda, Yasuhiko pegou o braço de Sasuke.

\- Você vai pelo menos tentar considerar algumas das coisas que nós falamos hoje? - Ele perguntou, em um sussurro abafado.

\- Eu vou tentar, Yasu-san. Eu realmente vou tentar. - Yasuhiko sorriu.

\- Ótimo. Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Sakura subiu em um telhado, enquanto Sasuke seguia em sua direção. Quando ele aterrizou ao lado dela, exalou uma longa e irregular respiração. Sakura virou-se e lhe deu um sorriso hesitante.

\- Isso foi... Interessante.

\- É verdade. - ele respondeu, começando a caminhar.

Depois que ele se afastou alguns metros, ele olhou para ver Sakura correndo os dedos sobre o tecido da roupa de batismo.

\- Eu aposto que você teria ficado adorável vestindo isso. - ela comentou.

\- Não, eu vesti algo igual. Tenho as fotos. Eu parecia um amor perfeito gordinho usando um vestido.

\- Você nunca poderia ser confundido como um amor perfeito. - ela brincou.

Sasuke grunhiu em resposta. Olhando à frente, ele apertou os punhos mais apertado, tentando desesperadamente manter o controle dos sentimentos de fúria dentro dele. Eles não se falaram por alguns minutos, enquanto seguiam por entre os telhados de Konoha.

Quando Sakura finalmente o fez, sua voz era tensa.

\- Eu sinto muito por hoje.

Sasuke desviou o olhar para olhar para ela.

\- O que você está falando?

\- Conhecendo o seu mestre. Era muita pressão e compromisso para você. Eu posso dizer.

\- Não, não foi.

\- Oh, por favor. Você estava prestes a hiperventilar sob o estresse quando estávamos no quarto de seu mestre. - Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu estava começando seriamente a me preocupar se você ia ter um acidente vascular cerebral ou alguma coisa.

\- Não foi tão ruim.

A pele do seu rosto chamuscou com o olhar afiado que Sakura estava lhe dando.

\- Pelo menos seja honesto sobre a situação, Sasuke.

Um rosnado baixo irrompeu na parte de trás de sua garganta.

\- Tudo bem. Isso foi uma porcaria mental total e completa para mim, ok?

\- Assim é melhor. - Ela falou

\- Sim, certo.

\- Estou falando sério. Eu sempre quero que você seja honesto comigo, especialmente sobre como você se sente.

\- As mulheres sempre dizem isto, para você lhes dizer sempre como as coisas são, e se você fala, elas começam a te atacar verbal ou fisicamente como uma cadela.

Silêncio ecoou entre eles por alguns minutos. Finalmente, Sakura falou.

\- Olha, eu não tenho que manter a roupa. Você pode devolver para Yasuhiko e explicar-lhe que só concordou em dar o seu DNA, não a si mesmo.

Ele parou abruptamente e olhou para a kunoichi com os olhos escarlates.

\- Merda Sakura! Não é disto que eu estou falando!

Atravessando duas ruas, ele levou Sakura a segui-lo até um beco sem movimento. Depois de parar mais a frente, respirou fundo. Quando ele se virou para o rosto de Sakura, seus olhos estavam arregalados, e ela se apertava entre os braços e o mais longe possível dele.

\- Quando eu disse que hoje foi uma bosta para minha cabeça, foi em mais de um sentido. Vendo você com o meu mestre a maneira como ele reagiu a você, me fez ficar desequilibrado. Mas não na maneira que você esta pensando.

\- Ah?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Quando eu te reencontrei, minha vida estava exatamente como eu queria que fosse. Então, eu só estava pensando com o meu pau, quando eu pensei que você poderia ficar grávida e ir embora. E agora... É tudo tão fodidamente complicado! Eu não sei qual é o melhor caminho a seguir.

\- Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria causar problemas para você ou ser um fardo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

\- Por Deus, Sakura, como você pode até pensar isso?

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

\- Porque você disse.

Com um grunhido frustrado, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Droga, eu não sou bom nisso. Eu estou dizendo e fazendo tudo errado.

\- Eu não entendo. - ela murmurou.

\- No fundo, eu ainda sou a mesma pessoa que era quando nós começamos tudo isso, nenhum casamento, nenhum compromisso importante, nada de relações a longo prazo. - Ele suspirou. - Mas... Eu quero tentar ter mais com você.

Sakura ofegou.

\- Você quer?

Ele olhou para ela atentamente.

\- Mesmo que eu odeie admitir isso, eu realmente senti saudade de você enquanto eu estava fora.

\- Tem certeza de que não era apenas falta do sexo?

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Ela deu a ele um sorriso hesitante.

\- Então isso é muito lisonjeiro.

\- Foda-se, eu não acredito que você fez eu me abrir totalmente para isto.

\- Perdão?

\- Eu pensei... - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu pensei mesmo que você queria mais, assim como eu.

\- Eu quero. - ela respondeu suavemente.

\- Você tem um belo jeito de mostrar isso.

Ela olhou para ele.

\- Bem, você não estava jogando realmente justo. Você tem sido gentil e atencioso, mas absolutamente, sem se envolver. O tempo todo que nós estávamos tentando conceber, ainda que você constantemente me mantivesse no comprimento do braço, toda vez que eu pensava que você poderia estar interessado em mim, você se fechava completamente. E agora você espera que eu salte, com o fato de que você pode querer mais, quando eu sou um hormônio em desastre emocional.

\- Que diferença isso faz?

\- Tudo! - Ela apontou para a rua na direção de um garoto adolescente que coletava carrinhos de compras. - Estou tão maluca com os hormônios agora, que aquele garoto poderia me pedir para casar com ele, e eu diria que sim.

\- Isso é foda. - ponderou Sasuke.

\- Sim, ele é chamado estrogênio, e está trabalhando horas extras agora. Se você quer saber como parece, é tipo uma dose maciça de testosterona, bombeando através de você, alimenta a cabeça abaixo de sua cintura, e dirige a maioria de suas decisões.

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

\- Você está tentando me dizer que eu só penso com o meu pau?

\- Eu não acho que eu estaria grávida agora, se você não fizesse. - disse Sakura suavemente.

Sua expressão escureceu.

\- Devo assumir que é o estrógeno falando ou você está apenas tentando me cortar?

Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

\- Sim e não. É que tudo é tão emocionalmente esmagador agora. O encontro com Yasuhiko hoje... - Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para o vão entre os telhados dos prédios. - Sei que ficamos apenas por um tempo pequeno juntos, mas desde o momento em que eu o conheci, eu senti uma conexão com algo que eu não tive em muito, muito tempo, que é um amor de pai. Eu só senti isso antes com o meu avô, e ele é o meu próprio sangue.

O peito de Sasuke apertou com a dor visível em Sakura. Ele estendeu a mão e tomou a sua.

\- Sakura…

Ela se virou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Você acha que esta tentando me proteger? Bem, eu também! Tanto quanto eu quero dizer sim para você Sasuke, eu tenho que me proteger e ao bebê.

\- O bebê? Você honestamente acha que eu faria algo para machucá-lo?

\- Não intencionalmente. Mas eu não posso deixar você investir em nossas vidas se você pode pular fora há qualquer momento, quando alguma mulher com uma saia curta e seios enormes mexer com sua cabeça.

\- Isso foi um golpe fodidamente baixo. - ele rosnou.

Ela enxugou os olhos.

\- Sinto muito, mas você sabe, em algum nível fundamental, que é a verdade. Você mesmo disse um milhão de vezes que você não quer ter relacionamentos a longo prazo.

\- Sim, bem, as pessoas podem mudar você sabe.

\- Você não pode imaginar o quanto eu quero acreditar nisto. - ela sussurrou.

Sasuke suspirou, tamborilando os dedos na bainha da kusanagi.

\- Olha, este telefonema que recebi do trabalho, era sobre uma viagem que tenho que fazer para Amegakure na terça-feira. Eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias. Será que você pode pensar sobre isso enquanto eu estou fora?

\- Eu vou, se você quiser.

\- O que isso significa?

\- Isso significa que eu quero que você compreenda plenamente o que você está perguntando a mim e a si mesmo. E eu quero que você tenha uma imagem muito clara do que este "mais" significa para você.

\- Tudo bem. - Ele deu-lhe um olhar penetrante.

\- Eu vou, se você quiser.

Os cantos de sua boca se curvaram em um sorriso.

\- É um acordo.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Então gente, esse capítulo foi MUITO difícil de adaptar. Se encontrarem algum erro ou algo que não se encaixa no universo Naruto, não se esqueçam de me avisar! Fico muito grata à todos que me avisam quando tem algo fora do lugar!

Quero avisá-los que estou postando segunda-feira porque eu mudei meu quadro de postagens. Agora vou postar todas as segundas, quartas e sextas. Essa fic será postada somente às segundas, se atingir um bom número de comentários eu posto outro na sexta. Dia sim, dia não, postarei outra fic menor que, no momento, é Sedução.

Espero que gostem desse esquema. Como tenho vida social, postar aos finais de semana estava bem difícil pra mim, por isso resolvi que será melhor assim, ok?

O que acharam desse capítulo? Não deixem de comentar!

Beijo e até o próximo!

 **#JehSanti**


	8. Capítulo Oito

_Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Classificação: M (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Oito**

O som de passos na entrada fez Kiichi pular para fora do sofá e começar a latir loucamente na janela.

\- O que é isso, garoto? - Sakura perguntou, abandonando seu livro. Kiichi choramingou e correu para a porta da frente.

Erguendo-se do sofá, Sakura foi até a janela. Certamente a sobrinha de Yasuhiko, Kaori, tinha mudado de ideia sobre Sakura ser a babá e estava voltando para pegar o seu filho de quatro meses de idade, Aoki.

Ela havia tido uma amizade quase instantânea, quando Sakura a conheceu no almoço de domingo, na casa de Yasuhiko.

Mesmo com Sasuke fora da cidade, Yasuhiko insistiu que ela e seu futuro neto viessem se juntar a eles.

Tinha sido um pouco esmagador estar com os integrantes do time Taka e suas famílias, mas no geral, ela teve um tempo maravilhoso fazendo parte de sua família.

Desde que Kaori tinha ficado emocionada com a perspectiva de Sakura ser a baby-sitter, ela não podia imaginar o que a fez mudar de ideia.

Quando Sakura espiou através das cortinas, seu coração saltou em sua garganta. Era Sasuke. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Quando ela tinha falado com ele a noite anterior, ele havia dito que seria mais uma semana, antes dele vir para casa. Olhando para baixo, com seu pijama de desenho animado e blusa toda desgastada, ela balançou a cabeça.

Não havia tempo para tentar se fazer mais apresentável.

É claro que explicar a presença de Aoki ia ser um pouco mais difícil. Ela abriu a porta da frente. Kiichi correu para a noite, latindo e abanando o rabo. Ele pulou em Sasuke e quase o derrubou, enquanto Sakura corria para a varanda.

\- Ei! O que você está fazendo aqui mais cedo?

Sasuke acariciou Kiichi que estava se balançando.

\- Minhas últimas reuniões foram remarcadas para a próxima semana. Eu antecipei a volta e nem passei em casa, vim direto para que eu pudesse surpreendê-la.

Balançando em seus pés, Sakura lutou para recuperar o fôlego. Ele tinha realmente feito algo espontaneamente tão romântico?

\- Ah, isso é doce. É uma surpresa muito agradável.

Abandonando Kiichi, ele fechou a distância entre eles.

\- Eu também queria vir direto para cá para saber se você estava pensando sobre nós e se poderíamos ter mais.

\- Eu tenho.

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke franziram.

\- E?

\- A resposta é sim. - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

A expressão de Sasuke virou como um interruptor, de apreensão para a felicidade.

\- Eu estou tão contente de ouvir isso. Eu estive pensando sobre isso o tempo todo, desde que eu viajei.

\- Então, eu…

\- Acima de tudo, eu queria que as coisas estivessem resolvidas, antes que eu tivesse que voltar para Ame.

\- Quando você viaja de novo?

\- Terça-feira. - O peito de Sakura apertou com a perspectiva.

Olhos famintos de Sasuke vagavam sobre ela, e ele sorriu.

\- Descalça e grávida, heim? Agora tudo que eu preciso é você na cozinha, me fazendo o jantar.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Eu teria feito alguma coisa, se eu soubesse que você viria. O melhor que eu tenho é uma pizza que pedi hoje à noite.

Ele a puxou para ele, cruzando os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

\- Eu vou esquecer tudo sobre o jantar, se você entrar e me der um outro tipo de comida. - ele brincou, lambendo e deixando um rastro úmido pelo seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu com a necessidade do sexo, mas depois balançou a cabeça.

\- Hum, eu não acho que isso vai ser possível.

\- Por que não?

\- Eu tenho companhia.

Os braços de Sasuke ficaram tenso ao redor dela. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para trás para olhar para ela com uma expressão perplexa.

\- Você tem um cara com você?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- E é muito bonito, também.

Sua mandíbula ficou tensa.

\- Mas você acabou de dizer... Você acabou de concordar em ficar comigo.

Ela mordeu o lábio para não sorrir para sua indignação.

\- Eu sei. Mas ele estava aqui antes que eu soubesse como você se sentia. E eu tenho que admitir, há algo sobre esse cara que eu não posso resistir.

Sem outra palavra, ele soltou seus braços dela e entrou pela porta.

\- Espere, Sasuke, eu estou…

Ele a ignorou e atravessou a sala.

No seu encalço, ela tentou pegá-lo antes que ele começasse a gritar e gritar para o cara imaginário, e fizesse um inferno ali, e acordasse Aoki. Ela viu quando ele derrapou com a parada brusca e congelou na frente do berço portátil, onde Aoki dormia.

Ele se virou.

\- Aoki. Quer dizer que eu tive todo este trabalho por um bebê?

Ela riu.

\- Sim.

Sasuke exalou em um chiado, e se inclinou para descansar os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! Eu estava esperando ter que jogar um cara para fora daqui.

\- Oh, apenas o que toda garota quer, um cavaleiro, possessivo e devastador na sua armadura brilhante.

Ele franziu o cenho e levou uma das mãos ao peito.

\- Não, merda, eu acho que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco ou algo assim.

Sakura aproximou-se dele e apertou-lhe a mão sobre o coração.

\- Ah, pobre criança, quer que eu beije para você melhorar?

Ele cutucou o seu lábio inferior e deu-lhe uma cara de cachorrinho até ela se inclinar e beijar seu coração sobre sua camisa.

\- Obrigado. - Ele lançou um olhar por cima do ombro em Aoki.

\- Então, o que exatamente ele está fazendo aqui?

Ela colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e se apertou contra ele.

\- O que eu posso dizer? Eu tenho uma coisa com os homens da sua família.

Os cantos dos lábios de Sasuke transformaram-se em um leve sorriso com sua declaração.

\- É mesmo?

\- Isso e Kaori está sobrecarregada com exames agora, então eu me ofereci para ficar com ele e ela poderia terminar seu trabalho sem interrupção. E mais, é uma boa prática para mim.

\- Espere, então ele vai passar a noite?

\- Sim. - Ela se inclinou com malícia, e encostou nos seus lábios com a língua.

\- Mas ele vai dormir no berço, e você na cama. Comigo.

\- Hmm, eu gosto desse cenário. - Ele a beijou avidamente enquanto a guiava de volta para o sofá.

\- Espere um minuto. Eu não quis dizer para começar agora. - ela murmurou contra seus lábios.

\- Haverá um melhor momento?

Sakura o deixou empurrá-la para baixo sobre as almofadas.

\- Nós realmente devemos esperar até que Aoki durma a noite toda. Ele vai precisar de uma mamadeira e um banho.

\- Ele está bem. - Ele se deitou em cima dela, tendo o cuidado de não colocar muito peso. Enquanto uma mão mergulhava sob a parte superior, a outra foi para o cós das calças de seu pijama e depois pararam.

\- Porra, é o Príncipe Suzano?

Ela riu.

\- Eu não estava esperando companhia, e eu tenho uma ligeira obsessão de dormir com caricaturas de personagens infantil.

\- Eles quase mataram o meu pau duro.

Ela deslizou a mão entre eles e, em seguida, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Me parece muito bem.

\- Hmm, continue fazendo isso, e eu acho que vai ficar mais do que bem.

Ela ficou esfregando através de suas calças, enquanto ele lambia um rastro quente do seu pescoço para seu peito. Quando ele abaixou as alças da sua camiseta e seus seios saltaram nus, um guincho veio do outro lado da sala. Por um minuto ela não registrou, mas depois Aoki começou a se lamentar alto. Ela imediatamente interrompeu o beijo e empurrou a mão dela fora de seu pau.

\- Pare... Bebê. - ela ofegou.

\- Não, isso é tão bom. - ele murmurou contra sua clavícula. Sakura revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no peito.

\- Sasuke, você é surdo? Aoki está chorando.

\- Oh merda. - Com um gemido agonizante, Sasuke se afastou dela.

Ela saiu debaixo dele e correu para o berço.

Aoki estendia os braços para ela, com lágrimas gigantes deslizando pelo seu rosto.

-Ah, shh... Que menino doce. - disse ela, pegando-o. Seus gritos acalmaram um pouco quando ele estava em seus braços. - O que aconteceu meu anjo? Você com fome?

Sakura beijou o rosto de Aoki e esfregou amplos círculos sobre suas costas, enquanto ele sorria para Sasuke sobre seu ombro.

\- O que foi, seu corta-foda. - Sasuke resmungou.

Sakura ofegou e se virou.

\- Do que você acabou de chamá-lo?

\- Um corta-foda, que é exatamente o que ele esta fazendo no momento.

Aoki gritou, e Sakura o abraçou mais apertado.

\- Não escute o tio Sasuke, querido. Ele não quis dizer isso.

Sasuke acenou para Aoki.

\- Olhe para ele. Ele está perfeitamente bem, desde que você fique segurando ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Você é um idiota completo e total.

\- Você não deveria xingar na frente do bebê. - ele repreendeu com um sorriso.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Com um acesso de raiva, ela caminhou até Sasuke.

\- É hora dele comer. Segure ele, enquanto eu vou fazer seu leite.

Surpreendentemente Sasuke não protestou quando Sakura empurrou Aoki em seus braços. Aoki parou imediatamente e olhou com os olhos arregalados em Sasuke.

\- Sim, é isso mesmo. Você está preso comigo agora, e eu não tenho um peito tão bom para você se aconchegar.

Sakura deu um tapa no braço dele.

\- Não se atreva a falar com ele assim! Ele é apenas um bebê! Os peitos são apenas comida para ele, pervertido!

\- Porra, Sakura, quando você ficou tão violenta? Ah, espera, eu sei quando. - Brincou. Aoki deu Sasuke um sorriso desdentado, enquanto Sakura deslizava para fora. Sasuke riu. - Eu acho que ela está certa, não é? Mas um dia você vai entender o que é ser deixado a meio mastro por uma garota.

\- Eu ouvi isso! - Ela gritou, enquanto batia a porta da geladeira.

Depois de aquecer a mamadeira, ela voltou para a sala, assim que Aoki começou a ficar nervoso novamente. Sasuke começou a entrega-lo pelas costas, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Você pode dar a ele enquanto eu vou preparar o seu banho?

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso brincalhão.

\- E se eu recusasse, isso significa que eu não teria qualquer chance de voltar para dentro do seu pijama Suzano hoje à noite?

\- Eu diria que as chances seriam quase nulas.

Sasuke pegou a garrafa dela.

\- Acho que não faria mal para mim alimentá-lo. Já faz bastante tempo desde que Karin me forçou a fazer isso, por isso estou um pouco enferrujado. Mas você está por conta própria na troca de fraldas.

Sakura jogou as mãos em seus quadris.

\- Então deixe-me ver se entendi. Você está basicamente só cuidando da alimentação de Aoki, mas não para me ajudar, mas para garantir seu lugar hoje à noite?

\- Considero que é uma situação em que os dois ganham. - Ele olhou para Aoki, que estava tomando o leite. - E para ele também.

\- Só quando eu acho que você de ser um idiota louco por sexo, você age assim.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Todos os meus amigos casados me alertaram, sobre o quão ruim a sua vida sexual fica depois de ter crianças. Eu acho que você está me dando um aviso prévio, hein?

\- Você é impossível! - Ela se afastou para seu quarto. Depois de entrar no banheiro, ela abriu a torneira e testou o temperatura. Uma vez que tinha enchido o suficiente, ela desligou a água e voltou para a sala de estar. Com Aoki na curva de um braço, Sasuke mudava os canais do controle remoto com a outra. - Você fez ele arrotar ?

Ele olhou para longe da TV.

\- Hein?

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou a garrafa vazia de Sasuke.

\- Eu devo entender que você se envolveu muito com os seus sobrinhos e sobrinhas quando eles eram bebês?

\- Não muito. Por quê?

\- Porque uma vez que você dá ao bebê uma mamadeira de leite, você tem que fazê-los arrotar, ou o gás irá lhes causar dor.

\- Tudo bem, eu faço ele arrotar. - Sasuke trouxe Aoki ao peito e golpeou suas costas.

\- Um pouco mais. - Sakura instruiu.

Depois de Sasuke dar dois tapinhas rápidos, Aoki arrotou alto e, em seguida, prontamente cuspiu em todo o seu ombro.

\- Jesus Cristo! - Sasuke chorou, olhando com horror para sua camisa.

\- Ah, se acalme. É apenas um pouco de leite.

\- Esta é uma camisa de cem iens, Sakura.

\- Você age como ele fizesse isso de propósito. - Ela lhe entregou uma caixa de toalhas umedecidas da mesa, e, então, pegou Aoki.

\- Enquanto eu estou dando banho, pode me fazer um favor e colocar o berço no meu quarto?

\- Sim, eu farei isso.

\- Obrigada.

Quando ela desceu o corredor, ouviu Sasuke resmungando para si mesmo enquanto ele lavava a sua camisa. Uma vez que ela tinha dado banho em Aoki e colocado seu pijama, seus olhos estavam pesados. Espreitando para fora da porta do banheiro, ela viu o berço montado, como ela tinha pedido. O que resgatou alguns pontos a seus olhos.

Ela balançou Aoki poucos minutos no colo, até que ela soube que ele estava dormindo.

Quando ela começou a sair do quarto, ela pensou no comentário sarcástico de Sasuke sobre bebês e sexo. Ela ainda estava irritada com ele por ser egoísta, mas ela não queria brigar com ele por esta ideia de casamento, filhos e sexo.

Não, quando as coisas estavam indo tão bem entre eles.

Travando uma guerra dentro de si mesma, ela finalmente deixou o diabo em seu ombro ganhar, em vez do anjo. Depois de tudo, ela amava estar certa, e ela iria provar a Sasuke que ele estava errado, nem que fosse a última coisa que ela fizesse.

Ela foi na ponta dos pés até a cômoda e abriu a gaveta. Enterrada no fundo sob sutiãs e calcinhas estava um espartilho preto com alças finas e ligas, que Ino havia comprado, quando ela ainda tentava engravidar.

Ela não tinha imaginado que um dia ia precisar dele. Com seu corpete e calcinha preta de babados, era definitivamente a peça mais ousada de lingerie que ela possuía. Felizmente, ela poderia usar grávida, deixando o corpete aberto na expansão barriga.

\- Sim, isso irá fazer o truque. - ela sussurrou. Agarrando-o, ela correu para o banheiro e se trocou.

Quando ela se olhou no espelho, ela não se parecia com uma grávida ostentando um pequeno bebê.

Parecia uma megera de pleno direito. Ela caminhou pelo corredor. Quando entrou na cozinha, ela podia ouvir a voz alta e enérgica de um repórter esportivo ecoando na sala de estar.

\- Aoki está dormindo. - anunciou.

\- Ele não lhe dará muito problema? - Sasuke perguntou, sem tirar sua olhos da televisão.

\- Não, ele vai dormir como um anjo.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Quer uma cerveja?

\- Sim. Isso seria bom.

Ela pegou na geladeira e caminhou lentamente até o sofá. Ele nem olhou para ela, quando entregou a cerveja para ele. Ele abriu a tampa e tomou um gole.

\- O que você está vendo?

\- O jogo.

\- Você quer jogar um outro jogo? - ela perguntou timidamente.

Ele tomou outro gole de cerveja antes de virar para olhar para ela. Quando seu olhar varreu seu corpo, ele expeliu o líquido para fora de sua boca.

\- Jesus, Sakura, o que diabos você está vestindo?

Ela olhou para baixo em seu conjunto como se fosse a coisa mais normal que ela possuía.

\- Só uma surpresa para você. Você não gosta?

\- Oh, eu gosto disso. - Sasuke lambeu os lábios, os olhos demorando no decote derramado do bustier. - É que eu pensei que, depois de como eu agi pensando com meu maldito pau, eu teria que bater uma punheta, se eu quisesse sexo hoje à noite.

-Bem, eu deveria lhe dar uma boa surra por ser tão ruim mais cedo.

Sasuke riu.

\- Eu acho que eu poderia aproveitar isso.

Com um sorriso sugestivo, ela levantou-se do sofá. O olhar de Sasuke cresceu com a visão de suas cinta-liga rendada na coxa. Ela pegou uma almofada do sofá e o derrubou sobre ela. Debruçada sobre ele, seus dedos foram para o botão de sua calça.

\- Eu queria terminar o que começamos mais cedo antes de sermos interrompido, se estiver tudo bem.

\- Isso é bom para mim.

Ela deslizou o zíper, e Sasuke ergueu os quadris para permitir que ela puxasse suas calças. Sua ereção tensa contra a sua cueca. Ajoelhada entre suas pernas, ela passou as mãos para cima e no interior de suas coxas, suas unhas arranhando sua pele sensível.

\- Por favor, Sakura. - murmurou Sasuke.

Sakura sorriu docemente para ele, enquanto puxava para baixo o cós da cueca e libertava sua ereção. Pegando em uma das mãos, ela abaixou a cabeça e lambeu uma trilha lenta da raiz às pontas. Sua língua movendo e rodando em torno da cabeça.

Ela aspirou apenas a cabeça em sua boca e em seguida liberou. Sasuke gemeu.

\- Baby, não me provoque. Já faz muito tempo.

Ela continuou seu ataque lento com ele, sentindo-o crescer mais com seu trabalho. Ela soprou ar em sua ponta brilhando, o que causou um rosnado baixo de Sasuke. Quando ele começou a protestar de novo, ela deslizou ele em sua boca. Sasuke ofegou e arqueou seus quadris, fazendo-a toma-lo mais profundamente. Ela deslizou ele dentro e fora, chupando duro na borda de sua cabeça, enquanto agarrava-o com a mão. Cada vez que o fazia, ele gemia de prazer.

\- Oh Sakura, oh porra! - Ela acelerou o ritmo e os dedos dele se enredaram em seu cabelo rosado.

\- Eu vou gozar, se você não parar! - Ele alertou.

Mas ela queria tudo dele, assim ela continuou trabalhando a boca sobre seu pênis, levando-o mais e mais, cada vez aspirando com mais pressão em torno dele. Finalmente, ele gritou, levantando seus quadris e banhando o interior de sua boca com seu esperma. Ela lambeu e chupou até que ele estava seco, e quando ela olhou para ele, seus olhos ardiam em cima dela.

\- Deus, isto foi muito bom!

\- Estou feliz que você tenha gostado.

Ele se inclinou e a trouxe para seu colo. Sakura sentiu-se crescer úmida, quando ela montou nele. As mãos de Sasuke encontrou seu caminho para o seu seios, arrancando fora de seu bustiê. Quando ele os segurou, ele olhou para ela com um sorriso.

\- Eu acho que consigo entender o significado de seu jogo agora a pouco.

\- Meu jogo? - ela perguntou inocentemente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você queria me provar que você pode ter um bebê e ainda ter uma vida sexual quente.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh, você acha que o que eu fiz foi realmente quente?

Sasuke revirou os mamilos entre os dedos, fazendo com que endurecessem.

\- Você veste algo sexy e depois me suga até eu secar? Claro que sim, isso é incrivelmente quente.

\- Eu só queria recebê-lo bem de volta em casa. - Ela se esfregou mais em seu pênis afrouxado, trazendo-o de volta à vida com várias estocadas determinadas dos seus quadris.

\- Sakura, você está me deixando selvagem. - Sasuke murmurou, seus lábios roçando contra seus seios.

\- Leve-me para a cama, então. - ela ordenou.

\- Com prazer. - Ele agarrou-a pelos quadris e a levantou pelos seus pés.

Quando ela se levantou, deixou cair sua roupa de baixo.

\- E se apresse em tirar a camisa. Cheira mal. - Sakura instruiu, quando começou a ir para o quarto.

Ela balançou os quadris provocativamente para obter sua atenção.

Ela riu quando ouviu os botões da camisa de Sasuke se espalhando por todo o piso de madeira. Só ele arruinaria uma camisa cara por sexo.

Ela não conseguiu chegar ao corredor antes dele estar ao seu lado. Ele rodeou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a em seus braços. Sua respiração quente contra sua bochecha.

\- Eu vou fazer você gozar tanto. Você vai gritar meu nome.

Sakura estremeceu em antecipação enquanto ela se apertava contra Sasuke.

\- Shh, nós vamos ter que ficar quietos, ou nós vamos acordar Aoki. - ela respondeu.

Sasuke riu.

\- Eu não esperava uma audiência.

\- Bem, o que você sugere?

Ele olhou através da sala e, em seguida, puxou-a para o quarto de hóspede. Ele começou a fechar a porta, mas Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu não serei capaz de ouvir Aoki.

Sasuke grunhiu de frustração e, em seguida, empurrou-a para a cama. Seus dedos habilmente soltaram os fechos do seu corpete. Quando os seios foram libertados, ele fechou a boca imediatamente sobre um mamilo. Sua ereção pressionada contra sua barriga, e ela se sentiu cada vez mais excitada. Suas mãos foram para sua calcinha, puxando-as para baixo de suas pernas.

Ele girou em torno dela e a inclinou sobre a borda da cama, os cotovelos dela repousando sobre o colchão. Ele abriu as pernas mais distantes. Seu pau cutucou sua entrada por trás, e ele perguntou:

\- Tudo bem?

\- Umm, hmm. - ela murmurou.

No primeiro impulso, Sakura gritou. Sasuke se inclinou sobre ela de volta, sua voz soando em seu ouvido.

\- Não acorde Aoki. - ele advertiu.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para ele.

\- O que eu posso fazer se você me fez gritar? - ela arquejou.

\- Oh, eu ainda posso fazer isso.

Sua mão atingiu seu núcleo e encontrou seu clitóris palpitante. Ele a acariciava, enquanto batia dentro e fora dela.

\- Está excessivo querida? - ele perguntou, com uma voz rouca. Ela sabia que ele ainda estava com medo de fazer qualquer coisa para machucar o bebê.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, isso é bom. Tão bom.

A outra mão de Sasuke serpenteou em volta para tocar seu peito, beliscando o mamilo entre o dedos.

\- Sim, oh sim! - Sakura gritou, quase atingindo seu primeiro orgasmo. Quando Sasuke tirou a mão, ela gemeu em frustração. Uma vez que ela começou a diminuir, ele trouxe seus dedos para trás, habilmente acariciando e acariciando-a, deixando ela pronta para gozar novamente.

\- Sim! Oh, Sasuke, oh por favor! Sasuke! - ela chorou.

\- Por favor, o quê?

\- Por favor, continue a tocar em mim! Por favor, faça-me gozar!

Ele acariciou-lhe mais e mais rápido até que ela apertou o rosto contra o colchão, espremendo os lençóis em suas mãos, e gritou. Sentindo-se perto, Sasuke segurou os quadris de Sakura apertado e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. Ela gozou forte, mas não se incomodou em diminuir seus gritos guturais. Quando terminou, ele virou ela para encará-lo.

\- Se você continuar me recebendo de volta deste jeito, eu acho que vou pedir para viajar ainda mais.

\- Ah, isso seria bom, mas então eu perderia muito de você durante a semana.

Sasuke sorriu.

\- Saudades de mim ou do sexo? - Ele perguntou, lançando de volta a pergunta habitual dela.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

\- Do sexo é claro!

Ele resmungou e bateu de brincadeira na sua bunda.

\- Eu já disse isso uma vez, e vou repetir. Essa sua boca é um problema.

Ela se afastou de seu abraço.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho. Quer vir comigo?

\- Você não precisa nem perguntar.

 **xxx**

Um pouco depois das três, o som de gritos de Aoki acordaram Sakura. Ela empurrou Sasuke, que estava deitado em cima dela.

\- Acorde, Sasuke.

\- Hum?

\- Aoki esta chorando.

Ele gemeu e rolou para seu lado. Quando Sakura colocou uma camiseta, Aoki soltou um grito agudo.

\- Jesus, o garoto tem um belo conjunto de pulmões. - disse Sasuke antes de puxar um travesseiro sobre sua cabeça. Ela correu para o berço.

\- Shh, isto querido, tudo bem. - ela murmurou, pegando Aoki no colo. Seu choro diminuiu um pouco, mas ele ainda continuou chorando.

A voz de Sasuke veio abafada debaixo do travesseiro.

\- Sakura, você se importaria de levá-lo para gritar em outro lugar?

Raiva queimou Sakura. Como ele ousa tratá-la dessa maneira? Mudando Aoki em seu ombro, ela usou a mão livre para bater na costas nuas de Sasuke. Com força.

Ele afastou seu travesseiro e olhou para ela.

\- Que diabos foi isso?

\- Por você tem que ser um idiota insensível?

\- Porque eu estou muito cansado e quero dormir. - ele rosnou.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Seu comportamento esta noite esta me dando seriamente algo para pensar.

Sasuke levantou-se da cama e esfregou os olhos.

\- O que você reclamando agora?

\- É assim que vai ser com o nosso bebê? Você só pensando em suas próprias necessidades egoístas, se ressentindo com o bebê quando ele interfere no sexo entre nós dois, e mais do que tudo, fazendo parecer que eu sou uma mãe solteira, quando você está no mesmo quarto que eu?

Com um rolo de seus olhos, Sasuke se empurrou para fora dos lençois.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou fazer esta merda de mamadeira. Isto fará você feliz?

\- Talvez. - respondeu ela. Assim que ele saiu nu pela porta do quarto, Sakura sorriu que seu discurso o havia afetado o suficiente para reagir. Cada pequena batalha era uma vitória em seu favor. Ela o deitou no berço portátil , esfregando suas costas, para acalmá-lo.

\- Espera um pouco querido. Tio Sasuke vai trazer sua mamadeira

Suas palavras tiveram pouco efeito sobre ele, e até Sasuke retornar, ele já estava com o rosto vermelho, bufando de raiva com fome, e agitando seus braços e pernas.

\- Porra, homenzinho, fique calmo! - disse Sasuke, empurrando a mamadeira para Sakura.

\- Obrigada. - ela disse, com um sorriso.

\- Parece que as birras são uma prática comum da família. - ela meditou, enquanto Aoki tomava a mamadeira.

\- Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando. - respondeu Sasuke com um sorriso. Ele caiu de costas na cama.

\- Ele obviamente se parece com o idiota do seu pai, que transou com Kaori e saiu correndo.

\- Que idiota. Quem poderia pensar em deixar um anjo como Aoki ou uma pessoa tão doce como Kaori. - Sakura respondeu. Ela balançou o berço para lá e para cá, enquanto Aoki sugava o leite avidamente. - Você estava com fome, não é? - ela perguntou, enquanto o colocava em seu ombro e fazia ele arrotar.

Embalando-o contra o peito, ela deu-lhe a chupeta. Depois que ela começou a cantarolar baixinho, ela viu o efeito calmante que tinha sobre ele, os olhos de Aoki ficaram cada vez mais e mais pesado. Depois ele estava dormindo.

Quando ela se levantou para colocá-lo de volta no seu berço, ela teve uma visão de Sasuke apoiado em um cotovelo, olhando para ela. Com apenas a luz do corredor, ela não podia dizer se era a luxúria ou amor que queimavam em seus olhos.

\- O que foi? - Ela sussurrou, colocando Aoki no colchão.

\- Eu nunca ouvi você cantar antes.

\- Oh, isso. - Ela abaixou a cabeça, tentando lutar contra o constrangimento que pinicava sua pele.

Ela puxou o cobertor sobre Aoki.

\- Você é muito boa.

Ela olhou para Sasuke com surpresa.

\- Sério?

\- Como um anjo. - Ele pegou a mão dela e puxou-a de volta para a cama.

\- Eu quero dizer, você me disse que cantou em publico no festival e no bar, mas eu não tinha ideia de que você era tão boa.

\- Você só está sendo legal.

\- E quando que eu faço isso? - Sasuke ponderou, com um sorriso astuto.

Sakura riu.

\- Ok, eu acho que você tem razão.

Seus lábios roçaram ao longo de sua clavícula, antes que ele olhasse de volta para ela.

\- Estou falando sério, Sakura. Sua voz é absolutamente incrível.

\- Obrigada. - Ela pressionou seus lábios nos dele. - Sempre que você quiser que eu cante para você dormir, eu cantarei.

\- Eu gostaria disso.

Sakura chegou mais perto de Sasuke, enterrando seu rosto na curva de seu braço.

\- Eu realmente odeio que você tenha que partir de novo.

\- Eu também - ele murmurou.

Ela lutou contra si algum tempo, antes de fazer a próxima pergunta.

\- Eu sei nós concordamos que ambos queríamos "mais", mas você já descobriu o que isto significa para você?

Seus dedos, que estavam esfregando círculos preguiçosos sobre sua pele, congelou em seu ombro.

\- Não exatamente. E você?

Apoiando o queixo no peito, ela trouxe o olhar para ele.

\- Eu espero que signifique no mínimo, monogamia.

\- É claro que sim. - Ele vincou as sobrancelhas para ela.

\- Você sabe que eu não têm saido com qualquer outra pessoa desde que eu fiz a proposta a você naquela noite no Haku's.

\- Eu sei. É só…

\- Você está com medo que por causa do meu passado que eu não seja capaz de permanecer monogâmico?

\- Sim. - ela sussurrou.

Ele suspirou.

\- Eu posso entender por que você se sente assim, Sakura. Mas eu falei sério quando eu disse que queria tentar mais com você. Eu não posso dar garantias do que vai acontecer, mas eu realmente quero tentar. Eu gosto de você. Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você, mesmo fora do quarto.

Sakura sabia que o que Sasuke estava oferecendo era um passo enorme para ele. Ele poderia pensar que ela achava pouco, mas ela sabia o quanto ele tinha fobia de compromisso e era mulherengo, e ainda assim ele estava querendo mais com ela.

O fato dele não ter ido em alguma turnê de sexo exótico em Suna ou ficado com alguém no escritório em Ame, significava que ele estava honestamente tentando. Ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos.

\- Eu posso aceitar isso.

\- E você não vai pensar que eu estou apenas atrás de sexo, certo?

Sakura não pode evitar o bufo desdenhoso que escapou de seus lábios.

\- Você ainda tem que perguntar? Além disso, a última vez que verifiquei grávidas não estão no topo das mulheres mais quentes do País do Fogo.

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Lá vem você duvidando do seu sex appeal. Você é sempre tão indiferente ao efeito que tem em outros homens?

\- Sim, certo.

\- Você nem percebeu, mas na noite que retornei de Suna e fui te encontrar no Haku's, eu quase entrei em uma briga coletiva no bar, com todos os homens que estavam secando você.

\- Sério? - Sakura perguntou.

\- Como posso enfiar na sua cabeça o quão fodidamente sexy você é?

Ela apontou para sua barriga em expansão.

\- Isto é sexy para você?

\- Eu não poderia me importar menos se você tem uma barriga ou não, Sakura. O que te faz sexy é você e não seu corpo. Foi a forma sedutora que você agiu com sua lingerie na ultima noite. Seduzindo com seus quadris e apertando sua bunda na minha frente, sabendo que isto iria me deixar insano, ou a maneira como você me chupou com total abandono.

Calor encheu as bochechas de Sakura com suas palavras, enquanto o calor pulsava através de suas veias com a sinceridade que ele falava.

\- Então você ainda vai ficar excitado comigo quando eu estiver de nove meses, talvez quinze quilos a mais, e inchada como um dirigível?

Sasuke riu.

\- Sim, eu vou.

\- Hmm, vamos ver sobre isso.

Assim quando Sakura se deitou para ir dormir, Sasuke perguntou:

\- Então nossa definição de tentar mais, é apenas não namorar mais ninguém?

\- Eu acho que é um bom começo. Você não acha?

Mesmo que ela quisesse tudo com Sasuke, ela não queria assustá-lo. Ela achou melhor continuar com o relacionamento em pequenos passos até alcançar os realmente grandes, como morar juntos ou o desafio ainda maior e o seu maior sonho, o casamento entre os dois.

\- Acho que sim. Quer dizer, já estamos passando nosso tempo livre juntos, então não há necessidade de trabalhar com isso.

\- Eu concordo.

\- Então, nós estamos bem com o nosso "mais"? - Sasuke perguntou.

Mesmo que ela quisesse chorar, e gritar que ela realmente odiava sua definição de "mais", ela apenas sorriu.

\- Sim, estamos bem.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

E aí, o que acharam? Cuidar do filho de alguém por um dia é mole, mas será que papa Sasuke vai dar conta do seu próprio little Uchiha? Será que Sakura vai conseguir atualizar as definições de "mais" do vingador?

Não percam os próximos capítulos, nesse mesmo batsite, nas próximas batsegundas!

Obrigada por todos os comentários, eu really amo vocês! Qualquer erro ou dúvidas, me avisem por review, ok?

Beijos!

 **#JehSanti**


	9. Capítulo Nove

_Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Classificação: M (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Nove**

Dois meses depois, quando estava de imersão na banheira gigante, Sakura olhou para seus pés inchados com desgosto. Ela tinha pensado que teria que enfrentar este efeito colateral, pouco atraente da gravidez, bem mais adiante.

Mas, depois que ela saiu de seu primeiro trimestre, seus pés tinham começado a inchar diariamente. Desde que ela passava a maior parte do dia andando, enquanto fazia suas visitas médicas, eles estavam pior do que o normal.

Kiichi descansava sobre o azulejo na frente da banheira, roncando ligeiramente. Com Sasuke viajando para fora da vila a cada duas semanas devido ao seu status de capitão, Kiichi tinha se tornado tanto o cão dela quanto dele.

Ela o pegou na cuidadora, e ele dormia ao seu lado, a ajudando a passar as noites solitárias sem Sasuke. Sakura tinha acabado de submergir na água para um longo banho, quando Kiichi ergueu a cabeça.

Depois de dar um latido, ele correu para a porta do banheiro.

\- Oh, aposto que papai voltou para casa. - disse ela. Como Kiichi mexeu seu rabo inteiro, para lá e para cá, Sakura não pode deixar de partilhar a sua excitação.

\- Sakura? - A voz de Sasuke gritou do corredor.

\- Na banheira. - ela respondeu.

Ele abriu a porta e sorriu largamente para ela.

\- Hey, baby.

Kiichi pulava em saltos sobre Sasuke, quando ele caminhava até a banheira. Ele deu-lhe um beijo demorado, antes de voltar sua atenção para Kiichi.

\- Como foi a viagem? - ela perguntou, enquanto ouvia os choramingos de Kiichi.

Sasuke gemeu.

\- A mesma merda de sempre.

Ela torceu o nariz.

\- O que significa a mesma merda de sempre é que você precisa voltar lá na próxima semana, certo?

\- Infelizmente sim. Eu acho que por isto que eles me pagam tanto.

Ele olhou para seu banho de espuma cobertos de bolhas.

\- Não é um pouco cedo para isso?

Ela riu e puxou uma de suas pernas para fora da água.

\- Eu acho que é, mas eu pensei que se eu mergulhasse por algum tempo, este inchaço de pé de palhaço da minha gravidez iria embora.

Ajoelhando-se, ele pegou o pé em uma de suas mãos e beijou.

\- Eu vou massageá-los para você quando sair.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

\- Uh-huh, e o que você vai querer em troca de tal tratamento?

Sasuke riu.

\- Quem disse que eu quero algo em troca? Se os pés da mamãe do meu bebê estão inchados, então me sinto responsável em fazer ela se sentir melhor.

Ela sorriu.

\- A água ainda está quente. Você poderia se juntar a mim.

Seus dedos foram imediatamente para os botões de sua camisa.

\- Você não tem que me perguntar duas vezes.

Sakura olhou apreciativamente enquanto ele tirava as roupas. Cada vez que ele partia, o medo de perdê-lo cravava mais fundo nela. Depois de entrar na banheira, ele passou os braços em volta dela, puxando-a para seu colo. Ele a surpreendeu quando a beijou com ternura, e não com aquela paixão faminta. Claro que, quando ele correu os dedos acima de sua coluna vertebral, isto lhe causou um tremer de antecipação.

\- Você vai me dizer o que está em sua mente? - Sasuke perguntou.

\- Hein?

Ele riu.

\- Você parece um pouco tensa.

\- Apenas um dia estressante no trabalho. - ela mentiu.

\- E o que mais? - Ele solicitou.

\- Tudo bem. Há algo que eu estava esperando para perguntar.

\- Tudo bem. Chuta.

\- Então, sobre estas viagens da ANBU. - ela perguntou.

\- Hmm. - ele murmurou, enredando os dedos pelo cabelos úmidos dela.

\- Você tem planos para o fim de semana depois da sua volta?

\- Não que eu saiba. Por quê?

Sakura sabia que, era agora ou nunca, ela deveria lançar esta bomba em potencial para ele.

Claro que dois meses tinham passado, e eles ficaram cada vez mais tempo juntos. Ele manteve sua devoção a monogamia, mesmo ficando tão longe dela, sempre a chamando tarde da noite pela webcam.

Na maioria das noites que ele estava de volta, eles dormiam juntos na sua casa ou na dele. Mas eles ainda não tinham violado o nível de compromisso que ela queria, nem tinha feito a pergunta que ela desejava ouvir.

\- Bem, é que será o festival anual da Dança da Cerejeira da minha família nas montanhas. Da família da minha mãe, na verdade.

Sasuke riu.

\- E o que é exatamente uma Dança da Cerejeira?

\- Exatamente o que parece. A Banda dos meus primos toca música, as pessoas dançam, há geralmente comidas caseiras... E luar.

Sakura sorriu para os olhos arregalados de Sasuke.

\- Normalmente é quando reunimos toda a família, quando dá certo. Eu planejei ir na tarde de sábado e voltar na noite de domingo. Eu realmente gostaria que você fosse comigo. Meus avós estão especialmente interessados em conhecê-lo.

Sasuke sorriu.

\- Claro.

\- Sério? - Sakura chiou, incapaz de conter sua surpresa.

Sasuke assentiu.

\- Você já passou pelo sofrimento de conhecer toda da minha família. Eu devo retribuir o favor. Além disso, eu sempre adoro ficar fora da cidade e ir para as montanhas. Poderíamos até levar Kiichi com a gente.

Sakura riu.

\- Ah, ele vai estar no paraíso com os cachorrinhos dos meus avós. Eles têm cerca de trinta hectares de terra, e tem um lindo lago.

\- Isso soa maravilhoso para mais alguém, além de Kiichi.

Sakura não conseguia evitar a vibração de emoção com o encontro de Sasuke com sua família.

\- Então, eu posso dizer a vovó que nós vamos?

\- É claro. Eu não perderia por nada no mundo.

 **xxx**

Como ele já estava atrasado para pegar Sakura, não precisava de nenhuma interrupção a mais. Felizmente, ele sabia que não era ela, exigindo saber onde ele estava, porque não era o seu toque familiar.

\- Alô?

Uma voz ligeiramente embriagada explodiu na outra linha.

\- Uchiha, onde diabos você está cara? A turma toda está aqui no Haku's, só estamos esperando sua bunda!

Era Genma. Sasuke tinha convenientemente esquecido de dizer a ele e os outros caras do trabalho que ele não estaria no habitual encontro do sábado.

\- Desculpe, cara, eu estou prestes a sair da vila, com a Sakura.

\- Você está com Sakura de novo? - Ele lamentou, sobre o rugido da multidão ao fundo.

\- Sim, nós estamos indo visitar sua família nas montanhas. Para a Dança da Cerejeira ou uma merda assim.

\- Foda-se, homem. Você gasta todo o seu tempo com ela agora. Sem mencionar que você tem um filho a caminho. Você está virando um viadinho.

\- Sim, passar muito tempo com uma iryou-nin sexy e linda realmente me faz uma bichinha! - Sasuke respondeu, com um sorriso.

Genma bufou.

\- Você não tem idéia da porra da areia movediça que você está se enfiando. Claro, isso parece divertido e fácil agora, mas espere mais um pouco. Sakura está te levando direitinho. Ela está apertando cada vez mais o laço, e você está tão fodido que não enxerga isso.

\- Não fale essas merdas sobre Sakura. - Sasuke rosnou.

\- Eu não sou o único que está falando, Uchiha. O grupo inteiro está preocupado com você. E não diga que não sabemos o que estamos falando. Três de nós são divorciados, lembra?

Sasuke passou o telefone para o outro ouvido. Ele não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa tinha tomado. Ele não gostava do tom de Genma ou a verdade real em suas palavras também.

\- Belo grupo de amigos que tenho, falando de mim nas minhas costas.

\- Escute bem e marque minhas palavras. Se você não sair rápido, você vai arrepender um dia por não ter nos ouvido.

\- Vá se foder, Genma! - Sasuke gritou antes de desligar. Ele enfiou o telefone de volta no bolso. Quem diabos Genma achava que era? Sakura não o estava forçando a fazer qualquer coisa. Nenhuma mulher fez isto e nenhuma mulher jamais faria. Ele estava com ela ainda, porque estava gostando do que eles tinham. Não havia nada de errado com isso. Ele estava dando tanto quanto ele queria, e ela não estava forçando a barra para qualquer outra coisa.

Com o pensamento de seus amigos bebendo e falando merda sobre Sakura... Babacas... Ele pegou sua mala e assobiou para Kiichi.

\- Vamos, rapaz. Vamos dar o fora de aqui.

Kiichi obedeceu e saiu com seu requebrado todo feliz que ia viajar. Sabendo que ele estava atrasado, ele acelerou o passo e logo entrou pelas ruas familiares da casa de Sakura. Ele parou em seu portão, um pouco depois das três. Ele ignorou a mensagem de texto que zumbiu no bolso, porque ele tinha certeza de que era começou a empurrar para a frente, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Fique menino.

Depois de correr pelo jardim da frente, ele tocou a campainha.

\- Está aberta! - ela chamou.

Quando ele empurrou a porta, viu a sua mala e bolsa encostada no chão do hall.

Ele a ouviu sussurrando na cozinha.

\- Desculpe, estou um pouco atrasado. Kiichi levou uma eternidade para fazer xixi. - ele mentiu. Ele não achou necessário dizer a ela que um de seus amigos babacas o tinha atrasado e não a bexiga de Kiichi.

\- Você não deixou ele em casa, não é? - Sasuke riu.

\- Não, ele está tendo um ataque por ter ficado lá fora. Eu juro que ele reconhece a sua casa.

A risadinha de menina de Sakura flutuou de volta para ele.

\- Pobre bebê. Tem se acostumado a ficar aqui em casa nestes últimos meses. Eu coloquei um osso de couro cru na minha bolsa para ajudar a fazer a viagem. Mas provavelmente vamos precisar parar uma vez para deixá-lo fazer xixi.

Ela deu um suspiro de frustração.

\- A quem eu estou enganando? Eu provavelmente vou ter que parar para fazer xixi mais do que Kiichi!

Ela apareceu e seu coração estremeceu com uma parada. Toda vez que ele a via depois de estar fora da cidade, ela tirava o fôlego. Ela usava um vestido verde esmeralda com alças finas. Ele caia até logo abaixo dos joelhos. Seu decote com a gravidez avançada tenso contra o corpete. Mas foram as botas country marron, que o fizeram tremer duplamente. Sakura começou a correr por ele para jogar alguma coisa na mala, mas Sasuke estendeu a mão e a puxou para junto dele.

\- Porra, você está sexy como inferno.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram, quando ela olhou para si mesma.

\- Sério?

Ele lambeu os lábios e assentiu.

\- Este é um dos poucos vestidos que eu ainda consigo entrar. Eu acho que está na hora de comprar mais roupas de maternidade.

Os dedos dele espalmaram sobre sua barriga, tocando-a com ternura sobre o material fino.

\- Por ser quatro meses e meio de gravidez, você mal está mostrando.

Ela soprou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

\- Diga isso aos meus zíperes.

\- E as botas?

\- Oh, elas me ajudam a relembrar as raízes da minha família. Eu as uso todos o tempo, quando estou nas montanhas.

Ele sorriu.

\- Eu gosto delas... Muito. - Inclinando a cabeça, deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso "eu quero te comer".

Sakura sacudiu o dedo para ele.

\- Oh, não. Não até chegar lá.

\- Sakura, eu mal vi você, muito menos te toquei nesta última semana. Estou prestes a explodir!

\- Nós precisamos pegar a estrada. E já passou das três. - ela protestou.

\- O que há de errado com se pegarmos um pequeno desvio? - Antes que ela pudesse discutir mais, Sasuke esmagou seus lábios contra os dela, sua língua quente varrendo em sua boca. Ele serpenteou um braço em volta de sua cintura, a atraindo contra ele. Ela começou a se esquivar quando ele apertou sua ereção contra dela.

\- Não me faça conhecer seus avós com o disco rígido ligado.

Ela sorriu para ele e começou a soltar de seu abraço.

\- É uma longa viagem. Tenho certeza que você vai esfriar até lá. - Com um grunhido frustrado, Sasuke apertou um de seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ele, então, trouxe a outra mão para deslizar uma de suas pequenas tiras para fora de seu ombro, empurrando o material para baixo para descobrir o peito. Então ele amassou sua carne, seu polegar roçando para frente e para trás em todo o seu mamilo endurecido. Quando ele ouviu ela chupar em uma respiração, ele maliciosamente se comprimiu contra ela. E seu truque deu certo.

Ela trouxe os lábios para Sasuke enquanto se arqueava contra ele.

Ele lambeu seu queixo até a orelha.

\- Eu quero tanto você Sakura, que chegar doer. - ele murmurou. Quando ele pegou seu queixo entre os dedos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, Sakura olhou para ele com olhos entreabertos.

\- Então me leve. - ela murmurou.

Ele a beijou de novo, sua mão deslizando por baixo do vestido. Sakura gemeu em sua boca quando seus dedos encontraram o calor entre suas pernas. Ele acariciou-lhe sobre sua calcinha, até que ele podia sentir seu desejo úmido através do tecido. Então, ele mergulhou os dedos dentro dela, mantendo o mesmo ritmo da língua com os dedos. Ela arrancou os lábios dos seus, sua respiração falhando.

\- Mmm, Sasuke... Sim, Kami! Sasuke! Sim! - Ela gritou, apertando os olhos fechados, quando se aproximava do ápice. Ela gemeu quando seus dedos deslizaram para fora dela. Sua mão, então baixou sua calcinha até os joelhos. Ele trouxe a mão de Sakura para sua virilha. Ela estendeu a mão, se atrapalhando com o botão e depois com o zíper do seu jeans. Uma vez que ela libertou sua ereção, ela acariciou-lhe com força e rápido, usando as gotas da ponta do seu pau, para fricção.

Sasuke chupou em uma respiração irregular e depois tirou a mão.

\- Já temos o suficiente disso. - ele murmurou com a voz tensa e apoiou-se contra o sofá, empurrando as calças e cuecas para baixo dos seus quadris. Ele puxou a mão de Sakura, puxando ela sobre ele. Eles desabaram no sofá, com Sakura montada nele. Depois de se orientar e colocar sua ereção dentro dela, começou a mover seus quadris contra ele. Freneticamente, ele empurrava para dentro e fora dela. Eles ficaram assim muito tempo, antes de chegarem ao limite novamente.

Mesmo quando estava perto, Sasuke não queria gozar. Nada o fazia se sentir tão bem, como estar enterrado profundamente dentro de Sakura. Ela continuou elevando os quadris e trazendo para baixo com força em seu pênis. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos com as sensações intensas rolando sobre ele. Finalmente, quando ele pensou que não agüentaria mais, ele liberou e gozou dentro dela.

Enquanto Sasuke a embalava em seu peito, Sakura cobriu os olhos com suas mãos e gemeu.

\- Qual é o problema? - Perguntou ele.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que eu apenas deixei você confundir minha cabeça, bem quando estou indo ver meus avós.

O riso rolou através de Sasuke.

\- Me desculpe, se eu sou um filho da puta com tesão e não pude te ajudar. Mas, se formos realmente honestos, é mais culpa sua que a minha.

Sakura ofegou.

\- Como diabos pode ser minha culpa?

Sasuke piscou para ela.

\- Você tinha que vestir uma roupa toda sexy com botas de cowboy.

\- Você é impossível. - ela bufou. Secretamente, ela amava ouvi-lo chamando-a de sexy e que não conseguia manter suas mãos longe dela. Quanto maior ela ficava, menos desejável ela se sentia.

Mas, então, Sasuke a fazia se sentir tão bonita como no primeiro encontro no Haku's.

Ele beijou seu pescoço, enquanto passava as mão pelas suas costas.

\- Porra, eu senti sua falta. - ele murmurou contra sua garganta.

\- Eu ou o sexo? - Perguntou ela, repetindo a pergunta familiar.

\- Depois de todo esse tempo, ainda estamos brincando esse jogo? - Ele rosnou. - Você. Eu senti a sua falta, porra, ok?

Ela afastou-se para sorrir para ele.

\- Oh, Sasuke, você é tão romântico. Sussurrando estas doces palavras para mim! - Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ele riu.

\- Desculpe, acho que não foi realmente romântico, não é?

\- Mas eu apreciei o sentimento por trás. Eu também senti muito a sua falta. - Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e sorriu. - Mesmo que tenha nos unido, eu realmente odeio o seu trabalho às vezes.

\- E eu amo. - Sasuke resmungou ironicamente.

\- Você acha que vai viajar tanto assim, depois que eu tiver o bebê?

\- Eu espero que as coisas se acalmem até lá.

Ele deu alguns beijos ao longo do seu queixo.

\- Eles pensam que podem usar e abusar de mim porque eu sou solteiro. Talvez eu deva contar que eu vou ser um pai, e eles vão facilitar para mim.

Sakura ficou tenso.

\- Quer dizer que você não disse a ninguém no seu departamento sobre o bebê?

\- Não exatamente... Quero dizer, meus amigos e companheiros de trabalho sabem. - Ele sorriu. - Passar este tempo com você tem cortado bastante nossas farras com cerveja no Haku's, e eles não estão realmente felizes com isso.

Um grunhido de frustração irrompeu nos lábios de Sakura. Ela se afastou de Sasuke, se remexendo para vestir sua calcinha e arrumando seu vestido.

\- Qual é o problema?

\- Você realmente não sabe qual é o meu problema?

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Você está chateada porque eu não disse ao meu chefe sobre o bebê.

\- Claro que eu estou! - Ela bufou, pegando do outro lado da sala sua mala.

Sasuke levantou-se do sofá e arrumou suas calças.

\- Sakura, espere, você pode me ouvir?

Ela se virou.

\- É agora que você me diz que está arrependido e que você simplesmente não pensou em mencionar este fato? Que de alguma forma, o fato de que você ia ser pai em menos de cinco meses, apenas foi esquecido?

Ele ergueu as mãos defensivamente.

\- Olha, eu realmente sinto muito. É que o trabalho estava uma loucura nestes dois últimos meses, e ainda estávamos trabalhando em ser mais que um casal. Eu mal fui no escritório nestas semanas. Eu prometo a você que eu não estou sendo intencionalmente malicioso sobre você ou o bebê. Eu juro.

Quando ela percebeu a sinceridade na voz de Sasuke, Sakura suspirou.

\- Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter me assustado assim. Estes estúpido hormônios me fazem totalmente irracional, às vezes.

\- Não, você tinha razão em ficar chateada. Não é como se eu tivesse saído com você e te apresentado aos meus amigos, ou lhes falado que estávamos oficialmente juntos.

Sakura sentiu a mudança de energia na sala.

Sasuke estava realmente falando em deixar as coisas oficial entre eles? Será que isso significava talvez viver juntos? Parecia um salto quântico considerando que não tinha sequer falado a palavra com "A" ainda.

Não que Sakura não fosse profundamente apaixonada por Sasuke. Ela tinha medo de falar e assustá-lo. O relacionamento deles era como um balão frágil, ela achava que podia estourar a qualquer momento.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente para ela.

\- Então, estamos ok?

Ela sorriu.

\- Nós estamos bem.

\- Bom! Vamos dar o fora da vila, então! - Disse Sasuke, agarrando a mala de Sakura. Ela respirou fundo e tentou mentalmente e emocionalmente se preparar para o que estava por vir.

 **xxx**

Quando Kiichi os viu passando pela porta, ele começou a latir e abanar o rabo. Sua cabeça para dentro do portão da casa de Sakura, enquanto ela dava a volta no mesmo lugar.

\- Sentiu saudades, meu doce menino? - Ele pressionou-se contra o portão e deu um gemido sensibilizado. - Ah, eu senti saudades de você, também! - Ela disparou um olhar a Sasuke de desgosto por cima do ombro. - Você não deveria ter deixado ele aqui fora todo esse tempo!

\- Está um dia lindo. - Ele fez um gesto para a animação de Kiichi. - Olhe para ele. Está perfeitamente bem.

\- É… Eu acho que sim. - Sakura murmurou, coçando atrás das orelhas de Kiichi.

\- Você está mimando ele demais. - ponderou Sasuke, arrumando as malas nas costas.

\- Eu não faço isto!

\- Ah não? Toda vez que eu vou até a porta da minha casa, ele começa a procurar por você. Ele não dá merda nenhuma de atenção para mim agora. Sem mencionar que ele espera eu sentar no sofá, para comer o resto da comida na minha mesa.

Ela corou.

\- Oops.

Assim que ele se aprontou, Kiichi se posicionou ao lado de Sakura de forma protetora.

\- Você está pronto para deixar a vila para trás? - Sakura perguntou, acariciando a cabeça de Kiichi. Ele balançou sua cauda e lambeu ela novamente. - Sim, eu acho que você está pronto.

Sasuke bufou enquanto começava a andar na frente.

\- Depois que ele ver todo aquele espaço aberto, ele não vai querer voltar.

Depois que eles passaram dos portões, eles começaram a peregrinação para fora da vila. O cenário urbano da recém tecnológica Konoha mudou para um borrão de árvores esmeralda e pastagens exuberantes. Quanto mais se aproximavam das montanhas, o ar ficava mais fresco em volta deles. Uma pontada de saudade reverberou através Sakura, enquanto caminhavam ao longo das estradas familiares. Ela passou toda a sua infância nas montanhas, na casa dos avós. Havia uma grande parte dela que desejava voltar para ficar, especialmente quando se tratava de criar o bebê. Quando eles se aproximaram de propriedade de seus avós, ela apertou o passo, ansiosa.

\- Ok, agora vamos virar à direita naquela caixa preta.

Sasuke virou-se para ela com surpresa.

\- Para a estrada de cascalho?

\- Sim.

Depois que passaram por algumas curvas, eles chegaram em um campo aberto. Na encosta estava a casa de seu avô e celeiro. Sasuke se virou para ela com os olhos arregalados ao ver a multidão de cavalos e pessoas em torno do espaço.

\- Esta multidão é apenas sua família?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Há geralmente cerca de cinquenta pessoas ou mais. Mas como a Dança da Cerejeira começa hoje à noite, vai ser em torno de uma centena. Ela olhou a expressão cética no rosto. - Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

\- Claro, vai ser ótimo, desde que ninguém queira chutar a minha bunda por te engravidar.

Sakura riu.

\- A maioria da minha família aceitou muito bem a minha gravidez. Apenas meu avô e alguns dos meus tios que podem ser um pouco mais difíceis. - Ela hesitou antes de deixar cair a bomba em cima dele. - Hum, desde que não somos casados, eles apenas não planejam dar um quarto para dormirmos juntos.

\- Perdão?

Sakura fez uma careta.

\- Meus avós são muito antiquados. Eles não vão permitir que a gente durma na mesma cama, se não somos casados.

\- Mesmo que você esteja grávida do meu filho?

\- Sim.

Ele expirou ruidosamente.

\- Ainda bem que eu aproveitei um pouco antes de sairmos. Senão teria sido um fim de semana longo, muito longo. - Ele riu, quando ela bateu em seu braço brincando com indignação.

\- Vamos lá. Vamos enfrentar o pelotão de fuzilamento. - disse Sakura, com um sorriso.

\- Fabuloso. - Sasuke gemeu quando eles chegaram no portão. Ele colocou a coleira no pescoço de Kiichi, que ficou se contorcendo no chão.

Deliciosos aromas encheram as narinas de Sakura, e seu estômago rosnou. Ela estava tão agradecida que a náusea já tinha passado, porque ela queria muito alguns dos guisados de sua avó Hildie.

\- Este cheiro é de churrasco caseiro que eu sinto? - Sasuke perguntou.

\- Sim, é. Aqui tudo vai ser natural, da torta de maçã a luz da lua.

\- Droga, eu acho que morri e fui para o céu. Bem, não exatamente no tocante a parte sobre o luar.

Sakura riu.

\- Sorte seria meus tios não o forçarem a algum concurso de quem bebe mais. Eles talvez queiram que você prove a sua masculinidade.

Sasuke abriu a boca para protestar, mas uma voz de mulher o cortou.

\- Sakura. - ela gritou, batendo palmas. Sakura sequer se voltou para ver quem era. Apenas o som da voz ecoando ao seu redor, revestiu seu corpo com um cobertor grosso de amor. Girando, ela viu sua avó caminhando em sua direção. De seu coque no cabelo frouxo prata para o rosa escuro e branco usado no avental quadriculado que ela usava amarrados firmemente sobre seu vestido, nunca sua avó aparentava sua idade ou envelhecimento.

Ela era sua força, uma constante na tempestade que Sakura tinha enfrentado, podendo sempre contar toda a sua vida com amor, apoio e força.

O rosto de sua avó se iluminou como os fogos do quatro de julho.

\- Se não é minha linda bebê! - ela exclamou, apertando Sakura em seu abraço forte. Apertando-a com força, ela disse: - Eu senti tanto a sua falta, querida.

\- Eu senti a sua também, vovó.

Ela afastou-se e sorriu.

\- Você vai ter que começar a vir aqui mais que duas vezes por mês. Seu avô e eu ficamos completamente solitário sem você. - Sakura riu.

\- Nos falamos todos os dias. Será que eu realmente preciso vir mais?

\- Sim, você tem. Especialmente quando o bebê chegar. - Ela chegou para tocar suavemente a barriga inchada de Sakura. - Olha como ele já está ficando grande!

\- Nem me fale sobre isso. Não tenho mais roupa que se ajuste em mim.

\- Bem, considere-se com sorte de ainda não precisar andar vestida igual um morcego. Sua mãe teve que usar roupa de maternidade já no segundo mês que estava grávida de você!

Sakura sorriu para a memória de sua mãe rindo, coisa que hoje fazia naturalmente, desde que ficou grávida.

\- Então, como você está se sentindo? - Vovó perguntou, sua testa vincando com preocupação.

\- Melhor. Graças a Deus os enjôos matinais pararam depois que passei do primeiro trimestre. Eu vou descobrir o que eu estou esperando na próxima semana, quando fizer o ultra-som.

O rosto radiante da avó dela, cresceu ainda mais brilhante.

\- Maravilhoso. Claro, eu ainda digo que você está esperando um menino.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e sorriu.

\- Isso faria o pai dele muito feliz. Ele jura que é um menino desde o início.

Os olhos verdes da avó dela viraram para Sasuke.

\- Portanto, este homem incrivelmente bonito e arrojado que você trouxe deve ser Uchiha Sasuke?

O calor aumentou no rosto de Sakura, tanto pelos elogios de sua avó, como a forma que ela fez a apresentação.

\- Sim, este é Sasuke. Ele é...

\- O doador do esperma? - A sua avó questionou.

Sasuke riu.

\- Sim, na verdade, foi mais do que um. - Sua avó agarrou seu estômago e dobrou de tanto rir.

Quando ela se recuperou, ela estendeu os braços para Sasuke.

\- Bem, venha aqui e me dê um abraço, Sr. doador de esperma.

Sakura assistiu com espanto quando Sasuke voluntariamente abraçou a avó dela.

Ela não podia acreditar o quão facilmente ele já parecia estar interagindo com sua família, considerando como ele havia ficado assustado, quando ela se encontrou com seus sobrinhos e Yasuhiko. Batendo suavemente nas costas de Sasuke, a sua avó disse:

\- Nós estamos muito felizes em tê-lo aqui conosco neste fim de semana. Eu espero sinceramente que você goste.

Ele deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

\- Obrigado, senhora. É um prazer estar aqui.

Vovó sacudiu um dedo para ele.

\- Quanto a gravidez de Sakura e sua paternidade do bebê, há algo que eu preciso dizer sobre isso.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou um olhar preocupado entre sua avó e Sasuke. Seu peito se apertou em apreensão com o que ela poderia dizer a ele. Se fosse qualquer coisa parecida com os primeiros telefonemas e a primeira visita que ela tinha feito aos avós e contado sobre sua gravidez independente, Sasuke estava encrencado.

\- Sim, senhora? - Sasuke perguntou agradavelmente, mas Sakura percebeu como ele jogou a coleira de Kiichi para trás, em um gesto nervoso.

\- Ter um filho sozinha não é certamente o que eu e o meu marido desejávamos para Sakura. Nós preferimos que ela tivesse encontrado um marido e depois viessem as crianças. - Ela balançou a cabeça, triste. - Mas não foi isto o que aconteceu. Embora a vida não tenha sido exatamente justa com Sakura, ela merece toda a felicidade no mundo, e eu sei que nada vai fazê-la mais feliz do que finalmente ter seu sonho da maternidade realizado.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Sakura, com o imenso amor e a verdade contida nas palavras de sua avó. Quando ela ousou olhar para Sasuke, ele estava sorrindo.

\- Eu não poderia concordar mais com a senhora, Sra. Haruno. Eu estou realmente muito grato em ter ajudado que os sonhos de Sakura tenham se tornado realidade.

Vovó segurou o queixo de Sakura e sorriu.

\- Você está positivamente feliz e brilhante. Eu acho que não vi esse olhar em seus olhos desde que sua mãe faleceu.

\- Oh, obrigada. - Sakura respondeu, enxugando uma lágrima. Vovó afagou o braço de Sasuke.

\- Então, depois de tudo isso, eu só agradeço por fazer Sakura tão feliz e, também, a sua família.

\- Eu que agradeço, Sra. Haruno.

\- Por favor, me chame de Hildie. - Ela, então, fez um barulho de tristeza, ao ver algumas mulheres carregando bandejas de comida para o celeiro.

\- Oh, querida, você sai por um minuto, e as pessoas já tentam fazer as coisas sozinhas. É melhor eu ir e me certificar que o jantar não seja um desastre total!

Uma vez que ela estava fora do alcance da voz, Sasuke expirou ruidosamente.

\- Bem, isso certamente foi inesperado.

\- A recepção calorosa?

Balançando a cabeça, ele passou o braço em torno da cintura de Sakura.

\- Não, eu descobrir que sou um herói por transar com você. Por estas bandas, eles não costumavam usar armas de fogo?

Sakura riu.

\- Vamos apenas dizer que a conversa seria muito diferente se fossemos adolescentes. - Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. - Claro, eu sei que o Sasuke adolescente jamais teria me concedido alguma hora do seu dia.

\- Você nunca sabe. Eu posso, em algum momento, ter ficado muito interessado em corromper você e roubar sua virtude.

Sakura lhe deu uma cotovelada de brincadeira.

\- Então meu avô e os meus tios teriam atirado no seu bem mais precioso.

Sasuke riu.

\- Isso teria sido uma tragédia.

\- Ah, sim, você não teria sido capaz de me engravidar mais tarde. - ela meditou.

Ele apertou seus lábios contra seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

\- Ou confundir sua mente e lhe dar orgasmos múltiplos.

\- Sasuke! - ela gritou, empurrando-o para longe.

Ele riu de sua indignação.

\- Você sabe que eu estou certo, entretanto.

Uma potente voz os interrompeu.

\- Sakura-chi! Venha aqui e me dê um abraço!

Ela revirou os olhos, mas deu um sorriso.

\- Enquanto a vovó foi um doce, provavelmente o vovô vai ser uma verdadeira dor na bunda sobre tudo isso. - disse ela para Sasuke.

Ela sentiu ele ficar tenso ao seu lado, enquanto a seguia até um homem grisalho de calça jeans desbotada.

\- Vovô, quando é que você vai aprender que estou velha demais para esse apelido?

Ele sorriu.

\- Bobagem. Você sempre será a minha menininha e minha Sakura-chi!

Sakura o abraçou com força, fechando os olhos de contentamento com seu cheiro familiar de hortelã enchendo seu nariz.

\- Eu estava com saudade de você.

Ele empurrou seus ombros para trás e levantou uma cheia sobrancelha grisalha para ela.

\- Já fazem duas semanas inteiras, bebê! Eu estava quase enviando os meninos para a vila para verificar se você estava bem.

\- Sinto muito, mas as coisas estavam um pouco loucas ultimamente.

Ela percebeu que o olhar de seu avô não estava mais focado nela. Em vez disso, ele olhava intrigado para Sasuke.

\- Oh vovô, eu quero te apresentar alguém.

Agarrando a mão de Sasuke, ela o puxou para frente. À vista de seus dedos entrelaçados, a expressão agradável no rosto do avô evaporou e sua curiosidade foi substituída por uma raiva velada.

Sakura não pôde deixar de notar que a testa de Sasuke estava suando, e não era do calor, mas do brilho intenso do olhar do avô dela.

\- Este é Uchiha Sasuke. Ele é o pai do meu bebê. - Ela sorriu para Sasuke.

\- E este é o meu avô, Ryoshu.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor. - disse Sasuke, com a voz ligeiramente embargada.

Ryoshu olhou para a mão de Sasuke. Ele relutantemente balançou para cima e para baixo.

\- Muito prazer.

\- Sakura! - Alguém a chamou. - Quando ela lançou um olhar sobre seu ombro, seu primo Abe acenou.

\- Um segundo. Já estarei de volta.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Não me matem! Esses meses foram muito pesados pra mim com curso, trabalho, vida social. Enfim, peço imensas desculpas por ter sumido! Obrigada à todos que falaram comigo no grupo do Facebook e compreenderam minha situação. Obrigada por não desistirem nem de mim, nem da fic!**

 **Vou voltar a atualizar regularmente toda segunda-feira!**

 **Mas agora, voltando pro capítulo, o que acharam? Sasuke ficou sozinho com o vôvis da Sakura, a cobra vai piar!**

 **Tenho que ir agora, vim rapidinho só atualizar mesmo.**

 **Ah, esse capítulo não foi betado, se acharem algum erro ou algo desconexo, me avisem! s2**

 **Edit: Esqueci de avisar a vocês! Quem leu O Castelo Uchiha, vai perceber que vou começar a reutilizar alguns nomes de personagens! Quem não leu, pode ir correndo lá ler! rs  
É isso, vou avisar também no início do próximo capítulo pra quem já leu esse capítulo antes dessa atualização. Beijos!**

 **#JehSanti**


	10. Capítulo Dez

_Livro de Katie Ashley. Adaptado por JehSanti para o universo Naruto que, juntamente com seus personagens, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Classificação: M (+18)_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Dez**

Sasuke relutantemente soltou a mão de Sakura. Francamente, neste momento sua única vontade era correr atrás dela. A última coisa no mundo que ele queria era ficar com o velho. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu pé, limpando o brilho do suor no rosto com as costas da mão. Ryoshu cuspiu um fluxo de suco de tabaco.

\- Então você planeja ficar próximo depois que o bebê nascer?

\- Sim, senhor.

\- E você vai ajudá-la com tudo?

\- Bem, nós realmente não temos tudo organizado ainda como vai ser feito. - Quando a expressão de Ryoshu escureceu ainda mais, Sasuke rapidamente respondeu: - Mas eu vou tentar. Honestamente, eu vou. – Os olhos de Ryoshu se estreitaram.

\- E você vai casar com ela?

Sasuke sentiu como se tivesse sido chutado nas bolas. Ele lutou para puxar sua respiração. _Porra, se eu responder a essa pergunta errada, esse cara sinceramente vai me matar_. Sua boca ficou seca, e ele lambeu os lábios. _Está ficando mais escuro aqui fora, ou eu vou desmaiar?_

\- Filho, você não respondeu minha pergunta. Você vai casar com a minha Sakura-chi ou não?

\- Vovô! - Sakura gritou, com os olhos arregalados de horror. Sasuke resfolegou com tanta força que ficou momentaneamente tonto.

\- O que foi querida? É uma pergunta honesta.

Sakura ficou vermelha de suas bochechas até seu pescoço. Até mesmo seu ombros nus estavam tingidos.

\- Não, não é. Sasuke e eu estamos confortáveis com o arranjo que temos. Se mudar alguma coisa, nós vamos te avisar, mas até então, não quero sentir qualquer tipo de pressão, ok? - Seu olhar cintilou sobre Sasuke para ver se ele estava bem com sua resposta, ele assentiu.

Ryoshu beijou o topo da cabeça de Sakura.

\- Tudo bem, minha menininha. Eu não vou falar sobre isso novamente. - Ele deu um olhar ardente de nojo para Sasuke, antes de sair.

\- Ele está apenas brincando com você. - disse Sakura. Quando ele não respondeu, Sakura estendeu a mão e esfregou seu braço.

\- Você realmente ficou com medo dele, não ficou?

Ele olhou para Ryoshu. Cercado por quatro de seus netos, ele se sentia como se fosse a escultura e eles estivessem com a faca.

Uma longa lâmina da faca brilhou na luz solar fazendo Sasuke a tremer.

\- Claro que eu fiquei! Eu sei que ele parece para você como um homem doce, mas o homem pode acabar comigo, se quiser, provavelmente com as próprias mãos. E eu tenho certeza que seus tios e primos não se importariam de ajudá-lo a enterrar-me em uma cova rasa.

Os cantos dos lábios de Sakura apareceu.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. Você esqueceu quem você é, Uchiha Sasuke?

Ele bufou.

\- Francamente, eu estou com medo de dormir esta noite e eles entrarem no meu quarto e cortarem meu pinto para fora, por ter deixado você grávida.

\- Isso seria uma grande tragédia, não é mesmo?

\- Ah, sim, com certeza seria.

Sakura riu.

\- O problema não é apenas sua preocupação sobre sua neta ter um bebê independente, ou uma proteção de um avô paternal me protegendo do grande lobo mau que roubou minha virtude. - Sua expressão divertida ficou escura. - Ele está levando a minha gravidez de forma mais difícil do que minha avó, porque ele é antiquado. Sendo um representante do templo local, ele nunca será capaz de aceitar que eu estou trazendo um "bastardo", por assim dizer, para o mundo.

Sasuke inspirou uma respiração afiada e estreitou os olhos.

\- Ele realmente disse isso a você?

\- Não nesses termos exatos, mas sim.

\- Isso é um inferno de uma maneira de pensar sobre o seu bisneto.

\- Sim, bem, seu pai se sentiu da mesma forma. Lembre-se de como ele queria dar ao bebê o nome dele?

\- Isso é verdade. - Sasuke cedeu.

O barulho de um sino os interrompeu e Sasuke se virou para ver Hildie segurando um chocalho velho. Ela sorriu.

\- Todo mundo! Chegou a hora do jantar! - ela gritou, apontando para o celeiro.

\- Com fome? Sakura perguntou.

\- Faminto. - Ele sorriu e passou o braço sobre o ombro dela. - Meu trabalho antes de pegar estrada abriu muito meu apetite.

Sakura abriu a boca, antes de lhe dar uma cotovelada no estômago.

\- Você é terrível!

\- Você sabe que me ama. - ele brincou.

Quando ela endureceu, ele sabia que tinha dito a coisa errada. Suas palavras carregadas levaram uma conotação diferente do que ele pretendia. Rapidamente, ele tentou se recuperar.

\- Quero dizer, o que há para não amar em um pervertido boca suja que está sempre procurando qualquer insinuação sexual, certo?

\- Exatamente. - respondeu ela, com um sorriso.

Sasuke não conseguia segurar seu queixo de cair quando chegaram ao celeiro. A aparência rústica era bastante enganosa, depois que se via o interior. O local foi todo esvaziado para deixar um ambiente gigante. Havia dez a vinte mesas redondas com cadeiras dobráveis. No centro da sala, um palco pequeno, de madeira se erguia do chão, onde vários caras afinavam seus instrumentos.

\- Muito legal, hein? - Sakura perguntou.

\- Eu não tinha idéia de que era tão sério o negócio.

\- Yep. Há até uma pequena cozinha na parte de trás, também.

Ela riu, quando ele fez uma expressão confusa.

\- Com uma família tão grande como a minha, nós precisávamos de um lugar onde todos pudessem se encontrar.

 _Jesus, eu não acho que eu mesmo sei quantas pessoas tem aqui, e acho que nunca vou conseguir relacionar quem é quem_ , ele pensou, enquanto ela o levava para a mesa de comida.

\- Confie em mim, no final da noite, eles irão considerá-lo da família. Eu gosto de pensar em nós como a família do filme _"Casamento Grego"_ , exceto que estamos no Sul.

Sasuke não tinha certeza se isso era realmente uma coisa ruim. Todo mundo tinha sido tão acolhedor e amigável com ele, mesmo com ele tecnicamente sendo o idiota que tinha deixado Sakura grávida e não se casou com ela.

Depois de encher os pratos com um sanduíche com churrasco dentro, Sakura os levou até uma mesa vazia.

Quando ele mordeu seu sanduíche, gemeu.

\- .DEUS! Isto é delicioso!

Sakura sorriu.

\- O molho é uma receita da minha avó.

\- Sério? Ela poderia seriamente colocá-los em garrafa e vender. É dez vezes melhor do que todas as churrascarias juntas de _Ko no Kuni¹_.

\- Você tem que dizer isso a ela. Isto vai fazer o seu dia.

Um homem idoso arrastou-se para a mesa.

\- Este lugar está ocupado, Sakura?

\- Não, tio Kyohei. Nós estávamos guardando exatamente para você e tia Tomoe.

Kyohei sorriu para Sakura antes de lhe dar um abraço. Sasuke não podia deixar de deleitar-se com o efeito que ela parecia ter em todas as pessoas daqui. Ela sempre foi encantadora com todos que a rodeavam em Konoha, mas havia algo quase angelical sobre ela aqui.

Mais pessoas entraram e encheram o celeiro, e a banda começou tocar. Sasuke tinha acabado de limpar seu segundo prato de churrasco e estava se debatendo sobre a possibilidade de pegar um terceiro, quando Ryoshu aproximou-se dele.

Sasuke cautelosamente observou o frasco na mão Ryoshu, que estava cheio com um líquido claro.

\- Você já participou de um concurso de bebida, garoto da vila? - ele perguntou.

\- Vovô, seu nome é Sasuke. - Sakura chiou.

\- Desculpe-me. Você já participou de algum concurso de bebida, Sasuke?

\- Não, senhor, eu acredito que nunca tenha participado.

Ryoshu entregou-lhe o frasco cheio.

\- Por que você não tenta um pouco?

\- É uma pergunta capciosa, senhor?

\- Como assim?

Sasuke suspirou uma respiração irregular antes de falar.

\- Bem, é que Sakura me contou que o senhor é um homem muito religioso, então eu não imaginaria que me faria entrar em um jogo que envolva bebida. Se eu aceitar, o senhor vai me achar um bêbado que não merece um encontro com sua neta. Por outro lado, se me oferece uma bebida e eu recuso, então você irá me considerar um rapaz da cidade efeminado. Certo?

Ryoshu olhou fixo para Sasuke. Finalmente, um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele bateu cordialmente nas costas de Sasuke.

\- Eu gosto de sua forma de pensar. - Sem quebrar o olhar de Sasuke, ele trouxe o frasco cheio aos lábios e tomou um longo gole.

\- Mas um golinho de vez em quando é perdoado.

Sasuke riu quando ele tomou a bebida de Ryoshu. No momento em que o líquido entrou em sua boca, queimou como um rio de fogo pela sua garganta abaixo até chegar no estômago.

Com Ryoshu olhando para ele com expectativa, ele fez o seu melhor para lutar contra as lágrimas nos seus olhos e o impulso de sufocar e parar.

\- Boa safra. - ele respondeu, reunindo a voz mais máscula que conseguiu. Ele rapidamente devolveu a garrafa, antes que mandasse ele tomar mais.

Com uma risada, Ryoshu voltou-se para Sakura.

\- Talvez ele seja um rapaz sério, apesar de tudo, Sakura-chi.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando Ryoshu saiu.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar que você conseguiu conquistá-lo, especialmente tão rápido. Levou anos para Daichi não levar mais um olhar mortal diariamente, e eles o conheciam toda a nossa vida.

Sasuke sorriu para ela.

\- Depois de tudo que nós passamos, eu não posso acreditar que você ainda duvidou da minha capacidade de pegar seu avô pelas calças. - Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Não vamos esquecer todas as vezes que eu consegui com meu charme arrancar suas calcinhas.

De brincadeira, ela o empurrou de volta.

\- Você parece esquecer a primeira vez você tentou jogar seu marketing dos sonhos comigo na festa de natal, e eu disse absolutamente e totalmente não.

Sasuke riu.

\- É verdade. Pior rejeição da minha vida.

\- Eu duvido disso.

\- Confie em mim, querida. Realmente foi.

Ela não conseguiu esconder a surpresa em seu rosto. Para mudar de assunto, ela disse: - Você não quer pegar alguma sobremesa para a gente?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Ainda com fome?

Ela riu.

\- Pergunta o homem que comeu dois pratos de churrasco contra apenas um meu.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou te dar algo doce.

Ela beijou sua bochecha.

\- O bebê e eu agradecemos por isso.

\- Sim, sim. Você vai levar essa coisa da gravidez para tudo que vale a pena, não é?

\- Absolutamente correto! - Ela respondeu.

Rindo, ele se levantou de sua cadeira.

\- Alguma coisa específica que você queira?

\- Que tal um pouco de tudo?

Ele deu-lhe um mini saudação.

\- Sim, senhora.

Depois de pegar todas as sobremesas por um longo caminho, Sasuke começou a voltar para a mesa com dois pratos cheios até a borda. Quando ele chegou lá, Sakura brincava com uma criança pequena em seus braços enquanto conversava com um jovem casal.

\- Oh Sasuke, estes são os meus primos Rena e Darui. - Ela olhou para o bebê nos seus braços e um largo sorriso esticou seu rosto. - E esta é a minha homônima, Saito Sakura.

\- Você está brincando.

Rena sorriu.

\- Bem, Haruno Sakura era o nome da nossa bisavó, mas eu não poderia imaginar uma pessoa mais doce para dar o nome ao meu bebê, que nossa Sakura-chi.

\- Nem eu poderia. - Sasuke respondeu, piscando para Sakura.

\- Vamos lá, querida, é melhor ir buscar um prato antes que toda a comida se acabe. - Darui sugeriu.

Quando Rena abaixou para pegar o bebê, Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu fico com ela, enquanto vocês comem.

\- Sério?

\- É claro. Vai ser bom para ir praticando.

Darui riu.

\- Uau, eu não acho que tivemos uma refeição livre do bebê livre durante as últimas seis semanas, desde que Sakura nasceu.

\- Obrigado, Sakura. - Rena respondeu.

Sasuke sentou ao lado de Sakura, quando Darui e Rena saíram.

O apetite dela parecia ter evaporado com a chegada do bebê.

Então, ele começou comer seu prato de doces, enquanto Sakura arrulhava para o bebê.

\- Ela não é linda? - Perguntou ela.

Sasuke virou seus olhos para o bebê enrolado em rosa da cabeça aos pés.

\- Ela é quase tão bonita quanto sua homônima. - Sakura riu.

\- Ele não é o encantador?

Quando ele tinha se sobrecarregado com açúcar, ele empurrou seu prato longe. Sakura se inclinou, segurando o bebê para ele.

\- Você quer segurá-la um pouco?

\- Pra você comer?

\- Não, eu apenas pensei que você gostaria de ficar com uma menina uma vez. Você só tem sobrinhos.

Sasuke olhou a bebê Sakura cautelosamente. Ela era tão pequena e frágil comparada ao volume de Koan. Ele estava com medo de quebrá-la de alguma forma.

\- Sério, Sakura, eu não sei nada sobre as meninas.

\- E nós poderíamos facilmente ter uma menina. - Ela, então, entregou a bebê para ele. Relutantemente, ele aninhou ela na curva de seu braço. Seus olhos se abriram, e ela olhou para ele.

Seu rosto começou a amassar, e ela parecia que ia gritar a qualquer momento.

\- Merda! Eu deixei ela chateada! - Sasuke gemeu.

Sakura riu.

\- Não, você não deixou. Apenas a balance um pouco e coloque a chupeta dela na boca.

Sasuke se atrapalhou com o objeto onde a chupeta estava presa. Quando a bebê Sakura abriu a boca para gritar, ele colocou para dentro e imediatamente ela começou a chupar e se acalmou.

Ele balançou os braços para trás e para frente, e dentro de alguns minutos, seus olhos ficaram pesados. Quando ela adormeceu, Sasuke olhou para Sakura. Ele não podia lutar contra o sorriso orgulhoso que se estendia em seu rosto.

\- Você tem um dom natural. - Sakura falou.

\- Eu não sei nada sobre isso.

Dariu e Rena voltaram para a mesa com a comida.

\- Bom para você, amigo. Você sabe, se preparando para o futuro. - disse Darui, apontando para a bebê nos braços de Sasuke.

\- Eu mal tinha deixado de ser um garoto, e já estava com o meu.

\- Bem, eu tenho sorte de ter muitos sobrinhos. - Ele mudou a posição da pequena Sakura em seus braços. - E a partir deles, eu sei o suficiente sobre fraldas sujas, para afirmar com certeza que ela está encharcada.

Darui gemeu.

\- Fabuloso.

Sakura se levantou da sua cadeira.

\- Não, não. Eu troco ela. - Sasuke lhe entregou alegremente, antes de verificar se estava molhado.

Rena entregou o saco de fraldas a Sakura com um sorriso.

\- Você é a melhor, prima.

\- É um prazer. - Sakura respondeu, sorrindo

Enquanto Sasuke observava Sakura se retirar, uma risadinha penetrante irrompeu em seu ouvido.

\- Ei, bonitão, eu sou Miku. Você quer dançar?

Sasuke se virou para ver uma menina, uma menina muito linda, mas apenas uma adolescente sorrindo para ele.

\- Hum, eu acredito que não. - Seus lábios vermelhos de rubi enrugaram em um beicinho.

\- Por que não?

\- Primeiro de tudo, eu estou aqui com Sakura, e, segundo, eu acho que sou um pouco velho demais para você.

\- Eu tenho dezenove. Além disso, Sakura é minha prima. Ela não vai se importar.

Sasuke lutou contra o impulso de dizer como diabos ela não faria isso! Mesmo grávida, Sakura tinha potência suficiente para bater em Miku até a próxima terça-feira por flertar com ele. Com um suspiro exasperado, ele levantou suas mãos para cima.

\- Olha, é muito legal da sua parte perguntar, mas realmente, eu não vou aceitar.

Sakura escolheu esse momento para voltar com o bebê. Ela examinou os dois, antes de falar.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Eu queria dançar com Sasuke, e ele não aceitou. - Miku admitiu. Sasuke rangeu os dentes.

\- E eu claramente expliquei a ela que estava aqui com você.

\- Um pouco de dança não faria mal. - Sakura virou o rosto para ele, com um sorriso doentiamente doce. - Eu não me importo, se você não se importar.

Ah, não, ela não tinha acabado de vendê-lo para sua prima com tesão. Ele sabia que ela devia ter algum motivo para fazer isso. Era uma forma de provar a ele que por não assumi-la, ele estava disponível ou algo assim? Ou ele estava sendo muito paranóico sobre seus motivos.

\- Tudo bem. - ele murmurou, enquanto Miku o puxava pela mão e arrastava para a pista de dança.

Felizmente, era uma música animada, então ele não seria forçados a ficar pressionado contra ela.

Ele não tinha idéia de como dançar aquele tipo de música, e pelo olhar de pura diversão que irradiava no rosto de Sakura, ele sabia que estava fazendo papel de bobo. Ele iria devolver esta afronta, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele faria.

Quando a dança terminou, ele forçou um sorriso.

\- Obrigado, Miku.

\- A qualquer hora, coisinha quente. - ela respondeu, batendo na sua bunda. Ela lhe deu uma piscadela antes de correr para se juntar a um bando de meninas no canto.

\- Que porra é essa? - Ele murmurou baixinho.

\- Quer dançar comigo, garanhão? - Sakura perguntou.

\- Considerando apenas que sua prima atacou minha bunda, eu realmente não estou com vontade.

Sakura riu.

\- Oh, por favor? Eu quero dançar com o meu homem.

A música virou de um colapso rápido a uma balada doce. Sasuke relutantemente deixou Sakura envolver os braços ao redor dele.

\- Eu sinto muito que você tenha sido molestado. - disse ela, olhando para ele.

Sasuke bufou.

\- Que seja. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que você me penhorou assim para ela. Eu pensei que assistiria uma briga quando você nos viu conversando.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não sou ciumenta.

\- Sério?

Ela sorriu.

\- Além disso, quando eu estava trocando Sakura, eu ouvi algumas das meninas dizendo que tinham apostado com Miku que ela não teria coragem de dançar com você. Eu percebi que eu deveria deixá-la ganhar esta noite.

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que elas estavam fazendo isso.

\- Você é um homem de boa aparência e mais velho, por que não o fariam? - Ela colocou os braços apertados em torno dele. - Se eu fosse adolescente, eu poderia até colocar um dinheiro para dançar com você. - Seus lábios se aninharam no pescoço dela.

\- Querida, eu sou seu de graça a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar.

\- Hmm, eu realmente poderia levá-lo agora. - respondeu ela. Após dançarem uma outra canção lenta, eles voltaram para os seus lugares, quando a banda parecia prestes a começar a tocar.

O vocalista, que Sakura tinha apresentado como Katou, foi ao microfone.

\- Eu gostaria de uma atenção de todos os meus amigos e familiares que estão aqui para fazer um grande anúncio. Ontem, perguntei a Aiko, o amor da minha vida, se ela aceitava se casar comigo, e ela disse sim! - disse Katou.

Enquanto a multidão irrompia em aplausos e assobios, Sasuke sentiu Sakura ficar tensa ao lado dele. Embora ela continuasse com um sorriso radiante no seu rosto, ele poderia dizer que o anúncio do seu primo a incomodou.

Não demorou muito para ele entender o porquê. Ele sabia que mesmo que ela estivesse emocionada em ter o bebê, ela ainda queria o que Aiko conseguiu: amor, compromisso, e um diamante brilhando em seu dedo. Sasuke se perguntou se ele era o homem que poderia dar isto a Sakura ou se ela estava apenas perdendo seu tempo acreditando que ele pudesse.

\- Agora, eu gostaria de fazer uma pausa por alguns minutos e dançar com minha linda noiva.

Seu olhar procurou através da multidão até que parou em sua mesa.

\- Sakura, você poderia vir e fazer as honras?

Se Sakura estava tensa antes, ela agora estava absolutamente rígida com a perspectiva de cantar.

\- Não, não, não! Eu não canto há muito tempo.

\- Isso não é verdade. Você e Ren me proporcionaram grande prazer com seu estilo vocal há apenas alguns meses atrás. - Sasuke argumentou.

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

\- Eu acho que há muita diferença em cantar para um bebê dormir na privacidade de meu próprio quarto e em um celeiro cheio de pessoas. - ela sussurrou baixinho.

Ela, então, sacudiu a cabeça para Katou.

\- Realmente, eu não posso. - Uma loira alta apareceu atrás deles. Não demorou para Sasuke deduzir que ela era Aiko.

\- Oh, por favor, Sakura, cante Cowboy Take Me Away! Você estava cantando na noite em que conheci Katou! - Sasuke trouxe seus lábios perto do ouvido de Sakura.

\- Vá em frente. Você pode até cantar de meias no chuveiro... Você é boa! - Ela se afastou para olhar para ele, com a boca aberta de surpresa.

\- Sério? - Ele acenou com a cabeça. - Ok, ok, eu vou cantar.

A multidão foi novamente ao delírio, quando Sakura se levantou da sua cadeira.

Quando ela subiu ao palco, Sasuke se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira. Ele realmente, mal podia esperar para ver o seu desempenho. Com as mãos trêmulas Sakura pegou o microfone do suporte. Ela pigarreou algumas vezes antes de falar.

\- Eu acho que todos sabem que eu não canto há dois anos, então vocês precisam acreditar em mim quando eu digo que só um amor puro e verdadeiro poderia me trazer a este palco. É o amor que eu sinto por Katou, que ao longo destes anos tem sido como um irmão para mim, e o belo e doce amor entre ele e sua noiva, que me fizeram capaz de cantar esta canção para vocês.

Seu olhar foi para Katou e Aiko que já estavam abraçados na pista, em expectativa com a sua música.

\- Esta é para vocês.

O som de um violino de arco e duas guitarras ecoaram pelo galpão. Sasuke viu como o nervosismo de Sakura desapareceu no momento em que ouvia os acordes familiares.

Com total confiança, ela trouxe o microfone para os lábios e começou a cantar. Neste momento para Sasuke, a sala cheia de pessoas desapareceu e ficaram apenas os dois. Deixando os olhos fechados, ele deixou a voz aveludada de Sakura derramar sobre ele. Ele não se importava se as letras eram sobre um cowboy carregando uma mulher longe da cidade grande e a levando para os campos abertos do país.

Ele apenas focou no imenso orgulho que o encheu com seu desempenho.

Quando ela terminou, aplausos e gritos rugiram alto pelo galpão. Sakura corou em um vermelho profundo, mas um sorriso radiante encheu seu rosto. Ela fez uma reverência lindamente.

\- Obrigada. - ela murmurou.

\- Agora cante Sweet Dreams, Sakura-chi! - Ryoshu gritou.

Sakura sacudia a cabeça furiosamente enquanto colocava o microfone de volta no stand.

\- Não, vovô, eu já cantei o suficiente para uma noite.

Ryoshu fincou seu pé no chão de serragem.

\- Haruno Sakura, seu avô quer ouvir Patsy Cline, cantando Sweet Dreams!

Sasuke não pôde deixar de rir com o impasse entre Sakura e seu avô.

\- Uh-oh, Sakura, ele está te chamando pelo seu nome completo. Melhor fazer o que o homem diz. - ele falou alto. Ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino antes de voltar para seus primos.

\- Eu suponho que vocês lembram Sweet Dreams?

Katou, que voltou ao palco, levantou as mãos.

\- Oh não, esta é uma música que deve ser cantada "a capela".

Apontando o dedo para eles, Sakura disse: - Eu só quero que você saibam: Eu vou machucar cada um de vocês por isso!

Os meninos riram gostosamente, enquanto saiam do palco. Sakura virou-se para a multidão e apontou depois um dedo para Sasuke.

\- Isso serve para você também!

Ele sorriu.

\- Eu vou ficar feliz em levar minha parte, quando você repartir sua raiva. Agora faça o seu avô feliz e cante.

Quando Sasuke olhou para Ryoshu, ele acenou e sorriu para ele. Talvez ele estivesse realmente ficando maluco... Pelo menos o seu pinto estava. Ele se encostou para trás em sua cadeira e concentrou sua atenção em Sakura. O momento em que Sakura começou a cantar a música um silêncio caiu sobre o celeiro.

Se ela fez um belo lance em Cowboy Take Me Away, ela estava batendo para fora do parque com um grand slam. Fechando os olhos, ela cantou a letra com tal sentimento e emoção que Sasuke notou lágrimas brilhando nos olhos de várias pessoas.

A diversão de Sasuke começou a desaparecer quando Sakura chegou no segundo verso. A qualidade da sua voz demonstrando a dor, quando ela cantou a letra de Patsy sobre nunca ter usado um anel de seu amante ou ele ter retribuído o seu amor, fez seu peito se apertar em como a letra da música poderia falar sobre ele e Sakura.

Ele se perguntou se ela sempre teve este doce sonho de uma vida junto com ele, que nunca poderia se tornar realidade.

Aplausos estrondosos o arrancaram para fora de seus pensamentos. Sakura acabou a canção e a multidão estava de pé aplaudindo. Ela corou e sorriu.

\- Obrigada. - murmurou para o microfone.

Katou e seus outros primos se uniram novamente com Sakura no palco. Cada um a abraçou e beijou antes de pegar seus instrumentos. Eles começaram uma música, enquanto ela voltou para junto dele.

\- Então o que você achou? - Ela perguntou sem fôlego.

\- Absolutamente incrível.

Sakura sorriu para os seus elogios.

\- Sério?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você estava espetacular cantando com Ren, mas porra… Você estava uma celebridade lá em cima.

Ela riu e beijou sua bochecha.

\- Obrigada. - Depois de olhar os casais na pista de dança, ela se virou para ele com um olhar suplicante. - Quer dançar de novo?

Ele gemeu.

\- Se você quiser.

 **xxx**

Era depois das onze, quando a última pessoa saiu. Agradavelmente exausto, Sasuke se arrastou da colina para a casa. Depois agarrando suas malas para fora do carro, ele se juntou a Sakura, enquanto caminhavam atrás Ryoshu e Hildie.

\- Agora Sasuke, você vai dormir aqui. - Hildie disse, apontando para um quarto.

Ele largou a mala na porta. Não demorou muito para ele descobrir que seu quarto era exatamente ao lado do quarto de Ryoshu e Hildie.

Era uma maneira deles manterem o controle sobre ele. Ele sorriu de volta para eles.

\- Parece acolhedor. Obrigado.

\- Sakura, você vai dormir no antigo quarto da sua mãe.

Ryoshu em seguida, olhou incisivamente para Sasuke.

\- Nós estamos no meio do corredor entre vocês.

Sasuke tentou transformar sua risada em uma tosse. Era tão absurdo que ele e Sakura estivessem na casa dos trinta e fossem tratado como adolescentes.

\- Então eu devo dizer boa noite agora. - disse ele. Envolvendo suas mãos em torno da cintura dela, ele a puxou contra ele. - Bons sonhos, Sakura.

\- Bons sonhos para você, também, Sasuke. - ela murmurou.

E mesmo sabendo que Ryoshu não iria gostar, ele deu a Sakura um casto beijo nos lábios. Ela sorriu para ele, antes de dizer boa noite para seus avós. Com um aceno final, ela passou pelo corredor. Relutantemente, ele entrou e fechou a porta.

 **xxx**

Sakura sentiu que estava fazendo algo verdadeiramente ilícito quando passou na ponta dos pés pelo quarto de seu avô para encontrar Sasuke. Sua mão tremia lenvemente quando girou a maçaneta, e ela deu um suspiro de alívio por encontrá-la destrancada. Lentamente, ela empurrou a porta, tentando não deixar seu rangido alto ecoar pelo corredor. Ela lamentou o fato de que não tinha pensado em pegar o desengripante debaixo da pia da cozinha.

Sakura encontrou Sasuke encostado na cama com uma papelada colorida espalhada sobre a colcha artesanal. Kiichi estava ao lado dele. No visão dela, as sobrancelhas de Sasuke se ergueram tanto, que quase desapareceu na testa.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Ele assobiou. Levantando um dedo, ela fechou a porta atrás de si antes de responder. Quando se virou, ela sorriu.

\- Eu queria ver você.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

\- Jesus, Sakura, quando eu penso que o meu pau está seguro da ira de seu avô, você entra se esgueirando aqui.

Ela riu enquanto caminhava até a cama.

\- Oh, vamos lá. Você sabe que ele não vai fazer nada disso.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. - Seus olhos percorreram sua camisola pura.

\- O que você realmente quer?

\- Você não pode imaginar? Eu quero seu corpo quente sobre o meu... Forte! - Ela brincou.

Ele resmungou.

\- Não me torture dizendo coisas como essa.

\- Na verdade, eu pensei que você gostaria de ir dar um mergulho à meia-noite.

\- Sério?

Sakura assentiu.

\- A lagoa é um pouco abaixo da casa.

\- É seguro?

\- Claro, foi onde eu aprendi a nadar. - Cutucando seu joelho com o cotovelo, ela disse: - Claro, eu não era uma super campeã de natação do país, assim eu não sei?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça como ela lançou a ironia.

\- Lá vem você com essa sua boca de novo.

Sakura riu.

\- Então isso significa que você está pronto para ir comigo?

\- Sim, sim. Estou. - respondeu Sasuke, colocando seus sapatos.

Eles se arrastaram para fora no corredor. Sasuke pisou em um assoalho que chiou, e ambos congelaram. Quando Ryoshu não veio correndo pelo corredor com sua espingarda, eles continuaram pisando na ponta dos pés até a sala de estar. Sakura pegou uma lanterna ao lado da mesa, enquanto Sasuke destrancava a porta. Uma vez que saíram pela varanda, eles se apressaram em descer os degraus e seguir o caminho de cascalho que serpenteava atrás da casa.

Eles mal precisavam da lanterna com a lua cheia brilhando e iluminando o caminho.

Quando eles chegaram ao cais, os dois estavam sem fôlego. Sasuke inclinou-se, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Uma vez que ele tinha recuperado o fôlego, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou nos arredores.

\- Nossa, é lindo aqui.

\- Toda esta área é como o lugar mais mágico do mundo. - Sakura respondeu, sem fôlego. Aproximando-se dele, ela deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso tímido. - Você sabe que eu não mergulho nua com um menino há um longo, longo tempo.

Ele sorriu.

\- Sério?

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. Ela trouxe a camisola sobre a cabeça, deixando-a completamente nua sob o luar. Um ruído de dor irrompeu pela garganta de Sasuke.

\- Porra, você não estava usando nenhuma roupa de baixo?

\- Não.

\- Eu deveria ter de arrebatado no quarto, então!

Ela riu quando Sasuke começou a arrancar sua camisa e boxers em recorde de velocidade. Quando ele começou a se aproximar dela, ela recuou.

\- Eu disse nadar nus, não contaminar a lagoa do meu avô mantendo relações sexuais.

Suas mãos foram para seus quadris nus, chamando sua atenção para o seu ereção.

\- Você realmente acha que eu trouxe minha bunda aqui a meia-noite para nadar?

\- Eu não sei o que você possa ter pensado, mas isso não vai acontecer.

\- Sim, vamos ver se não vai acontecer.

\- Acho que você vai ter que me pegar primeiro. - ela brincou antes de mergulhar pelo cais. Quando ela mergulhou nas profundezas, a água gelada picava seu corpo como agulhas minúsculas. Ela não tinha idéia de que estaria tão frio no verão. Normalmente, a água ficava morna. Quando Sakura apareceu na superfície, ela lutou contra a vibração de seus dentes. Ela virou-se ao som de um espirro atrás dela.

Mesmo com a luz fraca, ela podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Sasuke.

\- Eu acredito que vou pegar você. Ela riu quando ele fechou a distância entre eles em duas braçadas.

Em vez de lutar com ele, ela alegremente deixou Sasuke puxá-la contra seu peito.

\- Te peguei! - Ele disse.

Ela fez um beicinho com os lábios.

\- Não foi uma luta justa, considerando que eu estou grávida e você é um bom nadador.

\- É verdade, você tem razão. Que tipo de homem seria eu tirando proveito da mãe do meu bebê? Vou me comportar agora, e nós vamos ter um bom mergulho.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

\- Sério?

Ele deu um sorriso de lobo.

\- Bem, há também o fato de que esta água fria não está fazendo nada bem para minha ereção!

\- Então eu acho que depois de nadar, nós vamos ter que fazer uma parada para uma ação.

 **xxx**

Mais tarde, enquanto estavam abraçados, um emaranhado de pernas e braços entrelaçadas na costa arenosa, as sobrancelhas de Sasuke franziram.

\- Qual é o problema? Sakura perguntou.

\- Eu estou apenas surpreso que você não tenha explodido minha bunda pervertida para fora da calçada ainda.

\- Hein?

\- Você sabe, as coisas do sexo constante. Eu imaginava que você não fosse gostar tanto depois de engravidar.

Sakura começou a rir, tanto de sua declaração como da expressão séria em seu rosto. Ela esfregou a barba no queixo dele.

\- Pelo jeito você não leu o livro de gravidez que lhe dei.

Sasuke resmungou.

\- Sim, no momento em que eu o tirasse no meio de uma missão ou em algum lugar público, alguém teria arrancado fora as minhas bolas.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

\- Ler um livro de gravidez não faria ninguém castrar você. Além disso, você poderia ter comprado para o celular. - Com seu olhar duvidoso, ela beliscou o nariz dele com os dedos. - Se você tivesse lido, teria ficado sabendo que a libido feminina geralmente aumenta bastante durante a gravidez, tanto que os maridos e namorados muitas vezes não conseguem sustentar tanta libido.

\- Você está brincando comigo? - Ele perguntou, seus olhos escuros arregalados.

\- Não. Eu não estou.

Sasuke sorriu.

\- Isso é fudidamente fantástico!

Sakura riu.

\- Sim, e quem sabe o que mais poderia estar à espreita sob a capa do livro. Eu sugiro que você o leia.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou ler.

Interiormente, ela fez uma pequena dança da vitória, embora tivesse sido um pouco manipuladora para convencê-lo a ler sobre a gravidez. Quanto mais ele soubesse e compreendesse sobre os próximos meses, melhor. Às vezes a gravidez, não era totalmente atraente, e ela queria que ele estivesse preparado.

Sasuke se afastou dela e se levantou. Sakura ficou imóvel, admirando sua forma nua ao luar. Ele se virou para ela e lhe ofereceu sua mão. Todos os pensamentos inadequados sobre ele desapareceram com seu comportamento cavalheiresco. Quando ele ajudou-a, ela lhe deu um casto beijo nos lábios.

\- Droga, eu deveria ter pensado em trazer uma toalha. - disse Sasuke. Sakura sorriu.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem. - Ela caminhou até a borda do cais, onde uma caixa grande de madeira antiga estava encostada.

Era algo que vovô tinha feito há muito tempo, para que seus netos guardassem seus equipamentos de natação. Ela tirou dois cobertores de piquenique xadrez.

\- Não são exatamente toalhas e eles estão um pouco mofados, mas eles vão enganar bem.

Sasuke apreciativamente tomou uma dela.

\- Parece bom para mim.

Enquanto ele se secava, Sakura se enrolou no cobertor desbotado. Quando ela estremeceu, ele se aproximou e começou a esfregar seus braços para aquecê-la.

\- Pronta para voltar para dentro?

\- Vamos ficar aqui por algum tempo.

\- Você está falando sério?

Sakura acenou e fez sinal para uma rede estendida entre dois grandes carvalhos.

\- É uma noite linda, e nós podemos deitar olhando as estrelas.

Sasuke bufou.

\- Admirando o céu em uma rede? Isso soa como um clichê de um romance ruim.

\- Ah, eu não sabia que você gostava de ler esses romances que falam de corpetes e seus membros latejantes ou pulsantes. Isso parece coisa do Kakashi.

\- Ha, ha. - ele respondeu, dando um tapinha em sua bunda.

Depois que Sakura colocou seu vestido e Sasuke colocou seus boxers, ela pegou sua mão e o levou até a rede. Depois que ela se deitou, puxou-o para ficar em seu lado. Depois de colocar seus braços ao redor dele, ela virou a cabeça para ele.

\- Então, isso é realmente tão ruim? - Ele sorriu.

\- Nada disto. É muito bom, na verdade.

\- Ótimo. Estou feliz que você pense assim.

\- Eu não posso acreditar o quanto as estrelas ficam mais brilhantes fora da vila. Aqui nas montanhas você tem a impressão que é possível alcançar e tocá-las - Sasuke refletiu.

\- Tudo é mais bonito longe da vila.

\- Eu percebi uma pitada de saudade de sua voz?

Deitada, o olhar de Sakura seguiu uma gota de água que arrastava pelo peito nu de Sasuke.

\- Sakura? - Ele perguntou. Ela suspirou.

\- Às vezes eu penso que realmente gostaria de voltar para cá, especialmente para criar o bebê.

Sasuke ficou tenso debaixo dela.

\- Você está falando sério?

\- Este é o lugar onde eu cresci, o lugar que me é mais precioso no mundo. Toda a minha família está aqui. Se algo acontecer comigo ou com o bebê e eu precisar dela, minha avó está muito longe de mim.

\- Você está tentando dizer que você se sente sozinha em Konoha?

\- Bem, não, eu quero dizer, Ino sempre está lá, Ren, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto é Hokage, não o vejo frequentemente, mas ele também está lá, assim como Sai... E você está lá também.

Sasuke resmungou.

\- Uau, eu fiquei depois de todo mundo, hein?

\- Eu não quis dizer isso assim. - Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar o seu olhar intenso. - Você sabe o quanto você significa para mim, e como eu... Gosto de você.

Ela ficou aliviada ao ver a expressão de Sasuke se iluminar.

\- Mas eu não sei nada sobre bebês, e não sou uma certeza, certo?

\- Exatamente.

Ela, então, prendeu a respiração esperando ele dizer que ela não precisaria se preocupar sobre isso. Que ele estaria sempre lá no meio da noite se o bebê ficasse doente e ela ficasse com medo dele morrer, ou se ela estivesse esgotada depois de um longo dia de trabalho e precisasse de alguns minutos para relaxar.

\- Se você está preocupada em ficar sozinha, você tem o meu pai, a Karin, e Ayuki. Eu prometo que eles vão ter um jeito para apoiá-la.

\- É bom saber. - ela murmurou, lutando contra as lágrimas. Seu peito se apertou em agonia com a resposta de Sasuke. Ele não mencionou nada sobre eles serem oficialmente um casal, ou que ele estaria lá com ela.

Então, como poderia ela realmente contar com ele? Em vez disso, ele terceirizou a responsabilidade e o compromisso, mais uma vez. Quando ela iria aprender? Ou, mais importante, quando ela iria parar de gostar dele?

 **xxx**

A sacudida afiada na rede despertou Sakura. Abrindo os olhos, ela olhou para o céu. O sol da manhã passando pelo lugar, fazendo uma mistura colorida de azul, rosa e laranja. De alguma forma, ela e Sasuke tinha conseguido dormir sob as estrelas. Com o som de alguém limpando a garganta, Sakura tentou sair fora da rede, mas Sasuke passou os braços apertados em torno dela.

\- Onde você acha que está indo? - perguntou ele, sonolento. Sakura varreu o olhar de Sasuke para onde seu avô estava em pé, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

\- Temos companhia. - ela sussurrou.

Os olhos pretos de Sasuke se abriram, e uma expressão de horror surgiu quando seus olhos sonolentos enfrentaram o olhar intenso de Ryoshu.

Ele imediatamente se afastou para longe de Sakura e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

\- Eu realmente peço milhões de desculpas por isso, senhor. Eu nunca quis contrariar a sua vontade e dormir com Sakura sob seu teto. - ele disse, soando mais como um articulado adolescente que um homem. Ryoshu olhou ao redor da floresta e, em seguida, para o céu.

\- Na verdade, se observar, você não fez isto? Parece que você não está dentro da minha casa, não é? - perguntou ele, os cantos dos seus lábios subindo em um sorriso. Sakura trocou um olhar com Sasuke. Seu avô realmente iria deixá-los escapar tão facilmente?

\- Eu sinto muito, vovô.

Ryoshu encolheu os ombros.

\- Acho que não há muito que eu possa dizer sobre isso. Vocês são adultos. O que você faz é problema seu, mesmo que eu não concorde com você.

\- Mas eu ainda não quero que você fique desapontado comigo. - ela respondeu.

\- Eu nunca poderia me decepcionar com você, Sakura-chi. - Ele deu um tapinha na perna dela. - Eu te amo muito, mesmo quando você arrasta um pobre coitado de sua cama para ir nadar nu.

A mão de Sakura voou para a boca, enquanto Sasuke começou a rir.

\- Mas como...?

\- Isso não importa. Eu não vim aqui para brigar com vocês. Sua avó só queria te avisar que o café da manhã está pronto. E que depois nós iremos ao templo. - Ele lhes deu um sábio olhar. - Todos nós.

Depois que Ryoshu saiu, Sasuke jogou o braço sobre os olhos.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que ele nos pegou. - Ela riu.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você está reclamando disso, em vez de que vai ter que ir ao templo.

\- Confie em mim, eu não estou feliz com esta perspectiva, mas eu vou, especialmente se isto faz seus avós tão felizes.

\- Fará.

\- Vamos lá. Vamos nos preparar para nosso momento sagrado!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUA**

 **¹ Ko no Kuni -** **O País do Isto (** **此の国** **, Ko no Kuni) é um pequeno país localizado na fronteira do** **País do Fogo** **e o** **País dos Rios** **. O país deixou de existir depois que foi atacado pela** **Akatsuki** **em uma missão de guerra. O país foi depois retomado pelo** **País do Isso** **.**

 **Ei, pessoal! Vocês já sabem que não cumpro minhas promessas, né? Mas aqui está o décimo capítulo! O que acharam? Não tivemos nenhuma ação nesse, né? Bom, estamos nos aproximando da reta final e essa fanfic terá duas partes. Ainda estou decidindo se vou colocar tudo junto ou se eu crio uma nova fanfic para a continuação, o que vocês acham? A primeira parte tem doze capítulos e a segunda eu ainda não defini, mas trago essa informação nos próximos capítulos.**

 **Como vocês sabem, é muito difícil adaptar essa fanfic para UN, estou fazendo o máximo que posso, portanto relevem sempre, ok?**

 **Aah, tenho algumas novidades para vocês!**

 **Quem ainda não faz parte do nosso grupo no Facebook, venham participar pois eu sempre posto lá quando vai sair os capítulos e sobre os projetos futuros! O nome é Adaptações SasuSaku! O link vai estar aqui no perfil do ffnet.**

 **Nós temos outro grupo de fanfics de autorias próprias, se chama Casa das Coelhinhas. Temos um grupo e uma página, venham participar também! Lá nós postamos várias outras fanfics de outros casais, fazemos desafios e concursos, é bem legal e todos vocês serão muito bem vindos!**

 **É isso, beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**

 **#JehSanti**


End file.
